Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti
by Hinata C. Weasley
Summary: - "O sétimo ano deles nunca mais foi o mesmo". Contado por Mariana Jacob: a mandante do cômico crime. Summary todo na fanfic. Realidade Alternativa. COMPLETA
1. Prólogo: Uma pequena GRANDE apresentação

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Hermione e Ronald não me pertencem. A Tia JK leva todos os créditos por ter criado personagens tão bons (e divinamente manipuláveis, MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA :D)

**Summary:** _Tudo começou com um copo de um líquido vermelho com pequenas bolinhas rosa-chiclete, encontrado na Sala Precisa. Aí, o sétimo ano deles nunca mais foi monótono. Contado por Mariana Jacob: a mandante do cômico crime. Vários Casais - Realidade Alternativa._

**Nota:** Leiam atentamente a "N/A" no final desse capítulo!  
**

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti  
**

**

* * *

**

_Prólogo: Uma pequena "GRANDE" apresentação!_

Bom, então, vamos começar do começo (desculpe, frase repetitiva). Para não dizer algo pior que isso...

Apresentando-me: eu sou Mariana Alex Jacob, tenho dezesseis anos, e estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – sim, aquela que é reconhecia por toda a Inglaterra.

Pra variar, minha vida nunca foi fácil (e não sou a única que tem essa certeza da vida). Eu nasci no Brasil, mas sou radicada inglesa (meus avós são ingleses, além do meu pai). Eles dois são bruxos, só que minha mãe, uma médica, é mestiça. Sou sincera: grandes merdas ser puro-sangue se você não tem habilidade nenhuma. Entende?

Claro, eu, em 1992, fui para Inglaterra (pois minha mãe, Liliana, e meu pai, John, queriam que eu estudasse em Hogwarts), e depois de ter completado onze anos, recebi a carta de Dumbledore. Acredite ou não, imaginava-o menos parecido com Merlin do que quando o vi pessoalmente.

Foi aí que conheci minha melhor amiga até agora: Luna Lovegood. Sério, conheci outros, mas o que acontece era que ela era muito legal e muito paciente, além de me falar de alguns animais estranhos, como os zonzóbulos – eu os imaginei sempre como abelhas coloridas que dançavam nas luzes dos postes londrinos. Outras pessoas que conheci também foi o Neville Longbottom e a Ana Abbott (só que eles não são importantes aqui).

E, pela primeira vez, senti medo daquela coisa parecendo um chapéu velho.

– O que é aquilo? – Perguntei, temerosa. Como odiava minha voz fina naquela época.

– O Chapéu Seletor. Aquele quem escolhe quem vai para as casas. – Ela me disse, calma e sonhadora.

Confesso que fiquei mais tranqüila, mas meu cabelo me denunciava. Ah, sim, não contei: sou uma metamorfomaga. Eu mesma tenho os orbes castanho-claros e os cabelos ondulados e negros, além de ser morena (acho que minhas primas diriam que pareço um chocolate devido à cor da minha pele, que é bronzeada). Imagine o que é ser observada quando o Chapéu Seletor chama seu nome depois de dez minutos na letra F e H (tinha umas pessoas que meu Merlin do céu!).

– Jacob, Mariana!

Ouvia os risos de Luna ao ver que meu cabelo, preto, ficava vermelho-rubi, e meus olhos ficarem cinza-escuro, além de todo mundo olhar pra você com cara de espanto. Quando me sentei na cadeira, o Chapéu Seletor foi posto sobre mim. Ouvia ainda os burburinhos de que eu era uma metamorfomaga e blábláblá. Meu, parecem que eles nunca tinham visto um na vida!

– Hum, você é justa e leal, poderia ir para a Lufa-Lufa, mas não. Tem o coração clamando por coragem, como a Grifinória, só que tem a inteligência e é forte de espírito. CORVINAL!

Dei graças a Deus por ter sido escolhida para lá – sei lá, me sentia meio deslocada dos outros. Aplaudiram-me, e meu cabelo voltou a ser o negro e meus olhos, castanho-claros. Sentei-me na mesa, e aí conheci mais alguns. A Casa era conhecida por ter pessoas inteligentes e sábias. Então eu esperei o Chapéu escolher a que casa a Luna pertenceria, que não demorou muito.

– Lovegood, Luna!

Ele foi bem rápido, e ela veio para cá! Fiquei feliz, sério. Depois da seleção, os alunos foram mandados para suas respectivas casas. Ela ficava na Torre Oeste, como a Grifinória, mas a casa dos leões ficava no corredor da Dama Gorda.

**Tudo bem, parando a narração. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: A estória é da Mariana ou da Luna? Calma, é da Luna, mas antes, devo dizer que sou importante. Antes que vocês, leitores, questionem de onde eu vim!**

Continuando... Bom, conforme passou o tempo, eu conheci (de vista) alguns "nominhos" que rondavam pela escola: Draco Malfoy, filho de bruxos que cultuam as Artes das Trevas e que se acham superiores (já vi que não gostaria dele no primeiro minuto que o vi), Hermione Granger, a garota mais inteligente da Grifinória, Ronald Weasley, outro bruxo puro-sangue, mas que gosta dos trouxas (só que a família dele tem uma rixa com os Malfoy, porque são considerados como traidores do sangue) e o famoso Harry Potter, o único bruxo que sobreviveu a Maldição da Morte do Bruxo Mais Morto do Que Vivo.

Pelo jeito parece que tudo parecia normal, até eu conhecer, no meio do meu primeiro ano, Ginevra Molly Weasley. O que eu posso dizer? Ruiva, como a maioria dos Weasley, era do mesmo ano que eu, mas ela era a maior fã do Harry. Tudo bem, o cara sobreviveu ao "Quem nós Sabemos", só que imagina uma garota apaixonada e alucinada por mal conhecer um cara que ainda ta vivo e habita o seu coraçãozinho de menina?

Não que eu não gostasse dela (tinha a Pansy Parkinson, outra que é mais sacana do que não sei o quê, mas a coitada até agia com classe: amava de paixão o Malfoy, mas era bem discreta e o seguia por todo o lugar), mas era que, até o meu sexto ano, ela achava o Harry o único cara que ela podia se casar e ser feliz e morar num castelo só dela, que o Ronald tinha que ficar com a Granger e que o Draco era um Malfoy idiota (até aí eu concordo: magrelo, jogava Quadribol, mas quem disse que esse tipo de esporte fazia os garotos terem tanquinho? No máximo, fazia-os terem os braços fortes...).

Bom, ela reclamava todo SANTO dia que o moreno nunca prestou atenção nela – teve o Miguel Córner, Dean Thomas e, só no quinto ano dela, o dito-cujo (depois terminaram quando Dumbledore faleceu). Agora, que praticamente, ficou linda, está mais "suportável" – e agora, melhor amiga da Luna, fazer o quê.

**Parando de novo: mais narrei sobre minha estadia em Hogwarts do que a estória em si, certo? Certo. Agora vou à parte que vocês tanto esperavam!**

Concluindo a narrativa (breve, mas inesperadamente longa) sobre mim, vocês querem saber como a estória da Luna e da Ginny começou _depois_ da Guerra. Na verdade, como tudo recomeçou depois da Guerra. Vidas foram destruídas, perdidas, e surgiam novos laços.

Vamos à estória. em 1999, meu sétimo ano, de Luna e Ginny, e o sétimo também de Harry, Ronald, Hermione, além de Draco e seus "colegas".

**Continua.**

**

* * *

N/A:** SAIU! FINALMENTE! Tá, deveria não ter berrado, mas depois de ter apagado a "Eu Poderia" e ter inventado formas e formas de contar a antiga fanfic, saiu a versão final: do ponto de vista de um OC (eu sei que não deveria fazer isso, por um Perso Original como principal, mas sempre tem formatos diferentes de se contar uma fanfic ;D).

Bom, a Mariana saiu da minha cabeça praticamente pronta para sacudir Hogwarts (sim, parece que a fic vai centrar mais nela do que qualquer outra coisa, mas o ponto é outro: **Luna, Ginevra, Hermione e Pansy**). Teoricamente falando, ela **não** vai ser o cupido dos casais que vou formar, mas na prática, a coisa _parcialmente_ muda de figura. Ela não vai inventar situações mirabolantes e nem planos infalíveis (Eu s2 Cebolinha n.n), só que a Mari vai ajudar bastante!

Mas como sou uma autora muito da inquieta, vou deixar a fic no "POV Normal", terceira pessoa, mas como se a Mariana estivesse narrando mesmo (Confuso? Só nos próximos caps vão entender a minha explicação) ;)

**Primeiro**: isso aqui é REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA. Não é Universo Alternativo **(não considero como "UA" porque passa em Hogwarts, a Escola de Magia, _na Inglaterra_, isso é depois de EdP e RdM, mas não é com ninguém se casando, tendo filho, tornando-se jogador "profissa" de Quadribol, Auror, enfim...)**, considero o HP7 **em partes**, mas com um detalhe à parte: **o Fred está vivo** (sim, eu sei que deveria seguir o livro, mas já falei, essa fanfic é R.A. Só para não desesperá-los, todos os outros que morreram em RdM continuam mortos, até mesmo o Dobby), porém ele não vai estar vivo do nada, vocês saberão como ele sobreviveu.

**Segundo:** Alguns personagens não existem aqui. Como o Dennis, a Susana, o Justino... É, passam batido, mas eu nem precisava avisar, eu acho o.o'

**Terceiro:** O rating da fic vai ficar entre K+ e T, por causa das cenas (barraco :D) e do palavreado!

**Bem, até o próximo capítulo!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	2. Capítulo Um

**Nota da Autora: **Nhaaai, agradeço a todas as reviews da **- jaque masen lovegood . **, **Lepi-Chan **eda** Kaitlin-B**. Thanks! Bom, vamos à fic :D

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence (E quem não sabe disso? xD). Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos nnV

Boa leitura, amores :)  
**

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Um._

O ano era 1999. Depois da Guerra, uma luz no fim do túnel. Depois, principalmente, que o Lorde das Trevas fora derrotado pelo Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Bem que nós poderíamos dizer que ele ficou ainda mais popular no mundo bruxo, casou-se com sua segunda (e único amor de sua vida) namorada e foi feliz, e que seus melhores amigos se casaram e todo mundo agradeceu a ele por ter feito tudo aquilo.

Mas se não fosse a nova diretora da escola, Minerva McGonagall, eles NUNCA teriam terminado a escola. Não estaríamos aqui e teria aquele final clichê de que todos foram felizes para sempre. Aí que nossa pequena estória começa.

Na plataforma 9 ¾, que levava para o "Expresso Hogwarts", encontrava-se o famoso "Trio Maravilhoso", composto por: Harry Potter, de cabelos negros despenteados e um par de olhos verde-esmeralda, Ronald Weasley, ruivo e com vivos orbes azuis, e Hermione Granger, de cabelos fofos e castanhos, além dos olhos da mesma cor. Além deles, outros estavam na plataforma, indo para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

– Queria ter ido logo para a Academia de Aurores! – Ron começou, emburrado.

– Foi boa a decisão da _diretora_ McGonagall ter continuado com Hogwarts... – Hermione respondeu, segurando a mão do namorado.

– É verdade. – Harry comentou, sorrindo.

Depois da Guerra, muitos se questionavam se Hogwarts ia continuar ou não. Os conselheiros da escola ponderaram muito, e decidiram que tinha que o ser, porque muitos alunos iam sair prejudicados. Então nomearam a professora de Transfiguração como a nova diretora, e a sua primeira providência foi mandar cartas a todos os antigos alunos para voltarem e completar os anos escolares, principalmente aqueles que vieram depois de 1993.

– Fazer o quê se nós não terminamos ano passado?

– O correto seria que nós não _fizemos_. Agora, ficaremos na classe da sua irmã, Ron. – Hermione complementou, com aquele ar sabe-tudo.

Não muito longe dali, uma garota ruiva e uma loira viam de longe os três. A primeira tinha os cabelos lisos e levemente ondulados, e os orbes castanhos-chocolates. Já a outra ostentava um par de olhos azuis puxando para o cinza, além dos cabelos serem louro-claro e aparentavam estarem sujos. Essas eram Ginevra Weasley e Luna Lovegood, respectivamente.

– Nem acredito que eles estarão no mesmo ano que nós! – A corvinal exclamou, sonhadora.

– Nem eu... – Ginny comentara, tristonha. Ela segurava um pingente de anjo, um presente que Harry dera quando estavam namorando.

Era difícil verem a pequena Weasley chorar, mais exatamente, _raro_. Mas depois daquilo, ela chorou muito, pois um ano de guerras pode mudar o sentimento de alguém.

– Olha, Ginny, ele não quer vê-la assim... – Luna falou, pondo a mão no ombro da amiga. – O Harry só quer o seu bem e a sua segurança.

– Mas a Guerra contra o Você sabe Quem já aconteceu! Apesar disso tudo, ele ainda acha que sou uma mocinha indefesa? – A ruiva exclamou, raivosa. Depois se entristeceu mais. – Sério, ver o Harry não irá me fazer bem, mesmo que eu ainda goste dele.

– Sabe, acho que está com um zonzóbulo embaralhando os seus pensamentos! – Disse a loira, dando pequenos risos.

As duas riram, enquanto entravam no trem. Devo acrescentar que, depois disso, os outros três entraram, se despedindo de Molly, Arthur e Xenófilio. Uma garota, que subiu no vagão anterior, tinha os cabelos negros e olhos castanho-claro, ficando imediatamente azul-marinho quando viu Luna entrando. Essa era Mariana Jacob, uma velha amiga da corvinal, e são da mesma casa.

"_Nem acredito que ela não me viu..."_ Pensou, passando pelos corredores e vendo as alunos secundaristas correndo para arranjarem lugares. Passou para o vagão onde o trio, Ginny e Luna passaram. Mas, quando batera na porta, um braço a puxou violentamente para trás.

– Olha só quem está aqui. – Uma voz lembrando a metamorfomaga de ser muito esganiçada falou, venenosa. – Talvez não se lembre de mim, mas me lembro muito bem de você, sua vaca.

Logo Mariana raciocinou e viu quem estava falando: Astoria Greengrass, uma pessoa não lá muito agradável. A garota tinha orbes verde-escuros e cabelos louros-dourados.

– Greengrass, eu me lembro de você. Mas não tenho culpa se o Daniel não quis sair com você. – Sibilou, irônica. Os seus cabelos ficaram vermelho-intenso.

– Daniel Walden? Lógico. Ele achou que eu era muito difícil e aceitou sair contigo por ser fraca.

– Não mesmo. – Mariana se desvencilhou de Astoria e apontou a varinha para a sonserina. – Quem diria que o Daniel não sairia com Astoria Greengrass, à garota mais bonita da Sonserina? Afinal, você se dói porque ele era o seu _ex_, certo?

A garota de cabelos dourados ia mandar um feitiço quando Hermione e Ron, que passavam por lá, apareceram.

– Greengrass volte para o seu lugar. Sabe que é proibido lançar feitiços enquanto estão em movimentos. – Hermione falou, séria.

– Ou vamos ter que falar com a diretora quando chegarmos. – Terminou o ruivo, no mesmo tom.

A sonserina fez sua melhor cara de desdém para a corvinal a sua frente, que tinha baixado a varinha. Saiu de lá, sem antes esbarrar – de propósito – na metamorfomaga.

Mariana olhou para os dois monitores.

– Me desculpem pela confusão... – Falou, já andando.

– Hei, eu conheço você. – Luna, que saiu da cabine naquele instante, disse sonhadora.

– Oi Luna! – A outra retribuiu. – Sou eu, a Mary.

– Mary?

– Mariana Jacob, Luna! – Ela responde, um pouco impaciente e brincalhona. – Sua melhor amiga desde 1992? Quando meu cabelo ficou vermelho-rubi e eu morria de medo do Chapéu Seletor?

Como se tivessem ligado um monte de estrelinhas brilhantes na cabeça da avoada, ela pulou em cima de Mary, a qual corou com aquele abraço.

– MÁRI! Que bom te ver!

– Também é muito bom te ver, Loonie... – Confessou, sendo sincera.

– Bom, melhor você ficar aqui, pois ainda temos que ver todos os outros vagões. Vamos, Ron! – Hermione falou, tirando o ar sério para um mais casual.

Depois que os dois grifinórios saíram, Luna e Mariana foram para a cabine onde estavam Ginny e Harry.

– Oi Ginevra. – A garota de cabelos negros falou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto moreno.

– Ah, olá Mariana. – Ao contrário do que a corvinal pensava, bem que Ginevra a reconheceu rapidamente.

– Que bom que a reconheceu, Ginny... Mas, Mary, o que aconteceu com você? – A loira perguntou, visivelmente curiosa.

– Vou contar resumidamente... Quando eclodiu a Guerra, e que os Comensais invadiram a escola e tornaram a Sonserina um quartel, eu tive que voltar para o Brasil, já que não era mais considerada uma estudante por ser mestiça. Minha mãe veio para cá, e tive que ficar na casa de uma tia.

– Entendo... – Ginevra responde, sem emoção.

Depois disso, os quatro garotos conversaram a viagem inteira, até chegar em Hogwarts. Quando desceram da estação, várias carruagens estavam esperando os alunos.

– Nossa! Quero ir naquela ali! – Mariana disse, indo a uma carruagem perto de outra já ocupada.

Os outros três entenderam, já que podiam ver a alegria da corvinal: um testrálio cinza-chumbo puxava a carruagem.

– Não sabia que conseguia ver um testrálio... – Ginny comentou, dando um sorriso fraco.

– É... Testrálios cinzas são raros.– Mary fala sem emoção. E em seguida, abriu um sorriso. – Vamos?

Já no saguão, Mariana estava mais calada. Luna e Ginevra conversavam animadas, até notarem que a outra corvinal estava muito quieta. Isto é, até a loira, pois a Weasley não se importava muito de saber.

Mary e Ginny nunca tiveram uma boa relação, só se cumprimentavam por educação. Até no ápice do sexto ano delas duas, que Luna começou a se afastar de Mariana.

_A metamorfomaga estava triste. Seu cabelo, antes negro e sedoso, estava azul-arroxeado e opaco. Chorara muito, já que não sabia o por quê de Luna estar falando menos com ela._

"_**O que eu fiz? Será que eu a chamei de Lunática sem eu saber?"**__Pensava, enquanto olhava a lua crescente. Até que ouvira vozes, uma delas sendo por Luna._

– _**Ginny, eu acho que você e o Harry fazem um ótimo casal!**_

– _**Sei, eu penso que aquele ditado "quando você pára de pensar no algo, ele acontece" está certo. E tudo começou porque ele me beijou quando ganhamos aquela partida!**_

_As duas meninas riam quando Mariana saiu de lá furiosa._

– _**Oi Mary! Estava contando a ela sobre meu namoro com Harry!**_

– _**Ah, sim, claro. Divirtam-se... –**__ Dissera, zangada._

_Depois de ter ido para as escadas e para a porta – um quadro de uma bruxa em trajes azuis – falou a senha, "coruja de Atena", correu direto para o dormitório do 6º ano, chorando outra vez. Ficou lá em sua cama até uma outra voz, sendo de alguém muito conhecido, a chamar._

– _**Mary? O que aconteceu?**_

– _**Luna, você está se afastando de mim? –**__ Mariana perguntou, séria._

– _**Não. Sabe, a Ginny começou a pedir conselhos meus, mas não me afastei de você. O que acontece? –**__ Responde a loira, em tom preocupado._

– _**O que acontece com **_você_**, isso que eu quero saber. – **__Ela disse, irritada. __**– Tudo bem que a Weasley começou a pedir conselhos, mas TODA vez que ela me vê conversando contigo, lá vai a Luna falar com ela sobre o Harry Potter. Que saco! Parece perseguição, que ela quer que eu me separe de você!**_

_A corvinal de cabelos loiros e brincos de beterraba riram, deixando a outra mais furiosa._

– _**Tá rindo do que?**_

– _**Mary, por mais que eu converse com ela, sempre você vai ser minha melhor amiga. Olha, não é só do Harry... – **__Respondera a garota. __**– E não é perseguição...**_

– _**Só parece. – **__A metamorfa falou, triste. __**– Tá, vou tratar de esquecer isso. Amigas até a Lua?**_

– _**Até a Lua. –**__ Lovegood terminou, dando o dedo mindinho para Mariana, a qual cruzou com o seu._

Lembrava disso como se fosse ontem. Até que notou uma mão a sua frente:

– Mariana? Terra chamando Mariana! Alô! – Nada menos que Ginny havia despertado de seus devaneios. – Melhor a gente ir logo para o Salão Principal, antes que a diretora inicie o discurso!

– Tudo bem. – Ela diz, sem-graça.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Luna perguntou, brevemente sem o tom sonhador.

Mariana meneou a cabeça, significando um "não".

* * *

No Salão Principal, todos estavam em suas mesas, enquanto conversavam sobre as suas férias até virem quem adentrava o Salão: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini e Astoria Greengrass.

– Não acredito que a Greengrass está com eles! – Uma terceiranista falou, pasma.

– Também, ela é namorada do Malfoy, meio óbvio não? – Um outro secundarista disse, surpreso.

"_Nossa, a Astoria namorada daquele Malfoy? Me impressionou agora!"_ Pensou, vingativa. Mariana também percebera que Ginny os olhava irritada, e que seu irmão estava dizendo alguma coisa a Harry e Hermione. Para quebrar os comentários, Minerva bateu sua colher suavemente na taça metálica, o que fez todos os alunos prestarem atenção.

– Olá novamente, alunos de Hogwarts. – Iniciou, olhando serenamente para eles. – O ano que se passou fora conturbado, mas após a derrota d'Aquele que Não deve Ser Nomeado, a paz foi restaurada. A escola estava passando por sérios perigos, e não só me refiro àqueles da Guerra: ameaçava ser fechada para sempre. Mas os conselheiros ponderaram, e preferiram então que eu continuasse com Hogwarts a deixar vários alunos de completar os anos escolares. Então aos que começam hoje o último ano e aos novos que ingressarão aqui, bem-vindos!

Todos aplaudiram, e em seguida, surgiram os pratos. Comeram, e logo após, foram direcionados para suas casas. Quando eles chegaram a Torre da Corvinal, os alunos adentraram o Salão Comunal, e Mariana subiu direto para o dormitório do 7º ano.

– Há quanto tempo que não via essa cama! – Proferiu, pulando nas cobertas e lençóis azul-marinho.

– Na verdade, há quanto tempo que não te via... – Luna disse, deitando na cama ao lado.

A metamorfomaga olhou para ela, e sentou-se na cama.

– Loonie, sabe, senti sua falta também. Mas vi que você ria e conversava com a Ginevra, e eu me senti excluída.

– Mas você não precisa. – A loira falou. – Eu sei que você e Ginny não têm uma relação cheia de borboletas coloridas, mas vocês podem ter, _você pode tentar_. Só porque vocês duas são colegas, é que não podem ignorar a existência uma da outra.

– Lembra daquele dia, que eu te vi conversando com ela? Tá, ela não anda com o trio, mas tipo, irritava toda vez a Weasley querer falar com você quando eu estou perto. – Mary disse, cansada. – E aí, foi só ela namorar o Potter que...

– Que eu fui andar com ela. Mas ainda conversava contigo. – Lovegood falou, sem perder a calma. – Mary, agora Ginny também é minha melhor amiga. Só que eu nunca te esqueci. Simples como aquele zonzóbulo tentando entrar aqui dentro. – Continuou, olhando para a janela. – Sabia que eles são atraídos por pó de fada mordente?

"_Meio difícil ter fadas mordentes... A não ser que você esteja do lado da Floresta Proibida"._Pensara, dando risinhos.

– Olha, tenta vai. A Ginny mudou. – Começara a loira.

– Acho que ela nem vai aceitar... Toda ruiva se irrita fácil. Principalmente a Weasley.

– Só se você ficar enrolando. Conversa com ela. – Luna terminara, deitando-se novamente em sua cama. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – Repetira Mariana, deitando-se.

Aquela ia ser uma longa noite.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notinha: **Tudo bem, confesso, capítulo meio fraquinho, mas no próximo vai ter mais coisas! Também digo que estou adorando fazer essa fanfic... Sei lá, é tão bom n-n! Aguardem surpresas :D

**Beeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, a Pansy se casaria com o Draco. E, claro, a fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota:** Nhaaa, fiquei muito feliz *.*, comentaram. Vamos às respostas das reviews!

**Manu Black:** Sim, o Fred vivo é MARA mesmo. Digamos que ele tem um dedo aqui. heheehehe XD

**Lepi-Chan:** Obrigada pelo teu incentivo! Realmente minha inspiração me pega de jeito, outras... Blé u.u'. Thankyou!

**jaque masen lovegood . :** Girl, pode da ataque quantas vezes quiser, eu deixo n-nb (o Draquinho podia ter ficado com a Pansy, maas eu não tenho milhões e nem um advogado decente... Então... Nhaa u.u')

Boa Leitura :D

* * *

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Dois._

**Duas semanas depois...**

Numa aula (tediosa) de História da Magia, a qual a Lufa-Lufa estava tendo com a Sonserina, Draco, Blaise estavam na frente, e ao seu lado, a namorada do loiro e Pansy.

– Que saco. Não sei pra que temos essa matéria na escola. – O negro murmurou, irritado.

– Essa matéria, _infelizmente_, é obrigatória. – Draco rebateu, no mesmo tom. – Pelo menos não é Adivinhação e nem Transfiguração, que por acaso é depois desta.

Enquanto o professor Binns falava da segunda revolução de duendes em 1345, tão animadamente quanto um aspirador com dor de garganta, Astoria pensava em mil maneiras de torturar Mariana com sua varinha. Para variar, também a sua raiva estendeu-se contra Luna e Ginny – Claro, Malfoy tinha ódio da Weasley... Logo ela tinha que odiá-la também.

Pansy pensava em tortura... Mas para Astoria. Só que apenas a raiva engrandecia em seu peito, sendo que era covarde demais para fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

Mariana olhava para o sapo à sua frente. Era aula de Transfiguração, e ela tinha de transformar o pobrezinho em uma caixa pequena. _"Coitado do sapo, mas ou ele ou a minha nota em Transfiguração"_ refletiu, e com um movimento de varinha, transformou-o no que a professora queria.

– Excelente srta. Jacob. Cinco pontos para a Corvinal. – McGonagall disse, na sua voz casual e séria.

Ainda podia ouvir os murmúrios dos sonserinos do outro lado da sala. Então viu pelo canto de olho que certa sonserina a fuzilava com os olhos. Astoria fez o mesmo movimento, terminando por transformar também o seu sapo em uma caixinha.

– Muito bom srta. Greengrass. Cinco pontos para a Sonserina.

Luna, ao lado da metamorfomaga, murmurou um "Você foi ótima". Mas ela estava rindo por dentro, porque a irmã de Daphne recebeu um "muito bom", e pôde sentir que os orbes verdes não a abandonaram. Ela também viu que Malfoy olhava mais exatamente para ela, com a mesma intensidade. _"AGORA ELE? CARALHO! ASTORIA, SUA FILHA DA PUTA..."_ Pensava, irritada. _"Malfoy idiota. Greengrass idiota. Casal idiota!"._

– Mary, por que o Malfoy tá olhando pra você com uma cara de que vai te matar?

– Loonie, depois a gente conversa. Preciso resolver algo antes. – Disse, assim que o sinal tocou, saindo com os primeiros corvinais.

Do lado de fora, Ginny esperava as duas, mas Mariana a puxou para um canto, depois de murmurar um "vem aqui".

– Porque me puxou para cá? – Questionou a ruiva.

– Olha, Ginny... Posso te chamar assim? – Quando viu que ela permitira, continuou. – Conversei com a Loonie, há quase duas semanas, sobre você. Tudo bem que, durante esse tempo, apenas respondia educadamente. Só que eu quero me desculpar.

– D-Desculpar? Mas não fiz nada pra você. – Ginevra rebateu, desconfiada.

– Na verdade, não fez mesmo, mas era que eu sentia ciúmes da Luna por conversar tanto com você. Talvez porque não sejamos da mesma Casa, ou sei lá mais o quê, mas o ponto é esse: me desculpe, Ginny. Sou amiga há tanto tempo da Loonie, que me esqueci que essa escola também preza os alunos terem amigos.

– Tudo bem, Mary. – Ela respondeu, depois de um tempo. – E também quero me desculpar, por que não sabia que se sentiu assim. Amigas?

– Amigas. – Mariana disse, apertando a mão da ruiva e puxando para um abraço.

As duas riram, vendo que Luna corria para o lado delas, visivelmente curiosa para o que elas estavam conversando. Pena que isso não durou muito.

– Ora, ora, Weasley. Você tem _belas_ companhias. – Uma voz arrastada sentenciou ironicamente, olhando mortalmente pra as três garotas.

– Olá para você também, Malfoy. O que quer? – Ginny foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

– Nada demais... O que quer que venha de você me dá nojo. A Lunática... – foi grosseiramente interrompido por Mariana.

– Pra começar, é Luna. Segundo, provavelmente veio dar a sua provocativa diária, estou certa?

– Nossa, os corvinais são realmente inteligentes. Pena que são... Tapados, _estou certo_? – Falou, se aproximando delas.

– Deixa, Mary, Ginny, não precisam me defender... Eu não ligo. – Luna falou, calmamente.

Logo a ruiva sacou a sua varinha, mas Astoria e Pansy ficaram em sua frente. A metamorfa baixou-a.

– Ginny, não... Ele não vale nem feitiço de cócegas.

Em parte, era verdade, mas a ruiva Weasley, com sua raiva saindo de seus poros, sibilou:

– Sai da minha frente, doninha.

– Claro que não. Não terminei de falar. – Rebateu, olhando para Mary. – Bom, Jacob, que negócio é esse de provocar minha namorada?

– Ai meu Merlin. A _sua namorada_ mandando em você? Lavando a roupa suja dela? Meu, achei que não viveria para isso! – Ginevra respondeu, bem irônica, e gargalhava. – Eu morro, e não vejo tudo! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!

– Cala a boca, sua fuinha. – O loiro respondeu, irritado.

– Desculpe, Malfoy, mas a Ginny tem razão... Se nem a _bosta_ da sua namorada consegue ter uma conversa civilizada comigo, que dirá você, seu protótipo malfeito de doninha!

– SUA VACA! VOU ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA! QUEM É _VOCÊ _PARA FALAR COM ELE DESSE JEITO? – Astoria gritou, pulando em cima de Mariana.

– VAI SE FODER!!! – Ginny rebateu, entrando na frente da loira e dando-lhe um soco no nariz.

– O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – O professor Flitwick berrou, assustando a todos, pois sua voz fina doía nos ouvidos deles. – Pode me explicar, senhorita Jacob?

– Eles nos provocaram. Mais exatamente falando, Malfoy e Greengrass. – Luna, incrivelmente, estava prestando atenção na briga.

– QUÊ? VOCÊS, SUAS VACAS, QUE VIERAM PRA CIMA! – Pansy gritava, histérica.

– NÃO MESMO! – Mary e Ginevra berraram, em uníssono.

– AGORA CHEGA! NÃO QUERO SABER! – O professor gritou, vermelho de raiva.

– Então porque perguntou? – Blaise questionou-o, divertido.

Flitwick pôde ouvir os risinhos dos outros alunos, que estavam acompanhando o barrac... Quer dizer, a discussão.

– Na minha sala, **AGORA**. – Sibilou furiosamente o professor, enquanto os sete alunos o acompanhavam para o quinto andar.

"_Tá, Mariana, o diretor da Corvinal vai comer o seu couro. Talvez ele esteja de TPM... Será que... NÃO! NÃO! Eu envolvi a Ginny e a Luna... PUTA MERDA! Aquela loira oxigenada vai me pagar!" _Pensou a metamorfomaga.

Chegando lá, a sala era atrás de uma escada, que levava justamente para o corredor da entrada da Corvinal. Era pequena, mas com os inúmeros livros de feitiços na parede atrás da mesa de Flitwick, ficava menor ainda. Do lado oeste, havia um quadro enorme de Rowena, de perfil. Era iluminada, magicamente a noite, por pequenas velas na parede.

– Agora, pode me falar, **um de cada vez**, o que aconteceu ali?

Primeiro foi Astoria, que por acaso mais exagerou na versão do que contou, de fato. Depois foi Pansy e Draco, os quais foram piores, e depois fora Ginny e Mariana, que estavam omitindo algumas partes – a falar dos palavrões e mais outras coisas. Blaise, na cara de pau, disse que estava prestando atenção numa lufa-lufa que tinha batido na cara de outro lgrifinório. Então restou a Luna contar aquilo, na versão totalmente sem cortes e imparcial.

– Estou surpreso, senhores. Arranjar uma briga aqui dentro, enquanto Minerva se preocupa com o bem-estar de vocês? Não vou incomodá-la com isto, já que ela está tentando manter Hogwarts nos eixos... – Ele disse, sem rodeios. – Venham aqui, às oito horas da noite, para organizar todos os livros em ordem alfabética. Creio que vá demorar apenas um mês.

– Mas já estão em ordem! – Astoria falara, choramingando.

– Não _esses _livros, senhorita Greengrass. Os da minha sala de aula. – O professor-duende continuou. – E **sem magia**. Agora saiam.

"_Droga, droga, mil vezes DROGA!"_ Pensou a corvinal de cabelos negros, aflita, saindo da sala com os outros. Quantos livros podiam ter naquela sala? Seu cabelo mudou para um azul bem claro, sinal de frustração.

– Vocês me pagam... – Astoria disse, quando ela saia de mãos entrelaçadas com Malfoy, sendo seguidos pelos outros dois.

– Hei, Mariana, você é metamorfomaga? – Ginny perguntou, curiosa.

– Sim. Ah, meu cabelo tá azul... Não gosto muito dessa cor. – Respondeu, fazendo-os voltarem a ficar negro.

– Acho que você tem um zonzóbulo no seu cabelo! – Luna aponta, sorrindo.

– Aliás, desculpe por eu envolver vocês. Meio que eu e a Astoria temos uma rivalidade, ah, _acima da média_. – A corvinal de orbes castanho-claro fala, mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente.

– Assim como eu e a Doninha? – Ginevra questiona.

– Não... É bem mais. – Mary responde, girando os olhos. – Tipo, a Greengrass tem um ódio obsessivo de mim. No dia do trem, ela se "encontrou" comigo... Bem, se não fossem o seu irmão e a Granger, além da Loonie, ia acontecer um duelo.

– Ah, por isso que o Ron e a Mione apareceram? – A loira falou, olhando para as duas garotas.

– É.

– Mais fácil se você me contar durante o caminho. Vamos para o Salão Principal, falta algum tempo pro almoço! – A Weasley diz, categórica.

– Claro.

* * *

– Aquelas... Aquelas IMBECIS! – Astoria berrou, no meio do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

– Astoria... Elas vão pagar por isso... Só precisamos ter uma chance. – Pansy redargüia, consolando-a.

– COMO SE FOSSE MUITO FÁCIL FALAR! – A loira berrou novamente, assustando algumas secundaristas que passavam ali. – NÓS TEREMOS DETENÇÃO DAQUI A ALGUMAS HORAS E VOCÊ ME DIZ ISSO?

– Eu, você, Draco e Blaise. E elas três. Só. Além do mais, você faz o Draco ficar aos seus pés... Elas não vão roubá-lo de você.

– Se elas fizerem alguma coisa a ele... – Sibilou, séria. – Vamos para o Salão Comunal, Draco está me esperando lá.

Pansy, apesar de ter consolado-a, odiava muito Astoria, como vocês viram no capítulo anterior. Já que, a melhor maneira de descobrir algum ponto fraco é ficar perto dela.

* * *

Mariana explicou tudo para Ginevra, que entendeu o porque da sonserina loira, durante algumas aulas que a Grifinória teve com a casa das cobras, olhava tão mortalmente para ela, como se a ruiva quisesse pegar algo dela..

O fato era que a corvinal tinha saído, e até namorado, um ex da loira oxigenada: Daniel Walden. O cara era da mesma casa que Astoria, e ficaram algumas semanas, e a garota chegou até a espalhar que estavam namorando sério, o que teria sido a gota para o sonserino, que terminou com ela logo depois. O que resultou, depois de dois passeios à Hogsmeade naquele ano, os berros ensurdecedores da garota de orbes verdes.

– Chegamos. – O professor Flitwick disse, abrindo a porta da sala de Feitiços com a varinha.

Os sete alunos viram as inúmeras pilhas e pilhas de livros que se acumulavam. Alguns ameaçavam até a cair com o peso extra.

– Ficarão aqui todos os dias, entre o mês de Setembro e outubro, das oito até as dez e meia da noite. Limparão e arrumarão os livros _**sem magia**_. Ah, sim, se não se importam, Minerva escolheu os monitores que estarão vigiando vocês. Estarei na minha sala. – Falou, saindo.

Ginny ficou estática ao ver que Hermione e Ronald iam vigiá-los.

– Não acredito que minha irmãzinha vai cumprir detenção... Com essa doninha!

– Eu que o diga, Weasley. – Malfoy respondeu, irritado.

Antes que começasse outra discussão entre o ruivo e o loiro, Luna alertou que, quanto mais tarde íamos organizar, mais demorava a sair de lá. Na detenção, havia um silêncio profundo entre os nove, sendo quebrado apenas pelas tosses por conta da poeira. Luna cantarolava baixinho uma canção de quando era criança. Os dois monitores, apesar de quererem ajudar, só podiam fazê-lo quando alguém corria perigo.

– Ginny, eu tava pensando... – Mariana iniciou, enquanto carregava mais três livros que começavam com a letra A. – E se eu fundasse um clube? Isto é, _e se nós_ fundássemos um clube?

– Tipo a Armada? – Chutou a Weasley, pegando os livros e, em cima de um banquinho, colocava-os na prateleira.

– Não. Um _diferente_. – Ela disse, com mais livros nas mãos.

As duas perceberam que Astoria e Pansy estavam ouvindo a conversa, enquanto arrumavam os que começavam com a letra E.

– Como assim? Um clube de moda? – Ginevra questionou, rindo da expressão das duas.

– É, assim a gente convidava o pessoal que ama um esmalte, uma roupa... Básico. – A metamorfomaga falou, risonha. – Pessoas como... Você, certo Astoria?

Ela se surpreendeu com a pergunta e olhou, automaticamente entregando-se. Blaise a acordou do transe.

– Lógico que elas estão te zoando, Greengrass. Ou acha que elas iam te convidar pro "Clubinho"?

– E-Eu sabia disso. Weasley pensa rápido! – Astoria respondeu zangada, jogando um livro para Ginevra.

– Mas o que... – Virou-se, e pegou o livro na sua barriga, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. – Ai, acho que eu vou... AHHHHH!

Luna e Mariana viram aonde a ruiva ia cair: em um monte de livros empoeirados. Por sorte Ron conseguiu segurá-la. Ele soltou-a, vendo (depois) que era uma má idéia.

– Ora, sua...! – Ia dizer quando Luna lhe deu um cutucão, pedindo-a para parar aí.

– Podia me agradecer, não é Ginny? – Seu irmão questionou.

– Ah, obrigada Ron. Vamos voltar a organizar isso. – A ruivinha disse, enquanto olhava mortalmente para a loira de orbes verdes, que havia ganhado um beijinho discreto de Draco.

A detenção passou rápido. Já eram vinte para as onze quando o irmão de Ginny falou que já estava na hora.

– Bem, como monitor, Malfoy, sabe onde levá-los. – A castanha falou, casual e polidamente.

– Vamos. – Respondeu o sonserino. – Nos vemos na ronda, Granger.

Ginevra poderia jurar que ouviram um "pensa melhor, Weasley" de Astoria, enquanto Blaise e Pansy os seguiam. Luna, ela e Mariana foram com o ruivo e com a grifinória de cabelos fofos.

"_Aquela loira metida a besta... Quem ela pensa que é?"_ Pensava com raiva. Mary a chamou, despertando-a.

– Acho que devíamos fazer um clube. De preferência, só de pessoas selecionadas.

– Não sei se vai dar certo. – Ginevra rebateu, indecisa. – Imagina, sou só eu, você e a Loonie!

– Seu irmão também pode. Hermione também. – Mariana diz, olhando para o casal.

– E quem mais? – A ruiva perguntou. – O Malfoy?

– Pode ser.

– QUÊ? – Ronald se virou instantaneamente. – Se o Malfoy entrar nesse... "Clube" de vocês, a Ginevra sai.

– Por isso mesmo, Ron. Você entra pra proteger a Ginny da Doninha Assassina! – Mariana falou, brincalhona.

– O Harry também pode entrar. – Luna disse, sonhadora.

O efeito ao mencionar o nome do moreno fez a garota de orbes chocolate emudecer. A corvinal entendeu, e confortou-a.

– Calma, ele não vai fazer nada. Você sabe... _Ele_ quer que você seja feliz, simples.

– Ah, porque não é Mariana Jacob que se apaixonou por Harry Potter. – Ginny respondeu, dando um sorriso triste.

– Olha, o Harry pode não sentir o mesmo que você, mas sabe como é, O Garoto Que Sobreviveu preza pelo bem de todo mundo, e isso também _te inclui_. – Mary diz, travessa.

Quando perceberam, estavam entre dois corredores: o da esquerda levava para a entrada da casa dos leões, e o da frente deles levava para a casa dos corvos.

– Foi um dia e tanto. – Luna disse, aparentemente distraída. – Tchau Ron, Mione. Tchau Ginny!

– Tchau. – A ruivinha rebateu, sorrindo.

Subindo para um quadro em especial (a sorte é que estava escuro), elas pararam num quadro de uma bruxa grega que vestia trajes em azul-marinho e roxo.

– _Homo sapiens. _– Disse Luna, e a bruxa, que resmungava algo baixo, abriu a porta à má vontade.

No Salão Comunal, estavam alguns alunos do primeiro e do quarto ano, uns jogando xadrez bruxo, outros fazendo trabalhos e mais trabalhos.

– Onde estavam? – Uma menina da corvinal, de cabelos loiros bem cacheados perguntou.

– Cumprindo detenção, Louise. – Mariana respondeu, casual. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite! – O coro redargüiu, voltando a sua atenção aos livros.

* * *

Já no dormitório da Grifinória, Ginny se dirigira diretamente ao do sétimo ano. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e colocou o baby doll verde-água. Mas não conseguiu dormir. Ficou olhando para o teto.

"_Harry quer meu bem. Eu sei que quer. O problema que ele quer que eu seja feliz sem ele. E isso, sinceramente não consigo. Ou será que consigo?" _Refletiu, por um bom tempo, até adormecer.

Mal sabia que aguardava uma surpresa.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Nota da Autora:** Nhaaaa! SAIU! Nossa, nem começou direito a fic e a Asty dá uma de louca varrida Õ.o'... Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior, MAAAS não muito (ultimamente, até oito páginas, pra mim, é exagero u.u). Até eu quero saber que surpresa é essa (brincadeirinha!). Ah, sim, não só na Mary e nem na Ginny a Astoria vai dar piti. Espera só ;). **PS:** Cadê o Harry? Simples: ele vai aparecer no próximo capítulo!

**Beeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	4. Capítulo Três

**Disclaimer:** Harry e Cia. não é meu. Só a Mariana, que por acaso tá protestando contra o Aquecimento Global.

**Notinha:** Floriguinhos, tudo bem que essa fanfic tá classificada como "Humor/Romance", mas talvez eu mude só para "Romance".

Boa leitura, amores! n-n

* * *

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Três._

Durante aqueles dias, a detenção estava suportável – isso se você não contar os pequenos "deslizes" de Astoria com Ginevra e Mariana. Uma hora, era um livro jogado, outra, o tropeço da ruiva, e assim ia. Mariana sabia que a ruiva e a loira já queriam se matar (literalmente falando). E pior, o que mais irritava a ruiva era que Draco dava um presentinho pelas maldades dela...

– EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! – Exclamava a ruiva, em pleno dormitório da Grifinória.

– Ginny? O que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntava, preocupada.

– AAHHH! A Greengrass, o Malfoy... QUE MERDA! – Berrou, e a castanha podia jurar que ouvia algo como vidro quebrando.

– Calma, faltam mais quatro semanas... – A outra responde, tentando acalmá-la.

Mas só foi piorando. Naquela noite, Ginny ia ter uma surpresa...

* * *

O dia ocorreu calmo – até demais – para as três protagonistas desta estória. Uma pessoa em especial, que ironia, estava fazendo planos para estragar o ano de Ginevra, Mariana e Luna.

– Se elas estão fazendo alguma coisa, Pansy... Alguém vai ter que se infiltrar lá...

– Mas Astoria, elas estavam tirando uma com a sua cara... E além do mais eu não acho que estejam fazendo _realmente_ alguma coisa. – A morena rebateu, receosa.

– Não, Parkinson! Você é burra ou o quê? Não acredito que vá acreditar nelas!! – Astoria respondeu, irritada. – Que tal a Violet Michigan?

– Ela não. Dá com a língua nos dentes. Além de ser cínica. – Fala, cansada.

– Amanda Richard?

– Fã clube do Potter. Anda com a Vane. – A garota de orbes ônix rebateu, com tédio.

– Linda Williams? Marie Renoir? Alice Brown?

– Beauxbatons, Marie engravidou e saiu daqui ano passado e Alice foi embora e não voltou mais. – Pansy respondeu, categórica.

– Já sei! – Astoria falou, como se um monte de luzes acendesse acima de sua cabeça. – Você vai ser minha espiã.

– Espera... Eu, Astoria?

– Claro! Você tem que conquistar a confiança delas, ver o que elas estão fazendo, e contar tudo para mim. Simples, não acha?

– Não sei se– Ia terminar, mas fora interrompida por Astoria.

– Olha aqui, queridinha. Você é a única amiga MULHER do Draco, já que todas as outras eu pus para correr. E _eu sei_ que você, Pansy Parkinson, não tem só uma paixonite pelo meu loiro atraente. Então, se ainda quiser ficar perto dele, sugiro que siga as minhas ordens, senão todos irão descobrir que você...

– NÃO! Não diga isso em voz alta, por favor. – Odiava-se rebaixar por causa daquilo. Não queria se lembrar. Isso a atormentava dia e noite. – E-Eu faço. Mas não deixe Draco saber, por favor, Astoria.

– Boa menina, Pansy, boa menina. – A loira disse, diabolicamente. – Você irá conquistar a confiança delas... Nem que para isso tenha de parar de falar comigo.

A morena só balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

* * *

– Eu acho que tínhamos de ter alguma coisa para identificar os membros... – Mariana falou, pensativa.

– Que tal colar de beterraba? São ótimos contra Dentes-de-sabre holandeses. – Luna respondeu, com confiança.

– Da última vez que pus um colar seu, o Filch quase que morre engasgado. – A metamorfa responde, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Então, que tais anéis? São discretos, e podemos fazer um feitiço de disfarce! – Ginny comentou, enquanto via a paisagem.

– Anéis comuns? Ah, não sei... – A loira falou. – Alianças.

– LUNA, VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO! – As duas garotas berraram, atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam naquele corredor. Cada uma abraçou de um lado, e a menina de orbes azuis ficou sem entender.

– O que eu foi que eu falei? Deve ter sido dos colares...

Nessa hora, chega alguém muito conhecido pela ruiva – e devo dizer, conhecido por mais da metade do Mundo Bruxo.

– Ginny?

– Ah... Oi, Harry. – A ruiva respondeu, muito sem graça.

– Ah... É... A gente pode conversar d-depois? _A sós_, de p-preferência. – Ele falou, quase que tropeçando nas palavras.

– C-Claro. – Ginevra responde, totalmente surpresa.

– Tudo bem então. Antes do jantar. Até – Disse, se virando.

– Até...

Luna e Mariana perceberam que Ginevra ficou pouco à vontade com aquele convite. Tecnicamente, a ruiva estava pensando em o quê o moreno queria falar com ela. E só os dois? Sentia um pressentimento bom – o que, para nós é bom mesmo, e vai ser explicado o porquê.

– Tô achando que alguém vai namorar de novo. – A garota de orbes castanho-claros falou, sorridente. – E vai namorar _Harry Potter_...

– Ai Meu Merlin. – Ela disse.

Elas iam dar um grito histérico se a professora McGonagall e o professor Flitwick não tivessem passado por ali.

No almoço, Luna e Mariana sentaram-se na mesa dos grifinórios, convidadas por Ginevra, e conversavam animadamente. Da mesa das cobras, Pansy olhava-as com uma certa pontada de inveja.

"_E eu aqui, que tanto queria a companhia de Draco... Agora estou presa"._Pensava, tristemente, mal-tocando a comida.

– Melhor você comer, Pansy... – Goyle respondeu. – Imagino o que Crabbe diria se estivesse aqui.

– Ele me olharia com aquela cara de trasgo lerdo querendo comer _também _minha comida... – Respondeu, dando um riso fraco.

Poderia-se dizer que Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle eram os que Pansy poderia chamar de "melhores amigos". Apesar de Vincent ter morrido, ela sentia saudade da "quase-amizade" que eles tinham.

– É... Bem, preciso terminar de comer, logo depois vai ser Adivinhação.

"_Melhor"._Refletiu a garota, ouvindo a resposta de Goyle. – Verdade.

Ela ainda pensava numa forma de se aproximar delas quando lhe surgira uma idéia. E a usaria na detenção.

* * *

Naquele dia, as aulas correram rápidas. Muito. Ginny estava nervosa, apesar das palavras de Luna (_não vai acontecer nada_) e Mary (_tudo vai ficar bem, Ginny!)_. Harry pedira para encontrá-la no Salão Comunal da Grifinória mesmo, já que a partir de lá, eles iam para o Salão Principal.

– Gin? – Arriscou o garoto, vendo-a entrar pelo quadro da Dama Gorda.

– Ah, oi Harry. Então...? – Ela perguntou, nervosa.

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta dos dois. Ninguém sabia o que falar, e quem passassem por ali, via que os dois tentavam pelo menos _pensar _sem olhar para cara do outro.

– Quero que... Perdoe-me por aquilo no enterro de Dumbledore.

– Por que? – Ginny vacilava no passo. – Sabia que tinha que proteger a todos, e eu nem contestei... e meu...

– Meu amor por você não mudou. – Harry respondeu, sério. – Eu te amo, Ginevra. Mesmo que eu tenha terminado, meu amor não mudou durante um ano. Quando executava o Patrono eu pensava em meus pais, em Sirius, _em você._ Eu só pensava em acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, para poder ver teu sorriso de novo, a sua risada, sua voz... Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

– E meu amor por você não mudou, Harry. Eu te amo com todas as forças. – A ruiva falou, emocionada. Abraçou-se a ele, sentindo que poderia ser feliz outra vez.

– Quer ser a minha namorada _outra vez_, Ginevra Molly Weasley? – Murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Eu aceito, Harry Tiago Potter. – Respondeu, dando um beijo no moreno.

E foi um beijo suave e cheio de amor, nem rápido e nem devagar, como eles.

* * *

No dormitório do sétimo ano, Pansy pensava se queria comer. Se queria _sair_ dali. Decididamente, odiar Astoria não era mais uma questão de segurança, era uma questão pessoal demais.

"_Como eu pude deixar ela descobrir?" _Refletia, inconscientemente rasgando a sua camisola de seda vermelha.

Havia sido fraca. Era agora uma escrava da loira, tudo por causa de um único detalhe. Esse era o seu maior erro: confiar demais nos outros. Agora perdeu tudo, perdera um amigo, perdeu a vontade de viver e perdeu Draco, já que não podia ser mais do que uma amiga.

– Uma amiga... Que irônico. _Eu já era_ amiga dele até você chegar. – Murmurou, para o nada. – Mas eu vou fazer o que você quer. E vai ser a minha salvação.

Levantou-se bem mais disposta. Ia ter que dar certo. "_Vai dar certo" _Pensava, pouco otimista, indo para a saída do dormitório.

* * *

No jantar, todos comentavam que Harry e Ginevra voltaram a namorar, devido ao clima melosamente romântico que tomava conta dos dois. Talvez nem tanto, já que a ruiva não gostava muito de receber comida na boca. Ela ria muito da cara de envergonhado que ele fazia, e Luna e Mariana observavam tudo a longe.

– Pelo jeito tudo se acertou entre eles, hein? A Ginny deve estar muito feliz.

– Mas as luas douradas no cabelo dela estão brilhando... Menos. – Luna respondeu, sonhadora, mas com leve tom preocupado.

– Estão? – Mariana perguntou, surpresa.

– Parece que sim. – A garota avoada respondeu, no mesmo tom. E, como um estalo, lembrou-se de algo. – Ah, é, onde vai ficar o Clube?

– Não pensei nisso, Loonie. – Disse, enquanto tomava o resto do suco de abóbora. – Tem que ser uma sala enorme. A gente precisa de uma sala enorme.

Depois de dois míseros segundos, as duas se entreolharam.

– A Sala Precisa! – Murmuraram, sorrindo.

Eram umas nove e meia quando os sete alunos já terminavam arrumar os livros da letra H. Astoria, como sempre, dava seus comentários irritantes, Blaise e Pansy estavam revirando os olhos para a loira e Draco parecia muito encantado com ela.

– Sério, aquela vaca deve ter lançado um feitiço na doninha, certo? – Mariana sussurrava para Ginny.

– O Malfoy tá babando nos livros. – A ruiva murmurava. – Aliás, ainda aquela idéia de pé?

– Sim, o lugar vai ser a Sala Precisa, e vamos convidar o resto via coruja. Só precisamos escolher o restante e pronto!

As duas garotas sorriram, e Luna trazia os últimos livros da letra H.

– Agora vamos começar com a letra I. – A loira falou, sorrindo.

Mary deu uma olhada furtiva em Pansy, e via que a morena estava olhando vagamente para os livros. Virou-se rapidamente quando ela se levantou, trazendo seis livros, três em cada braço. _"Nossa, é bem forte a Parkinson..." _Refletia, dando um sorriso travesso por dentro. Só que, como boa observadora – ou razoável – viu que ela estava triste por algo, e Greengrass olhava para ela de canto-de-olho e sorria ironicamente. Sem querer, Pansy deixou os livros caírem.

– Droga! – Respondeu, enquanto tentava colocá-los de volta na ordem correta.

– Nossa Parkinson... Nem isso consegue direito? – Astoria debochava da cara dela. – Credo, achava que tinha mais classe!

A garota olhava-a com raiva. De repente, percebeu uma presença ao seu lado.

– Olha, deixa que eu te ajude. – Ginny disse, pegando alguns livros.

– Não preciso de sua ajuda, Weasley. Vai lá com seus amiguinhos grifinórios. – Pansy rebateu, sentindo-se humilhada.

– Parkinson, depois dessa "caída", você precisa mesmo de ajuda. – Mariana redargüiu séria e casual, ajudando a morena de cabelos negros se levantar. – E, a propósito, eu e a Luna somos da Corvinal.

– Nossa, sendo ajudada pela metamorfomaga _sangue-ruim_, Parkinson. Isso é totalmente humilhante. – Astoria falou, despertando tanto a atenção dos dois monitores e de todos os outros.

– Greengrass retire agora o que disse. – Ginevra sibilou, começando a perder a calma.

– Não, Ginny. – Mary respondeu, casual. – Quero terminar isto o mais rápido possível.

– Aff, eu vou terminar de arrumar longe de vocês. Posso pegar germes. – A loira falou.

– Você vai pagar por isso... – Pansy murmurou para Astoria, o qual fora ouvido por Mary.

O clima ficou tenso depois da pequena discussão. Blaise olhava incrédulo para Pansy, porque ela mantinha a calma mesmo depois daquilo. Quando todos já haviam sido dispensados, ele a puxou para um canto.

– Que negócio foi aquele, Pansy? A Greengrass te humilha e você não diz NADA??

– Desde quando você se preocupa, Zabini? – Ela questionou, fria. – Você não tem que ficar ao lado de Draco, com a namoradinha vagabunda dele?

– Desde quando o Draco começou a namorar que eu me preocupo. Eu já percebi que você não recebeu com bons olhos o fato dele namorar justamente a Astoria.

– Blaise, você não entenderia. – Respondeu, indo para as masmorras.

"_O que está acontecendo com essas garotas?" _Refletia o negro, fazendo uma cara de descrença.

Quando estava na sua cama, Pansy fechou todas as cortinas e mandou um _Abaffiato_. Ela não queria ser incomodada naquela situação. Adormeceu em seguida, com o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas.

* * *

No domingo, único dia que eles não cumprem a detenção, Mariana estava na biblioteca com Ginevra, numa mesa mais afastada, para poderem discutir melhor sobre o clube. Mas a ruiva nem tinha prestado atenção na explicação da metamorfomaga – o que por acaso, naquele dia optou por um cabelo curto e azul-arroxeado, com pequenas mechas vermelhas.

– Bom, já que está quase tudo pronto, só falta quem vai entrar. – Ginny disse, feliz.

– Você não ouviu o que eu disse, não é? – Mary questionou, risonha, mas o olhar estava sério.

– E-Eu ouvi sim!

– Então me diga a última frase de que falei.

Vendo que a ruiva ficou sem-graça, e corada como os cabelos, repetiu.

– Olha só, temos a chance de infernizar o Malfoy e ele não reclamar... Pelo simples fato desse clubinho especial prezar o segredo entre seus participantes. O que ocorre lá fica lá.

– Mas vai ser um clube de quê?

– O que você quiser. O que _nós quisermos_. Acho que escolhi o nome perfeito... – Mary respondeu, contente. – Agora precisamos convidar os _participantes_. Lá, nós vamos nos tratar com nomes específicos.

– Isso tá parecendo aqueles filmes trouxas de agente secreto... – A Weasley respondeu, desconfiada. – Só que vamos nos reunir todos os dias?

– Não. Duas vezes por mês está bom... Lembre-se, é um clube de "qualquer coisa". Simples assim! Com a premissa "vamos tornar o seu ano um acontecimento maravilhoso".

– Que tal "o seu sétimo ano nunca mais será o mesmo?".

– Perfeito! Vamos aos convidados. – A corvinal estendeu-lhe um pergaminho com os nomes de todos que queria convidar.

Ginny se assustou. – Ah, quando você disse que ia convidar a Doninha, pensei que estava brincando.

– Isso que torna a coisa mais divertida!

* * *

No dormitório do sétimo ano sonserino, às três horas da tarde, Pansy levantou-se e foi diretamente para o banheiro. Deixou a água fria descer pelo seu corpo. Mais alguns instantes, e saíra enrolada numa toalha vermelha felpuda. Ela colocou o uniforme, os sapatos e secou o cabelo curto e negro com a varinha. Estava tão absorta que nem viu uma coruja bege com manchas marrons bicar incessantemente a janela, até que um pigarro alto a despertou.

– Ai que susto!... Que bilhete é esse? – pegou, da pata do animal, o pergaminho. Leu-o com cuidado.

_**Olá, Pansy Parkinson.**_

_Sei que deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu. Mas **eu sei** quem é você. Srta. Parkinson é a nossa convidada a participar do __**Clube**__. Por quê este nome tão... Popular? Saberás quando aceitar meu convite._

_Lá, a senhorita verá as regras. O Clube é totalmente mutável. Mas, na definição mais comum, um clube de __**desafios**__. Não nos comunicaremos por nomes verdadeiros, exceto na primeira reunião do mês, onde conhecerás os participantes._

_**Senhorita, me crê que sua participação será de todo importante. Se quiser, responda atrás deste pergaminho com apenas o toque de sua varinha. Se não, queime este convite e diga a palavra "Camaleão" para a coruja à sua frente, e esqueças de que um dia o **Clube** te convidou.**_

_Acredito que lá encontrará a solução do seu problema._

_**Camaleão.**_

Pansy olhou-a estupefata. Alguém estava convidando-a a participar de um clube que podia ser de qualquer coisa, que por alguma razão do destino sabia qual era o pequeno problema dela. Viu se tinha mais algo escrito, e viu que tinha uma pequenina frase surgindo no pé do pergaminho.

_**P.S: **__Recomendo aceitar, pois prometemos que seu sétimo ano não será mais o mesmo._

– Astoria quer que eu me rasteje para ela, por causa _daquilo_... – Murmurou, com raiva.

Tocou o papel com a sua varinha, que instantaneamente brilhou e ficou com uma fraca aura dourada. A coruja pigarreou alto, e ela olhou para o papel, que todo o escrito sumira, e só apareceu poucas linhas.

_Parabéns, __**Pansy Parkinson**_.

_Quando nos encontrarmos, eu avisarei onde e quando._

Quando viu que a coruja bege com manchas marrons sumiu no céu, com o pergaminho brilhando na pata, sorriu internamente.

"_Se Astoria Greengrass quer minha vingança... Ela irá ter"._Pensou, triunfante. _"E eu vou me livrar disso de uma vez por todas."_

Agora, o que mais Pansy queria era a resposta do misterioso Camaleão.

**Continua...**

* * *

**:: Ouvindo Paramore - I Caught Myself (Twilight Soundtrack) ::**

**Nota:** HOHOHOHOHSOHSOHSOHO! Uma coisa que eu adoro nas fanfics é os barracos (juro por Morgana de vestido rosa, sério XD) e algum mistério... O que será que a Pansy tanto esconde? Bem que eu pensei em alguns absurdos, mas decidi por um que afetaria seriamente o Draco. Ah, é... SIM! TEVE ACTION H/G numa fanfic D/G O.O (aí vocês querem me matar, já que a Ginnynha tá namorando o Harry _Eu-Finalmente-Vou-Curtir-Minha-Adolescência-Sem-Nenhum-Defunto-Com-Cara-De-Cobra-Me-Perseguindo_ Potter de novo e está "happie" da vida). Mas a Mary disse que ia ser bom (e lógico que irá ser, vocês vão ver). Esperem pelo próximo capítulo, flores da minha vidinha :D

**Beeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence _(ainda)_. Eles são da Adorável Mulher Loira Que Ganhou Milhões Com a Série, dos _Livros Escoláticos_ e dos Irmãos Warner. E essa fanfic ***COF COF linda COF COF*** não tem finais lucrativos, físicos, químicos ou biológicos.

**(Inner: Chega, Hinata-sama, eles querem ler a Incrível estória do bruxinho que salvou todo mundo ¬¬)**

Hinata: Tá, tudo bem u.u'

**PS:** AAAAAH, SIM! Duas reviews *.*! Thanks you, **Manu Black **_(Meu amorzinho, o Fred vai aparecer sim! Tá, sou uma LEEERDA, mas o seu ruivo preferido vai aparecer, e ainda vai ajudar as garotas com algumas travessuras ;*)_ e** jaque masen lovegood **_(Nhaaaa! Obrigada por tar lendo minha fanfic até agora, flor , a Astoria é muito cara de pau, já vou avisando XD)._

Não uso (e nem gosto Oo) ameaças do tipo** "Só vou atualizar se me derem 10 reviews"**, porque ou com cinco ou com cinqüenta comentários, a fanfic não vai parar simplesmente por que um ser humano não comentou. **Só** **digo** **que**, para aquelas pessoas que acompanhavam o meu bebê e nos deixaram, **por favor**, VOLTEM a comentar :/ - é muito desmotivador ao ver que aqueles que acompanhavam a fic não tão mais aqui =/

Boa leitura :D

* * *

**Suco de Morango Com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Quatro._

Na hora do almoço daquela quinta feira, os alunos estavam eufóricos. Por conta do primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade. Agora, como o inverno estava aumentando e com a chegada do Natal, é comum o pequeno vilarejo decorar-se por luzes natalinas.

– O que vão fazer quando forem a Hogsmeade? Eu vou à Madame Pudifoot, com o namorado mais lindo do mundo! – Astoria disse, sorridente, agarrando o loiro pelo braço. Obsessivamente.

– Astoria, aqui não... – Draco respondera, visivelmente contrariado.

– Ah, que isso! Ela te ama, cara! – Blaise comentou um pouco alto demais, além de ser completamente irônico.

Da mesa da Grifinória algumas pessoas riam da cena, como Harry e Ginny.

– Háháhá o Malfoy com aquela cara é impagável! – O moreno comentou, entre risos.

– Concordo. – Ela respondeu, olhando mais do que o necessário – leia-se por: mais de cinco segundos olhando para uma doninha fresca e chata.

Até que o olhar de Draco cruzou-se com o dela. Os dois _tentariam_ conversar por olhares, se não fosse por...

– Hei, o que há, Gin? – Harry perguntou, desviando a atenção da namorada.

– Nada não... A gente tem que ir pra aula de Herbologia! – Ginevra responde, levantando-se e correndo às portas de carvalho.

– Espera, Ginny! – Ron levantou-se, sendo seguido por Hermione.

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley, o que foi aquilo?"_ Uma voz idêntica a da sua mãe questionou-a, fazendo a ruivinha ficar confusa. _"Por que o Malfoy começou a olhar pra mim tão intensamente, com aqueles lindos e maravilhosos olhos azuis e... HEY GINEVRA! FOOOCO! FOOCO! HARRY POTTER É SEU NAMORADO!"_ Mentalizou, ficando pior do que já estava.

* * *

Depois da Aula de Adivinhação, Mariana e Luna foram direto para o Salão Comunal.

– Por que a gente está aqui? Agora é aula de História da Magia...

– É, mas o professor Binns nem vai notar. Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Mary fala, levando-a até o dormitório do sétimo ano, mais exatamente a sua cama.

Debaixo dela, Mariana tirou uma caixa verde e lisa. Abriu-a e Luna olhou o que parecia ser vários pergaminhos.

– O que é isso, Mariana?

– Loonie... – Respondeu a metamorfomaga, sorrindo. – São cartas-convite. A gente vai fundar um clube, e precisamos de convidados, ou seja, temos que mandar tudo isso hoje e amanhã, sem falta, via coruja.

– Mas eu não tenho uma coruja, Mary. – Luna comentou, preocupada.

– Por isso mesmo, vamos precisar da Cookie...

– Quem é Cookie?

– Minha coruja. – Mariana rebateu, confiante. – Além do mais, eu já comecei. A Parkinson é minha primeira convidada.

– Por que? – A garota de brincos de cenoura questionara, curiosa.

– Digamos que é segredo. E também vou convidar o Malfoy e o Zabini... Sabe como é, precisamos do maior número de pessoas. Eu já tinha falado isso com a Ginny, mas ela achou que eu estava brincando. Agora temos que fazer isso rápido!

– Sim! – Luna disse, dando um pequeno pulo. – Mas espera... O Ron e a Hermione...

– Calma, minha cara. Vamos fazer esse sétimo ano ser o _nosso_ melhor!

Então, com as cartas-convite em mãos, as duas foram para o Corujal. Mas tinham de fazer isso logo, já que a próxima aula era de Poções e ninguém queria ver o Slughorn irritado...

* * *

Draco não entendeu a reação de Ginevra. _"Que isso, Draco, vai ficar pensando na Weasley quando você tem uma loira linda como sua namorada?" _Não sabia o porque daquela voz irritante ser tão igual à de seu pai. _"Mas ela bem que é bonitinha... Tem um cabelo escandalosamente vermelho, mas tem um corpo que... QUE ISSO! TÔ PENSANDO NA WEASLEY!?" _Finalizou, aterrorizado.

– Aconteceu algo, meu amor? – Astoria perguntou, enquanto ele se levantava e saía dali o mais rápido possível.

– Nada... – _"Às vezes eu tenho medo de mim mesmo... Arre, como sou idiota!"_ Completou repreendendo-se a si mesmo.

Pansy olhava-os divertida. _"Acho que eu to gostando da ruiva coelha..."_ Mentalizava, travessa. _"A Astoria nem vai saber o que a atingiu!"_ .

Naquela tarde, estava tudo calmo e normal para Hogwarts – se o que você chamar de calmo é um monte de alunos estudando, quietos, está equivocadamente errado.

Isso porque Ginevra tentava, a todo custo, não pensar num certo loiro (doninha) de olhos azul-acinzentados e de ombros largos – A ruiva demorou a parar de pensar como os ombros de Draco eram bem lindos e os de Harry eram... Os de Harry.

– Tá tudo bem mesmo, Ginny? – O moreno perguntava, enquanto ela se perdia (e muito) na explicação da professora Sprout.

– Harry, _você_ sabe que eu te amo. Mas eu não quero repetir em Herbologia... – A ruiva falou, um pouco séria demais. Suavizou o tom. – Desculpe, mas é que os NIEM's estão chegando e...

– Tudo bem, amor – O Potter murmurou, sibilando um coração com as mãos.

"_Desde quando ele começou a ser tão... Emotivo? Aliás, por que eu comecei a pensar nisso?" _Ponderou a ruivinha, enquanto retribuía o gesto.

* * *

No dormitório do sétimo ano da Sonserina, Draco estava olhando para o teto quando uma coruja adentrara e ficou na cama de Blaise. Ela trazia uma carta amarrada em sua pata. _"Agora essa... A Astoria deve ter mandado um bilhete rastreador!" _Refletiu irritado.

Ficou surpreso ao ler o que tinha dentro.

_**Olá, Draco Malfoy.**_

_Sei que deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu. Mas eu sei quem é você. Senhor Malfoy, é o nosso convidado a participar do Clube. Por quê este nome tão... Popular? Saberás quando aceitar meu convite._

_Lá, o senhor verá as regras. O Clube é totalmente mutável. Mas, na definição mais comum, um clube de desafios. Não nos comunicaremos por nomes verdadeiros, exceto na primeira reunião do mês, onde conhecerás os participantes._

_**Senhor, me crê que sua participação será de todo importante. Se quiser, responda atrás deste pergaminho com apenas o toque de sua varinha. Se não, queime este convite e diga a palavra "Camaleão" para a coruja à sua frente, e esqueças de que um dia o Clube te convidou.**_

_Acredito que lá encontrará a solução do seu problema._

_**PS: **__Recomendo aceitar, pois prometemos que seu sétimo ano não será mais o mesmo._

_**Camaleão.**_

– Espera... Quer dizer que esse "camaleão" acha que tenho algum problema? – Questionou a si mesmo. Ironizou. – Malfoy nunca tem problema nenhum que possa ser solucionado.

A coruja soltou um pigarro deveras irritante ao ouvir a última frase do loiro.

– Por que eu aceitaria?

Mais um pigarro.

– Você é bem irritante, coruja. – Draco respondeu, zangado.

Mais um pigarro e a corujinha deu uma bicada forte na mão do sonserino.

– AI! Minha mão! – Se alguém estivesse lá, acharia o grito do garoto muito gay.

E outro pigarro.

– Não tem por que eu aceitar, certo? – O loiro murmurou a si. Realmente não tinha, mas a curiosidade falou mais alta.

Tocou o pergaminho com a ponta da varinha, e ele brilhou. Apareceram duas frases.

_Parabéns, __**Draco Malfoy**_**.**

_Quando nos encontrarmos, avisarei onde e quando._

Ele leu, e depois de ter amarrado o pergaminho na pata do animal, disse:

– Quero ver quem é que vai me fazer falar com corujas de novo.

* * *

Mariana viu que sua coruja havia chegado em seu quarto, às seis horas da tarde, e vira que o convite de sonserino loiro estava em cima de sua cama.

– Há! Ele aceitou! Inteligente doninha... Agora todos estão chamados!

Saiu de seu quarto, indo encontrar-se com Luna e Ginevra no segundo andar. Quando chegou, as duas conversavam sobre a (temida) aula de Herbologia da ruiva. Dava para ver o vermelho do rosto de Ginny se misturando aos cabelos.

– Acredito que devem estar falando coisas bem interessantes... Parece que a Ginny se queimou no sol! – Mary comentara, rindo.

– Antes fosse... Eu quase não prestei atenção na aula da Sprout.

– Foi por causa do Harry? Sabe como é, relacionamentos amorosos com estudos não se dão bem...

– Pode ter sido... – A ruivinha disse, desconversando. Mary percebeu, mas resolveu disfarçar.

– Depois a gente fala sobre... O legal é que todo mundo já recebeu as cartas! Agora todos estão dentro do _Clube..._

"_Agora mesmo que eu não quero saber do Malfoy..." _Pensou a Weasley, lamentando-se.

* * *

No Salão Principal, Harry comentava com Ginny (nossa protagonista, além das outras, claro) que havia recebido uma carta estranha.

– Uma tal de Camaleão me deu um pergaminho estranho...

– Sério? Eu recebi também. Ele dizia que o nosso sétimo ano não será mais o mesmo... – Ron falava, depois de ter comido um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. – Olha, acho que deve ser mais um daqueles fãs-clubes seus Harry.

– Acho que não. – Ginevra rebateu, um pouco mais séria. Ela sentia certo ciúme de todas as garotas que tentavam assolar seu herói.

De repente a garota viu que Mariana saíra correndo do Salão, chamando a atenção de todos.

– O que será que aconteceu com ela?

Logo ouviram gritos absurdamente altos.

– PÁRA ASTORIA! EU NÃO FIZ NADA! – Pansy berrou para a loira.

– Escuta aqui. Ultimamente você está saidinha _demais_ para o meu gosto, Parkinson. – Astoria falou, dando um chute na garota.

Logo a menina sentiu um choque de dor na barriga. Tentara se apoiar na parede, mas a garota loira a empurrou com força, jogando-a no chão frio.

– Está com c-ciúme, Greengrass? – Murmurou, desafiando-a. – D-Draco não v-vai gostar de s-saber que sente isso.

– CALA A BOCA, VACA!

– C-Com esse g-grito, Astoria, você chamou... Você chamou todos, l-literalmente. – Pansy diz, sentindo outro choque agudo quando a menina a chuta outra vez, mas nas costas.

– Astoria. – Uma voz arrastada falou, e pelo tom, estava surpresa.

Assim como ele, todos de Hogwarts viram a chocante cena: Pansy Parkinson estava no chão, sem a capa e com parte das roupas rasgadas, e com cortes e hematomas nos braços e nas pernas.

– D-Draco, eu não fiz nada! Ela que veio para cima de mim!

Mariana, Luna e Ginevra, que chegaram primeiro, e com algum esforço, conseguiram ficar ao lado de Ron, Hermione e Harry, que viam a cena impressionada. Imaginem o seguinte: uma garota, com a barra da camisa branca rasgada, cortes nos braços e nas pernas e com hematomas no rosto. E uma loira olhando para eles com uma cara aterrorizada.

– Srta. Greengrass, pode me explicar o que... Meu deus! Srta. Parkinson! – O professor Slughorn articulou, chocado.

O pior não era nem isso, era que Astoria olhava para Draco e ele fazia o mesmo. Incrivelmente, Ginevra despertou a atenção do loiro.

– O que está fazendo, Weasley?

– Ajudando alguém, seu idiota. – Ela respondeu, enquanto ajudava Pansy a se levantar.

Madame Pomfrey, que fora chamada por Filch, conjurou uma maca e, através de sua varinha, colocou a garota nela e levou-a para a Ala Hospitalar.

– Vamos voltar, Ginny. – Mariana disse, puxando-a. Ela olhava seriamente o sonserino. – Eles dois têm que resolver isso _sozinhos_.

* * *

No dia seguinte, não tinha nenhum assunto diferente a não ser pelo fato de Pansy Parkinson aparecer toda machucada e Astoria usar sapatos de bico fino e ainda dizer que não fez nada.

– Não entendo... – A ruiva falou, saindo do Salão com Mary e Luna. – Por que a Greengrass ia fazer isso com a Parkinson?

– Por que talvez ela e Pansy eram rivais... – A loira disse, com o tom sonhador. – Acho que algum zonzóbulo embaralhou a cabeça da Greengrass.

– Acho que nós vamos fazer a nossa primeira reunião mais rápida do que pensamos, senhoritas. – Mariana falou, com um ar de detetive.

– Esta noite? Hoje é o último dia de detenção. – Luna falou, confusa.

– Não, não esta noite. Depois de Hogsmeade._ Amanhã!_ – Mary responde, confiante.

Por alguma razão, as três garotas acharam que seria bem divertido.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo Guns 'n Roses - Sweet Child O'Mine ::  
**

**Notinha:** Sério, com a aproximação das aulas (as minhas, infelizmente falando, vão começar dia 26 ¬¬), tô sofrendo das piores crises de Não-Criativade que existem :/... MAAAS Boas novas: já criei os Capítulos Cinco e Seis, e GOMEEEN (principalmente você, **Manu**, que tá doida pra ver o Fred em ação, MUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU XD), mas a família Weasley vai aparecer quando, perto do Natal, Ginny convida a Mary e a Luna pra irem para lá (claro, tem um outro motivo bem oculto, mas isso vcs descobrem quando lerem a fic).

**Outra coisinha:** _Sorry pela falta de actions =/. Tá, nenhuma fanfic deve ser TÃO lerda quanto a minha pra acontecer alguma coisa, (T-T), mas acreditem quando eu digo que há surpresinhas... Aliás, sou uma leitora antes de tudo, e por mais que o começo seja um téquinho chato, a fanfic vai evoluindo a cada dia. Não sou uma ficwriter que atualizada mensalmente, quinzenalmente ou anualmente (sério, às vezes é horrível vc ler uma fic que demora ANOS para ser atualizada...)._

**Beeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, a Astoria ficaria com ninguém menos que Theodore Nott, o Harry seria corno e o Ron e a Hermione viajariam para a Espanha. Além da Pansy ter que dividir o Blaise com a Luna.

**Notinha da Autora I:** Amorezzz! Não sabem como eu fiquei feliz com isso: 13, isso mesmo, TREZE reviews na minha primeira fic de HP ***Pulando pela casa feliz e como o Roger Rabbit xD*** Isso já é um avanço tremendo! :D

**Boa leitura! n.n**

* * *

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Cinco._

Naquele sábado era o dia de ir ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Os alunos estavam tão eufóricos que Filch, o zelador mais azedo que limão estragado, usou um feitiço abafador nos ouvidos temporariamente, enquanto berrava para os alunos fazerem fila.

Astoria, vendo tudo do corredor acima do Saguão, observava com calma e interesse, além da raiva estrondosa que sentiu. _"Eu vou me vingar, Pansy... Não irei contar seu segredo, mas acredite, por sua culpa vou transformar esta escola no seu inferno particular"_ Mentalizava, sorrindo diabolicamente ao ver que a garota de orbes ônix saía junto a Blaise e Goyle.

* * *

No bar Três Vassouras, estavam Mary, Luna, Harry e Ginny no balcão, tomando cerveja amanteigada. Mas a ruiva estava inquieta, se sentia observada.

– Gin? – Harry murmurou, fazendo-a despertar de seu devaneio.

– Oh... Desculpe, estava apenas pensando.

– Ginny, ta tudo bem? – Luna indagou, incômoda pela inquietude dela.

– E-Eu vou dar uma volta. – Ela dissera, saindo do bar.

O que estava acontecendo com Ginevra? Bom, apesar do fato dela se sentir observada, o olhar do cara queimando em suas costas, enfim, ela estava confusa. Sobre Harry, não Draco. _"O que é isso? De repente eu me senti tão... Vazia!" _Pensava, sentando-se sobre uma pedra na colina. Andou tanto que nem percebera aonde ia, e olhou a sua volta: dava para ver Hogsmeade inteira. Nevava fracamente.

A ruivinha, voltando à estória, estava confusa. Por que simplesmente não era uma pessoa normal e ia curtir a excursão com o seu tão sonhado... Herói. _"Harry, meu herói"._Refletia, estendendo a mão com a luva preta, e deixando cair os flocos de neve. Ginny não estava sentindo-se mais a mesma desde aquele dia, quando o seu olhar cruzou-se com o da doninha saltitante...

– Ginevra? – Rezou para não ser Harry, mas quando se virou era Mariana, e os cabelos dela ficaram lilases, além dos olhos. – Ai, desculpa... Meu cabelo e os meus olhos ficam dessa cor quando morro de frio!

– Mas fica bonito desse... Jeito. – A ruiva redarguira, com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso maroto.

– Sem querer ser curiosa, aconteceu algo entre você e Harry?

– N-Não. É que eu me senti mal. – Ginny replicou.

– Bom, de qualquer forma, a gente já ta indo pra Dedosdemel. A Loonie quer ver logo o novo doce...

A Weasley assentiu, e as duas, descendo a colina, viram duas pessoas ao longe, que reconheceram imediatamente sendo Luna e Harry.

– Está se sentindo melhor, Gin?

– Ah, sim. Acho que era apenas tontura. – Ela objetou, sorrindo docemente.

Os quatro garotos chegaram na loja, e viram como ela mudou depois da Guerra: continuava grande, mas agora tinha duas vitrines e uma grande placa em néon rosa-chiclete. Quando entraram, eles observaram que não mudou muita coisa, a não ser os três corredores lotados de doces e caixas.

– Bem-vindos a Dedosdemel. – A bruxa atendente disse sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que eles a olhavam. – Meu nome é Alice. Certamente vocês souberam do Puxa-Puxa Explosivo...

"_Então esse é o nome? Estou muito curiosa em saber por quê..."_ Pensou Mary irônica, e como se tivesse lido sua mente, a bruxa simpática explicou em seguida.

– Pelos seus rostos, vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê. Bem, o puxa-puxa explosivo está fazendo vários sucessos entre os mais jovens, porque ele explode na boca... Tem de vários sabores e cores. Estão ali. – Alice apontou para uma prateleira com vários saquinhos laranjas e pretos.

Luna fora até lá e pegou um saquinho. Os outros três fizeram a mesma coisa, além de pegarem alguns sapos de chocolate, caramelos cor-de-mel e feijões de todos os sabores. Havia puxa-puxa de morango, de bolo de coco, de caramelo e até de chocolate com pimenta.

Enquanto vigiava os alunos do terceiro e quartos anos, Draco olhou algumas lojas com interesse. _"Blaise deve estar com alguma garota por aí... Esse é irremediável"._Pensou, parando à frente da Dedosdemel. Logo viu os cabelos ruivos que reconheceria em qualquer lugar. _"O que a Weasley está fazendo?"_ Dissera em pensamentos, enquanto via ela e Harry dando risadas. _"Potter... Típico. O Pottie e a Weasley fêmea!"_ Continuara, olhando ainda para lá.

Quando vira Ginevra rindo, Draco sentiu uma sensação estranha – no conceito dele, para variar: o coração falhou uma batida e o rosto queimar. _"O que é isso?"_ Refletiu, ficando surpreso pelo calor repentino. Pena que isso não durou muito, já que ninguém menos que o negro apareceu do nada.

– Hei! Drake, eu acho que você deixou uns _pirralhos_ corvinais brigarem...– Comentou, despertando a visão do loiro. Estranhou. – Por que estava olhando tanto a Dedosdemel?

– Por nada. Tenho que ir, Blás.

O sonserino ficou confuso e mexendo nervosamente os fios loiros, enquanto deixava um Zabini muito curioso. _"Tenho que parar de pensar tanto na Weasley..."_ Mentalizou, indo apartar a briga dos dois corvinais.

Pansy, que estava dentro da Casa de Chá da Madame Puddifoot, refletia quando a primeira reunião ia começar. Era o momento perfeito, já que tinha mesmo que pedir ajuda. Astoria havia-a batido seriamente, mas nada demais que pudesse afetar a si. O problema é que com todos aqueles gritos, ela fora punida a ficar em Hogwarts e não ir para nenhum passeio a Hogsmeade no resto do ano, além de ter que limpar as salas vazias da parte norte do castelo.

– Quer alguma coisa, querida? – Disse a própria Puddifoot, olhando para a garota e estranhando o fato dela estar sozinha.

– Café descafeinado, por favor. – Responde, casual.

Enquanto a senhora baixinha foi prepará-lo, Pansy pensava em muitas coisas sobre Astoria e ela, mas principalmente, naquilo que fê-la obedecer à loira sob qualquer circunstância. Só que agora, a situação piorou, pois Draco havia contado para ela que terminara com Greengrass depois de ter sido levada à Ala Hospitalar.

_Sabia que estava numa cama, mas a dor tamanha que estava seu corpo a impedia até de abrir os olhos! Por sorte, ou por azar, arriscou estar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, só que devido ao fato de não ter cheiro de perfumes caros e ser o lugar mais silencioso do castelo, deduziu que estava na Ala Hospitalar._

– _**Pansy? Acorde. – **__A voz do loiro era inconfundível aos seus ouvidos. __**– Pansy?**_

– _**Draco eu estou acordada. Só não podendo abrir os olhos. – **__Falou, mas percebera que havia um gosto horrível em sua garganta. Tentou levantar-se, porém sentiu uma dormência. __**– E antes que você pergunte, eu não estou cega.**_

– _**Eu terminei com a Astoria. Ontem, para falar a verdade.**_

_Não acreditou no que ouvia. Ela dormiu durante um dia inteiro? E pior, estava escutando claramente que Draco terminou com Astoria Greengrass._

– _**Mas por quê? –**__ Questionou-o, mas notou que a pergunta era um tanto quanto idiota._

– _**Sua causa, ciúmes da parte dela, sua causa... Nada demais. – **__Draco respondeu, sarcástico._

– _**Tá, agora me responda sinceramente: eu estou sonhando ou aqui mesmo é real?**_

– _**Tão real quanto o cabelo gigante da Granger. Agora preciso ir. Tenho que falar com a McGonagall.  
**_

_A morena olhou-o sair, e sorriu, mas seus olhos estivessem abertos naquela hora, demonstrariam a mais pura aflição._

– Aqui está, seu café. – Madame Puddifoot falou docemente, entregando a xícara fumegante. – São dez sicles e dois nuques.

A Parkinson deixou o dinheiro no balcão e começou a tomar seu café, tentando esquecer um pouco o perigo de estar correndo.

* * *

Quando estavam na carruagem, voltando para Hogwarts, todos estavam falando sobre qualquer coisa, até que Mariana estava muito quieta, por sinal.

– Mary? – Ginny chamara-a.

– Sim?

– Já escolheu onde vai passar as férias de Natal? – A ruivinha perguntou, casualmente.

– Bem, na verdade, não. – A corvinal rebate, com um sorriso amarelo. – Minha mãe queria que eu passasse com ela lá no Brasil, mas passei tantos Natais lá que ela deixou eu passar com algum amigo meu.

– Olha, a Luna vai lá pra minha casa... Quer ir para lá?

– Ginny, sério mesmo? – Ela falou, e seus cabelos ficaram rosa-cereja. – Mas será que eu não vou...?

– Se tratando da família Weasley, mais um nunca é demais! – Ronald falou, fazendo-os rirem.

Chegaram ao perceber que a carruagem havia parado. Desceram, e para variar deram de cara com Malfoy e os seus coleginhas.

– Sai da frente. – Ele disse, esbarrando em Potter de propósito.

O irmão de Ginevra até tentou intervir, mas Hermione o parou, dizendo que não valia a pena – e, para deixar claro, não valia mesmo, porque quem é que bateria num cara que só tem um nome um tanto famoso?

– Ginny, eu vou com a Mary lá pra Torre da Corvinal. – Luna disse, casualmente. – A gente se encontra no Salão Principal?

– Sim! – A ruiva respondeu, indo com o namorado para a direção oposta da delas.

* * *

Na biblioteca, uma loira de orbes verdes estava procurando um livro de Poções Avançadas quando um caíra misteriosamente nos seus pés. Ele sequer tinha título, só era em capa-dura roxo-berrante e nos cantos havia um contorno em verde-limão.

– Duvido que Madame Pince sabe da existência desse livro... – Astoria murmurou, sarcástica.

Quando o abriu, ficou surpresa ao ver, na primeira página, um pequeno parágrafo. Sobre a vingança.

_Vingança, para uns é um sentimento ruim. Para outros, é pecado. Mas para mim, é o melhor remédio para tornar o nosso "desvio" para apreciar a desgraça dos outros algo ainda mais sádico e prazeroso. Nada de "A vingança é um prato para ser apreciado frio", sou contra isto. A vingança é, na verdade, um prato a ser servido fresco, para que possamos degustá-lo lenta e prazerosamente._

_A quem encontrar esse livro, faça bom uso dele._

"_Acho que vou adorar lê-lo"._Pensou a garota, fazendo um sorriso diabólico.

Agora já havia encontrado a arma para infernizar Pansy e todos à sua volta.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Notinha da Autora II:** Hohohoho, que livro é esse que Astoria viu, hein? Hahahaha, eu sei, é pra ser uma fic de humor, mas resolvi mudá-la para "aventura". Ah, sim, boas notícias: para quem esperava, finalmente, o FRED vai aparecer no próximo capítulo! (Naaah, não é a visita de motivos "ocultos", maaaas é indicação para ela.) Mas não só ele, mas todos os Weasleys! Aí, vai explicar que ele "sobreviveu" à Guerra... Bom, além de que, quando elas (e, logicamente, Harry, Ron e Hermione) voltarem para Hogwarts... PRONTO! O barraco come solto.

**Agora, não menos importante, às REVIEWS!**

**jaque masen lovegood:** Ficou com medo da Asty? Você nem imagina o que ela vai fazer com a escola inteira (e ainda vai ter uma cúmplice)! Brigadinha por esta review, flor ;*

**Manu Black:** Manu, Merlin agora atenderá seus pedidos: Fred Lee Weasley vai, **COFCOF finalmente COFCOF** aparecer para ajudar (ou para bagunçar ainda mais o coral XD). Brigadinha por comentar, amore =*

**Lepi-Chan:** Não se preocupe, amor, está perdoada . Eu também estive fora, então é "elas por elas" n-n! Bjinhó pela review!

Well, well, well, vou aqui me despedindo!

**Beeeeijos!!!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus pitis não me pertencem. Aquela moça loira e rica que o criou agradece a aceitação desse fato T-T'

**Nota da Autora: **Antes, bilhões de desculpas por não ter atualizado o.O' (começo de aulas é o INFERNO na Terra, saca ¬¬'). Presentinho da Autora: Seis e Sete aki n-n

**Boa Leitura :D

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Seis._

Claro que toda aquela euforia de ter ido ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade não durou para sempre. Logo depois veio a semana normal de aulas – que os professores resolveram incrementar falando sobre os Níveis Intensamente Exaustivos de Magia – para nós íntimos, _NIEM's_.

Mas na verdade, não queremos falar sobre isso. Não, para encurtar, vamos nos centrar em outra coisa.

Nesse momento, as três garotas estavam numa parte mais afastada da biblioteca, arrumando dois pequenos pergaminhos, os quais seriam destinados ao resto do Clube. Eles estavam simbolizados em vermelho (para o Trio) e em verde (para a doninha, o buldogue e o Blaise).

– Agora só falta ir ao corujão, e depois disso, que comece o jogo! – Mary falou, indo para o corredor, seguida de Ginny e Loonie.

* * *

Astoria estava numa sala vazia, com o tal livro em mãos, quando uma garota (a mesma que a seguia) aparecera, com duas sacolas vermelho-escuras.

– Você as trouxe?

– Exatamente como me disse. – A outra respondeu, entregando as duas sacolas.

Na primeira sacola havia uma caixa de madeira clara e do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos normal, mas dentro dela, ao passo que a loira de orbes verdes abrira, era toda revestida de um veludo ônix, e estava um frasco de vidro. O seu corpo afunilava no gargalo, e a tampa deste assemelhava-se a um trapézio de superfície plana. Já na segunda, havia vários ingredientes para poções.

– Helen, provavelmente não sabe o por quê de você ter _saqueado_ o armário do professor Slughorn. – A garota disse, com um sorriso maléfico.

– Não. Só penso que você quer destruir a escola.

– _Quase_, mas também é por isso. – Ela falou, em tom irônico. – Na verdade, vamos tornar dessa escola o inferno particular de Pansy Parkinson. Aí, é claro, ela vai aprender que mexer comigo não é uma atitude lá muito inteligente.

– Então, vamos concretizar? – Helen sugerira, com um tom levemente desanimado.

– Não, ainda não. Soube que daqui a algumas semanas ela vai estar fora... Sabe como é, passar o natal com os pais dela, que novidade. _É nessa hora que vamos agir_. – Astoria rebate, sorrindo.

Ela mal podia esperar para começar a sua vingança.

* * *

Depois de uma (tediosa, monótona e sem-graça) aula de História da Magia, Pansy sempre saía acompanhada de Blaise, Draco e os outros garotos. Não que ela _não_ tivesse colegas femininas – o mais próximo de amiga que ela consegue aceitar – porém a cautela vinha em primeiro lugar, e a garota de cabelos negros suspeitava que Astoria, ao invés de fazer escândalos, ficava na dela, aprontando silenciosamente, e a loira não falava mais com o sonserino de orbes azul-acinzentadas.

– Pansy, está estranha. – Goyle comentou, ao lado dela e mais afastado de Blaise e Draco.

– Não estou. – Ela dissera, olhando de canto.

– Está. Ontem, a Reynolds queria falar com você, mas evitou-há o dia inteiro!

– Porque ela queria conversar sobre a Greengrass _de novo_. E, sinceramente, não quero que me perguntem como eu fiquei naquele estado... Deplorável. Além do mais, a Reynolds é a maior fofoqueira.

– Mas você não tem provas de que ela seja desse jeito... – O garoto comentou, e a menina revirou os olhos. Decididamente Goyle não percebia algo _bem_ embaixo de seu nariz.

– E como você acha que a escola **inteira** ficou sabendo que o Draco terminou com a Astoria? A _Vivian Reynolds_ tem contatos com as chatas grifinórias. Só ela vender a informação.

– Vocês, garotas, são mais espertas do que eu pensava.

– Goyle, quando é que você _não_ pensa em algo óbvio? – Pansy questionou-o retoricamente, entrando na sala de Feitiços.

* * *

Harry e Ginny estavam andando atrás de Ron e Hermione quando a ruiva parou num canto, puxando o moreno junto.

– Gin, o que está fazendo?

– Meu amor... – Ela começou, ainda indecisa. – Queria que passasse mais tempo comigo.

O garoto olhou para Ginevra com uma cara confusa.

– Gin, eu passei o tempo com você lá em Hogsmeade. Fomos na Dedosdemel, no Três Vassouras...

– Harry, você não entendeu. – Ginny rebateu, e dera um selinho no moreno. – Quando eu digo que eu quero que passe mais tempo _comigo_, eu quis dizer apenas eu. A gente não namora quando estamos com Ron e Mione, ou com a Mary e a Loonie.

– Quando nós formos lá para sua casa, teremos todo o tempo que quiser, Gin. Só não me puxe para os cantos da escola, tudo bem?

Os dois riram da situação. Por parte de Harry, era engraçado, ao contrário da ruiva, que com aquilo só buscava alguma explicação (desculpa esfarrapada é _muito_ cedo) para sentir o vazio, e encontrou ali: sem tempo para namorar o seu herói.

* * *

À noite, quando Pansy saía de seu quarto, a mesma coruja bege com manchas marrons entrou pela janela, deixando cair o pergaminho marcado com o verde. Ela correu os olhos para ele, e tomou um grande susto.

Foi para o Salão Comunal encontrando Draco e Blaise conversando sobre alguma coisa que se relacionava ao quesito "garotas".

– Ainda bem que estão aí! – Disse, chegando perto deles.

– O que... – O negro ficou com uma cara incrédula.

– Antes que pergunte, _isso_ que aconteceu. – A morena falou, entregando o pergaminho verde, endereçado a eles três.

Draco abriu-o, e aquilo se revelou ser uma carta parecida com a que recebera.

_**Olá meus senhores.**_

_**Decerto que minha coruja devem ter entregado este pergaminho. E, para acrescentar, vocês iam acabar mesmo sabendo que os três foram selecionados para o **__Clube__**.**_

_**Só que, avisando onde e quando me encontrar, nossa primeira reunião será depois do Natal, exatamente dia 27 de dezembro, às nove horas da noite, na Sala Precisa.**_

_**Não se atrasem.**_

_Camaleão._

– Só alguém imbecil para ter uma idéia dessas... – Falou Blaise, rindo.

– Uma idéia do quê? – Astoria perguntou, entrando no Salão.

Como sempre, o loiro de orbes azuis a ignorou, e aproveitando o descuido de Pansy, pegou o pergaminho.

– Que carta é essa, Parkinson? Deve ser de algum admirador secreto... – A loira falou, correndo os olhos pelo pergaminho.

A sonserina de orbes ônix ficou com medo dela descobrir, mas qual foi a sua surpresa quando a garota soltou o pergaminho, decepcionada.

– Pelo jeito, Greengrass, já satisfez sua curiosidade. – Blaise meteu-se no meio, disfarçando a irritação.

– Que curiosidade? Esse pergaminho aí não tem nada, só uma frase confusa. – Falara, se dirigindo ao corredor que levava aos dormitórios.

Os três – já que o Malfoy prestou atenção nessa parte – viram um "P.S" embaixo do texto.

_**OS: **__**Veritas Semper Una Est**. Isso está escrito através de um feitiço protetor que eu criei. Logo, vocês são os únicos ao ver o que está escrito __**realmente**__ nessa carta, para evitar olhares curiosos. Aliás, significa "A verdade não precisa de publicidade".  
_

"_Ele é inteligente até pra isso..."_ Pensou o loiro.

– Acho que tá na hora do jantar. Vamos! – Zabini dissera, indo para a escada.

– Você não vai lá com ele? – Draco perguntou a Pansy.

– Vou. Mas só se _você_ for.

O garoto revirou os olhos. E foi junto com a morena.

* * *

**_24 de Dezembro._**

Na véspera de natal as coisas não foram diferentes. Exceto por não haver nem Ginny, Luna, Mary, Harry, Hermione e Ron. Todos foram para a casa dos dois irmãos ruivos passar a véspera e o Natal.

– Hei, Ginny, quando seus irmãos vêm? – Perguntou Mary, curiosa.

– Bem, tirando o Carlinhos, acho que todos vêm para o almoço. – Respondeu a ruiva, descendo as escadas estreitas.

– Ah... Hei, vamos fazer guerra de neve! – A metamorfa falara, com os cabelos ficando azul-marinho e ondulando, além dos olhos estarem bem claros.

– Só nós duas?

– Nessas horas que o Trio aparece para nos salvar! E a Luna, quando ela acordar...

Elas riram, indo para a sala e se sentando no sofá.

– A Loonie dorme assim? – Ginny questionou, ainda dando pequenas risadas.

– Na verdade, não. Mas geralmente, quando _nada_ envolve professores e provas, ela consegue dormir até quase metade do dia!

– Nossa! Ela sonha bastante... – A ruiva de orbes chocolates comentou, sorrindo.

Ouviram passos na cozinha, e foram para lá. Era a senhora Weasley, com Harry e os outros, com algumas sacolas. Uma delas, a qual Mariana e Ginevra viram claramente, tinha vários rolos de lã vermelho-escura e azul-claro. Considerava-se praticamente uma tradição Molly fazer suéteres para os membros da família.

– Olá meninas, desculpe se saímos sem avisar... – A matriarca diz.

– Não se preocupe, mãe. A gente vai lá em cima chamar a Loonie, tá? – Ginny disse, dando um beijo em Molly, que sorriu ternamente.

– A gente já volta, senhora Weasley. – A corvinal falou, seguindo-a.

Tão logo chegaram – já que o quarto de Ginevra era o último virando à esquerda – observaram a loira de orbes grandes dormindo calmamente, e chegaram perto dela, balançando-a levemente.

– Luna... Luna acorda, já são nove e meia! – A ruivinha murmurou, baixa.

– Já sei, Ginny. – Mary disse, dando uma piscadela. Chegou bem perto do ouvido de Luna e fez um barulho muito parecido com um pássaro cantando baixo.

Ela acordou devagar, abrindo os olhos azuis e sorrindo fracamente, como se estivesse vendo uma miragem.

– Nossa, eu sonhei que caçava várias fadas mordentes e elas cantavam para mim... Que horas são?

– Loonie, não se preocupe com isso. – As duas disseram, em uníssono. Logo após, Ginny continuou. – Vá se trocar e é bem provável que a gente monte a árvore agora!

– Oba! A gente vai poder usar aquelas borboletas fluorescentes da Tasmânia... – Ela proferiu, indo se trocar.

Mary e Ginny trocaram um olhar como "a Luna é a Luna mesmo!" E esperaram. Quando a loira apareceu, as três estudantes se dirigiram à porta. Harry estava do lado da mesma, sendo surpreendido pelas três meninas.

– Harry, você não vai ajudar à senhora Weasley? – Lovegood indagou, sonhadora.

– Eu já ajudei, é que eu preciso conversar com a Ginevra _sozinho_. – Ele responde, frisando bem a última palavra.

– Tudo bem... – Mary disse, casual. Depois pegou no pulso da loira levemente. – Vamos Loonie.

Em seguida, os dois entraram no quarto da ruiva, sentando-se na cama da mesma. Eles se olharam por alguns minutos sem falar nada, até que não tiveram escolha: um deles _deveria_ dizer algo naquela hora.

– Sobre o que quer conversar, Harry? – A grifinória insinuou, ainda meio estranha por ele tê-la chamado de Ginevra.

– Gin foi difícil... E só vou falar se você me escutar primeiro. – O garoto falou, com os orbes verdes brilhando como nunca.

– OK.

Respirou fundo, tentando achar as palavras em sua mente. Sabia que o que estava preste a fazer seria a maior besteira da sua vida, afinal aquele amor não tinha morrido, não?

– Olha, Ginny, eu quero dar um tempo.

Ela o olhou, totalmente chocada com aquela frase.

* * *

No andar de baixo, Molly e os garotos ajudavam a montar a árvore de Natal, que era um pinheiro gigante magicamente reduzido para o tamanho de um sintético – os mesmos quais os trouxas usam – além de colocarem as bolas coloridas e os enfeites bruxos. Somente faltava um único item.

– Cadê a estrela? – Hermione perguntou, indecisa.

– Ela quebrou quando eu taquei um balaço na janela no verão passado. – Ron redargüiu, sorrindo amarelo.

– Então foi _você_, mocinho? – Molly disse, com os olhos castanhos estreitando-se. – Seu pai irá saber disso, Ronald.

– Ah, mãe! – Ele insinuou, fazendo um bico que, ao ver da namorada, era deveras fofo.

– Eu acho que aquela loja que vende enfeites de Natal no Beco ainda deve estar aberta... – Hermione disse, olhando para a matriarca.

– Pode ser, Hermione. Alguém terá que ir comigo lá.

– Eu vou. – Mariana proferiu, voluntariamente. – Já terminei de arrumar parte dos presentes. A Loonie termina a outra parte.

A mãe de Ron ficou um pouco pensativa. Virou-se para a loira.

– Luna, você terminaria de arrumar os presentes enquanto eu e Mariana vamos até o Beco Diagonal?

– Sim senhora Weasley. Eu termino. – Redargüiu, feliz.

– Então vamos. – Molly dissera. – Mary... Você já aparatou antes?

– Não sozinha. Tenho um certo receio de deixar uma parte do corpo.

A senhora baixinha segurou fortemente a mão da corvinal, e com um volteio da varinha, aparatou, o qual a menina sentiu um fisgado engraçado na barriga, bem como se estivesse sentindo-se esticada. Em seguida, as duas estavam à frente do Caldeirão Furado.

– Viu? Não é tão difícil.

– Mas que é esquisito, isso sim. – Ela falou, meio tonta.

Elas duas entraram, cumprimentando o barman e indo diretamente aos fundos. Depois de terem batido nos tijolos do muro, a passagem abrira, revelando vários bruxos andando de lá para cá com variadas sacolas coloridas e presentes com papel brilhante embalados.

– Nossa... Aqui estava tão cheio assim quando vocês vieram para cá?

– Sim, e pelo jeito aumentou o movimento. – Molly murmurou alto o suficiente para a metamorfa ouvir. – Venha por aqui.

As duas bruxas esgueiravam-se pelos outros bruxos, misturando-se. Mariana e a matriarca conseguiram chegar até a loja de número 85, a qual a fachada tinha uma vitrine mostrando vários pisca-piscas de fadas que se mexiam, e cada uma tinha uma aura de tonalidade diferente, além das mais variadas – e estranhas – estrelas para se pôr na árvore.

– Boas tarde, senhoritas. Vejo que se interessaram muito nas nossas novas estrelas. – O bruxo, que aparentava ter por volta dos trinta anos falou, afável. – Querem que eu mostre os modelos novos?

– Claro, senhor... – A ruiva disse, tentando completar a frase.

– Garret. – Ele proferiu, sorrindo.

– Senhor Garret. – Mariana diz, olhando-o. – Ah, sim, você pode nos mostrar as estrelas?

– Venham por aqui.

Enquanto elas iam para a estante dos enfeites, Molly a parou a alguns poucos passos de Garret.

– Mary, pode passar naquela última loja, a 93?

– Sim, senhora. – Ela falou, meio surpresa.

– Oh, querida, é lá que Fred e George trabalham. Entregue isto a eles, por favor? – Molly diz, dando uma pequena carta.

– Tudo bem. Estou indo! – Mary redargüira, saindo da loja.

Já que a senhora bruxa ia cuidar dos assuntos "natalinos" a garota fora até a loja de número 93, a qual era a última do Beco. Surpreendeu-se quando viram as duas vitrines: uma delas tinha vários objetos que piscavam e pulavam, e na outra tinha alguns ainda mais estranhos. _"Carambolas, eles devem vender de tudo aqui"_ Pensou, olhando a placa em laranja-berrante escrito "_Gemialidades Weasley_".

Entrando, Mariana pode perceber que a loja dos gêmeos era grande, apesar dos mais variados kits, logros e brincadeiras nas prateleiras brancas. No balcão, ela não viu ninguém, podendo assim deixar a carta sem problemas.

– Olá! Tem alguém aí? – Proferira, em voz alta. – Fred, George, sua mãe deixou isto para vocês dois! – Terminara, colocando a carta no balcão. – To indo...

Ao se virar, um jovem ruivo de belos olhos azuis apareceu, chamando a atenção da metamorfomaga.

– Quem é você? – Ele perguntou, visivelmente em tom de travessura, mas os olhos demonstravam certa seriedade.

– Mariana Jacob. Amiga da... sua irmã Ginny. A senhora Weasley deixou isso. – Ela falou, empurrando o pequeno pedaço de papel.

O jovem de vinte anos pegou o pequeno pergaminho, lendo-o rapidamente.

– George? – Um outro ruivo saíra do fundo da loja. Apesar dos cabelos aparentemente mais curtos, era totalmente idêntico ao outro.

– Mamãe nos pediu para que pudéssemos ir à ceia. A amiga da Gin que nos trouxe. – O gêmeo falou, brincalhão. – E que a gente não trouxesse nada que explodisse, estourasse, quebrasse ou até _destruísse_ a casa inteira!

– Ah, mas aí não tem graça! – Fred rebatera, rindo espontaneamente.

– Olha, sem querer interromper o diálogo, mas eu preciso ir, a senhora Weasley está me esperando lá naquela loja de enfeites. – Mary falou, desconfortável. – Tchau ah... Vocês.

Todavia, quando se virou para sair, nem viu os sorrisinhos dos dois.

**Continua...**

* * *

**:: Ouvindo Every Breath You Take - The Police ::**

**Nota:** Então, eu não expliquei uma coisinha: pois bem, o capítulo sete é uma "continuação" do seis, ou seja, indiretamente (ou não n.~) esse capítulo tem duas partes (principalmente pelo fato de que a conversa de Harry e Ginny é mostrada no próximo hihihihihi! Tá, e antes que me matem, eu já estou fazendo o oitavo capítulo XD!

Ah, e pra quem captou a idéia da "Propaganda é a alma do negócio" leiam **Sobre Frases e Cores** *-* (DMPP só lembrando ). Tá completa e a capa, no meu profile :D

E as reviews estarão devidamente respondidas no próximo capítulo, flores da minha manhã *.*

**Beeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens e os lugares! A única coisa que ganho é a atenção dos meus fiéis leitores *-*! Antes que a Tia Jô me mate com o Avada O.O ***correndo feito uma louca***.

**Nota:** EEEE! Vamos às R E V I E W S! n.n

_Manu Black:_ inacreditavelmente falando, O FRED apareceu, finalmente *coro berrando: ALELUIA*, mas não me mate, se estiver meio estranho (nhaa, estamos falando do cara mais engraçado de HP, ou seja, estranhamente engraçado XD)! Brigada por ler minha fic até agora *-*

_LaraQueiroz:_ Nhaaai, moça! Obrigada, novamente, pelas suas reviews *.*. Bem, eu love love o Cebolinha n.n **(que a Mônica não me ouça dizendo isso i-i')** e thanks por ter comentado na minha outra fic too :D

**Weeeeell, vamos logo antes que a Tia Jô me ache ioiV**

**Boa Leitura :D

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti.**

_Capítulo Sete._

Correndo, Mary pôde ver a senhora Weasley saindo da loja com um embrulho verde-oliva. A bruxa virou-se para a corvinal e sorrira.

– D-Desculpe, senhora Weasley, eu demorei e...

– Não se preocupe. Mary, você a entregou?

– Sim! – Ela respondeu, prontamente.

– Vamos, senão ficará muito tarde para voltarmos. – Molly comentou, pegando na mão da garota e aparatando.

* * *

Ginevra estava em seu quarto, no parapeito da janela. Observava os flocos caírem livremente no chão esbranquiçado pela neve. _"Ele pediu. Aconteceu de novo"._Pensou, estendendo a mão alva e os flocos ficavam ali, derretendo pelo calor da mesma.

Não havia chorado, muito menos gritado. Estava muito chocada para dizer/fazer alguma coisa. Por um lado, seu coração parecera bem mais leve, só que o outro...

– Ginny? A Mary está chegando, você não vai...? – Uma voz melodiosa e sonhadora se pronunciou no quarto. – Ginny?

– Eu não vou descer, Luna.

– Mas Ginny, seus irmãos, Hermione, Harry... Todos eles estarão lá...

– EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO VOU DESCER! – A ruiva exasperou-se, surpreendendo a amiga.

Se alguém visse aquilo, não acreditaria no que acontecera: Ginevra descontou a raiva em cima da corvinal. Arrependeu-se do que dissera.

– D-Desculpe, Loonie... Eu não quis gritar. Desculpa. – Ela responde, desconfortável.

– Não, tudo bem, Ginny. Eu vou dizer que você está passando mal. – Luna falara, com um sorriso sincero. – Mas eu e a Mary vamos trazer um pedaço de bolo de frutas pra você. Sabia que as mariposinas de asas longas nos ajudaram?

– Claro. – A ruiva falou, com um tom pouco feliz.

– Eu vou descer... Até mais tarde. – A loira falou, fechando a porta.

Depois que ela saiu, Ginevra continuou a olhar a janela, esperando... Esperando o quê? Ah, esperando por _alguém_ tirá-la daquela situação. Não poderia festejar o Natal com todos porque ele estaria lá, olhando-a com certa culpa, porque lógico, ele a magoou, e Harry Potter sempre preza pelo bem de todos. E a ruiva sabia bem que ele sequer sentia isso. Ia parecer mais alívio do que propriamente culpa.

Ela ouviu um pequeno estalido ao longe, e vira que sua mãe e Mariana voltavam do Beco Diagonal, com um embrulho em verde. Por que, _justamente_ na véspera de Natal, o moreno termina com ela?

– Acho que não vai adiantar de nada se eu ficar aqui, porque vão me perguntar, mamãe vai fazer uma daquelas poções horríveis para mal-estar. – Murmurou, fechando a janela.

Colocou seus tênis – os quais antes pertenciam a Ron – e uma blusa manga-longa rosa-bebê. _"Vamos, Ginevra Molly Weasley, você consegue!"_ Refletiu, saindo de seu quarto e fechando a porta.

* * *

**_25 de Dezembro de 1999._**

Depois do jantar de natal, Gui, Fleur, Percy e Audrey conversavam animadamente com Molly e Arthur, enquanto Ron e Hermione estavam lá fora correndo um atrás do outro – após os dois terem discutido por algo bem inútil como os NIEM's que precisavam fazer – e Harry e George conversavam, sobre o noivado dele com Angelina.

– Gin, a torta de cerejas da sua mãe é a melhor gostosura que eu já comi! – Mariana comentara, vindo da cozinha.

– Ah, Mary... – A grifinória falou, sorrindo fracamente.

– Ginevra, o que acontece? – A metamorfomaga perguntou.

Vendo se ninguém estava olhando na direção delas, Ginevra puxou Mary até a porta dos fundos, saindo.

– Tá frio aqui fora, Ginny! – Ela disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Quando pararam em frente a um carvalho com dois balanços, Ginny sentou-se em um deles, e a corvinal de orbes claros sentou no outro.

– Olha, o Harry pediu um tempo.

– Só isso? – Mariana questionou, surpresa. – Por isso que está assim, Ginny?

– Não sou uma pessoa que desconta raiva nos outros, _exceto_ no Malfoy. – Ginevra respondeu, cuspindo o sobrenome do sonserino. – Mas a questão é: ele _indiretamente_ terminou comigo.

– Na verdade... – Ela rebateu. – Porque você não me explica?

Então a ruiva começou a contar como aconteceu a conversa entre os dois.

– _Ginny, eu quero dar um tempo._

_Ela ficou totalmente chocada com a frase. Harry estava terminando com ela __**de novo**__?_

– _Mas por que? – Perguntou, ainda surpresa._

– _Antes de tudo, eu não estou te traindo. – O moreno de orbes verdes começou, temeroso. – Eu te amo de verdade, Ginny. Mas temos que dar um tempo porque, bem, acho que não sinto mais o mesmo por você._

_Aquelas palavras machucaram o coração dela. O seu __**herói **__acabou de dizer que não sente mais o mesmo amor por ela. Ginevra empalidecia._

– _Não sente mais o mesmo, __**Potter**__? – Questionou-o. – Então por que diabos acabou de dizer que me ama?_

– _Eu te amo, Ginevra. Mas o meu coração está dividido. Além do mais, você passa mais tempo com Luna e Mariana do que comigo!_

– _QUE? Agora VOCÊ que diz isso? – Falou, furiosa. – Não acredito que está dizendo isso! Escuta aqui, a gente passa mais tempo com a Mione e o Ron do que qualquer coisa, e __**você**__ vêm me dizer que eu estou errada em passar mais com elas? E O SENHOR?_

– _Eles são diferentes! – Harry falou, irritado. – Ginevra, você está gritando comigo sem motivo algum._

– _Estou gritando sem motivo? – A ruiva falou, irônica. – Por acaso, eles são diferentes? Pois é, a Luna e Mary também são minhas amigas, e você acabou de insinuar que eu __não devo__ ter amigo nenhum..._

– _Ginny, a Hermione e o Ron são __**nossos**__ amigos._

_A grifinória estava totalmente estupefata pela essa nova "faceta" de Harry. Primeiro ele dizia que queria um tempo, agora estava totalmente mudado, falando que ela deveria sempre andar com o Trio, se quisesse mesmo ser a namorada dele._

– _Não são não. O Ron é meu irmão, e a Mione não é minha melhor amiga. E você sabe muito bem disso. Por mais que você queira que eu seja amiga deles também, sabe que eu __**odeio**__ andar com o Ron por ele ser ciumento comigo._

– _Você não falou nada sobre Mione._

– _Ela não é e nem será a minha melhor amiga por que você quer, Harry Potter. – A ruiva proferiu, com raiva. – Se for para eu trocar a Luna e a Mary por você, EU PREFIRO ELAS DUAS!_

– _Tudo bem, Ginevra. Então não tem mais volta. – Ele falou, saindo do quarto._

_Quando fechou a porta, a garota deixou-se pender para um lado, caindo na cama._

– Como ele pôde falar desse jeito? – Perguntou a corvinal loira, aparecendo do lado das duas.

– Oi Luna. – Ginevra falou, meio sem graça.

– Ah, Ginny, Mary, a senhora Weasley pedira para eu chamar vocês. Agora só falta o Fred. – Loonie disse, sorrindo.

– Sobre aquele... – A ruiva iniciou, sendo interrompida pela metamorfa.

– Gin, a Loonie já me contou. Não precisa se desculpar de novo. Você estava com raiva e triste, apenas isso. Porém, voltando ao assunto, o Harry foi machista ao dizer aquilo.

– É, um zonzóbulo do mal estava embaralhando a cabeça dele! – Luna falou, sonhadora.

– Não, Loonie, dessa vez não foi um zonzóbulo, mariposinas ou até um erumpente. – Ginevra respondeu, triste. – E até foi bom, porque eu não sentia também o mesmo por ele.

– Não? – As duas questionaram, em uníssono.

– Sim. Acho que eu preciso definitivamente de tempo. – Ela falou, e ao se levantar, sentiu uma bola de neve nas costas. – E não _disso_.

– Ginny, o George! – Luna falou, enquanto o ruivo corria até elas.

– Aquele é o Fred. – Ginny respondeu. – Só ele para tacar uma bola de neve em mim sabendo que eu não gosto.

– Garotas, eu acho que a hora de dormir já passou. Queria saber, senhorita, porque estava tão triste. – Ele proferiu, fazendo cafuné na irmã mais nova.

– Fred, pára! Hahahahahahah...

Luna e Mariana riram da ação de Ginny. Mas o jovem parou, sentando-se no balanço, um pouco tonto. A ruiva começou a ficar preocupada.

– Você sabe que tem que tomar sua poção, ainda está se recuperando do...

– Eu sei, Gin. – Ele falou, sorrindo. – Pode trazer pra mim?

– Tá. Mary fica aí cuidando do meu irmão enquanto eu trago a poção dele. – Ginny falou, puxando Luna para o caminho.

Mariana ficou olhando para Fred, esperando a ruiva trazer o remédio dele, até que de súbito ele começou a falar.

– Hei, eu não mordo, eu não explodirei ou qualquer coisa. Pode se sentar aqui.

Ela sentou do seu lado, ainda quieta.

– Olha só, todo mundo se assusta quando alguém passa mal, mas eu já me acostumei. – Ele falou, maroto.

– Não, é que tipo, você _sobreviveu_ à Guerra, então é ainda surpreso pra mim.

– Ah, então soube disso? – Perguntou, levantando-se. – Foi questão de sorte.

– Questão de sorte? Se você considerar que houve muitas mortes isso se trata de sorte? Cara, então você é muito sortudo. – Ela respondera, baixando os olhos.

– Sabe, apesar do Profeta só ter falado a lista dos mortos, e curiosamente meu nome estar lá... Dado como morto! Só fiquei em quase-morte, conseguiram me trazer de volta, mas eu queria estar no lugar daquelas pessoas mortas, pois suas vidas foram tiradas sem elas terem feito nada.

– Elas também deram a vida por um mundo melhor. E uma parede caiu em cima de você! – Mary levanta, um pouco exasperada. – Você devia agradecer por ter sobrevivido! E, por acaso, essa _quase-morte_ se chama "coma".

– É. Mas de que adianta sobreviver se você fica com marcas, seqüelas?

– Como assim, seqüelas?

– Para começar, depois daquilo, só me lembro de estar falando com George e depois acordando no hospital. Disseram-me que sofri um tal de "traumatismo", que afeta tanto aos bruxos quanto aos trouxas. Fiquei em coma desde então, mas já me tinham dado por morto!

– E por que a tontura?

– Oras, o tal do "traumatismo" deixa a gente assim, sonolenta e com a pressão baixa. E eu tenho que tomar poções por causa do tratamento! – Ele falou, rindo. – Então eu também desafiei a morte que nem o Harry! Sou o novo "Garoto Que Sobreviveu", hahahaha.

– Isso não tem graça. – Mariana rebateu, fria.

– Fred! – Ginny falou, trazendo um frasco de uma poção azulada. – Eu achei dentro do seu casaco!

– Obrigado Gin! – Respondeu, bebendo-o todo em um só gole. – Tô bem melhor, apesar do gosto horrendo de remédio de plástico.

– Mary, você ta bem? – Luna perguntara, curiosa pela cara emburrada da corvinal.

– Estou. Agora vamos. – Indagou sem delongas, indo para dentro da casa de Ginny sem dar resposta.

* * *

No dia seguinte, era à volta deles para Hogwarts. Luna e Ginevra acordaram um pouco antes, arrumando os malões e colocando os presentes dentro delas.

Luna ganhou um suéter azul com um L em cor-de-bronze de Molly, e um manual dos animais mais exóticos do mundo bruxo, por Hermione e Ron. Já a ruiva também ganhou um suéter vinho com um G em amarelo, além de uma caixinha de música trouxa de seus pais.

– Bom dia, meninas. – Mary murmurou, e seus cabelos estavam em rosa-choque. – AI! Hogwarts! – Terminara, correndo para o banheiro.

– Mary, já arrumei o seu malão! – Luna respondeu, sonhadora. – Pode escovar seus dentes com calma.

– Loonie, Ginny, o trem sai às onze! O que será daqui a... – Mariana colocou a cabeça para fora, olhando o relógio do lado da cama de Ginevra. – TRÊS HORAS! Ai meu Merlin!

– Por isso mesmo, até escolhi sua roupa. – A ruiva complementa, apontando para a cama da mesma._"Ela é tão louca assim pra chegar em Hogwarts?"_ Completou, rindo baixinho.

Logo após ela ter escovado os dentes e ter se vestido, amarrou o cabelo – agora normal, mas lisos, até metade das costas, além dos olhos em um tom cor-de-mel – com uma fita azul-escura.

– Você fica bonita assim. Porque não fica desse jeito?

– Sei lá. Mas vamos! – Mary disse, confiante.

Quando estavam prontas, elas desceram, trazendo seus malões que desciam as escadas flutuando.

– Vocês se atrasaram um pouco. – Ron comentou, enquanto via as três garotas sentando-se na mesa para tomarem café.

– Nós sabemos, Ronninks. – Ginevra rebatera, sarcástica. – Aliás, cadê a Hermione?

– Está arrumando o malão dela. Daqui a pouco ela desce. O Harry está ajudando-a. – O ruivo respondera.

Ginny se engasgou com o resto de suco de laranja, e Luna batia a sua mão em suas costas.

– Gin? – Ron questionou-a.

– Ron, por que não vai lá em cima ajudá-los? Tenho certeza que estão precisando. – Mariana dissera, gesticulando.

– Não, eles falaram que – O garoto nem terminou a frase, ouvindo as vozes deles o chamando.

Logo que o garoto saiu, a ruivinha ainda estava tossindo sem parar e com lágrimas nos olhos. Quando parara, estava quase sem voz.

– Ginny, você não vai quase ter um ataque porque pronunciaram o nome do seu ex. – A corvinal loira falou, sem o tom sonhador por breves momentos. – Além disso, olhe os zonzóbulos voando ali fora!

– Loonie... – Ela murmurou, tentando fazer um sorriso. Bebeu mais um pouco do suco.

A senhora Weasley aparecera na cozinha, seguida por Arthur e o trio. Todos estavam prontos para voltarem à escola, indo para a porta. Qual não foi a surpresa de Ginny, notando que Harry sequer olhava em seu rosto. Também não se importara com isso, já que o outro era um prepotente sem coração – palavras de sua inconsciência, não minhas.

– Fred? Cadê o George? – Arthur questionou o filho, que estava parado na porta.

– Ah, pai, não vou incomodá-lo quando está em lua-de-mel, certo? Além do mais, abriremos mais tarde hoje, devido à _partida_ de vocês. – Ele comentou, imitando uma dama que chorava compulsivamente. – Então, vamos aparatar?

– Não, vamos por uma Chave de Portal. – O senhor respondeu, tirando uma caneta vermelha. Depois de ter retirado sua varinha, continuou. – Vamos reduzir seus malões. _Reducto!_

As malas dos seis garotos ficaram do tamanho de dados. Colocaram-na nos bolsos das vestes, e se aproximaram da Chave.

– Segurem firme. – Sentenciou Molly.

Logo todos eles estavam dentro de um redemoinho prateado, girando, girando e girando. Quando soltaram a caneta, flutuaram até o chão em uma rua vazia paralela a Estação.

– Espero não precisar mais de chaves de portal para alguma coisa. – Fred comentou, levantando-se do chão escorregadio.

– Duvido muito. – Ron rebateu baixo.

Olharam para o grande relógio de Londres – eram dez e trinta e cinco. Entraram, passando disfarçadamente entre os usuários trouxas, até chegarem à coluna da passagem. Depois de terem seus malões ao tamanho normal, foram com eles correndo pela mesma, entrando na plataforma 9 ¾.

– Não sabia que ia voltar tudo isso para Hogwarts! – Mary e Hermione comentaram ao mesmo tempo olhando na mesma direção, acabando por rir depois.

– Hei, Mariana, talvez precise disso. – Fred comentou, entregando um pequeno cartão laranja-brilhante e letras em vermelho-sangue.

_"Se você está interessado em artigos especiais para bruxos malfeitores, veio ao lugar certo!_

_Gemialidades Weasley, Beco Diagonal número 93."_

– Quando eu precisar? – Mary falou, brincalhona.

– Sim. Se precisar, é só chamar! – O ruivo dera uma piscadela.

– Mas só conheci você ontem, oras...

– Não. Não me conheceu ontem não! Além do mais, discutimos ontem sobre minha gota de sorte, ou a falta dela. – Fred dissera, irônico. – E, claro, uma garota de dezessete anos não deve falar com estranhos até conhecê-los direito.

– Se eu não soubesse, _Weasley_, que você foi o cara que assustou a cobra-sádica da Umbridge, juraria que estava me dando uma cantada muito barata. – Dissera a metamorfomaga, desconfiada. – Preciso ir...

– Venha Mary! Faltam cinco minutos! – Ginny gritou para ela, subindo já no trem.

"_Cinco minutos? Nossa, passei tempo demais conversando"_ Pensou, indo imediatamente para o mesmo lugar da ruiva, mas foi puxada.

– Hei, e meu abraço de despedida? – Fred indagou, abrindo os braços de maneira desengonçada.

– É como você disse, eu não converso com estranhos até conhecê-los direito... – Ela dissera, virando-se.

– Por isso mesmo. – O ruivo terminou, puxando-a com força para um abraço. – Cuida da Ginny, tá? Eu notei que ela estava mesmo triste.

– Eu vou cuidar dela, mas precisa me deixar subir no trem! – Mary respondeu, dando um sorriso. Só que não devia ter se desvencilhado, porque estava muito, _muito_ perto do rosto dele.

– Tudo bem. – Dissera, quase inaudível. – Seu cabelo está vermelho-escuro.

"_MARIANA! SOBE AGORA!"_ Sua mente gritava, mas fora salva quando Ginevra puxou-a para dentro do trem.

– Tchau, Fred! – A grifinória falou, e quando a corvinal entendeu o que estava acontecendo, o ruivo estava do lado dos pais, acenando.

– GINNY! – Mary gritara, chamando a atenção dos outros alunos e se direcionando à cabine da garota. O expresso já andava pelos trilhos, deixando King's Cross para trás.

Realmente aquele era o feriado mais esquisito de todos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**:: Ouvindo Motherland - Crystal Kay (Full Metal Alchemist) ::**

**Notinha:** Não que alguém vai me acreditar, mas as duas partes que eu achei mais difícil nesse capítulo foi o "indirect-action" entre o ruivo mais fofo do mundo(MANUUU, não me mata ToT) com Mary o.o', e claro, o término de Harry e Ginny O.O'''' (tipow, sendo eu, uma DG-lover há quase três anos que diz algo bizarro feito isso?!?! Caraca, a Dercy tem uma irmã gêmea que morreu e não me avisaram O-O), principalmente porque foi o Harry (duas vezes, meu queridinho? Você destrói corações à medida que o Draco destrói a moral dos outros XD), e não a Ginny que fez algo desse tipo (sei lá, se fosse pra imaginar a Ginevra terminando com o Harry, bem na hora H ia acontecer alguma coisa e ela deixaria pra lá xD)

A Luna falando dos zonzóbulos do mal hauhauahuahau XD. Bem, mas trago boas notícias! O Capítulo oito eu vou começar hoje (é, minha inspiração tá com um desespero que nem te conto *.*) e, claro, já vou fazer outra fic **(nah, não vou dizer o nome dela, só digo que será uma Harry/Pansy meio ahn... puxada pro "conto de fada") **já que uma idéia me surgiu bem no meio de uma caminhada até a padaria O-O'

**Beeeijos! E até o próximo capítulo (que, claro, Hogwarts, Clube e tudo o mais, inclusive uma loira que pretende dominar vos o espera!)**

_Hinata Weasley_


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu... O Cedrico ia ser o irmão gêmeo perdido do Edward XD (Tá, menos Twilight, MAAAAIS Harry Potter, por favor xD).

**Nota da Autora Que Atualizou a Fic MUITO tarde:** Gomeeen T.T! É que ocorreu uns probleminhas aqui (tipo, notebook, torre, aspirador, PC q não desliga nem fufu... O básico, prontofalei :D) e não pude atualizar aki oo'. Resumindo, as reviews: respondidas no final do cap. :D

Boa leitura!Beijosmeliga :*

* * *

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti.**

_Capítulo Oito._

Apesar do susto inicial, eles já estavam perto do seu destino final: Hogwarts. Ginny, Mary e Loonie conversavam sobre os terríveis NIEM's e curiosamente se o professor Slughorn tentou convencer a professora Sprout a ir com ele no baile de formatura.

– Meu Merlin de toga azul, será que dá pra vocês pararem de falar sobre o baile de formatura?

– Ginny, eles dois combinam! São tão... Fofos. – Luna terminou, dando risada.

– É, e ainda, o baile vai ser demais! – Mariana continua, com os olhos brilhando.

– Podem não falar disso? O ano nem acabou ainda. – A ruiva disse, triste.

As duas corvinais olharam-na.

– Ai desculpa, Ginny, não devíamos ter falado nisso. Culpa dos zonzóbulos! – Luna falou, cerrando os punhos irritados.

– Está tudo bem, não houve nada demais.

– Gin, pense por esse lado: você ainda tem a si. O seu amor-próprio não morreu, certo? – Mariana articulara, feliz e confiante. – E não nos contou ainda porque não se sente... Ah, a mesma.

A garota de orbes chocolate viu as duas à sua frente e parecia hesitante. Mas relaxou.

– O.K, eu conto, mas depois, Mary, você vai ter que me contar o que houve entre você e o meu irmão.

– Ah tá... QUÊ? – Ela terminou, corando violentamente. Seu cabelo ficou laranja-avermelhado.

– Isso mesmo. – A ruiva olhou para ela com um sorriso BEM diabólico no rosto.

– Conta, por favor, Ginny! – Luna pedira, curiosa.

– É que... Bem, quando eu disse que não sentia mais o mesmo por ele, eu quis falar, literalmente... – Ela começou, soltando o ar devagar. – De _amor_. Por mais que eu o ame, amava, sei lá, durante seis anos inteiros esse amor todo foi consumido no meu "primeiro" namoro com Harry. Depois disso, da Guerra, acho que mudou meu sentimento por ele.

– E você achava que os sentimentos das pessoas não mudavam com o passar dos anos... – Luna comentara, surpresa e com os orbes azul-acinzentados brilhando.

– É... Isso aí ainda nem tem nome, mas provavelmente se chama algo próximo a _amor fraternal_. – Mary falara, girando a mão no ar. – Só que o Harry foi mau em te dizer aquelas coisas.

– Verdade. – Ginny diz. Mas sua expressão mudou. – Agora a senhorita pode me dizer o que _aconteceu_ entre você e o Fred?

– Ahhhh, é que... Ahn, eu e ele, assim, literalmente falando?

– É. – Luna e Ginevra rebateram, ao mesmo tempo.

– Ele só... Falou pra eu cuidar. De você, Ginny. – Mary terminara, e seu cabelo ficou vermelho-acaju e ondulando nas pontas. – N-Nada de mais.

– Aquele abraço na estação eu vi. Mas quando vocês estavam quase...

– NÃO! Eu NÃO fiz isso, pelo amor de Merlin, elenemfazmeutipo! – Terminou a metamorfomaga, que sorriu amarelo.

– Tá, como se por um acaso ele pôr a mão na sua cintura era mais como uma calorosa despedida de amigos.

Na verdade, a garota nem tinha pensado _direito_ nisso. Que coisa, não?

– Olha só, Ginny, seria um insulto ENORME eu namorar o seu irmão. – A corvinal falou, categórica.

– Por quê, Mary? Vocês dois são fofinhos como aqueles sapos azuis na cabeça do Dustin. – Luna comentara, olhando para a cabeça de um da Lufa-Lufa.

– Boa pergunta. Bem, tirando o fato de que ele só é um pouco mais velho que você e que ele é noivo, adoraria ser sua cunhada.

– NOIVO? Minha Morgana! Será que vocês não percebem? Olha, por mais que vocês nos achem uma maravilha, eu não gosto dele. E um pouco mais velho? Ginny, ele deve ser dez anos mais velho que eu!

– Ele não é tão velho assim. Além do mais, o Fred e o George vão fazer anos em abril. – Ginny replica, dando um sorriso maroto.

Um monitor da lufa-lufa foi até a cabine delas e disse que faltava mais ou menos uma hora para chegarem à estação de Hogsmeade.

– Olha só, amanhã vamos nos reunir. – Mary falou, surpreendendo as duas.

– Nossa, nem me lembrava mais. – A Weasley ponderara, fazendo cara de pensativa.

– Nem eu. – Luna termina, olhando estranhamente para o teto do trem.

– Mas então, vocês concordam? – A metamorfomaga pergunta, esperançosa.

– SIM! – A loira responde, sorrindo sonhadoramente.

– E você, Gin?

– Claro. – Ela falou. Só que seu tom de voz, para um tranqüilo, mudou para um preocupado. – Porém não sei se quero ver o Harry nas nossas reuniões.

– Meu amor, deixa que eu dê um jeito nisso! – Mary falou. – Luna, Ginny, vocês vão ver!

As três garotas se entreolharam. Sorriram.

* * *

Em Hogwarts, claro, Astoria estava mais diabólica que nunca. A tal poção tinha uma coloração rosa-cereja, como se fosse um tipo de molho. Ah, sim, antes que eu esqueça, o nome da escr... Quer dizer, da sua aliada era uma garota chamada Helen Trotski.

– Que poção é essa? – Perguntara a garota, curiosa.

– Simples, a poção em que vamos dominar Hogwarts. – Astoria rebateu, totalmente irônica. – Claro que não, sua besta. Isso aqui é a ponte para aqueles idiotas.

– _Aqueles_? Pensei que se vingaria só da Pansy.

– Não mesmo. Percebi que Draco e Blaise entraram na onda dela também. Então qualquer um que se aliar àquela _Zinha_ vai se ver comigo. MWAAAHAHAHAHA!

Helen olhou para a loira com cara de indiferença.

– Vamos, ria junto!

– Não, porque até o Voldemort tem uma risada melhor que a sua. Fala sério, Astoria!

A Greengrass estreitou os olhos. Conjurou um pequeno copo, onde derramou uma pequena quantidade da poção. Entregou-o mesmo para a garota, e disse:

– Bebe. Já!

– A-Astoria... Você não está...? – A garota ficou com medo.

– Helen querida, acha que está me ajudando para quê? Para conseguir um encontro com aquele idiota do Paul, estamos certas? Eu até consigo, somente se você bebê-la.

"_Droga! No que eu fui me meter?"_ Pensou a menina de cabelos castanhos-escuros. Pegou o copo, com medo de bebê-lo.

– Pode ser depois? – Ela arriscou, tentando convencer a outra.

– Não.

Então a garota não teve escolha. Bebeu o conteúdo da poção, deixando nenhum vestígio rosa no copo. _"Bom, pelo menos estou bem..."_ Pensou, aliviada.

– Bom, agora que não me aconteceu nada, posso ir – Repentinamente, Helen começou a sentir algo sair de seu corpo, e uma dor indefinida no peito. – O que... O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, ASTORIA? AHHHHHH!

A loira de olhos verdes sorria vitoriosa.

– Ah, Helen, eu sempre soube que era inteligente. A poção dera certa!

Algo similar a um cristal verde saía do corpo de Helen, e brilhava como uma jóia. A loira o pegou, colocando dentro de um pote especial.

– Levante-se. – Mandou.

Ela levanta debilmente. Os olhos estavam nublados, e a pele estava mais pálida.

– Você é Helen Trotski, sexto ano, Casa Sonserina. Provavelmente seus dias por aqui serão mais lentos, mas nada do que uma boa maquiagem pode fazer, certo? Desculpe, minha querida, estou sendo sarcástica. O que você acabou de tomar é um pequeno invento chamado _Vitrovita_.

– Vi... Vitro... Vitrovita? – Helen continuara, sem emoção.

– Sim, mas não vou explicar. Claro, seus dias serão normais, mas você perde a única preciosidade que pode levar daqui.

– Minha preciosidade... O que é?

– Ah, queridinha, lógico que eu não vou dizer, certo? Bem, leve este bilhete aqui... – A Greengrass disse, sorrindo diabolicamente, colocando na mão da garota. – Com você. Daqui a pouco você desmaiará, e ninguém irá saber o que é. Vá agora, você tem aula de Herbologia com a nojenta da Grifinória.

– Sim. Adeus. – A menina terminou, pegando sua mochila e saindo da sala.

* * *

No Saguão, Luna, Mariana e Ginevra, além de Harry e os outros entravam animados em Hogwarts. Pansy não estava nada feliz.

– Hei, Pan! – Zabini gritava, dando uns acenos (exagerados) em direção a ela.

– Blaise, eu odeio esse apelido, sabia?

– Eu estava com saudade, sua chata. – Ele falou, dando um beijo em sua testa.

– Um não sou sua namorada. Dois: não tente nem falar "relacionamento aberto". E três: provavelmente, a Reynolds já deve ter dado no couro.

– Pansy, a Vivian é fichinha perto de _você_.

– Zabini, não temos nenhum envolvimento sexual, fraternal, incestuoso ou algo parecido, que eu saiba. – A morena rebate, irritada. – Experimente passar um feriado prolongado com os seus pais _tentando_ criar um clima natalino.

– Pansy, meu amor, _meus pais_ estão debaixo da terra. – Blaise falara, em tom falsamente ofendido. – Minha mãe é seleta com eles.

– Você ENTENDEU o que eu quis dizer. Nada de trocadilhos. – A garota objetou, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

Do outro lado, as três garotas passaram direto pelo trio. Falando neles, aliás, Ron e Hermione estranhavam – e muito – o fato de Harry ter preferido ficar numa cabine com algumas lufa-lufas a ter ficado na mesma com Ginny e as outras garotas.

– Harry, você está estranho. Por que a Ginny não ficou com você? – Mione indagava, desconfiada.

– Vocês brigaram? – Ronald questionou, com expressão de dúvida.

– Terminamos. Eu terminei com ela.

Os outros dois ficaram chocados. Mas o ruivo ficou mais surpreso que sua namorada.

– Por quê?

– Não estava dando certo. – Redargüiu o moreno, simplesmente.

Os outros dois grifinórios se entreolharam. Harry nunca agiu desse jeito – até mesmo porque ele não era de "respostas curtas" para ser mais exata.

Pelo motivo de que a maioria dos alunos tinha ido passar o feriado fora de Hogwarts, as aulas só começariam dia vinte e sete. Enquanto Mariana procurava, sem sucesso, o seu uniforme, Luna foi passear pelos corredores desertos.

"_Pelo livro do papai, os narguilés foram hibernar no Alaska"._Refletia, carregando um caderno azul-escuro. _"Mas será mesmo? Eles também são capazes de enganar os mais experientes dominadores..."_ Terminara, olhando para as janelas.

A loira de orbes azul-acinzentados olhou para o final do corredor, e viu uma sombra atravessando o outro. Notou que era a forma de uma garota. _"Ora, será que ela veio ver também os narguilés restantes?"_ Indagou, indo até lá.

– Quem é você? – Inquirira, olhando para a garota.

– Helen Trotski, sexto ano, Sonserina. – Respondeu, totalmente alheia ao que estava acontecendo. – Por favor, me leve ao Salão Principal.

Luna achou estranho a garota pedir para ir ao Salão, já que a sua aparência ia de mal a pior: a pele estava mais pálida, e debaixo dos olhos estavam aparecendo olheiras, como se fizesse horas (ou dias) que não dormia direito.

– Não seria melhor levar à Madame Pomfrey?

– Me leve... – Helen repete, vagamente.

– Loonie, o que aconteceu? – Inquirira uma voz que ela reconheceu sendo Ginny. Chegando mais perto, a ruiva ficou surpresa com a outra garota. – Quem é ela?

– Helen Trotski, sexto ano, Sonserina. – A garota falou.

– Gin, como veio parar aqui? – Luna perguntara, surpresa também.

– Voltando da Grifinória. Vamos Loonie, temos que levá-la a Ala Hospitalar.

– Não! Por favor, me levem ao Salão Principal. – Helen repetira, tentando repreendê-las.

As duas garotas contestaram, e a sonserina, derrotada, deixou-se levar para a Ala.

* * *

Mariana, que estava no Salão Principal, mal tocava na comida quando Madame Pomfrey apareceu na porta enorme de carvalho, chamando pela diretora.

– Diretora! Diretora! Caso grave! – A enfermeira falou, deixando os outros alertas. – Helen Trotski, da Sonserina. Ela está muito mal!

Astoria, nessa hora, prestou muita atenção. _"Não acredito que aquela... Ela não seguiu minhas ordens!" _Refletiu, furiosa. Depois observou o resto do Salão. Estavam apreensivos. _"Bem, pelo menos não foi de todo mal, oras. Está na hora de organizar meu próximo ataque"._Terminou, fingindo ouvir o que a senhora falava.

– O que exatamente aconteceu, Papoula? – McGonagall perguntou, séria e impassível.

– Ela só... Fala o seu nome, o ano e a casa. E pede desesperadamente para vir para cá.

– Só isso? – O professor Slughorn perguntou, desconfiado. – Minerva, nós temos que ir lá.

Os murmúrios continuavam a toda.

– Ela foi encontrada aonde?

– Pelas senhoritas Weasley e Lovegood.

Todos estavam ansiosos, e com exceção de uma sonserina que comia calmamente. Lançavam várias teorias, como a de que ela foi amaldiçoada, que pegou a "_birutice"_ de Luna e outras tantas. A diretora se levantou.

– SILÊNCIO! – Gritara uma única vez, e todos pararam. – A colega de vocês está em estado grave, e nós vamos para a Ala.

As expressões de Harry, Ronald e Hermione eram a mesma de Mariana. _"Loonie, Ginny, o que aconteceu?"_ Pensou, levantando-se rapidamente da mesa. Porém, a diretora percebeu seu movimento.

– Não dê mais um passo, senhorita Jacob.

Todos a olharam, sem expressão alguma. Os cabelos da garota tomaram uma coloração verde-escura. Quando todos os professores saíram, ficou apenas o zelador, que reclamava coisas ininteligíveis.

– Com certeza aquela lunática deve ter passado loucura pra Trotski. Coitada. – Uma lufa-lufa falou, irônica, fazendo alguns amigos dela rirem.

– É, ela e a Weasley são piradas! – Um corvinal falou, zombando-as.

– CHEGA! – Mariana berrou, fazendo todos se calarem. – Parem de chamá-las de piradas.

– Vai fazer o quê? Lançar uma azaração na gente? – Um sonserino gritou, dando risadinhas irônicas.

Todos estavam zombando-a, e ela quase dera outro berro quando uma voz fez todos ficarem quietos e impressionados.

– CALEM A BOCA! – Harry berrou, furioso. – Vocês não tem nada a ver com que está acontecendo! E se VOCÊS estivessem no lugar dela? Não iam querer alguém os defendendo? E se a garota tivesse morrido? Ninguém ia se importar?

A metamorfomaga o olhou, totalmente vidrada. Naqueles sete anos, ninguém a tinha defendido. Mariana e Luna eram discriminadas, a primeira por andar com uma garota que não tinha menor idéia do que acontecia ao seu redor, e a outra, por ser a estranha e mudar de cabelo todo o tempo. As poucas amigas que fizeram sequer andavam com Mary quando a loira estava por perto.

Despertou de seu devaneio quando Filch berrou seu nome.

– Jacob! Sente-se aí!

Então Mary o olhou. Seu cabelo mudou para um laranja-ensolarado, e então correu para as portas de carvalho. Harry, Ronald e Hermione a seguiram.

– VOCÊS AÍ! – Filch berrou, correndo desengonçado pelo longo corredor até que os cinco alunos pararam. – SE VOCÊS SAÍREM...

Draco, Blaise e Pansy olhavam a cena, os dois primeiros pensando que eles eram loucos, mas a morena teve instinto de segui-los, só que receava.

– Olha, precisamos de três pessoas da Sonserina. – Mary virou-se para o zelador, e apontou para o outro trio. – Vocês não vêm? A colega de vocês ta morrendo. E os dois ali são monitores.

Astoria ficou atônita. Os três garotos seguiram a muito contragosto, exceto por Pansy, que ia curiosa. _"Mas essa vaca quer o quê?"_ Pensou, irritada. Ela os seguiu, porém o zelador prostrou-se na frente dela.

– Você não, senhorita Greengrass. – Ele sibilou, frio.

– Mas... – Astoria tentou argumentar, mas o loiro a interrompeu.

– Volte para lá. – Draco murmurou, rangendo os dentes. – Agora.

Ela voltou, aliás, furiosa. Mariana conteve um sorrisinho de satisfação.

– Vamos! – Harry dissera, indo para fora.

– Não sigo ordens de você, Potter. – O loiro e Blaise disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"_Eu sou louco de deixar essas pestes saírem!"_ Refletiu o zelador, acariciando sua gata chamuscada. _"Bem que eu queria voltar o meu chicote de nove rabos!"_ Terminou, pensativo e berrando para todos voltarem a comer.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo Bella's Lullaby - Carter Burwell ::**

**Nota II da Autora que Atualizou MUITO tarde a fic:** NHAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Eu sei, eu sei e eu sei, demorei pra atualizar, mas o capítulo oito saiu B-E-M diferente do que eu esperava, mas não se preocupem: a primeira reunião do Clube vai acontecer no próximo e talz, e claro, antes que eu me esqueça, o 3º ano agora tá mais difícil, além de que divido a minha vocação (rsrsrs XD) de escritora com a de leitora - como vocês sabem, antes de todo escritor sempre há um leitor atento - e vou demorar, porque tenho que ler livros para literatura desse ano, fazer o quê O.O'

Mas vou att o mais rápido possível!

Vamos às R E V I E W S!

**Denii Malfoy:** Nova leitora, mimimimimi *.*! Achou legal? E LEU EM MEIO DIA??? Caraca, to fazendo progresso XD! Nha, imagine, Draco/Ginny é a luz da minha vida (principalmente quando se trata de um sonserino magrelo e uma grifinória facilmente irritável hauahauhauhau lol) E gostou de Fred/Mariana? Meu Merlin vestido de lobo preto XD! Tá, eu sei, sou doidona hahahaha... Mas eles também são fofinhos e tal, mas como sou malvada com esses dois casais, eles não ficam juntos (não agora, certamente) ahauhauhauah :)

**jaque masen lovegood . :** Amoooor! Os capítulos estão demais? NHAAA, amei seu elogio mimimimi *-*V! A Astoria não domina o mundo não, meu amor! Ela é uma loira mal-amada, só isso n-n! E até o tio Voldie, que viu minha fic, achou que ela era parente dele O.O' E sim, concordo: a inspiração vem nas horas mais estranhas mesmo XD! nhaaa, também acha que o Fred é mais legal que o George? Também acho /) _coisa loca não? _Bem, amore, vou att logo, mas não prometo nada ñ.n'V

**PS:** _Flores da minha manhã, não sou muito de chantagens e talz (como eu expliquei num dos capítulos anteriores), mas plizz, mandem mais reviews, recomendem a minha fic pros amigos **(Inner: menos, Hinata-sama, menos ¬¬/Eu: mas a propaganda é a alma do empreendimento XD) **, enfim, tem alguns leitores que deixaram meu bebê T-T... Queria que voltassem, ou sei lá, dando algum sinal de vida buábuábuá =/. Tipo, eu sei que é chato, mas eu sou uma leitora, e algumas fics que eu li acabei deixando... Bom, agora to tentando voltar, relendo-as e outras coisas _(e isso me ajudou pacas a continuar a fic n-n! Se não fosse por uma certa pessoa de uma certa fic de Naruto, eu com certeza ia vir aqui com um aviso de que ia pará-la **_;)_** ) _Então, por favor, se ainda lembrarem, voltem, pelo menos para mandar um coment escrito "TO VIVO!" ou "JAMES POTTER RULEIA" - eu exagerei, gomen u.u'. Mas que o Prongs ruleia, ah, sim XD.  
_

**Beeeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley._


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Disclaimer:** O Pottie e Cia. Não me pertencem (Lógico, pra ter uma criatividade daquelas, só mesmo a Tia Jô! :D)

**Notinha:** Oi? Eu To Viva CARA *dando pulinhos* :D! Depois de uma semana **(Inner: até que não foi tanto assim, lol)**, dois capítulos saem F-R-E-S-Q-U-I-N-H-O-S do forno, mon'amour n-n! E, claro, eu ter inspiração **docarai **para escrever fic de Twilight (NHAAA, O Edward é LUZ *-*), só mesmo a minha escola, meus amigos e etc. e tal =D!

Pós-Scriptum: As reviews serão respondidas no final do Cap 10!

Boa Leitura! :D

* * *

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Nove._

Na Ala Hospitalar, Helen estava num dos últimos leitos. O seu estado parecia que estava tendo um lindo sonho, devido ao sorriso que pousava na boca fina e arroxeada. As olheiras estavam mais escuras, e parecia que estava morrendo por dentro.

Mariana foi até seu leito – já que, surpreendentemente, os outros resolveram esperar do lado de fora – e a observou atentamente. _"Droga! Isso está acontecendo AQUI agora?"_ Pensara, aflita.

A sonserina estava dormindo, mas parecia estar morta por causa da respiração quase inexistente. Então, a metamorfa chegou mais perto dela.

– Tenho que parar isto. – Murmurou, quando vira algo amarelado dentro do bolso da garota. – Mas o que...?

Pegou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, e quando ia abri-lo, Madame Pomfrey a chamou, dizendo que as visitas tinham acabado.

– Mary! – Disseram as duas amigas, em uníssono.

– Tá, fala logo, por favor, que eu tenho ronda e não quero me atrasar. – Draco comenta, subitamente irritado.

– Olha só, vamos nos reunir amanhã, às oito da noite. Preciso conversar com _todos_ vocês.

Eles concordaram e cada um fora para o seu lado.

* * *

De manhã, tudo estava normal, exceto pelo desespero – desnecessário, devo acrescentar – de alguns quintanistas. Os Níveis Ordinários de Magia (NOM's) quase ocorriam na mesma época que os NIEM's, porém os professores até dobravam o número de deveres e trabalhos.

Mas para Pansy não foi um dia costumeiro. Quando estava saindo da aula de Transfiguração, ela foi puxada bruscamente para outro corredor, dessa vez deserto.

– Parkinson, há quanto tempo não nos falamos... – Astoria comentou, dando um sorrisinho irônico.

– O que você quer, sua _puta_?

– Oh, calma minha querida, não precisamos de hostilidades. Sabe, até que seu segredo me é útil.

A morena empalideceu com a constatação da loira. Sabia que a pequena Greengrass podia fazer sua vida se tornar um inferno se abrisse sua boca desenhada – e venenosa.

– Astoria... – Sibilou.

– Claro, me esqueci de como você é teimosa. – Ela falou, gesticulando com a mão. – Sabe, Parkinson, eu percebi que não preciso me remoer ao constatar que Draco me abandonou por sua causa. Mas claro isso tem um preço.

– O que quer de mim? Que eu me afaste dele?

– Não. Sabe que estando longe ou perto, Pansy, está _nas minhas mãos_. Nem ele e Blaise irão te proteger dessa vez, querida. – A loira falou, indo embora dali.

Ela apenas recostou-se a parede e deixou-se deslizar para o chão frio. Estava perdida.

* * *

Digamos que o dia em Hogwarts passara rápido. Claro que, diferente dos outros, certas pessoas tinham motivos a mais para comemorar. Enquanto uns namoravam felizes pelo corredor, outros se preocupavam com estudos e Quadribol. Só que não vamos nos preocupar com isso, certo?

Bem, depois do jantar, claro, Ginny foi até o sétimo andar, depois de girar três vezes na tapeçaria dos trasgos dançando balé, as portas de pedra e linha negra se materializaram. Logo, a ruiva entrou na Sala Precisa, dando de cara com Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione e Ron.

– Entre. – Mary dissera, sorrindo docemente.

A sala estava completamente transformada: uma mesa de madeira escura estava no centro, com uma bandeja prateada, e uma grande jarra de suco pousada ali. Das paredes pendiam mini-lustres com velas muito reluzentes, como se fosse o próprio Salão Principal ali. Num dos cantos, havia duas estantes enormes de livros.

Após a porta ter fechado, Ginevra sentou-se à mesa, junto com os outros.

– Weasley. – Draco começou, fazendo cara de nojo. E, lógico, a ruiva fez o favor de ignorar o comentário.

– Primeiro, tenho que desculpar Ginny e Luna por não ter contado isso... – Falou, olhando para as duas, que assentiram sorrindo. – E, segundo, eu sou a Camaleão.

– VOCÊ? – Os três sonserinos levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo.

– Isso mesmo. Sabe, a melhor forma de reunir as pessoas é criando um clube! – Mary dissera, sorrindo travessa, só que seu semblante mudou outra vez. – Na verdade, preciso de sua ajuda.

– Pra quê? – Ron pergunta, desconfiado.

– Helen deixou um bilhete. – Ela respondeu, deixando o pequeno (que nem era tão pequeno assim) em cima da mesa.

Ela começou a lê-lo em voz alta:

_Olá, não sou a Helen, mas sou alguém próximo a ela. Sabe, vocês estão com algo que me pertence. Não que isto seja uma ameaça ou algo do tipo, embora comecem a considerar como uma imediatamente. Como assim? Deixa-me explicar._

_Helen Trotski fora atingida por uma poção, não foi um Cruciatus ou Imperius que fizera esse "estrago". Na verdade, perto do que ela tem, uma Crucio é tão leve quanto uma pluma. Dizem vossos profetas que não se pode mexer com o ser humano, mas provo-os que estão errados._

_O problema, meus caros, é que uma poção dessas é tão terrível quanto as piores poções venenosas e até mesmo a Veritaserum. Um único gole pode te tirar o seu maior tesouro. Vocês têm apenas... Digamos assim, seis meses._

– Tá, Jacob, e o que isso tem a ver com a gente? – Pansy perguntara impaciente.

– Eu os escolhi porque eu sei o que Helen tem. E _eu sei_ que essa pessoa que a envenenou não pretendia me atacar.

Ginevra ficou estupefata com tal afirmação. E os outros a acompanharam.

– Sei que isto é confuso, mas vocês irão entender mais para frente. Mas o que precisam fazer é colocar isso aqui. – Ela falou, tirando uma mini-caixa verde do bolso. – _Reducto!_

Com esta voltando ao normal, Mary a abriu, revelando-se nove alianças de prata.

– Mas o que... O QUE VEM A SER ISSO? – Malfoy berrou, horrorizado.

– Isso se chama _alianças_. Nunca ouviu falar não, ô loiro?

– Eu sei o que é, Jacob.

– Então não pergunta, doninha besta! – Ginny intrometera-se, irritada.

– Doninha é bem melhor que fuinha, Weasley.

– Idiota!

– Grossa!

– CHEGA! – A metamorfomaga berrara, olhando para os dois. – Será que as duas Marias não podem, simplesmente, ter uma conversa civilizada sem expressar sua TSNR?

– TSNR? – Eles questionaram-na, em uníssono.

– Tensão Sexual Não-Resolvida. Os seus desejos carnais um pelo outro se expressam através do ódio. Logo, vocês estão loucos pra se agarrar em algum corredor deserto.

– MARY! – Ginevra gritou, histérica.

– Tá, parei. Mas voltando... Essas são alianças diferentes. Elas as protegem do efeito dessa poção. Por mais que estejam se perguntando o que eu quero chegar nisso, por favor, vão entender quando nós todos juntarmos as peças do quebra-cabeça.

Eles todos se entreolharam.

* * *

Astoria havia feito mais uma leva da poção Vitrovita, e tinha que escolher sua próxima vítima. _"Esse livrinho está me sendo de larga utilidade... Agora tenho nas mãos as armas para eu me vingar de todos!"_ Refletia, enquanto punha toda a poção rosa-cereja em um outro frasco igual a aquele que conseguiu com a ajuda de Helen.

No livro, estava aberto numa página, e a loira nem percebera que a tinta do mesmo estava com uma coloração muito escura, mas estranhamente de um tom avermelhado. No final deste, com um vento surgido do nada, aparecera uma frase.

– Que frase é essa? – Ela perguntou-se, visivelmente curiosa. – Depois eu vejo isso...

Voltou-se a preparar mais da poção, enquanto sentia uma levíssima dor em seu peito.

* * *

Na madrugada, Mariana não conseguira dormir, então fora para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal para arejar a sua cabeça.

No que estava pensando? Pô-los em risco por causa de um maldito livro. Repentinamente, as chamas fracas emolduraram um rosto, que a metamorfomaga reconheceu imediatamente.

– Mamãe? O que está fazendo aqui?

– _Mary, meu amor, sabe o motivo_. – Redargüiu Liliana, com tom de voz amável.

– Eu sei, mas por quê _eu_ tenho que fazer isso? Sabe que não tenho a menor idéia de onde procurá-lo... A não ser por Helen Trotski.

– _Helen Trotski?_

– Sim. Eu acredito que infelizmente ela foi atingida pela Vitrovita. – _E pelo que parece, minha busca vai começar mais cedo do que eu esperava,_ completou mentalmente.

– _Mary, você __tem__ que descobrir quem é o mestre do Vindicare, por amor a Merlin!_

– Mamãe, eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso! – Ela replicou, exasperando-se. – E ninguém consegue completar as cinco frases em menos de um ano.

– _Mariana, sabe que existe essa possibilidade. Ele não é qualquer tipo de livro._

A metamorfomaga começou a ficar pensativa.

– _Espero que não tenha se apaixonado, minha Mary... –_ Liliana disse, com um tom de pesar.

– Sei disso, mamãe.

Um monte de dúvidas passou pela cabeça da garota. Conseguia muito bem esconder seus sentimentos predominantes, mas... Ela sofria com isso. Todos de sua família se apaixonaram, mas exatamente por isso que não conseguiram concretizar a tarefa de recuperar o maléfico objeto.

– _Ah, sim, isso me lembra... Como fora passar o Natal com Ginevra e Luna?_

– Foi legal. – Respondera sem emoção.

Nesse instante ela se lembrou de Fred. Ela queria, com todas as forças, que alguém a golpeasse na cabeça e se esqueceria do ruivo. _"Não posso me permitir amar, não posso"_ Refletiu, segurando as lágrimas. Recordava de ter falado a Ginny que era um insulto fazer isto. E era mesmo, para Mariana. Era _ofensivo_ porque atrapalharia. O amor seria seu sentimento dominante, e o Vindicare queria justamente o maior e mais forte sentimento do mundo.

– _Meu amor, eu preciso ir! Esqueci que aí são duas horas de atraso... E devo estar atrapalhando seu sono. Adeus. _– A matriarca respondera, sumindo na chamas.

Passou tão rápido que nem percebera. Duas horas da manhã, e ela assim. Deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente pelo rosto. _"Por que não escolheram outra pessoa para fazer isto?" _Indagara a si mesma. Sentia um enorme peso na consciência ao lembrar de uma frase dita no trem.

– _Seria um insulto enorme eu namorar seu irmão!_

Ela precisava de amor. Queria senti-lo, mas infelizmente, ser descendente de uma família que tinha uma ovelha negra era um fardo enorme.

– Tenho que dormir. – Dissera, racionalmente. Secou o seu rosto e voltou para o dormitório.

* * *

De uma coisa Draco sabia: sua vida era mais interessante quando era o Malfoy, quando amedrontava todos os primeiranistas, que tinha Crabbe e Goyle e namorava Pansy. Ela mudara desde que ficou com Astoria Greengrass.

Mal ele a conhecia, Daphne os apresentaram no mês de agosto, na casa de verão dos Greengrass na Grécia. Depois, quando notou, a loira estava mais do seu lado do que o costume, e a morena, mais distante. E o clima tenso que _existe_ entre Pansy e Astoria.

E mais essa agora: participava de um falso clube, que na verdade, era a forma mais bizarra de ajuda que alguém havia pedido – não que ele conhecesse algumas piores. _"Estou ficando louco... Que nem a Weasley fêmea!"_ Pensou, arrependendo-se de pensar justamente na ruiva.

Saía da aula de Adivinhação naquela manhã com uma certa _ansiedade_ em encontrar certa grifinória no corredor, apenas para ouvir a voz estridente e de tom irritado. _"Desde quando eu queria tanto ouvir a voz de... De... Qual é o nome dela?"_ Continuara, intrigado. _"O apelido da Weasley é Ginny, pelo que me lembro. Então só pode ser... Virgínia. Mas não combina com ela, estr... MALFOY! PÁRA DE PENSAR NA WEASEL AGORA!"_ Terminou, massageando uma das têmporas.

– Cara, o Malfoy ta viajando... – Goyle comentara, olhando para a cara do "chefe".

– Posso saber o que perdeu aqui? – Draco sibilou, apontando ao rosto.

– N-Nada. – O outro rapidamente respondeu, atônito.

* * *

Na aula de Poções, Mary estava distante. Ginevra e Luna estavam, cada uma de um lado da corvinal, e perceberam que seu cabelo, antes negro e liso, além de brilhante, apresentava um tom opaco, e seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que de costume.

– O que aconteceu, Mariana? – Ginny inquiriu, baixo.

– Nada não. – Mentiu, olhando para o pergaminho que riscava com a pena.

– Mary, o seu cabelo tá amarelado. – Luna comentou, preocupando-se.

– Depois eu, hã, explico. – Mary dissera, fazendo com um certo esforço os cabelos voltarem a ser negros e os olhos em tom de mel, quase amarelos.

Só que, após a aula, quando as três alunas iam rumar corredores diferentes, um grito chamou a sua atenção. Tanto elas quanto o resto dos alunos foram em direção aos brados angustiantes, e quando chegaram era tarde demais.

– O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? – Gritou uma McGonagall muito furiosa, mas o tom autoritário vacilava.

Dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa encontravam-se no chão frio, com uma aparência pálida e com olheiras – ainda claras, mas querendo escurecer – além da pele pálida e murmurando palavras desconexas. Exatamente do mesmo estado que Helen.

"_Ah, que porra, tá pior do que eu pensava..." _Mentaliza Mary, num misto de frustração e medo. Notou que tinha um bilhete não muito perto do garoto do quinto ano, que reconhecera sendo Wallace McDonald, mas sim mais perto dela e de Luna. Nesse momento lembrou-se das palavras da mãe.

– Tenho que pôr meu plano em prática. – Murmurou a si, enquanto guardava o pergaminho dentro das vestes. _"Só que, qual plano?"_ Completou sua consciência.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Notinha 2: **O QUE? A Mary tipo, esconde alguma coisa? o.O' Comofas/. Nhaa, mas justamente por isso que ela vai juntar os trapinhos do D, da G, da L, do B, do H e da P ***surto de Gossip Girl MODE On * **. Pessoas, queridinhas do meu coração, o que eles vão passar por "desventuras Filcherianas" é DIMAIS *-* (Agora entendem porque quis mudar para Aventura? O Humor não teria espaço ainda :/). E claro, a Pansy é outra que é oculta também ò.ó! A Astoria tá envenenando todo mundo sem saber (ou sabe? Ninguém sabe xD~)!

Nhaai, amores, as reviews serão respondidas no próximo cap! (repetindo, néah)

**Beeeeeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Disclaimer:** HP, Pottah, Pottie, Harry Potter, Filho-do-Pontas, Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, bem, não me pertence XD

**Notinha:** OUTRO SURTO O.O??? Não, não, eu fiz dois capítulos em uma semana só (nha, obg a você, Inspiração, por dar luz a minha vidinha *---*). Logo, Logo, o Onze sai, flower's :D

Boa Leitura [2] :D

* * *

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Dez._

Aquela última semana de dezembro passara rápido como um foguete. Mariana tentava pensar, já que depois do segundo bilhete, não tivera dúvidas: o Vindicare tinha que ser parado o mais rápido possível.

Não tinha contado a Luna sobre sua origem de verdade, e nem pretendia. Porém a idéia de se fazer um Clube baseou-se justamente em pedir ajuda ao Trio. Só que, depois daquela aparição de Madame Pomfrey no Salão, dizendo sobre Helen, teve que incluir Malfoy e os outros.

Todavia, sua aparência, por vezes, vacilava – se você contar que a menina é metamorfa – e Ginny sempre queria saber o que ela estava pensando. Não disse o verdadeiro motivo de estar triste naquela aula de Poções... _"Só que, Mary, você sabe que esse dia vai chegar". _Completara, olhando o céu pintado de um branco-acinzentado. Então, repentinamente, surgiu-lhe uma idéia.

Resolvera planejar bem, já que ela não iria falhar.

* * *

**15 de Janeiro de 2000.**

A aula de Herbologia estava muito tediosa – logicamente não chegando à História da Magia, mas conseguindo chegar quase lá – pois era aula teórica e estava chovendo litros e litros de água naquela tarde.

– Ginny, acha que Mary está escondendo algo? Ultimamente ela está estranha. – Luna comentou, preocupada. – Ela nem veio à aula!

Mas a ruiva não estava ali. Na verdade ela estava irritada consigo mesma por ter esquecido tão facilmente Harry e seus sonhos com Malfoy terem aumentado consideravelmente. Não que ela quisesse curtir a fossa pós-namoro, mas até aquele momento tinha certeza que ainda o amava.

– Ginevra? – A professora Sprout dissera, em sua voz suave só que um pouco afinada.

– Ah? – Ginny replicou, confusa.

– Senhorita Weasley, creio eu que não ouviu a minha pergunta. Sua falta de atenção está afetando suas notas na minha matéria, senhorita!

– Desculpe, professora, é que não estou me sentindo bem.

– Então vá a Ala Hospitalar. Mas preste mais atenção a minha aula. – A bruxa responde, categórica.

E a ruivinha saíra, mas quando estava no corredor das estufas, virou à esquerda ao invés da direita, indo a um corredor oposto da Ala.

"_Não entendi porque a professora Sprout não tirou pontos da Grifinória..."_ Refletia, suspirando profundamente o ar do castelo.

Logo se esbarrou em um corpo alto, caindo no chão devido ao choque.

– Ai! – Ginny murmurou, baixinho. Quando viu quem era, sua irritação acordou. – Mas tinha que ser! Não se intromete no meu caminho, Malfoy!

Draco levanta-se rápido, colocando todas as suas coisas na mochila.

– Weasley, que eu saiba, esse corredor é público.

– Claro, mas encontrar você não estava nos meus planos!

– Ora, como consegue _pensar_ sem um cérebro, Weasel? – Ele indagou, irônico e sorrindo torto.

– Ora, como consegue ser idiota e loiro, Malfoy? – Rebatera Ginevra, com língua afiada.

– Você é tão tola... Agora saia da minha frente. – Draco sentenciou frio.

– NÃO! – A ruiva gritou. – Saia você!

O loiro esbarrou na grifinória, fazendo-a cair. Mas o que ele não esperava de Ginevra ia puxá-lo também e caírem um em cima do outro.

– Ai! – Ele murmurou, irritado. Só que o sonserino percebeu que aquela situação era deveras _prazerosa_: estava com o rosto a poucos centímetros de distancia da ruiva.

– Malfoy, quer sair de cima de mim? – Ginny murmurou, apesar de querer o contrário. _"SAIA JÁ DAÍ"_ Sua voz alarmara. Mas o cheiro doce de hortelã confundia a sua mente.

– Ginny... – Falara completamente rouco. Era como se uma linha de fogo estivesse correndo pelas suas pernas.

– S-Sai... – _"Você quer fazer isso comigo, Ginny?"_ A voz nítida de Harry era muito alta em sua mente. _"Sabe que odeia o Malfoy, então porque se sente tão atraída por ele?"_.

E Draco estava tão perto da boca dela, murmurando palavras desconexas que roçava os lábios finos nos da Weasley. _"Que cheiro delicioso de lavanda... Os lábios dela... Ah Meu Merlin!"_ Falou para si mesmo.

Mas com as últimas forças que lhe restavam, empurrou-o para o lado, levantando-se rápido do chão.

– Nunca. mais. faça. isso. – Ginevra sibilou entre os dentes.

– Isso o quê? – O sonserino rebatera, fingindo não entender o que ela disse. – Eu vou embora.

– Pois vá então! – Ela cuspiu, correndo para o corredor noroeste.

Malfoy sorriu. Não sabia o que fez para justamente Ginny mexer com seus instintos tão fortemente que até o perfume dela ficava impregnado na sua pele.

* * *

Mariana ficou no dormitório a manhã inteira, pois não dormiu direito à noite. Depois de ter lido dezenas de vezes o conteúdo da mensagem, não houve mais ataques de Vitrovita em Hogwarts desde que o mestre atacou Wallace e a outra garota que soube em seguida se tratar da irmã dele, Victoria.

– Cadê ela? – Inquiriu para si, enquanto procurava o bilhete. Achou-o debaixo de um dos seus livros de Transfiguração.

_Olá de novo. Devo dizer que você se apressou em encontrar o bilhete anterior, já que Helen estava num estado deplorável. Agora ataquei os irmãos McDonald, claro. Minha querida, isso é apenas o começo._

_Claro, o que tem Helen, Victoria e Wallace em comum? Ora, a resposta é óbvia. Pretendo cumprir minha vingança tão logo quanto você descobrir quem sou eu, ou seja, mais difícil do que parece ser. Eles não irão morrer, pois nenhum ser humano morre sem sua preciosidade, só que irão __dormir__ e sonhar com seu maior tesouro... Irônico não?_

_Ora, estou me divertindo muito com isto._

– Maldito. – Dissera, ao terminar.

– Mary? O que está fazendo? – Luna apareceu no dormitório. – Você não apareceu em todas as aulas da manhã! O que acontece contigo?

– Loonie, não pergunte. – A metamorfomaga rebate, indo para a porta.

– Mariana... – A loira dissera, perdendo o tom sonhador por instantes.

– Eu já disse. Eu vou almoçar. – Mary falou.

"_Preciso falar com a Ginny agora!"_ Luna pensou, saindo do dormitório.

* * *

– Gin, tem certeza que você está bem? – Harry indagou baixo à ruiva, no Salão.

– Harry, eu to bem sim.

– Está muito vermelha. Parece estar com calor! – Ele disse, enquanto pegava um copo de suco de abóbora para a ruiva. – Toma.

Ginevra tomou em um gole só, surpreendendo todos da mesa! Na verdade, ela precisava _ter controle_ sobre seus pensamentos (os quais só iam para aquela doninha que Ginny insistia em repelir). Desviou sua atenção ao ver que Mary entrava no Salão Principal, e seus olhos estavam injetados e o cabelo vermelho-intenso.

– Mariana está zangada com alguma coisa, ou alguém. – O moreno constata, estranhando a expressão de irritação na corvinal.

Logo em seguida entrou Luna, mas ela seguia para a mesa da Grifinória, ao invés da sua própria Casa.

– Loonie, você não deveria...?

– Não. Vem Ginny! – A garota dos orbes azuis falou, puxando-a para fora do Salão Principal.

Quando estavam bem afastadas das portas de carvalho, as duas garotas olharam para ver se não tinha ninguém as escutando.

– Luna, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Pedira a grifinória, meio pasma.

– Eu sabia que ela estava diferente, mas não tanto!

– Quem, Loonie?

– A Mary, Ginny! – Luna rebatera, com um tom confiante e assustado. – Desde que encontramos a Helen, a reunião... Ela está diferente!

– Espera, mas o que tem a ver a Trotski nisso? – A ruiva perguntou, prestando atenção nas palavras da lunática.

– Acredite, mas ela não era desse jeito desde que a sonserina foi atacada pela _poção misteriosa_... Como Mary sabe o que Helen tem se pediu nossa ajuda? Ela não nos disse nada sobre o remetente, mas é como se o conhecesse...

– E se ela mesma atacou a Helen, e os McDonald?

– Não, a Mary não poderia... – Luna tremera com essa suposição.

– Loonie, pensa comigo! – Ginevra disse, convicta. – Primeiro, a Mary está diferente, depois sabe o que a Trotski tem, e parece conhecer todas as armas da pessoa que os está atacando... Só pode ser ela!

– Não, não é possível! Mas Gin, ela só sabe porque no bilhete estava escrito que eles sofreram com o efeito de uma poção...

– A Mary sabe, mas acho que ela sabe o nome dessa poção. É como se Mariana tivesse alguma ligação com o que está acontecendo! – A Weasley continuou, categórica.

Repentinamente, elas tomaram um susto: Mariana estava do outro lado, ouvindo tudo o que as duas disseram.

– Então é isso não? – Seu cabelo estava um azul-pálido. – Acham que estou por trás dos ataques.

– Isso mesmo! – Ginny falou, convicta. – Mary, como você pôde? Atacar a Trotski e os McDonald? Isso é desumano!

– Não fui eu. – A garota fala, sem emoção.

– Mary, confessa, você sabia disso tudo. – Luna disse, com as lágrimas prontas para caírem. – Por que nos enganou? Pensei que fosse minha melhor amiga.

– Mas _nós somos!_ Só que não fui eu quem os ataquei... Ginny, Loonie, vocês não acreditam em mim?

– Acreditamos sim, Mary... – A ruiva falou, em tom preocupado. – Mas como você sabe o que, ou _quem_ fez aquilo com os McDonald e a Trotski? Não quer nos contar porque foi _você _que os atacou!

– Já disse que não fui eu! – A metamorfomaga repetira, exaltada. – É só que não quero pô-las em risco.

– Em risco do quê, hein? – Ginny murmurou. – A gente vai morrer, por acaso?

– É algo bem pior. – Mariana responde prontamente, surpreendendo as duas.

– Diz pra gente, Mary, por favor... – A loira falou, abraçando-a e molhando a capa da amiga.

– Eu não posso. – A metamorfomaga disse, se punindo mentalmente por fazer aquilo com Luna.

– Quer saber, Jacob? VOCÊ É UMA COVARDE! – Ginevra gritara, com raiva nos orbes chocolate. – Tanto eu quanto Loonie enfrentamos coisas piores!

– Sei disso. – Mary falou, triste e desvencilhando de Loonie. Ficou frente a frente para Ginny. – Olho, eu confesso: estou sendo mesmo uma covarde, mas nem vocês e os outros iriam entender!

– Faça um esforço! Mariana, apesar de não estar aqui na Guerra, tanto eu quanto Loonie, Ron, Mione, Harry e os outros enfrentaram vários bruxos das trevas e perdemos pessoas que amávamos muito...– A Weasley disse, em tom sincero. – Sabe, por mais que você não nos queira colocar em risco, a Guerra foi pior do que pensa. Imagine um céu pintado de azul sendo cortado pelo verde, o vermelho e o azul das Imperdoáveis?

– E além do mais, Mary... – Luna continuou, ficando do lado da amiga corvinal. – Teve pessoas que deixaram outras aqui. Como você acha que elas ficaram?

– Ginny, Loonie... Vocês não podem... – Mariana não conseguira terminar.

– Podemos sim! Sabe, meu irmão e minha família ficaram surpresos por conhecerem outra metamorfomaga se não a Tonks e o Ted.

A menina ficou com peso na consciência.

– Mary, por que não quer contar isso para nós? – Luna perguntou, sorrindo docemente.

– Já ouvi de tudo, senhoritas. – Uma voz autoritária falara, pegando as meninas desprevenidas.

– Diretora, não é o que... – Ginny fora interrompida pela voz enérgica de Minerva.

– Senhorita Weasley, já disse que ouvi de tudo. Tenho certeza absoluta que a senhorita Jacob tem muitas coisas para explicar para mim, e talvez sua punição seja menor. – Ela falou, autoritária. – E, claro, se quiser acompanhar a sua amiga...

– Não, diretora não faça isso. – Mariana contestou-a.

– Mary... – Luna chamou-a num fio de voz.

– Diretora, desculpe. Elas não tem nada a ver com isso.

– Vamos para a minha sala. – Minerva respondera, levando a garota consigo.

Quando foram embora, a corvinal loira chorou muito, e Ginny segurou as lágrimas para não chorar. Como puderam acusá-la? Agora, Mary iria assumir a culpa por algo que não fez, só para não entremetê-las na confusão.

– Luna! Ginny! A aula de Poções começou há dez minutos! – Hermione dissera, em tom de repreenda. Mas logo se arrependera ao ver as duas chorando. – Onde está Mary?

Então a ruiva grifinória contou tudo à castanha, que ficou surpresa por tudo aquilo.

– Mas se Mary sabe, então por que...?

– Eu não sei, Mione. Ela não quer nos contar, mas a gente sente que ela está muito envolvida com isso! – Luna respondeu no lugar, triste e com a cara lavada pelas lágrimas.

– Olha, temos que dizer isso ao Harry e ao Ron... Saberemos o que fazer!

– E o Malfoy? – Ginny não se controlara ao soltar a pergunta inquieta. Emendara. – Eles não vão saber?

– Bom, infelizmente sim, fazer o quê... Mas temos que ajudar a amiga de vocês.

As garotas concordaram, e então, foram para a segunda aula de Poções do dia.

* * *

Astoria via uma quartanista beber a poção rosada como água, para depois cair desfalecida e algo vermelho-vinho e com a forma de uma rosa sair de seu corpo.

– Bondade. Mais um sentimento para a minha coleção. – Falou, pegando-a e colocando num pote de vidro especial. – Depois desse ataque, as coisas ficarão muito mais divertidas!

Escreveu o mais cuidadosamente possível, tomando cautela quanto às indiretas e as palavras.

– Já que a Jacob não me perturba mais, então eu... – De repente ouviu uma lamúria vindo do canto da sala algo parecido a um nome. _"Nossa, Hogwarts cada vez fica cheia de fantasmas..." _Refletira, levando com alguma dificuldade o corpo da garotinha para o corredor vazio.

O livro foi para a última página, uma que estava colada à contracapa, como se ninguém era permitido de descobrir o que estava escrito. Ela descolou-se magicamente e começou a surgir o título _"As Cinco Conseqüências"_. Em seguida, uma frase listada como a primeira listou-se:

"_Não fazes aos outros os males que não quer para ti"._

A sonserina nem tinha se dado conta, já que fechou o livro imediatamente, guardou as duas jarras e o sentimento no armário que conjurara, e foi-se embora.

* * *

Já na sala de Minerva, Mary sentou-se muito nervosa. Agora estava realmente com medo de descobrirem, e como Ginny e Luna a acusaram, piorou a situação: a diretora ouvira, e com certeza absoluta iria expulsá-la do colégio.

– Senhorita Jacob, estou decepcionada com você. – McGonagall começou, olhando seriamente para a menina. – Atacando alunos com uma poção, estou certa?

– E-Está, diretora. – Ela respondera, deixando as lágrimas caírem pelo rosto moreno.

– Por quê? Qual é o nome da poção?

– Eu não queria... – Mary dissera, desesperada para sair dali. – Diretora, não fui eu quem atacou Helen! E eu não sei! – Mentira, na última frase.

– E Wallace e Victoria? Vai me dizer que não os atacaram também? – Minerva perguntara, curiosa pela resposta da corvinal.

– Também não os ataquei.

– Vai continuar negando, senhorita? – A bruxa inquiriu, em tom casual. – Senhorita Jacob, eu sinceramente não entendo... Pelo que ouvi da senhorita Weasley, você sabe o que eles três têm, e a senhorita Lovegood falou que você não sabe quem é, mas age como se o conhecesse.

Mariana estava com os olhos acinzentados e tom do cabelo lilás, chorando. Mas resolveu tomar um pouco da sabedoria e da inteligência de seu lado "corvinal" e respirara fundo.

– Senhorita?

– Diretora, eu não posso contar. Não estou negando e nem afirmando. Só que não fui eu quem atacou Wallace, Helen e Victoria. – Disse, olhando para a bruxa. – Eu confesso: sei o que afetou os três, mas tem que me dar tempo!

– Menina, qual é seu nome completo? – O quadro perguntou calmamente, o que chamou a atenção de McGonagall.

– Mariana Alex Jacob.

Então a diretora voltou-se para o imponente quadro do finado diretor, enquanto este colocava sua xícara de chá na mesa de pano azul-marinho.

– Minerva... – Disse o quadro.

– Alvo? – Ela falara, sentando-se outra vez. Mary continuou em seu lugar, já se acostumando ao nervosismo.

– E qual é minha detenção? – Ficou pasma ao falar isto, embora quisesse saber, e muito – além de ter despertado-a do devaneio.

– Uma questão.

A metamorfa ficou surpresa. Sua detenção seria uma simples pergunta? Mas não se deixaria enganar pela súbita sensação de alívio.

– Pode perguntar. – Murmurara, voltando a ficar temerosa.

Mas na hora em que ia fazê-lo, Padma Patil entrou, desesperada.

– Senhorita Patil! Não se deve entrar na minha sala assim! – Minerva repreendeu-a, irritada pela falta de educação da aluna.

– Desculpe, diretora, mas outra aluna foi encontrada desmaiada no corredor, como estavam os irmãos McDonald! – A corvinal dissera.

Mariana, por razões inimagináveis resolvera ouvir a conversa.

– Está bem. Papoula já a levou para a Ala?

– Já. – Padma replicou.

– Me aguarde lá embaixo, preciso falar com a senhorita Jacob.

– Só que deixaram um bilhete. – Ela continuou, entregando a mensagem à Minerva. – Estou indo.

Ao sair, as duas olharam para o pequeno pergaminho. Mary, nervosa porque justamente quando estava quase se salvando – bem, salvando-se ela não estava, mas agora a próxima mensagem pôs tudo a perder – e a diretora, curiosa por que a aluna desmaiada deixou um bilhete para a corvinal.

– Diretora, eu posso explicar... – Mariana comentara, não conseguindo impedi-la de ler a mensagem.

Depois de ter passado os olhos com cuidado, devolveu-o a metamorfa, que leu rapidamente:

_Olá para você de novo. Vejo que não tem a mínima idéia de quem esteja fazendo isso. Claro, eu não iria me identificar para quem quer me perseguir, lógico. A menina aí será a última desconhecida: Samantha Lancaster, do quinto ano da Grifinória._

_Agora, para tornar as coisas mais divertidas, atacarei as pessoas próximas de vocês! Ah, sim, por que eu estou adorando que você esteja morrendo por dentro para saber quem sou eu. Quem sabe agora um sonserino, já que não ataquei mais nenhum desde Helen. Só que, todo ataque tem seu motivo, certo?_

_Pois bem: você mesma que está lendo, você deve ser a quem quer me desvendar. Eu lhe explicarei calmamente. Sei, eu percebi que tem uma pessoa que me traíra, e pretendo me vingar do jeito mais simples: descontando nas pessoas mais próximas dela, maravilhoso não é?_

– Uma pessoa que a traiu? – Mary murmurou mais para si do que para a diretora. _"Como pode?"_ Pensou, desconfiada.

_Você deve estar se perguntando quem me trairia. Pois bem, uma pessoa resolveu rebelar-se contra mim, e então, estou fazendo cada uma próxima dela, e de você, pagar por isso. Estou pegando todos os sentimentos desses garotos e guardando... Eles me servirão de muita ajuda, pois são eles que a trarão a mim. E depois que ela estiver em minhas mãos, roubarei seu sentimento e o quebrarei em pedacinhos, para que nunca mais acorde!_

_Embora eu precise de você e os outros idiotas que chamou para ajudar, claro, amei a parte em que a McGonagall chamou-te pra sala dela! Que maravilhoso momento!_

_Bons preços são pagos, certo?_

Depois que terminou de ler, ela sentiu um perfume adocicado vindo da própria carta. Ela não se recordava das outras duas terem o mesmo odor... Parecia importado.

– Senhorita Jacob, te darei o benefício da dúvida.

– P-Por quê diretora? Eu sei o que aconteceu e – Foi interrompida pela voz da diretora.

– Saber, sim. Mas não o fez. Pelo que vejo, essa pessoa está vigiando seus passos como de uma sombra. – Minerva sentenciara. – E creio que, até lá, precisará de provas para provar sua inocência.

Mariana ficou surpresa com os dizeres de McGonagall. Mesmo que soubesse, não recebeu nenhuma pergunta.

– Senhorita... – A bruxa fez sinal com a mão, para ela se aproximar. Quando chegou bem perto, cochichou em seu ouvido. – A senhorita é descendente das bruxas Jacob, certo?

– É, ah... – Não sabia como a diretora conhecia a história de sua família.

– Mariana, sinceramente fiquei impressionada pelo fato de ter sido escolhida para a Corvinal no seu primeiro ano. Mas agora eu entendo. – A diretora falou, arrumando as vestes e indo a porta. – Temos que sair, a senhorita Lancaster está doente.

– S-Sim! – Ela falou, um pouco mais confiante.

A corvinal tinha a claríssima impressão de que a próxima reunião seria mais cedo do que pensava. Já sabia a idéia que iria propôr.

**Continua...**

* * *

**:: Ouvindo Hare Hare Yukai - Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu ::**

**Notinha:** Ai Meu Merlin! O quê? A Mary tem lados ocultos (o.o)? A Pansy tem um segredo (o.O')? A Astoria quer conquistar o mundo (Esse foi o Tio Voldie que me disse XD)? Nah, tudo isso em meio a um, isto é, três romances, planos, livros, Sala Precisa, Draco e Ginny, Harry e Pansy, Luna e Blaise, história básica, e blablablá... E, claro, o Fred (Ele é A-M-O-R mimimimi *.*) vai ter que ser raptado (AAAAAAAAHHHH -) por elas... Pra quê? Bom, isso vocês vão ter que saber, hahahahaha :D

Flores da minha vida, além daquela HP/PP que disse que envolveria conto de fada, tenho uma idéia meio doida **(Inner: nah, nem é tanto assim x)****) **pra criar uma fic de Twilight (claro, pra quem leu Twilight e New Moon em quatro dias cada _*recorde, prontofalei XD* _...). EddiexBells, claro, mas com um toque de _moi_, lógico **(pulando feito louca na frente do PC n.n) **e a cidade mais linda do mundo (na minha modesta opinião) e talz... Sei lá vioo o.o'. Tá, sem delongas pois:

**Agora** à parte mais emocionante do Fanfiction ponto Nete: **R E V I E W S** mimimi *.*

**jaquen masen lovegood . :** Floooor! Amay sua review :D! Sim, sim, o Tio Voldie agradece o elogio (nhaai, ele amou isso *-*) e a Astie não vai dominar o mundo (eu espero OO'). Thanks amor!

**Denii Malfoy: **O Sam é AMOR (L) *-* ! Mas belê, fiquei viciada em Twilight, no filme, nos vampiros, no Carlisle (pow, eu _adoraria_ me consultar com um lindíssimo médico loiro mimimimi *-*/abafa), no Edward (nhaa, tem coisa mais fofa do que aquele cabelo bagunçado? Nhaaaa *---*), na Bella e talz... Meu, não acredito, você (assim como as minhas outras leitora) conquistou meu core *.* e eu também sou doidona ahauhauhauahu XD

**Nhaaai! Beeeeeijos mil pra vocês :D!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	12. Capítulo Onze

**Disclaimer:** Só a Mary me pertence. O Harry e Cia e todos os seus amigos pertencem à Joanne **Kathleen** Rowling. (Entende o K. agora? XD)

**Notinha:** Nah, fiz três capítulos hohohohoh lol! E recebi já SEIS reviews mimimimi *.*! Puts, to feliz pacaramba :D! E claro, as reviews serão respondidas no final do cap Treze :D

Boa Leitura :D

* * *

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti.**

_Capítulo Onze._

No dia seguinte, no dormitório da Grifinória, Ginny ainda estava em sua cama, direcionando seu olhar para a janela. Logo, se lembrou que daqui a menos de um mês, a escola ia para Hogsmead por conta do Dia dos Namorados!

Que ridículo... Ela estaria no meio de vários casais, e encalhada... _"Decididamente, estou ficando maluca! Desde quando eu me preocupo com isso?"_ Pensara, indo preguiçosamente para o banheiro.

Tomou rapidamente um banho, vestiu seu uniforme às pressas e colocou os sapatos. Secou os cabelos de forma que ficassem ondulados. Pegou uma presilha de flores amarelas e prendeu somente à parte de cima.

– Ginny? Venha logo, senão vai se atrasar... – Murmurou a si de frente ao espelho do banheiro, fazendo uma imitação quase-perfeita de Hermione. _"Como se eu me atrasar fosse algo estranho e raro..."_ Disse a si ironicamente.

Desceu as escadas para o Salão Comunal, levando sua mochila numa das mãos e seu trabalho de Poções na outra.

* * *

– Mary? Você tá bem? – Luna perguntou pela enésima vez, na mesa da Corvinal.

– Eu tô, Luna. – Ela responde, sorrindo. Mas o cabelo continuava com o mesmo tom opaco de ontem.

– É como se você escondesse um enorme _Segredelho_ no cabelo. – A garota avoada disse, olhando para o céu azul criado por magia do Salão.

– Olha só, e-eu vou primeiro para a Adivinhação. Tchau! – Falou, saindo apressada.

Ginny, nesta hora, entrou no Salão e viu a metamorfomaga com os cabelos mudados para um verde-oliva estranho correr para o corredor. Olhou para Luna, que devolveu o mesmo olhar confusa. _"O que está acontecendo nessa escola, hein?"_ Uma voz na mente da ruivinha questionou, desconfiada.

Do outro lado, Blaise e Draco estavam conversando sem muito lá o que fazer. Até que o negro começou a observar _demais_ a mesa da Corvinal.

– O que você está fazendo? – O loiro perguntara de súbito, assustando-o.

– Nada de mais, Drake. Acho que aquela lunática ta olhando para um dos animais estranhos que ela mesma cria!

– Acho que _você_ ta olhando aquela "lunática" que cria animais estranhos! – Malfoy dissera, divertido. – Aliás, isto atiçou minha curiosidade...

– Curiosidade no quê? – Falou espantado.

– Ora, ora, Zabini, você mesmo não se dizia "o pegador" há um ano antes? Aposto que sua mudança _repentina _tem a ver com a garota ali sentada na mesa dos corvinais...

– Malfoy, que absurdo!

O sonserino se impressionou com a resposta de Blaise. Não exatamente _impressionar_, mas surpreso. Geralmente o garoto de pele escura diz algo em tom de ironia, só que ultimamente ele, segundo Draco, andava muito santo.

– Eu que o diga, já que você, senhor Ex-Namorado da Garota mais Linda da Sonserina. – Zabini disse, indireto.

Agora quem ficou tenso foi a doninh... Quero dizer, o Malfoy. Instantaneamente, veio à cena do corredor, ele por cima de Ginevra, e querendo algo mais.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Sibilou, ficando sério.

– _Ora, Ora, Malfoy_, aquela ruivinha ali adora brigar com você, aposto mesmo que é Tensão Sexual Não-Resolvida.

– Affe, você _acha_ mesmo que eu tenho essa porra de Tensão sei lá o quê? – Draco disse, percebendo que perdeu um pouco do tom. – Meus desejos de _copular_ estão bem-resolvidos, pra sua informação.

– Para quem fala dormindo o nome de um Weasley, até mesmo que estão otimamente resolvidos! – Blaise replicou, falando mais baixo dessa vez.

E Draco cuspiu todo o suco de abóbora na cara de Goyle, fazendo todos da mesa Sonserina rirem escandalosamente. O lindo mini–Malfoy tinha essa dificuldade absurda de não calar a boca enquanto dorme. _"NÃO ACREDITO QUE DIZ O NOME DE UMA TRAIDORA DO SANGUE!"_ A voz irritante de Lúcio povoou sua mente, berrando furiosa.

– Vou sair daqui! Vejo-te na aula de Adivinhação, seu estúpido! – O garoto de orbes azul-acinzentados repeliu, irritado por aquela ousadia.

* * *

"_A Trewlaney está cada vez mais perita nesse negócio de ver coisas do futuro em lenços, xícaras, bolas de cristal... Jesus!"_ Pensou Mariana, entediada.

Luna prestava atenção na aula devotadamente, e isso Mary não considerava o normal dela. _"Só falta a Loonie querer fazer Adivimagia na faculdade! Aí sim estarei perdida!" _Refletiu. Até que a voz estridente e esganiçada de Sibila cortou seus pensamentos.

– SENHORITA JACOB!

– Sim? – Ela falou, assustada.

– Repetirei a pergunta _só mais uma vez_. – Isso denunciava o mau-humor da professora. – Há certos objetos que guardam memórias e sentimentos de antepassados distantes, muitas vezes relacionados aos bruxos como "elementos" de clarividência ou profecia. Como eles são chamados?

Mariana ficou ainda mais pasma com aquela pergunta. Parecia que até em Hogwarts sua "maldição" estava a perseguindo! Resolveu encarar o sentimento de calmaria, já que percebia seu cabelo tomar um tom de verde-azulado, sinal de tensão.

– Professora... – Começou, vendo que ela esperava uma resposta incorreta. – Eles são chamados de Objetos do Tempo. Eles são sinais de _profecias_, não de clarividência, mas são raros e muitas vezes ligados a maldições, geralmente nascidos de um ancestral de uma mesma família. Passa-se por gerações, e essas tem de protegê-lo para que não caiam em mãos erradas.

Todos ficaram impressionados inclusive a própria professora. Mary conseguiu controlar seu sentimento e seu cabelo estava negro de novo.

– Dez pontos para a Corvinal, senhorita Jacob. – Sibila dissera, tomada por um sentimento de orgulho pela aluna. – Pelo jeito sabe tanto sobre eles, que até me corrigiu!

– Sinto muito. – Corou, e seu cabelo ficou acaju.

– Não, não sinta! Vamos conversar depois da aula, senhorita!

"_Ai QUE CARALHO!"_ Mentalizou, baixando os olhos. _"Devia ter mentido, mas meu cabelo me denuncia!"_.

Ginny, depois das aulas de Poções, foi conversar com Hermione, apenas para saber como Harry estava – apesar de ter sentido _amor_ por ele, agora o considerava como um irmão, e nem isso ele mesmo considerava!

– Ginny, o Harry está muito mudado. – A castanha responde, um pouco entristecida. – Só preocupa com o Quadribol e os estudos! Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele!

– Mas aconteceu: nós terminamos! – Ginevra disse, não lá muito surpresa.

– Sim, disto eu sabia porque ele nos contou... Mas eu acho que Harry está arrasado.

"_Eu não acho, tá mais para rabugento"._Completa a Weasley em pensamentos.

– Ginny, na dúvida, melhor deixarmos Harry se acalmar. Até Ron acha estranho o jeito dele de lidar com isso! – Hermione dissera, preocupada com o amigo.

– É. Tchau Mione. – Ginevra respondera, indo para o quinto andar.

Chegando lá, deu de cara com a pessoa que menos queria ver: Malfoy. Só que o mesmo nem a provocou, passando direto por ela. _"Nossa, tá estressado, senhor Doninha?"_ Mentaliza, dando uma risadinha. Mas seus risos param quando vêem a cena: Astoria estava beijando um setimanista lufa-lufa, só que parecia que ela estava querendo comê-lo (sem duplos sentidos, por favor!).

Mudou a direção repentinamente, já que ela entendeu a fúria do loiro: não queria ver seu ex simplesmente se pegando com qualquer uma no corredor, apesar de _mais_ e _mais_ perguntas povoarem sua cabeça.

* * *

No corredor, Luna esperava Mary sair da sala de Adivinhação, e no meio-tempo, Ginevra aparecera, cansada, mas sorrindo ternamente.

– Ginny! Tomou o caminho mais longo?

– Se... Soubesse... Porquê, você ficaria... pasma. – Fala, arfando. Logo respirou fundo e contou até vinte. – Cadê a Mariana?

– Estou aqui. – A corvinal falou, e a ruiva olhou para ela e se assustara: os cabelos estavam brancos e os olhos em cinza-chumbo.

– Por Merlin, Mary! – Luna falou, também impressionada. – O que aconteceu com você?

– A professora... Ela quis conversar comigo no final da aula e... – Mary contava o ocorrido, um pouco chocada pelo que fez.

_As duas bruxas estavam sozinhas na sala cheia de incensos e velas coloridas, dando um aspecto mal-iluminado à sala de Adivinhação._

– _Então senhorita Jacob... – Sibila começou, olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis da metamorfa. – Como sabe tanto sobre os Objetos do Tempo?_

– _Ah, eu pesquisei. – Seu cabelo ficou verde-azulado._

– _Pela cor do cabelo, senhorita, eu vejo que está mentindo. Por que não me diz __**a verdade**__?_

– _Mas eu estou dizendo! – Mary disse, convicta. – Eu pesquisei sobre os Objetos do Tempo no verão passado, mas deixei de lado para eu estudar Medibruxaria._

– _Hum, medibruxaria. – Sibila disse, ponderando um pouco. – Me diga uma coisa... Você tem aversão a sangue?_

– _Não. Mas não entendo aonde quer chegar com isso._

– _Bom, Mariana, parece-me que seu futuro é bem nebuloso. – Sibila disse, olhando para a aluna com os orbes ávidos de curiosidade. – Desde que entrou nessa escola, eu senti que tinha uma grande missão a cumprir._

– _Grande... Missão? – Repetira, apreensiva._

– _Sim, certamente. Sabe, o seu conhecimento para uma corvinal até é demasiado grande. Eu acho que a senhorita esconde mais do que os seus olhos podem me dizer._

_Mary levantou-se de supetão e pegara suas coisas._

– _Professora, me desculpe se serei rude, mas tenho de ser sincera. – Disse categoricamente, irritada pela invasão de privacidade. – Não escondo nenhum segredo, não tenho missão nenhuma pra fazer, e nem sei se vou viver amanhã para contar histórias. E não entendi a alusão de eu fazer Medicina Bruxa com o fato de eu "ter" alguma coisa a cumprir, e sinceramente, não quero nem saber! Então guarde as perguntas para outro aluno!_

– _Senhorita Jacob, me desculpe se fui intrometida, mas percebo uma aura de mistério em sua volta. E pelo jeito, seu futuro acabou de mudar. – Trewlaney dissera, sorrindo lunática._

– _Quer saber de uma coisa, professora? – Mary dissera, olhando colérica para a bruxa. – NÃO ME CONTE!_

_Fechou a porta com força, e em seguida, seus cabelos embranqueceram e seus olhos, do azul foram para o cinza-chumbo._

– Mary, isso foi... Impressionante. – Ginny disse, depois de ouvir tudo. Luna estava com a mesma reação.

– Louco não? Quem diria, eu ter um _futuro nebuloso_! – Mariana respondeu, gesticulando nervosamente. – E o que tem a ver Medicina com "grande missão a cumprir", hein?

– Mary, ela pode estar certa. – Luna disse, em um tom indefinido. – Ela tem a clarividência muito alta, como diz a Parvati.

– Vocês não vão acreditar nela, vão? Além do mais, eu não escondo nada. – Estranhamente as outras duas olharam para o cabelo de Mary, vendo que ele ficou cor-de-palha. – Quê?

– Seu cabelo. – As duas replicaram, juntas.

– Só fica assim quando tô indignada... – Mentiu de novo. – Vamos para a aula de Herbologia logo!

Ginevra e Luna se entreolharam.

* * *

Depois daquele beijo desentupidor-de-pia, Astoria saía das aulas de Runas Antigas (já que não queria ver o próprio ex nem pintado de prata) com um sorrisinho. _"Adorei a fúria do meu Draco... Ai, eu estou adorando me vingar!"_ Pensou, indo direto para a sala vazia, onde guardava todo os seus pertences.

– Ah, a Helen me serviu de perfeita isca. – Disse, fechando a porta. – Victoria e Wallace também. Mas o problema é que aquela idiota da Jacob pega todos as minhas cartas! Que saco!

Ela ouviu uns barulhos estranhos, um murmúrio repetindo o sobrenome de Mariana. Astoria ficou tensa.

– Quem está aí?

– _Jaaaaacoooob. – _A voz, que Astoria reconheceu sendo de uma mulher repetira.

– Não sou a idiota da Mariana, sou Astoria Greengrass! – A loira disse, ofendida.

De repente, a sala tremeu inteira e a voz parou. A sonserina foi para o armário, onde guardava o livro, e viu que na capa formou-se o título _Vindicare_.

– Esse é o nome do livro? – Murmura a si. – Mas por que ela tava dizendo o nome da _metamorfodiota_?

* * *

Depois da aula de Herbologia, Mary ainda estava apreensiva. Chamou-as para conversar num canto do corredor.

– Mary...? – Ginny dissera, duvidosa.

– Olha só, vamos ter que reunir vocês de novo. Daqui a quinze dias. – Ela falou, apressadamente. – Eu tenho um plano pra pegar o cara que fez tudo aquilo.

– Aquilo o quê? – Luna perguntou, sonhadora.

– Com a Helen, o Wallace e Victoria. – Mariana continuou. – Temos de pará-lo o mais rápido possível!

– Mas você vai contar _tudo_? – A ruivinha questiona. – Por que a gente ia entender, mas como? Primeiro você fica toda tensa, segundo pede ajuda até do Malfoy, do Zabini e da Parkinson, e terceiro, a professora Trewlaney diz que seu futuro é nebuloso! Acho mesmo que você está escondendo alguma coisa, Mariana!

– Luna... – Mary disse, temerosa. – Você também acha isso?

– Acho sim. – Ela replicou, sem o tom sonhador. – Ma, sabe, eu não sei se te conheço de verdade.

– Claro que me conhece, Loonie! – A corvinal dissera, e seu cabelo ficou um lilás opaco. Os olhos ficaram verde-esmeralda, igual aos de Harry, e deixou cair às lágrimas. – Não escondi nada de você!

Mariana sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, e tudo começou a girar e girar. Sentia-se mais pesada, e como se uma lufada de vento batesse contra seu corpo.

– MARY! – Ouvia Ginny e Luna gritarem, mas tudo que a garota viu foi escuridão.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo Kate Perry - Hot'n'Cold ::**

**N/A 2: **Os próximos "um capítulo e meio" serão algo como "lembrancinhas" da Maryzita, e claro, já vou dizendo, para a felicidade de vocês, que depois da visão, eu adorarei dar um pirulito pra quem acertar o que ela vai fazer com o Draco e a Ginny,hahaha (dica: o Harry nem vai gostar XD) e a Luna e o Blaise hohohohoho \o/

**Beeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Se sim, o Sirius ainda estaria entre nós, claro

**Nota:** Sinceramente, NÃO ACREDITO que a minha inspiração me deu uma P**oo**ta de uma guinada e me fez escrever o cap 12 no Word!!!! MELDELS *-*! Acho que fiquei tão desmotivada que, depois de todas as reviews que recebi após publicar o aviso (ele é ainda válido, mas nunca se sabe ;) ) que ela resolveu me dar uma puxada de orelha e não deixar vocês na mão mimimimi *.*! Obrigada a TODAS por terem me mandado review, e mesmo que eu publique (literalmente) o mais rápido possível, claro que podem ocorrer imprevistos, mas nada demais, claro ;).

**Boaa Leituraaa =D

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Doze_

_Estava na biblioteca, lendo um livro qualquer sobre contos de fadas. Adorava este tipo de livro, mas nunca acreditava que existia um "feliz para sempre". Então uma voz melodiosa a chamou._

– _**Mariana!**_

_Deixou-o na poltrona verde-escuro e saiu de lá, a passos largos. Chegando na grande sala, olhou para todos os presentes, surpresa. Sua mãe os apresentava, já os conhecera, mas nada ouviu. Sabia que aquela era a hora._

– _**Mamãe... O que está acontecendo?**_

_Ela seria a próxima. Será a próxima._

– _**Mary, o que eu vou dizer é muito sério.**_

– Senhorita Jacob? – Papoula perguntou, vendo que a aluna se mexia na maca.

– Ahhn...

– Mary? – Ginevra e Luna falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– O que... O que aconteceu??? – Perguntou, levantando-se de supetão.

Então olhou para onde estava: na Ala Hospitalar, numa das últimas macas.

– Você desmaiou, Mary... Aí nós chamamos a diretora. – Luna explicara.

– Oh... – Disse, ainda meio nervosa. – Eu, ah, Madame Pomfrey, pode nos deixar a sós?

– Esses jovens... – A enfermeira comentara, saindo de perto.

Quando as três meninas ficaram sozinhas, o cabelo de Mariana mudou para um tom amarelado, quase dourado, e os olhos ficaram castanhos-escuros. Olharam-na, esperando Mary falar algo.

– Bem, é complicado dizer isso... – Começou. – Naquela hora, quando eu disse que eu nunca mentiria... Eu menti.

– Mentiu pra nós? – Ginny questiona, surpresa.

– Infelizmente. Só que foi por causa _disso._ – Falara.

Mariana puxara a manga da camisa, revelando um símbolo em vermelho em seu braço direito. Ele parecia ser um V cravado em brasas, e com uma rosa no fundo. Ginevra e Luna ficaram boquiabertas com aquilo: parecia com a Marca Negra dos comensais da morte.

– Tá, antes que vocês morram de deslocamento do maxilar... – Falou, puxando de volta a manga. – É por causa dessa marquinha _linda _que eu desmaiei. Eu não posso mentir a alguém próximo de mim a não ser que eu queira proteger essa pessoa. O problema é que, quando a Loonie disse que não me conhecia, eu devia ter assentido ao invés de ter rebatido, pois estaria protegendo-a.

– Entendi... – Luna comenta.

– Mas o caso é que, como eu falei na primeira reunião, os anéis protegiam vocês de uma poção chamada Vitrovita.

– Vitrovita? – A ruiva repetia, confusa.

– Sim. Ela tira o sentimento dominante da pessoa, e ela fica em estado vegetativo. Não tem essa de seis meses porque ela pode ficar anos a fio sem acordar e sem comer absolutamente nada. – Soltara. – Claro que, com esse negócio dos bilhetes é muito estranho, pois nenhum _vingador_ manda qualquer tipo de mensagem.

– Vingança, Mary? Tudo isso é por vingança? – A corvinal de orbes azuis questionou.

– É. Acreditem ou não, não sabem o perigo que eu meti todos vocês. – Objeta, séria. – E temos que pará-la o mais rápido possível. O que acontece é o seguinte...

Então Mary respirou fundo antes de falar.

* * *

Astoria se sentia cada vez mais fraca, mas ainda assim continuava. Apesar de ter desistido de tirar sentimentos de alunos, preferiu ser mais específica. Agora tinha poção suficiente para dar a escola inteira.

– _Você é uma garota muito esperta, Greengrass._

– Eu sei, livro, eu sei. – Murmurou, observando o objeto aberto em cima de uma mesa da sala vazia.

– _E irá agir quando? Eu percebo que tem um certo ódio de uma garota._

– É, a Parkinson está perdida em minhas mãos. – Responde, colocando mais da poção em outro frasco.

Agora já contava doze frascos idênticos, e simplesmente poderia já comemorar. Astoria foi até seu armário e o abrira, vendo todos os potes com várias coisinhas pequeninas brilhando feitas pedras preciosas.

– É só uma questão de tempo, é só uma questão de tempo.

* * *

– Conte-nos, por favor, Mary! – Luna repetiu, esperando extasiada. Ginny fazia a mesma expressão.

– Sentem-se, é muito longa. – Replica. E começara a falar a história de sua família.

"_Existiam duas famílias bruxas diferentes: os Jacob e os William. Os Jacob tinham duas filhas idênticas: Alexander e Annelise. E a outra família tinha um filho único: Ludwig, que por um acaso era muito bonito. Apesar de serem muito parecidas fisicamente, Alexander era obstinada e muito determinada, não aceitando se submeter a qualquer capricho e Annelise era muito romântica e doce._

_Quando as duas irmãs se apaixonaram por Ludwig, elas viraram rivais uma da outra. Alexander, se recusando a ficar perto do jovem, não impedira Anne de aproximar-se dele. Mas Ludwig amava Alexander, e sua irmã, por mais idêntica que fosse, sabia ser dissimulada e manipuladora. Então decidiu que no dia em que fizesse 18 anos, ia confrontá-las._

_Anne já pensava erroneamente que vencera a disputa, continuando a falar com Ludwig, e Alexander ainda não movia um músculo sequer para conquistá-lo. No dia que ia completar dezoito anos, ele resolveu atacar. A gêmea romântica, confiante demais, dissera que ele era muito bonito e era completamente perfeito para ela. Mas Alex virou o jogo quando o mesmo questionou-a. Ela disse que apesar de amá-lo, não o merecia, pois não era a altura de uma jovem herdeira dos Jacob, e o deixaria livre, independente de que escolha ele fizesse._

_Então Ludwig ficou muito feliz com a resposta de Alex, e fê-la sua esposa, alegrando tanto os Jacob quanto os William. Annelise fora tomada por uma inveja e desejos de vingança, gritando a plenos pulmões que a irmã a traiu. E no dia do casamento, à frente de todos, criou um livro de cor roxa, indicando a sua vingança, e contornos em verde pela inveja que sentia da gêmea, e colocou todas as suas emoções nele. Ficou tão fraca que morreu murmurando que o nome deste seria __Vindicare, "Vingar" em latim_."

– UAU! – Ginevra exclamara. – Sabia que isso dá pra fazer uma estória bem doida?

– Concordo. – Luna rebateu, sonhadoramente.

– É. Só que há um pequenininho problema... – A metamorfomaga disse. – Esse Objeto era para ficar em nossa família, mas houve um pequeno acidente. Um dos guardiões usou-o em benefício próprio para se vingar do irmão, e acabou morrendo. E o irmão dele jogara-o no oceano, atitude totalmente impensada e reprovada por todos, logicamente!

– Por isso que ele veio passando de pessoa a pessoa. – A grifinória completa.

– Isso mesmo.

– Mas vocês não o detiveram por que?

– Quando alguém tem o sentimento sugado, o livro percebe e então, parte para outra pessoa, e coincidência ou não, ele sempre caía de lugares altos para ir boiando nas águas salgadas... Por isso, nós sempre o impedíamos, mas acho que o Vindicare dizia para a pessoa ir para algum lugar alto e perto do oceano.

– Nossa... Mas Mary há quanto tempo vocês estão "caçando" o livro? – Luna pergunta, curiosa.

– Bom, há quase... Duzentos e setenta anos. – Respondera, dando um sorriso amarelo. Vendo as caras e bocas de suas amigas, continuou. – Bem, e depois disso, a marca vai sumir do meu braço, se eu o pegar. Ela precisa ser perdoada e liberta.

– Ela? – Ginny repete.

– Sim. O espírito de Annelise está dentro do livro. Ela suga o amor porque nunca teve de verdade quem a amasse. Se eu conseguir detê-la antes que a pessoa concretize seu desejo, eu posso usar um feitiço. Mas se não...

– Se não...? – A loira continuou.

– Annelise sai do livro e mata o guardião, exatamente como fez com o traidor. – Disse, dando um sorriso fraco.

As duas garotas ficaram em choque. Ginevra não entendia como Mary encarava isto com tamanha naturalidade. Luna também.

– Por isso que eu nunca contei. Iam fazer essa cara de tacho. – Murmura, irritada.

– E com razão, oras! – Luna falara, num misto de assombração e raiva. – Acabou de dizer que vai morrer, e quer que fiquemos felizes com isso? Por Merlin! Mariana seja mais sensata!

– Loonie, você queria o quê? Eu menti para proteger vocês duas disso daqui! – Rebate, puxando a manga e mostrando a marca. – Além do mais, tanto você quanto Ginny tem sorte.

– Sorte em quê? – Ginevra indagou, tão pasma quanto a loira.

– Vocês podem se apaixonar por alguém. – Replicou. – Eu estou proibida, por motivos bem óbvios. E claro, devo acrescentar que todos os guardiões do livro maldito se apaixonaram de qualquer forma. Amor **não** é só expresso entre duas pessoas.

– Isso é verdade. – A ruiva diz, pensativa. – Mas Mary, já que tá tudo explicado, precisa dizer pros outros, certo?

– Ah sim. – Falara. – Nos reuniremos daqui a algumas horas.

– Mas já? – A loira indagou, estupefata.

– É. Quanto antes, melhor. – Respondeu, sorrindo.

Agora não seria nada fácil.

* * *

A sonserina loira estava passando pelo corredor do terceiro andar quando viu uma garota lufa-lufa conversando com Pansy animadamente.

– Olá... Garotas. – Diz, educada e sorrindo sinistramente doce.

– O que quer, Greengrass? – A morena questiona-a.

– Nada, nada. Estou só passando. – E quando estava do lado de Pansy, sussurrou só para que ela pudesse ouvir. – Cuide bem mais das pessoas próximas de você, _querida_.

A garota estremeceu com isto. Logo a loira virou o outro corredor e cortou caminho até sua sala. Pôs uma pequena quantidade num mini-tubo e rumou para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

* * *

À noite, quando estavam todos dentro da Sala Precisa, Mary trouxe novamente o suco de morango com bolinhas de tutti frutti, fazendo-os ficarem mais relaxados. Precisava ser o mais objetiva possível, senão tudo o que planejou vai água abaixo.

Contou para eles em todos os detalhes, menos a parte que ia morrer.

– Agora tá tudo explicado! – Blaise comentara, convicto. – Tudo isso é uma seita trouxa de exorcizar os bruxos!

– De onde você tirou isso, Zabini? Acorda, cara, não estamos em Salém e não somos um trio de bruxas que sugam a alma de crianças para obter juventude eterna**¹**! – Draco rebate, irritado. – Exorcismo é para ALMAS e não bruxos.

– Tirando a pequena DR de vocês, o negócio é que, para pegar o cara precisamos de pistas. – Ginny comentou, não dando importância à conversinha deles.

– Temos as cartas... – Hermione apontou, pensativa.

– Estranhamente, numa delas tinha um perfume importado. – Mary diz.

Nesse momento, Pansy olhava-as aflita. Estava mais branca do que papel, e suava frio. Levantou-se bruscamente da mesa, indo para a porta da Sala Precisa.

– Parkinson! – Blaise e Draco chamaram-na, mas ela os ignorou.

As meninas acharam isto muito estranho, só que não falaram nada. Então, a morena saiu da sala, deixando-as alarmadas.

– Será que...? – Luna começou, mas fora interrompido pelo negro.

– Não foi ela, Lovegood. Eu tenho que ir falar com Pansy. – Proferiu, mas Draco foi mais rápido e a seguiu.

Do lado de fora, a garota de cabelos negros chorava feito uma criança. Chorava e chorava, porque não podia mais agüentar. Sabia desde o começo quem atacava, o jeito, os bilhetes...

"_Tenho certeza que é a filha da puta da Greengrass. Ela tá fazendo isso para me atingir"._ Refletia, desesperada.

Então ouviu passos. Correu mais um pouco indo até o final do corredor, pensando estar segura, mas então viu um grito de uma garota. E reconheceu a voz fina.

– _O QUE É ISSO? AHHHHHH!_

– _Ah Jane Curtis, é só uma pequena amostra da minha poção, a Vitrovita. Depois que eu deixar minha mensagem J'adore, eu quero ver a Pansy vir para cá... Mas tudo se encaixou agora. O livro quer que eu persiga quem __eu__ quiser. Ou seja, toda e qualquer pessoa que estiver no caminho da Parkinson sofrerá em minhas mãos!_

"_Que droga! Eu não..."_ Pensara, nervosa. Virou um pouco o rosto, e viu algo brilhando acima do peito de Jane. Era algo amarelo, e Pansy via claramente a forma de uma estrela de oito pontas. Astoria o pôs dentro do pote especial, e colocara nas vestes.

– Eu tenho que contar isso... – Murmurou inaudível. Só que a loira subitamente sentiu estar sendo observada, e virara-se justo a tempo de ela virar a cabeça.

– Quem está aí? – Sibila, furiosa e com a varinha em punho.

Com a mão livre, a garota de cabelos negros começou a procurar pela sua dentro das vestes, e desesperara-se ao ver que não estava ali. _"Droga! Eu esqueci na Sala Precisa!"_ Mentalizava, suando frio. Sentia-se completamente perdida, e pior que Astoria sabia de seu segredo... E agora havia _presenciado_ a loira usar de sua vingança. Desesperadamente pensara em sair correndo, mas a garota era rápida e ia lhe mandar um _Estupefaça_ muito rápido.

– QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? – Astoria dessa vez berrou, furiosa.

Pansy perdeu as esperanças. Era melhor se entregar do que adiar o inevitável. Mas na hora em que ia fazer isso, ouviu uma voz conhecida: a de Draco.

– Ah, droga. – A loira falara, se distanciando. Mas antes disse. – Eu _vou_ descobrir quem é você, sua pessoa inconveniente! Aguarde-me.

E a morena foi indo para trás que nem percebera onde estava indo. Quando notou, é que estava no meio do corredor, e o loiro parou bem atrás dela, assustando-a.

– O que deu em você? – Questiona, irritado. – Tem que vir comigo, senão o zelador idiota vai pensar que está fora do dormitório!

Ela não disse nada, estava empalidecida demais para sibilar um "A". Quando chegaram, o primeiro a notar algo diferente fora Harry. Logo após que as portas da sala foram fechadas, a morena ficou sentada no mesmo lugar, olhando para o nada.

– Pansy? – Blaise a chamara, mas a garota estava muda.

Bem dizer que todos tentaram atrair sua atenção, mas Pansy estava completamente alheia ao mundo.

– Calma, pessoal... Aliás, tenho um plano para pegar o cara. – Mary diz, confiante.

– O quê? – Hermione rebate, visivelmente curiosa.

– Temos que ser namorados. De preferência, _bem apaixonados_. – Frisa, sorrindo travessa.

O protesto foi geral. Só que apenas Draco e Ginevra não disseram nada, ainda absorvendo a notícia, além de Pansy, claro.

– Bem, o Ron e a Hermione já está formado... Agora resta o Draco, a Luna, a Ginny, o Harry, o Blaise e a Pansy. Se quiserem, a gente tira no sorteio.

– Ah, NÃO MESMO! – Berrou o sonserino de orbes escuros.

– Tá bom, então... – Com um volteio da varinha, seis palitinhos de madeira apareceram. – E quem pegar palitinhos iguais forma o casal, **independentemente** de quem seja, CERTO? Ou será que vou ter que FORÇAR um de vocês?

Vendo que todos se calaram, misturou os palitos, e colocou só a parte de madeira em cima. Então pedira gentilmente para que os seis restantes ficassem de pé.

– Harry, você primeiro. – Disse, estendendo os palitinhos para o moreno.

Ele puxou um, e este ficara azul-claro. Repetira a mesma coisa para Blaise e Draco, e seus palitinhos ficaram rosa e roxo, respectivamente.

– Roxo é cor de gay, ô Jacob! – O loiro reclama.

– Seja aberto a novas experiências... – Ginny rebate, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Agora vocês, meninas! – Mariana responde, abrindo um sorriso enorme.

Pansy olhara vagamente para a metamorfomaga, e tirou qualquer palito. De repente, o seu ficou uma coloração estranha, mas acabara ficando azul, como o de Harry. Ele olhava para ela estranho. Luna fechara os olhos e pegou o penúltimo palitinho, e este ficara roxo rapidamente. Blaise deu um levíssimo sorriso.

– AH EU NÃO VOU TIRAR ESSE PALITO! – Ginevra berra.

– Pega logo o palito, Weasley. – Malfoy rebate. – Já sabe que vão ser nós dois, então termina logo isso de uma vez.

Muito contra a vontade, a ruiva de orbes chocolate pegou o último palito, e este ficou rosado como o do loiro.

– Bom, agora que os casais estão formados, eu preciso lhes dizer uma coisa, que provavelmente a Ginny e a Loonie não disseram... – Objeta.

– O que não disse, Gin? – Ron perguntou, desconfiado.

E como se tivesse sido pega de surpresa, ela lembrou-se: a garota vai morrer se não acharem logo o cara que fez aquilo!

– Mary... – Luna dissera, percebendo a mesma coisa.

– Eu vou morrer se não conseguir pará-la a tempo.

Todos os outros ficaram realmente pasmos com aquilo.

– O lado positivo disso é que Annelise irá conversar comigo quando acontecer. – Continuara, e o tom de seu cabelo ficou cinzento e sem vida. – Eu penso bem em dizer as coisas, para não pesarem depois... Por mais que eu queira viver, já sei que não vou sair _viva_ nisso tudo. É tão irônico pensar que os melhores anos da minha vida seriam caçar um livro idiota de uma parenta mais idiota ainda por pensar que a irmã gêmea roubou o sonho dela.

"_E ter conhecido o cara que mudou o meu ponto de vista"._ Completara, mentalmente.

– Pra... Não pesar depois? – Pansy, aquela altura, falara de modo sombrio.

– Isso mesmo. Todos nós temos segredos, e quando está chegando à hora de contá-lo, você quer adiar o mais rápido possível, pois é uma faca de dois gumes. Parkinson, por mais que alguém guarde o menor dos mistérios, ele vai ser revelado um dia.

– AH É? – Gritou a morena, assustando-a. – É ASSIM TÃO FÁCIL? JACOB, NADA É TÃO FÁCIL DO QUE PARECE!

– E não é fácil, Parkinson. – Rebate, em tom casual.

– Que bom que concorda comigo. Embora eu não entenda como diante de uma coisa BIZARRA feito essa, de você morrer, de ter alunos sendo perseguidos por uma BOSTA de livro que pertence à sua família e simplesmente está com uma garota tão fresca e idiota você ESTEJA TÃO NORMAL!

– Do que você ta falando, Pansy? – Blaise pergunta.

– AFF! QUER SABER! EU CANSEI! CANSEI CARALHO! – Berrava, começando a chorar de raiva. – JACOB, A PESSOA TÁ BEM DEBAIXO DO SEU NARIZ E VOCÊ NEM PRA ISSO ENXERGA! ACORDA, MINHA FILHA! QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE FEZ TUDO ISSO?

– Se eu soubesse, Pansy, eu te diria. E pelo amor de Morgana, eu não estou gritando contigo! – Mary diz, irritada.

– É... A Astoria que está fazendo isso. – Disse, num fio de voz. – É ela! É! Ta satisfeita agora, sua idiota?

Isso caiu como uma balde de água fria na cabeça de todos eles, principalmente na de Draco, que não a via tão transtornada assim desde o verão na Grécia.

– Como você sabe que é ela? Você não tem...

– EU VI! EU VI! ELA TIROU AQUELA COISA DA JANE CURTIS! ELA PÔS O PERFUME: J'ADORE! – Gritava, chorando ainda. – Ela tá fazendo isso por minha causa. Por isso.

E como se todo um quebra cabeça tivesse à frente dela (e deles, claro).

– Os McDonald fizeram a aula de História da Magia naquele dia... – Blaise comentara, pensativo. – Com a Sonserina. Mas eles são do sexto ano!

– Pelo jeito, só a Trotski cabe. Estranho. – Luna termina, sonhadora.

– Eu os levei um dia para a Lufa-Lufa, quando se perderam. – Pansy disse, baixinho e com medo. – E a Helen _era _minha melhor amiga até...

– Até... – Mariana continuara.

– Esqueçam. – A morena falara, levantando. – Não vale a pena. Se estivermos arriscando nossas vidas por minha causa, eu prefiro desistir.

– Então vai desistir, Parkinson? – Foi Harry, e não Draco, que fez essa pergunta.

– Que coisa, não? – A metamorfomaga objeta, séria. – Você está se comportando como uma sonserina _das antigas_. Claro, não que vocês tenham mudado muito... Mas é que, simplesmente as qualidades de vocês não são astúcia e determinação? Pansy, eu posso não te conhecer direito, mas tá parecendo aquelas garotas medrosas de filme de amizade... Minha filha, seja determinada a parar a lagartixa oxigenada da Greengrass! Ou não quer que ela pare com isso?

– Claro que eu quero, Jacob! – A morena respondeu. – Mas terão que fazer isso sem mim.

– AFFE! – Ginny e Hermione contestaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Parkinson está sendo _muito_ fresca. – Draco murmurou, sem emoção. – Até a Astoria está sendo mais inteligente... e psicopata.

– Ela tá usando seu medo contra você! – Luna disse, sonhadora. – Se desistir agora, quem vai ser o próximo a ser atacado?

– A gente vai proteger a _princesa_, mas não garanto nada! – Mary diz, dando um sorriso maroto.

E a garota refletiu. _"Talvez..."_ Mentalizava, ainda indecisa.

– Com ou sem você, Parkinson, a gente vai ter que arrumar aulas conjuntas e particulares, mas de preferência que sejam diferentes, para que a Greengrass não desconfie. – Hermione disse, direcionado a Mary.

– Só eu que não concordo com isso? – Ron comentara, irritado. – Minha irmãzinha vai ficar com essa doninha besta? Preferia...

– Ron, a coisa mais sensata que você pode fazer é CALAR A BOCA! – Ginevra berrou. – Eu NÃO AGÜENTO mais isso! Quer parar de torcer pelo Harry e por mim, caramba? A gente JÁ terminou, EU NÃO gosto mais dele e VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE!

Seu irmão ficou impressionado por ela dizer isso tão abertamente.

– Desculpe Gin, eu não...

– E aí, Parkinson? Vai ou racha? – Ginny continuou, ignorando o irmão. – Primeiro, acho que devia aceitar porque a Greengrass quer te matar, segundo, você não consegue se defender sozinha. Terceiro: é bem provável que sem a _sua_ ajuda a Mariana consiga descobrir qual é o verdadeiro objetivo dela _sem_ querer _te matar_.

– Isso é verdade. – Luna comenta, sorrindo como se tivesse visto algo trouxa.

– A Weasley tá botando pra quebrar, hein? – Blaise sussurrou ao loiro.

"_Ela fica tão linda quando fica irritada..."_ Pensara, sem se controlar. _"Malfoy, foco. Você ODEIA Weasley, principalmente se forem ruivas e tiverem orbes chocolates lin... CHEGA!"_ Sua consciência berrou, irritada.

Mas nem precisou a Parkinson responder, já que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – e de má vontade, mas fazer o quê? Estamos falando da Pansy.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo Pink - So What ::**

**N/A:** QUEEE? MAS HEIN? O.O'... Ah, claro, editando o cap anterior, as reviews serão respondidas neste cap mimimi :D

**Manu Black:** Manuu, acredite, ela tá numa GRANDE enrascada XD. E meter o Fred nisso não vai lá ser tão fácil assim hahaha :D, sacomé, noivado e tudo o mais... E claro, a Mary tem que (literalmente) correr contra o tempo n.n! Brigada flore, por sua review *-*

**Miss Tr.:** Novaa leitora, mimimimi *.*! Nha, mais ou menos isso, há :D! Obrigada por sua review, amor :*

**jaque masen lovegood . :** Amore, o Draco neeeem se ligou nisso. Astoria cometendo canibalismo é MARA/abafa :D! E os casais terão que se desdobrar para poderem passar como casal XD, contando com a loira aguada que quer dominar o mundo! Brigada por suas reviews flore n-n

**Gabiih Malfoy:** Obaaa, nova leitora =D! Ah, meus trabalhos são ossos, mas dá pra agüentar n.~! E aqui está o CAP 12 hehehe! Beijosss =**

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:** Nhaaaa, brigada por entender, flore *-*, e por sua review também *-*! Beeeijos ;**

**E claro, agradeço de coração a todas que me mandaram reviews no aviso n-n!**

**Beeeeijos pra vocês!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter é filho da J.K. Rowling. Fikdik =D.

**Notinha:** O aviso? TÁ DESATIVADO. Literalmente. Consegui passar por uma semana turbulenta e não morri n-nV. Só uma coisa a declarar: meus projetos de fanfics podem mudar, e claro, outro já surgiu na minha mente. Nha, mas eu não vou contar/mentira ;D. Não prometo atualizar a cada dia, claro, mas estou voltando ao ritmo normal, babes *-*

**Boooaaa Leitura :D

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Treze._

Agora que o plano já estava feito, a diversão começava.

Para começar, Blaise fingiu se aproximar aos poucos de Luna, através das aulas conjuntas com a Corvinal, principalmente sendo parceiro de trabalho dela. Obviamente, isso passou _quase_ despercebido por Astoria, só que achou o garoto estar ficando louco! _"Estranho, Draco meio que não impede do Zabini se aproximar da Di-Lua! Aí tem coisa!"_ Refletia com seus botões.

Ela parou por enquanto o seu ataques psicopatas, pois ainda restava uma dúvida: por que o tal livro tinha citado o nome de Mariana?

– O que a garota sangue-ruim tem a ver com o livro? – Perguntou a si, enquanto ia para a biblioteca.

Chegando lá, fez o mínimo barulho possível: Madame Pince estava com o humor bem ácido. Foi até as prateleiras mais no fundo da biblioteca, até que ouviu uma conversa de duas grifinórias.

– _Hei, a gente teve a aula de Objetos do Tempo?_

– _Eileen, essa aula é pro sétimo ano. Estamos no quinto, esqueceu?_

– _Mas Jane, nós temos um trabalho sobre __**Instrumentos Proféticos Amaldiçoados**__ para quarta-feira que vem, e no livro cita sobre os Objetos do Tempo!_

– Objeto do Tempo... – Murmurou, tentando buscar na memória algum dia que teve aula sobre isso, sem sucesso.

Então buscou nas prateleiras algum exemplar que falasse sobre eles, e achou um livro grosso e marrom, empoeirado pelo tempo em que ficou ali. Astoria foi até a mesa perto da janela e o abriu, buscando no índice sobre Objetos do Tempo. _"Vamos, vamos!"_ Pensou impaciente, enquanto folheava as páginas amarelecidas. Achou apenas no meio do livro, e iniciara sua leitura ávida.

_**Objeto do Tempo**_

_Um objeto do tempo é um tipo de __**profecia amaldiçoada**__ (ver página 396) que existem datando de milênios atrás, segundo o calendário bruxo. Eles são raros, só muito ligados às famílias, por nascerem de um ancestral. São chamados como "Objeto do Tempo" porque eles são como "falhas": eles têm uma conexão direta com o passado, geralmente expressando-se pelas lembranças do gerador do objeto presente nele._

_Ligados geralmente a maldições que recaem sobre a família do ancestral, eles tem de guardá-lo para que não caiam em mãos erradas, passando por gerações. Eles podem ser de diferentes tipos, sendo o mais difícil em formato de livro, pois quem o gere tem de ter uma magia interior muito grande._

_Houve vários incidentes de que, o guardião, por descuido ou benefício próprio, acabe querendo usar o Objeto para conseguir poder máximo, e o Objeto matando-o e perdendo-se no mundo trouxa, tanto que há incidentes trouxas que tiveram, de alguma forma, influência bruxa._

_Claro que, se não se perde a profecia amaldiçoada, o guardião tem de purificá-lo e usar um feitiço específico de lacre para que o Objeto nunca mais seja usado em nome do Mal._

_**Observação:**__ consideram as Horcruxes como Objetos do Tempo, mas não são devido ao fato de, ao querer __dividir__ a alma, o bruxo a prende em um objeto, não criando um. Somente será possível se a pessoa tiver um desejo supremo de querer matar alguém._

– Hum, e o que isso tem a ver com a idiota da Jacob? Só fala no geral! – Disse, fazendo Madame Pince acordar de ralhar com ela, além dos outros a olharem seriamente.

Voltando a atenção ao livro, Astoria marcou-o magicamente e foi até a estante deste, procurando mais informações. Achara outro livro dessa vez bem mais detalhado, e sentou-se em seu lugar.

– O que temos aqui... – Falara inaudível. O outro tinha as mesmas informações, só que havia uma lista dos objetos mais conhecidos pelo mundo bruxo, que eram muitos. Todavia, seus orbes verdes pararam justo no objeto que usava: o Vindicare.

**Objetos do Tempo**

**(...)**

_**Livro Vindicare (Século XV – Presente)**_

_Tecnicamente falando, este Objeto mereceu um capítulo inteiro, pois Annelise Jean Jacob conseguiu criar o Objeto mais perverso de todos: o livro Vindicare. Por quê o mais perverso?_

_O livro Vindicare suga as __**emoções**__ de quem quer que seu Mestre queira se vingar, porque sua geradora fez um Objeto por puro ódio e rancor: não teve seu amor correspondido. Em conseqüência disso, não só suas lembranças, mas sua alma ficou totalmente presa a ele, clamando por vingança ao amor._

_A história da família de Annelise chegou a ser considerada quase que totalmente impossível para os bruxos, já que eram duas famílias diferentes, e havia o pressentimento de nascer três crianças, mas somente uma delas implantaria um sentimento ruim muito forte. O livro, sendo o mais raro, caracteriza-se por ser de capa roxa e contornos em verde, segundo a história desta, as cores correspondentes à vingança e inveja, respectivamente._

_Este Objeto, entre os anos de 1828-1830, fora guardado por__** Matthew Jacob**__, que deveria, ao pegá-lo, ter purificado-o, mas movido pelo desejo de vingar de seu irmão __**Arthur**__, porque este havia matado sua filha, acabou morrendo ao despertar a ancestral. O irmão dele jogou-o no mar, atitude totalmente impensada pelo fato do Vindicare estar com a alma de Annelise e controla a mente de quem o tem, e conseqüentemente abrindo outra vertente maldita: se o guardião ou a guardiã não impedi-la a tempo, Annelise sai do livro e o mata do mesmo jeito que fizera com Matthew._

_Atualmente, ninguém sabe quem é o guardião do livro Vindicare, porque preferiram manter anonimato quanto a esta informação, depois da desgraça de Matthew e a inconseqüência de Arthur. Mas ao que tudo indica, __**a guardiã**__ do livro poderá ser a tataraneta mais nova da família._

_Só que o Objeto também age no Mestre, além de suas vítimas. Ele---_

Parou de ler aí, pois a página estava rasgada. _"Também age em mim?" _Pensou Astoria. Porém não se ateve a esse detalhe: como um lampejo de luz, e uma lida no sobrenome do traidor, tudo ficou claro. _"Não acredito! Porque não percebi antes?"_ Falara, em pensamentos.

Saiu em disparada para a biblioteca, com os dois livros em seus braços.

* * *

Mary saiu da aula de História da Magia com um pressentimento ruim. Luna foi direto aos jardins, fazer o trabalho com Blaise. _"Bem, tô até feliz pela Loonie, pelo menos ela tá adorando isso..."_ Pensara, olhando o céu com nuvens branquinhas.

Sabia muito bem que a amiga tinha uma quedinha pelo colega do Malfoy. Além de que, propositalmente, juntou os dois, ou seja: era uma linda faca de dois gumes. _"Só que eu acho que a Ginny com o Malfoy vai dar barraco..."_ Terminou, dando pequenos risinhos.

Ultimamente, percebera que a ruivinha estava mudando... E coincidentemente o loiro também. Estava curiosa para saber se havia acontecido algo com os dois. Mal se olhavam agora, e as provocações haviam parado – por essa razão os juntou: adorava as brigas deles.

– Bom, agora eu... – Parara quando viu um vulto grifinório virando o corredor. Seguiu-o, e ficou surpresa ao ver Harry indo com Pansy em um corredor alternativo para as masmorras.

"_Nossa, esses dois aí são, no mínimo, estranhos... E fofos juntos!". _Refletia, impressionada. Apesar de que praticamente seu plano tinha um propósito maior de proteger Pansy de Astoria, Mary tinha a levíssima impressão de ter feito mais do que isso.

Nessas reflexões, viu Ginny vindo na direção oposta.

– Hei, Ginny! – Chamou-a, recebendo total atenção.

– Mary, como é que você pode me colocar do lado da doninha imbecil? – Rebate, irritada.

– Ainda isso, Gin? Sabe como é, fogo, gelo, todo aquele contraste... – Mariana replica, travessa, logo após baixando o tom. – E a senhorita tem um tombo por aquele Malfoy que eu sei.

– QUÊ? COMO PODE DIZER UM ABSURDO DESSES? – A ruiva berra, exasperada.

– Ginevra, querida, encare os fatos: o Malfoy não te enche o saco, eu vi que ultimamente você olha _muito_ para a mesa da Sonserina e você gritou com seu irmão na reunião, dizendo você sabe o quê.

– Oras, Mary, o Ron tava me enchendo demais com o Harry e... – Então Ginny percebe que a metamorfomaga mudou seu cabelo para um azul-celeste bem vivo e tinha um sorriso bem sacana.

– Ah, seja sincera: aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a doninha, porque simplesmente cinco meses é um tempo BEM curto para mudar uma pessoa. – Mariana disse. – Se até mesmo a Loonie tá amando fazer trabalhos com o Zabini...

– Amando?

– Ela gosta dele. – Falou, dando outro sorriso vendo a cara da ruivinha. – E aí, vai me contar?

Ginevra demorou a responder, apenas meneando a cabeça com um "sim". E começou a dizer todas as coisas, trombadas e quase-amasso com o loiro.

* * *

Harry acompanhou Pansy apenas a masmorras, mas já se sentia um pouco inebriado pela morena. Ela parecia tão frágil e desprotegida que queria abraçá-la e não soltá-la nunca.

– Há sempre uma chance de ser feliz de novo, não é? – Murmurou, dando um sorriso de deboche. Nunca que ele diria isso em voz alta...

Bem verdade que sua paixão por Ginevra havia nascido em seu sexto ano, e literalmente se consumiu no primeiro namoro e parte do "segundo" deles dois. Embora gostasse dela, seu coração apenas a via como uma amiga, nada demais.

– Harry, onde você estava? Perdeu a aula de Herbologia! – Hermione falou, surgindo do extremo do corredor.

– Mione, cadê o Ron? – O moreno de orbes verdes indagara, surpreso por ela estar sozinha. Era raro ela estar sem o ruivo, considerando que ele é muito ciumento.

– Feitiço de lesmas, _de novo_. Vem, senão vamos nos atrasar para Feitiços! – Respondera, levando-o pelo braço.

* * *

Quando Ginny terminou de contar, a corvinal ficou impressionada.

– Nossa, e isso porque você sente nojo só de proferir o sobrenome dele! – Mary disse.

– Por isso que eu acho que você me colocou numa situação desesperadora... – A ruiva rebate, recomeçando a andar.

– Ah, minha fofa, tinha ainda as outras duas opções, mas sabe como é, Luna ia ficar triste e você ia ter uma recaída. – A garota replica. – Mas pense, tecnicamente o Malfoy nunca havia falado contigo, só agora... Sabe como é, aquela briguinha no corredor que ele veio defender a namorada. É uma boa oportunidade de _descobri-lo_.

– Mary, como eu vou chegar mais próximo dele? OI! Nós temos todos os sentimentos ruins mútuos...

– Não pareceu quando você disse do corredor e dele roçando... – Ginny tampou sua boca com a mão, fazendo um sinal com o dedo indicando silêncio.

– Nem me lembre disso! Foi um momento constrangedor!

– Mas você gostou, pela sua cara. – Replica, gargalhando ao ver a grifinória corar com aquilo. – Não se preocupe, Ginny, tem um jeito muito legal de juntá-lo contigo.

A ruivinha ficou desconfiada quanto a cara da corvinal.

* * *

Astoria estava deslumbrada com a descoberta, mas ainda precisava de pistas.

"_Jacob... O livro estava sussurrando o sobrenome dela diversas vezes. E o sobrenome do ancestral traidor... O que falta?"_ Refletiu, andando de um lado para o outro no Salão Comunal, vazio àquela hora. Preferira não ir as aulas, em busca de respostas. _"Se a alma da Annelise tá presa dentro do livro... E se eu chamá-la?"_ Mentaliza.

Era uma idéia louca, mas resolvera testá-la. Saiu do Salão, indo para a sala vazia. Chegando lá, usou um feitiço para trancar a porta, e pegou o objeto de capa roxa e contorno verde.

– Vamos lá... – Murmurara, colocando o livro em cima da mesa. – Annelise!

A sala inteira tremeu com aquele chamado. A loira de orbes verdes podia jurar que parecia que o teto ia cair em cima dela, mas nada aconteceu. O Vindicare abriu em suas últimas páginas, e aparecia uma outra frase.

– _Quanto mais se aproximar do mal, mais será punido. –_ Lera-a. – Aff, que frase ridícula!

– _Concordo, Greengrass._ – O mesmo disse, com a voz entrecortada e raivosa. _– Por que não me trazes mais sentimentos?E me chamaste de Annelise? Como sabe meu primeiro nome?_

– Annelise, você é um Objeto do Tempo não é? Eu li sobre você.

– _Decerto que sim, Astoria. –_ Pela primeira vez, ela chamou-a pelo primeiro nome. _– Mas não me disse porque..._

– Não preciso mais disso. – Responde, mostrando os sentimentos guardados. – Agora, o que me importa é a minha vingança!

– _Então você não precisa mais de mim!_

– Lógico que preciso! – Disse.

– _Me traga mais sentimentos. Estou... Enfraquecendo._ – Ela profere, autoritária. – _E saiba que esses bilhetinhos ridículos não servem de nada!_

– Servem sim! Aquela metamorfodiota vive pegando!

Ouviu-se um estrondo, a loira tapou os ouvidos. O Vindicare fechou-se, e a capa do livro parecia rasgar-se, e algo brilhava nela.

– _Você disse... Metamorfomaga?_

– Isso mesmo. Aquela Jacob idiota é uma metamorfomaga sangue-ruim! – Ao terminar de dizer isso, a sala inteira estremeceu mais.

– _Pelo jeito estou mais perto. Você quer saber a minha história?_

– Sim! – Disse, com a adrenalina correndo por suas veias.

– _ENTÃO BUSQUE MAIS SENTIMENTOS! –_ O livro gritara, fechando-se em seguida.

A sonserina já sabia o que fazer para descobrir aquilo.

* * *

Depois das aulas, Mariana arquitetou todo o plano em sua cabeça. Estava andando com Ginny e Luna no corredor, junto com outros estudantes, quando mudou a cor do seu cabelo longo para o mesmo azul-celeste vivo.

– Mary! O que vai fazer? – A loira pergunta, notando o cabelo da amiga. Ginevra ficou apreensiva.

E as suspeitas aumentaram quando Malfoy, junto com Blaise e Goyle, além de Pansy, estavam passando pelo corredor. Mariana tirou das vestes um copo com tinta rosa choque tampado e o jogou para cima.

– Ginny, quebra aquele copo. Rápido! – A corvinal de cabelo colorido disse, apreensiva.

– Pra quê?

– Quebra logo! – Dizendo estas palavras, a grifinória usou de um feitiço não-verbal e o copo explode no ar.

Mas ela não contava que ele estava enfeitiçado por uma Azaração Certeira: mesmo espalhando-se, direcionou e derramou toda a tinta bem em cima do loiro, o qual ficou possesso com aquilo.

– Weasley... – Sibila, tirando a varinha do bolso.

– ORA SUA...! – A ruiva berra, olhando para onde deveria estar Mariana. Ela havia sumido, junto com Luna.

E tudo aconteceu rápido. Draco lançou uma azaração, e a ruiva, boa em defesas, repeliu-a, acertando bem em um aluno quintanista da sonserina. Ficaram nessa rixa clássica quando o professor Slughorn e a diretora aparecem no corredor, ambos com expressões indecifráveis em seus rostos.

– SENHORES, PAREM JÁ! – Gritaram os dois professores, fazendo tanto Draco quanto Ginny (e os outros) prestarem atenção neles.

Os alunos que assistiam o duelo logo trataram de sair dali. O sermão ia ser longo. Ginevra lembrara-se mentalmente de matar uma certa metamorfomaga por ter causado aquilo...

* * *

No corredor paralelo, Mariana esbaldava-se de rir por ter feito aquilo com a grifinória e com o loiro, atitude não lá muito aprovada por Luna, ao contrário de Blaise e Pansy, os quais a seguiram.

– Ah, Loonie! Não me olhe assim! Foi preciso... HAHAHAHAHAH! – Falava entre os risos.

– Jacob, você tem vocação para azarar o Draco e a Weasley. Bem inteligente da sua parte, hehehehe... – O negro replicou, segurando a barriga, que doía de tanto rir.

– Mas não foi engraçado. – A loira responde, perdendo o tom sonhador por instantes.

– Loonie, o que acontece é que, pro plano dar certo, a gente tinha que juntar aqueles dois teimosos de alguma forma, e apesar de ser o mais óbvio e clichê, o que não é melhor do que uma detenção? Ainda passa batido! E você queria como?

– Isso é verdade. O Draco e a Weasley são como água e vinho... – Pansy comenta, objetiva. – Boa cartada, Jacob.

– Para vocês verem que certas situações pedem medidas **drásticas**. – A corvinal replica, feliz. – Agora vou pro dormitório. Você vem, Luna?

A garota apenas deu uma olhada para Blaise, e Mary entendeu o recado. _"Uau, mas ela gosta MESMO do cara... Ai meu Merlin, espero que meu plano não dê errado..."_ Refletiu, receosa.

E se distanciou dos três, já que provavelmente Pansy ia para as masmorras. Girou sua aliança, a qual tinha um leve risco azul, indicando a Poção Rastreadora. Ela, e todas as outras, que protegiam eles do perigo iminente. Quando chegou no retrato, sua sorte é que havia alguém murmurando a senha, e aproveitou para entrar.

Passando direto pelo Salão Comunal e indo ao dormitório ficou surpresa ao ver uma carta em cima de sua cama. _"O que é isso?"_ Pensou, olhando-a, e vendo atrás: era de seus pais.

_**Mary.**_

_Olá querida! Bem, acho que você vai adorar essa notícia: como dia 14 de fevereiro é seu aniversário, pensamos em você passar conosco, ao invés de ir ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Você pode levar as suas amigas também._

_Com amor, mamãe e papai._

– Que ironia. – Murmurou. – Meu aniversário e dia dos Namorados, que lindo. Bom, pelo menos não é alguma festa surpresa, eu espero. E posso levar Ginny e Luna... É, vai ser legal. Mas nossa, como vamos sair daqui???

* * *

No Salão Principal, já de noite, Luna brincava com as pequenas ervilhas e olhando estranhamente para cima, e Mary sentia o olhar de Ginny em suas costas, só que nem se importava.

– Hei, Loonie, vamos lá na mesa da Grifinória? – Pedira, fazendo uma cara pidona.

– Ah, não sei, Mary...

– Por favor, preciso contar algo pra vocês, e vai ser legal! – Responde, mudando a cor dos olhos para um amarelo-mel.

– Tá, tudo bem. – A loira replica, vencida pelo sorriso sincero da amiga.

Elas foram até a mesa dos leões, e quando viram a cara fechada de Ginny, Mariana foi até um pouco discreta.

– GINNY! E aí, quando vai começar?

– Quando vai começar o quê? – Indagou, seca.

– Ginny, mau humor enegrece o espírito. Levanta a auto-estima, ruiva! – Mary respondeu, levantando os braços.

– Acho que vai ficar feliz em saber que a diretora foi até _boazinha_ em me deixar um trabalho com dois metros e meio de pergaminho sobre as transfigurações mais raras e perigosas do mundo. – Disse, sem emoção.

– E você vai ter que fazer com o Malfoy. – Luna completa, sonhadora.

– É... Não é? – Inquirira, olhando para Mary.

– Nem me meta nisso aí. Foi para sua boa sanidade mental. – A metamorfomaga rebate, sorrindo travessa. – E a boa notícia, senhoritas, é que meus pais querem que eu passe o meu aniversário com eles, podendo levar vocês.

– UAU! – Elas falaram, juntas. Mas Ginny desmanchou o sorriso.

– Minha detenção, Mary. Não poderei ir.

– Ah, Gin, tá tudo pré-planejado. Já que você tem que fazer dois metros e meio de pergaminho com a doninha saltitante, vão ter que ficar mais próximos.

– Isso que eu temia. E o que tem a ver?

– Escuta, ruivinha emo. – Disse, fazendo-a levantar uma sobrancelha. – Já que vão ter que ficar mais tempo juntos aproveite e faça com que terminem o trabalho em menos tempo, assim o Slughorn e a diretora liberam vocês.

– Não entendi que o professor de Poções tem a ver. – A loira comenta, pensativa.

– Loonie, o Dragão Loiro de Olhos Azuis é monitor. E ele precisa proteger a princesa ruiva... Há, isso não é demais?

– Só se for pra você. – Ginevra murmurou, mas a corvinal ouviu.

Repentinamente, as portas de carvalho se abriram, entrando Filch por elas e madame Nor-r-a.

– Diretora!

– O que aconteceu, Argo? – Minerva levantou-se, segundos após.

– Outros alunos desmaiados. No sétimo andar. Melhor a senhora ver agora...

As três garotas entreolharam-se e ficaram alerta. Provavelmente Astoria teria atacado antes de ir ao Salão... Então direcionaram os olhares para a mesa Sonserina: ela não estava. Harry e os outros também não. Repentinamente as alianças começaram a brilhar vermelho: alguém deles corria perigo.

Estranhamente, a ruiva sentia um aperto no peito, e seus pensamentos voaram até o trio e Draco. _"Estejam bem, por favor"._ Refletia, nervosa. Pegaram o corredor mais próximo da escada e subiram apressadamente até o sétimo andar. Mas quando chegaram lá, tiveram uma surpresa muito desagradável.

– RON! HERMIONE! – Ginevra berrara, chocada.

Os dois estavam estirados no chão, e com algo brilhando acima de seu peito, e com as alianças quebradas em duas.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora:** Sim, sou uma pessoa muito, mas MUITO maldosa ôóV. Ah, mas fala sério, tava enchendo eles não serem atingidos né? XD. Eeeeeba, agora o próximo capítulo vai ser MARA *-*! Só uma dica: vai ser grande. Provavelmente bem grande.

E 41 reviews???? AH MEU DEUS *capota*!!! MIMIMIMIMIMI *-*. Rumando a 50, 60... Nhaaa, isso é TÃO AMOR =D

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**Disclaimer:** O Draquito, o Harryzinho, o Ronnikins e o Blaisie são filhos da titia Jô. As outras quatro também. (menos a Mary, é minha òó *possessiva MODE ON*).

**N.A.:** Oxi, o FF não deixou dar reviews o.O? Eita! Bem, tá akee o cap quatorze (o qual por acaso escrevi em menos de uma semaninha, mimimi *-*)

**Boa Leitura :D

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Quatorze._

Elas não podiam acreditar. E lá os dois no chão, com as jóias brilhando.

– Rápido! Loonie conjure dois potes! – Mary diz, apreensiva. – Ginny, vem cá...

A ruivinha mal conseguia se mover. A corvinal puxou-a para um canto do corredor, evitando ela ver aquela cena. Luna pegou o sentimento de Ron e pôs num dos potes, e o de Hermione no outro, assinalando com cores diferentes.

– Ginny, me escuta... – A metamorfomaga começou, vendo a amiga chorando. – A gente tem que sair daqui, o Filch provavelmente deve ter falado pra diretora.

– Mary, a g-gente t-tem... A gente tem q-que pegar a-aquela... Aquela...

– Eu sei. – Ela parara, ouvindo as vozes do zelador, dos professores e da professora McGonagall.

– _Agora os senhores Weasley e Granger... Argo, não disse que havia coisas brilhando neles?_

– _Sim, diretora. Tenho certeza disso. Parece que sumiram._

– Temos que ir embora, antes que nos peguem com isso! – Luna dissera, mostrando os dois potes.

– I-Ir e-embora? Bela a ação de v-vocês! – Ginevra responde, furiosa e ainda chorando.

– E você quer o quê? Que a gente fique com fama de assassinas de estudantes indefesos? – Mary replica. – Sabe muito bem Ginny que eles _não sabem_ quem os atacou, somente nós!

– Oras, Mariana! Só nós falarmos que quem os atacou foi a Greengrass! – Diz, como se fosse óbvio, e mais calmamente.

– Ginny, não temos provas... É a nossa palavra contra a dela, que vai dizer provavelmente que estava no dormitório. – Luna prossegue, sensata.

– Além do mais, se ela atacou-os, é porque já sabe do meu passado. Lembre-se, ela quer a Pansy por conta de alguma coisa. – Objetou. – Vamos, tem que ir à detenção.

Olhando as duas, aceitou resignada. As três garotas andaram pelo corredor, até chegar na escadaria sul, que levava para a sala da McGonagall. Quando chegaram em frente à sala, Draco estava esperando com uma cara fechada.

– Está atrasada... – Murmurou, e vendo Luna e Mariana, levantou a sobrancelha. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

– Trazendo a sua _namorada_ transtornada. Ela te explica tudo... Vem! – Mary disse rapidamente, puxando a loira pelo braço e sumindo no final do corredor.

Ele a olhou de cima (lógico, era alto), e esperou.

– Vai ficar me olhando com cara de tacho? – A ruiva falou baixinho.

– Se você não me explicar, Weasley... – Ele responde, olhando para os lados. Ao ver a diretora se aproximando, pegou em seu braço levemente.

A irmã de Ron sentiu um choque elétrico percorrer o seu corpo, apesar da camisa branca e longa que estava usando. Os dois entraram na sala e se sentaram nas primeiras carteiras. Mal se sentaram, ouviram-na entrar também.

– Senhores, desculpem o atraso. Ocorreu mais um ataque... – Minerva começa, olhando significativamente para Ginevra. – Dessa vez foi com o senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger.

O sonserino ficou com uma expressão indecifrável. _"Por isso que ela não quis me dizer"_ Refletiu, olhando-a de canto. Voltando seus olhos azul-acinzentados a bruxa, notava que McGonagall esperava uma reação de Ginny. A ruiva apenas virou a cara para a janela, com uma expressão de choque.

– Bem, aqui há livros sobre Transfiguração. Voltarei daqui a duas horas. – Finalizou, indo para a porta.

Fechou a grande porta de madeira escura, Draco virou-se completamente para Ginny.

– Sinto muito. – Murmura, sem emoção alguma na voz.

– HÁ! – Falou, em tom mais alto que o normal, ainda olhando a janela. – Sente muito? Você não viu o que eu vi!

– Eu não posso ter visto, Weasley, mas sei o que sente.

– Sabe mesmo? – Ela virou-se e o encarou. – _Tem certeza_ que sabe? Pois eu não acho que alguém _como você_ sente alguma coisa.

Draco estreitou os olhos. _"Quem ela acha que é para falar comigo desse jeito?"_.

– Ah, então você pensa que eu uma pessoa sem emoção alguma, não?

– Não, eu tenho certeza absoluta desse fato. – Redargúi, irônica.

Ele ficou quieto, e foi até a estante (enorme) de livros. Pegara o primeiro, _"História da Transfiguração"_ e passou os olhos pelas páginas. Ginevra continuou a olhar, agora para o chão.

– Hey... – Ouvira a voz dele chamá-la.

– Que é?

– Pega os pergaminhos e as penas ali. – Disse, apontando para o armário. – E os tinteiros também.

Levantara-se languidamente, indo até o objeto. _"Por acaso a McGonagall é precavida? Ela podia muito bem dizer para trazermos nosso próprio material!"_ Pensara, pegando os pergaminhos.

– Vamos começar. Você escreve, eu dito.

– Como assim, _você escreve_? Malfoy, eu não sou sua escrava não! – A ruiva rebate, irritada.

– Oras, são assim que os sem-corações agem. Agora, escreve. – Replica, achando graça na expressão dela.

– Eu não acato suas ordens, doninha.

– Weasley, pára de birra e faz logo! – O loiro falou, colocando o livro em cima da mesa.

– Eu já falei: EU NÃO ACATO SUAS ORDENS, SEU IDIOTA! – Grita, furiosa.

– PELO MENOS NÃO SOU EU QUE TÁ AÍ PARECENDO UM MORTO-VIVO!

– MAS VOCÊ ME PROVOCA!

– RETARDADA!

– IMBECIL!

– GROSSA!

– METIDO!

– CHORONA! – Gritou, irritado. Após isto, baixou o tom. – Você fala como se soubesse de alguma coisa, Weasley, mas não sabe. Você fala que eu não sinto nada? Acredite, você não viu a dor de perto. Essa é a maior prova! – Falou, mostrando o braço com a Marca Negra.

– E daí? Ron e Mione estavam ali, deitados no chão, com cara de mortos. MORTOS, Malfoy! Agora a Mary e a Luna estão com os sentimentos deles!

– Sentimentos?

– É. A louca da sua ex deixou os sentimentos deles. – Responde, como se explicasse a uma criança. – Ah, deixa pra lá... Temos que fazer essa porcaria de trabalho de Transfiguração.

E o silêncio se instaurou na sala. Ginevra foi até a mesma estante e procurou em outros livros sobre as transfigurações mais perigosas e Draco começou a escrever no pergaminho, completamente concentrado. Os dois garotos não se falaram mais durante parte do tempo.

Ele já completava trinta centímetros quando sentiu os orbes chocolates observando-o.

– Perdeu alguma coisa? – Inquire, impaciente.

– Desculpe.

O sonserino levantou a cabeça, e olhou para Ginny. Notou que algumas lágrimas estavam prontas para cair, mas ela se mostrava completa e seriamente controlada.

– O-O quê?

– D-E-S-C-U-L-P-E, Malfoy. Quer que eu soletre novamente?

– Não. – Disse, simplesmente.

Se Ginny não tivesse se virado, teria visto o sorriso brincando nos lábios do loiro, o qual abaixou a cabeça e continuou a escrever. Embora ainda eles estivessem com dúvidas sobre Astoria não ter roubado os sentimentos de Ron e Hermione.

* * *

No dormitório, Mariana e Luna ficavam olhando para os dois potes, que o sentimento de amor brilhava dourado e tinha a forma de coração.

– E agora, Loonie? – A metamorfa perguntou. – Não posso fazer os sentimentos deles voltarem!

– Por que? – Luna responde, curiosa.

– Bom, para isso, preciso de todos os corpos que se retiraram os sentimentos dominantes. Não posso fazê-lo com apenas o Ron e a Mione! – Disse. – Se eu fizer apenas com eles, o Wallace, a Victoria e a Helen correm o risco de ficarem naquele estado para sempre.

– Tem que contar isso pra Ginny. Mas não tem que precisar dos sentimentos deles também?

– Sim, por isso mesmo. Eu não sei onde eles estão e... AI! – Soltou, tocando onde estava a marca.

Ela ouvia claramente uma risada em sua cabeça. _"Mariana, você nunca vai me encontrar. A sua amiguinha Astoria sabe muito bem como me esconder. E não sei por que demônios ela não quis me trazer os sentimentos daquela garota sangue-ruim e do Weasley traidor do sangue"._

– Se você não percebeu, nós duas somos mestiças. – Disse.

– Com quem tá falando, Mary? – Luna perguntou, sem entender.

"_Ora, ora, minha tataraneta, você sabe que vai morrer, e se estivesse comigo, teria o poder da vingança!"_.

– Olha, primeiro a besta daquela loira deve ter contado que o Ron gosta dos trouxas. Segundo, nossa família é mestiça, logo você estaria se xingando. Terceiro, agradeço a oferta, mas o tio Matthew ter morrido já me é prova suficiente de que não preciso disso.

"_Ah, querida, mas você deve não saber como a Astoria destruiu os dois anéis, certo?"_.

– Usando Diffindo, fantasma. Eu não sou tão burra assim, oras.

"_Bravo! Bravo! Bem, eu acho que eu devo te fornecer uma informação muito valiosa não é? Não contei a loira, mas sinceramente, seu contra-plano vai funcionar com louvor"_.

– Acha que eu não sei? – Disse, com raiva.

"_Claro, quer morrer mais cedo. Acho que aquele Weasley vai ficar muito triste se você morrer..."_.

Estremecera, ao lembrar-se de Fred.

– Você não se atreveria.

"_Ah, querida, desde que tem essa marca, entrou em Hogwarts... Enfim, eu vigio cada passo seu, assim como fiz com seus antepassados. Não dizia nada, pois senão ia arruinar meu plano. Mas foi valioso saber que aquele ruivo tem um interesse especial na minha tataraneta... Essa marca que nasce em vocês é a conexão direta para suas mentes! E saber que o ama... Ah, como eu __**preciso**__ disso!"_.

– Por isso que não quis pegar os deles não é? E se quer saber, eu não sou sua tataraneta nem aqui e nem no Inferno!

Uma dor atingiu sua cabeça, e a voz de Annelise sumiu.

– Mary? – Luna dissera, tocando-a. – Com quem estava falando?

– Annelise. A minha marca... – Falara, massageando as têmporas. – Ela sabe o que eu faço.

– A gente tem que falar com eles!

– Não! Não! Vai ser pior desse jeito. Amanhã de manhã a gente vai até a biblioteca.

Luna suspirou, e sorrira. Foi para a sua cama.

– E o Ron e a Hermione?

– Guardaremos os seus sentimentos. Aliás, queria saber por que a loira oxigenada não os pegou...

Terminando de dizer isto, colocou os potes dentro de sua caixa verde, e colocando-a embaixo da cama. _"Ela só invade minha mente quando está sendo usada. Então a Greengrass deve estar querendo saber de algo"_ Pensara, virando-se em direção ao banheiro.

* * *

– Olá senhores. Terminaram? – Minerva disse, entrando.

Ginny e Draco estavam quietos – ele, buscando informações no quarto livro procurado, e ela escrevendo.

– Senhorita Weasley, pode me dar o pergaminho?

– Ah, claro. – Responde, terminando de escrever rapidamente e dando-o a diretora.

Ela passou os olhos pelo pergaminho e o enrolou, colocando em cima de sua mesa.

– Quarenta e cinco centímetros. Venham amanhã, no mesmo horário. Dispensados.

Os dois saíram, sem olhar cara a cara. O sonserino fechou a porta, seguindo-a.

– Vai ficar assim, é?

– Assim como, Malfoy? – Ginny pergunta, duvidosa.

– Parecendo um zumbi. – Soltou, irritado.

– Eu pelo menos tenho emoções. – Disse, apressando o passo.

Todavia, não deu tempo dela ir mais rápido: Draco a puxou para uma sala vazia, e fechou a porta trancando-a com um feitiço.

– Ginevra, pare com isso AGORA. – Sibilou, sequer notando que a chamara pelo primeiro nome.

– Vai discutir a relação, Draquinho? – Ela rebate, irônica.

– Não. Quer saber como eu sou emotivo, meloso e todas aquelas baboseiras de que você se acostumou a receber do Potterdiota? Tudo bem, eu te provo. – Falou, com raiva, e a agarrou pela cintura.

– O que você vai fazer... Seu... SEU PERVERTIDO! – Gritou.

– Cala a boca, sua imbecil estressada. – Disse, e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Um (outro) choque elétrico percorreu entre os dois, e Ginny ficou inebriada pela sensação de flutuar, mas teve medo de suas pernas fraquejarem e segurou-se nos ombros do loiro. Mas não foi tão fácil quanto parece: ela começou a socar e se debater, como um último berro de sua consciência e ele a agarravam mais forte ainda.

A ruiva cada vez mais cedia, e acabou desistindo, já que o perfume dele embaralhava por completo seus pensamentos. Inconsciente abrira seus lábios carnudos, e a língua do sonserino dançava e explorava cada canto de sua boca, ainda com certo receio de ser repelida. _"Droga, Ginny, você me decepcionou"._ A voz de Harry ecoara em sua mente, mas estava tão longe que a ignorou completamente. _"Faça o favor de ir embora"._ Sua inconsciência replicou a voz.

Quando pararam, tanto ele quanto ela ficaram se olhando surpresos.

– Tá mais calma?

– Se for para você der uma dessas toda vez que estou estressada... Não. – Replicou rindo.

Eles riram, mas um baque de realidade fê-los se separarem, claro. Ginny olhou para o chão, e viu sua capa jogada. Colocou rapidamente. _"Como ela foi parar no chão?"_ Pensou.

– Ah, mas é claro, você beija mal. – Draco replica, virando-se de frente para a porta.

– Lógico, como se _eu _tivesse te agarrado. Malfoy aprenda a beijar e depois venha falar comigo. – A ruiva rebate, subitamente irritada pela ousadia.

– Vamos, já passou do horário de recolher. – Ele fala, destrancando a porta.

* * *

No dia seguinte, uma quarta-feira, os estudantes levavam suas vidas normais e rotineiras pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Mariana e Luna encontraram-se com Ginny no corredor, a qual saía com certa pressa da sala de Feitiços.

– Uau! Parece que ontem à noite o negócio deu frutos. – Mary começou, zombeteira. Seus olhos ficaram, incrivelmente, róseos.

– Como assim?

– Sua capa está cheirando a hortelã. Foi em um corredor ou uma sala vazia?

Ginny corou com aquilo. O perfume dele havia ficado! Olhara para Luna e viu os olhos da garota brilharem.

– Oh, Gin! O que aconteceu?

– Loonie, eu te conto tudo quando formos à biblioteca. – Mary responde, dando uma piscadela. – A ruiva aqui tem agora aula, e a gente tem que ir para as estufas e...

As três garotas ouviram gritos, vindos do terceiro andar. Correram para lá, mas pararam ao ver Astoria na escadaria, sorrindo diabolicamente. Ginny reparou mais em sua aparência, e a loira se mostrava mais abatida e parecendo que não havia dormido noites inteiras. Ela sibilou algo e desceu correndo.

– Vamos segui-la! – A ruiva sibilou.

– Vá Ginny! Eu e Luna vamos até onde ocorreu o grito! – Mariana falou.

Elas se separaram, e a ruiva começou a correr na direção do caminho de Astoria, com a varinha em punho. Se precisasse, ia lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável nela, por ter tirado o amor de seu irmão.

– GREENGRASS! – Berrou, em cólera.

– Ah, querida, abaixe a varinha. – A voz da loira ecoou no corredor, mas a ruivinha não sabia onde ela se escondeu.

– Oras, sua metida, você fez a mesma coisa com a Trotski, com os irmãos McDonald... Claro, só para sugar os sentimentos deles! – Ginevra responde, ainda empunhando a varinha.

– E sabe porque o fiz?

– MAS NÃO É ÓBVIO? – Gritava, com raiva.

– Não, Ginevra, não é. Me dê o que eu quero e eu lhe digo qual é o feitiço...

– E o que você quer?

Astoria olhou para cima, ouvindo vozes próximas.

– Vemos-nos depois. – Sibilou, indo para as sombras.

– Espere! – A ruiva falou, e viu que a menina havia parado. – Se eu te der, você me diz o feitiço?

– Claro. – A loira respondeu, sem se virar. – Me encontre daqui a duas semanas, no primeiro andar.

Quando ela finalmente sumiu na penumbra, Mary e Luna chegaram.

– Ginny! Você a viu?

– Vi. Mas não deu tempo de pegá-la. – Omitira a última parte. – E vocês viram quem ela pegou?

– Sim. A Parvati. – Luna respondeu.

– Ela não manda mais bilhetes, e acho que era desnecessário. Por isso não encontramos nada com eles. – A corvinal metamorfa disse, objetiva. – Vamos para a biblioteca, temos que buscar algumas pistas, para ver o que elas estão planejando!

A ruiva assentiu, seguindo-as. Enquanto isso pensava na proposta de Astoria de levar o que ela queria: Pansy. _"Seria traição"_ Sua consciência alertou, mas Ginny pensava em Ron e Hermione. Tudo bem que não tinha uma relação lá tão boa, embora só de pensar em perdê-lo... Quase perdeu Fred e Bill na guerra, e não queria de jeito nenhum que acontecesse algo a outro irmão seu. E a amiga castanha, considerava-a como a _irmã_ mais velha.

"_O que ela ta pensando?"_ Mariana perguntou-se, olhando-a de canto. _"É impressão minha ou...? Não! A Ginny não faria isso!"_ Falara a si mesma, afastando os pensamentos negativos.

Elas seguiram caminho silencioso até a biblioteca de Madame Pince.

* * *

Draco e Pansy ficaram apreensivos ao verem Parvati caída no chão, do mesmo jeito que os outros. Levaram o corpo inerte da grifinória para a Ala, que estava sendo seguido por Romilda, a qual chorava copiosamente ao saber da amiga. Minerva pediu para os outros monitores a seguirem para a sala da diretoria.

Chegando lá na estátua de fênix, a diretora disse a senha, e cada um subia a escada que emergia do chão de pedra.

– Muito bem, senhores. – Começou, indo até para frente de sua mesa. – Os ataques estão recomeçando, e o último até agora foi o da senhorita Patil. Agora ele, ou ela está atacando os monitores... Então fiz uma decisão.

– Qual, diretora? – Padma perguntou, disfarçando o abalo.

– O toque de recolher será uma hora mais curta, exceto para quem cumpre as detenções, que terão uma tolerância mínima de meia-hora. Isso será avisado esta noite, e durará até segunda ordem. Avisem aos alunos de suas Casas, e eu avisarei aos alunos da Grifinória.

– Parvati não é monitora... Então quem...? – Pansy perguntou baixo a Draco, porém nem precisou dele responder, já que a menina arregalou os olhos. – Granger e Weasley...

– Alguma dúvida senhorita Parkinson? – McGonagall indaga.

– N-Não, diretora.

– Podem ir.

Assentiram, e todos foram em direção à porta. Draco e Pansy eram os últimos a saírem dali, e quando eles chegaram ao corredor, o loiro foi para a direção contrária a dela.

– Draco, espera! – Pansy disse, agarrando-se ao braço dele. – O que ta acontecendo com você?

– Na verdade quem devia fazer essa pergunta era eu! – Rebate. – Você tinha razão, Pansy, que ela não queria nos atacar, _me_ atacar, mas por que ela está atrás de você?

– ... – Desviou seu olhar.

– Vamos, diga! Cinco pessoas já foram. Por que?

– Eu já disse porque e não vou repetir! – A morena replica, segurando as lágrimas.

– Mas e a Granger e o Weasley? Eles não têm motivo, ou tem?

– NÃO! ELES NÃO TÊM! – Pansy gritou. – ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

A garota correu, o mais rápido que podia, sem dar resposta. Draco ficou lá, olhando-a distanciar dele. Ele sabia que havia algo... Desde o verão na Grécia ela estava mudada, mais calada, mais submissa a Astoria. Foi nesse meio tempo que ele viu que a menina de cabelos curtos e negros ficou mais empalidecida. A última vez que Pansy _ainda_ era feliz foi numa festa de seus pais, antes de conhecer a irmã mais nova de Daphne, a qual mal se lembrava, e apareciam borrões em sua mente.

– Tenho que ir... – Murmurou a si, começando a andar.

* * *

Na sala vazia, Astoria pegou mais um frasco e guardou-o no armário. O livro estava cada vez mais forte, e a voz de Annelise parecia muito _viva_.

– _Astoria, você não me deu nenhum sentimento ainda..._

– Eu quero ver algo.

– _Ver o quê?_

– O que acontece comigo ao te usar.

– _Oras, querida, não vai querer saber. E ainda quer saber a história não é?_ – O livro perguntou.

– Não. Eu já saquei tudo. – A loira dissera, convicta. – O sobrenome, você ser um Objeto do Tempo, o guardião traidor... E claro, estremecer ao dizer metamorfomaga.

Ele começou a mexer, mas parou segundos depois.

– Sua tataraneta. Eu posso lhe dar a sua tataraneta se me ajudar em troca.

– _Tem certeza?_

– Tenho, e a Weasley vai trazê-la, e trazer também Pansy Parkinson.

– _Weasley? Então quer dizer que aquele ruivo tem uma irmã?_

– Sim. – Astoria responde, divertida. O livro ficou quieto por alguns instantes, mas depois falou:

– _Então que tal, ao invés de trazer somente a menina, trazer a __**escola inteira**__?_

A loira sorriu ao ouvir aquela idéia.

* * *

Elas estavam saindo da biblioteca ao saberem que, justo Astoria, pegou os dois únicos livros que mais precisavam.

– Droga! – Ginny murmurou.

– Acalme-se Gin. Nós vamos dar um jeito. – Mariana disse, confortando-a. – No dia dos Namorados, a gente vai com a minha mãe para a minha casa.

– Espera, no dia dos Namorados nós temos passeio para Hogsmeade! Como vamos de lá para...?

– Via Flú. – Disse, travessa. – Também pensei que não havia jeito, mas aí eu lembrei da Rede de Flú

– Mary, não tem **nenhuma** loja que tenha uma lareira, até mesmo porque sabem que os alunos podem ir para qualquer lugar! – Ginevra respondeu.

– A Casa dos Gritos. – Luna murmurou, chamando a atenção das duas. – Ela é a única que tem lareira.

– Mas a Casa de Chá da Madame Puddifoot também tem! Sua mãe pode parar lá! – A ruiva fala, olhando para Mary.

– Ginny, o Ministério desativou a lareira um mês depois da Guerra ter acabado. – A loira comentou sonhadora. – Eles consideraram-na ativa, mas ninguém acende nada na lareira da Casa dos Gritos há anos!

– E só jogar pó de Flú. – A ruiva termina. – Mas como iremos fazer isso, ô gênio?

– A minha mãe vai se encontrar comigo perto daquela colina que eu te encontrei. De lá, sei um atalho que pára atrás da Casa. Ninguém irá nos ver, contanto que temos que voltar para Hogsmeade às cinco e meia da tarde! Aí, topa?

"_Não tem nada a perder"_. A sua consciência responde. _"Você vai levá-los direto ao inimigo, e elas duas se preocupam com você, inclusive Draco"_. Após isso, Ginny recorda das palavras de Astoria sobre ter o feitiço para curar Ron e Hermione.

– Gin, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Mariana disse, ganhando a atenção dela. – Eu sei qual é o feitiço, mas eu preciso ter muita magia, e todos os corpos e sentimentos roubados.

A Weasley ficou surpresa.

– Desculpe, mas eu queria trazê-los de volta, e provável que a Annelise tenha dito para a loira imbecil usar algum feitiço cortante, o _Diffindo_ nos anéis! Só assim para quebrá-los.

– Não, eu que me desculpo. Ontem, a Greengrass me fez uma oferta que terei de recusar. – Falara, e contou sobre a parte omitida.

– Que imbecil! Embora não a culpo, porque deve estar sendo possuída pelo Vindicare. – A corvinal metamorfomaga replica.

– Mary, não vai contar para ela sobre a conversa? – Luna comenta.

– Que conversa? – Ginevra repetira.

– Luna! – Ela repreendera-a.

– Ah, eu conto! – A loira disse. – Hoje ela teve uma conversa mental com a tal da Annelise.

– Como?

– Ginny... – A metamorfa continuou, suspirando resignada. – Sabe a minha marca? Bem, ela pode invadir a minha mente. Isto é, ela já descobriu, só que ela só entra se o Vindicare estiver sendo usado, como ocorreu ontem e todas as outras vezes. Só que ela _falava_ comigo, entende? Resumindo, a Annelise está vigiando cada passo meu.

– E como ela não disse para a Greengrass ainda? – A Weasley perguntou.

– É bem possível que ela só diga para atacar quando eu não estiver por perto. Assim não tem como eu saber onde ela está atacando e refreá-la.

– Eu acho... – Loonie começou. – Que a Ginny não precisa cancelar o encontro. Ela falou daqui a duas semanas, não é?

– O que está pensando, Luna? – Mariana e Ginevra perguntaram juntas.

A garota avoada fez um sorriso, dessa vez marota.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo Dido - White Flag ::**

**Notinha:** Opa! Opa! Opa! Lindo né? A Astoria vai "matar" todo mundo, HOHOHOHOHOHO lol. Calma, calma! E aquela _pegada_ do Draco? Putz, morri aqui *-*. Mimimimi a Gineca tem uma sorte grande. A fuga delas? Ó, vai ser MARA. No próximo, vai ser um negócio MARA õ/! Fica a dica: casais. _Promtofaley_. :D

**E vamos às **R E V I E W S *-*:

Gabiih Malfoy: Comofas? O FF não deixa??? Poutz... Mas minha flor, tá akee. Ah, sim, concordo, eles serem os novos ajudantes do Capitão Planeta tava enchendo ¬¬. Aí foi, MWAHAHAHAA *risada malvada*. Brigada pela review, flor!

Manu Black: Eita? O mesmo problema? Nhaai, não precisa se preocupar, eu li sua mensagem e meldels, tá aflita? Tu num viu nadaa *carinha de mistério*. Thankyou pela review/message amor ;*!

Denii Brandon Malfoy: A Astie não deixou bilhete, se tornou serial killer, há. E o ruivinho e sua namorada estão mesmo em perigo, mimimi '-', assim como todos os outros. Nhaa, mas isso muda sim! Brigada pela review!

Nhaa, 44 reviews, bububububu =D!

**(PS:** Geeente, uma dúvida básica, daquelas que você PRECISA perguntar: eu faço ou não uma fic com o Cedric? Porque com a Pansy (amorzinho ela, meu *-*) eu fiz... E quero fazer com ele too n-nV (vai ser long, beleza? A idéia tá toda na minha cabeça, e vou escrevendo aos pouquinhos, mimimi =D). Me digam, please, por obséquio, misericórdia, por favor, por gentileza e pelo amor de Merlin.** XD)**

**Beeeeeeeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**Disclaimer:** A Tia Jô tem uma mente fértil e pertence somente a ela. :)

**N/A:** 47 REVIEWS???? OH MY CHUCK NORRIS *-* (morri). Rumando aos 50, meldels *hiperventilando*.

**Boaa Leitura =D**

**

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Quinze._

Os dias que se seguiram foram, de certa forma, bem lentos. Pansy e Harry estavam na biblioteca, fingindo estudar. Eles eram os mais "discretos", só que por vezes deixaram vazar o asco um contra o outro.

Quando todos saíram da biblioteca e Madame Pince dormia pesadamente em sua mesa, Harry colocou o livro pesado e grosso em cima da mesa. E a morena apenas o acompanhou com o olhar.

– Olhe, não quer dizer que, naquele dia que te levei até as masmorras quer dizer que eu goste de você. Não esqueci o que sua família fez na guerra.

– E o que isso me interessa, Potter?

– Nada. Só para esclarecer. – O moreno replica, voltando sua atenção ao livro.

O cheiro de maçãs frescas e limão vindo dela o deixavam vulnerável, mas sabia que se meteria em "terreno perigoso". Pansy parecia muito mais esconder as coisas do que mostrava, e isso o atraía instintivamente para o lado oculto da garota.

– Hei... – Ouviu a voz dela, baixa e fina. Parecia o som de vento fraco.

– O que?

– Meus pais estavam a serviço do Lorde. Eu fugi para a Itália enquanto era tempo! – Respondera, sem saber porque revelava isso. – Claro que eles não quiseram nem olhar mais na minha cara, só que eu não movi um dedo sequer para fazer alguma coisa.

– Ah. – Harry murmurou.

Os olhos castanhos dela ainda o acompanhavam silenciosamente. _"Não é que eu goste dele, mas até que o Potter é legal..."_ Refletiu, voltando atenção ao livro.

* * *

Mariana havia ido sozinha na Ala Hospitalar, e não vira ninguém lá, apenas os leitos ocupados por Helen, Wallace, Victoria, Ron, Hermione e agora, Parvati Patil. Perto de cada um deles, e sentiu sua marca queimar-lhe a carne. Todos os garotos expressavam as mesmas faces serenas, contudo nos irmãos McDonald e na Trotski, as olheiras estavam bem arroxeadas, diferente dos outros três, que ainda tinha um tom liláceo.

– Calma, eu, Ginny e Loonie vamos curar todos vocês, e tenho a impressão de que vai ficar mais difícil... – Murmura, passando a mão no braço.

Era tão ridículo e ao mesmo tempo, instigante. Mesmo tendo medo de morrer.

* * *

Luna estava perto de uma macieira, olhando para o céu curiosa. Observando as nuvens, ria feito uma criança. _"Aquela parece um pêndulo gigante!"_ Pensou, dando risadinhas contidas.

Havia terminado, praticamente, os trabalhos com Blaise a semana inteira. Agora não havia mais por que de se mostrarem _sempre_ juntos, como um lindo – e excêntrico – casal.

– Pelo jeito, Lovegood, aquele pêndulo gigante deve estar lhe trazendo boas lembranças... – A voz do sonserino se fez presente ali, fazendo-a tomar um susto.

– Também vê desenhos nas nuvens? – Indaga sonhadoramente.

– Ah, sim. – Blaise respondeu, sentando-se do seu lado. – Mas não é uma coisa que eu faço todo o tempo.

– E pode fazer se quiser. Olha, aquela parece uma abelha! – Luna dissera, apontando para o céu azulado e com muitas nuvens brancas.

– É...

O negro olhava atentamente a menina corvinal com uma certa satisfação: os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente, e o vento batia no cabelo loiro, fazendo-o balançar levemente. Se fosse para escolher uma palavra, seria indescritível.

– Blaise. – Luna o chamou, fazendo-o despertar de seu devaneio.

– Ah?

– Por que olhava pra mim? – A loira fora direta, mas perguntou sem se virar.

Uma das coisas que Blaise odiava perder era a compostura, e isso acontecia raramente. Disfarçou, virando o rosto.

– Não olhava você. Olhava as nuvens. – _E o céu é indescritível_, completara mentalmente.

Luna era o céu. O seu céu.

* * *

Silêncio entre os dois. Pansy e Harry estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos quando ouviram, ou melhor, a garota ouviu que ele estava indo embora.

– Hei, não vai me ensinar Runas Antigas?

– Runas é com Hermione. E se você não está lembrada, nós nos inscrevemos em _Aritmancia_. – Disse, dando uma leve tapinha em sua testa com a cicatriz.

– Ah... – Pansy falou, levantando-se e indo até seu lado. Uma garota da grifinória ficou surpresa ao vê-los juntos.

– Olha só, quero uma relação pacífica, mas nada demais.

– Nossa, Potter, que coisa tão anti... Potter! – A menina disse, dando uma risada.

A garota grifinória continuava a olhá-los, curiosa. Então Harry percebeu, mas conteve um sorriso, saindo junto com a morena da biblioteca.

* * *

Mariana saiu da Ala Hospitalar, indo direto para as estufas de Herbologia. Não sabia lá quanto tempo ela, Ginny e Luna ficaram sem ver as aulas, mas então rumou para o Salão Principal, já que, ao ver os alunos voltando de lá de fora era o horário da última aula do dia.

– Hei, Ginny! – Disse, ao ver a ruiva no meio dos estudantes. – Conseguiu pegar a aula da Sprout?

– É, mas ela tirou vinte pontos pelo meu atraso. – Replica, emburrada.

– Bom, eu tava pensando... – E a menina começou a contar sua idéia para a ruiva.

– AH, NÃO! Mary, a gente tem, literalmente, problemas para cuidar, o plano da Luna, eu não aceito isso!

– Olha, você não me contou o que aconteceu com o Malfoy e você, então nem venha implicar comigo. – Rebate, autoritária. – Mas nem precisa, já que eu deduzi.

– D-Deduziu o quê? – Ginny questiona, temerosa.

– S-E-G-R-E-D-O. – Soletrou, deixando-a inquieta. – Vamos, provavelmente a Luna não foi para a aula de Herbologia, e você vai me emprestar à matéria.

Quando chegaram no Salão Comunal, Blaise e Draco estavam ali, mas Pansy não, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry também não estava.

– Ah, vem se sentar com a gente na Corvinal, Ginny! – Mary falou, avistando Luna na mesa, se servindo.

Puxou a ruiva para lá, não passando despercebidas pelos outros dois sonserinos. Mas nenhum deles havia notado que uma pessoa estava faltando.

* * *

Filch estava andando pelos corredores, vigiando como sempre, e sua gata à frente, olhando para os lados. Resmungava sobre os "velhos tempos" e observava, sempre atento, alguma movimentação de aluno. Repentinamente Madame Nor-r-a ficou com as orelhas abaixadas, com o rabo de poucos pêlos eriçado e rosnando.

– O que há, garota? É algum aluno desavisado? – O zelador sorriu macabro quanto a isso. Até não podia causar danos físicos, mas adorava dar detenções em lugares horríveis.

– Não mesmo, zelador. – Uma voz tanto afinada saiu do final do corredor. Ela, a passos lentos, inundava o silêncio com o som de seus sapatos de salto e verniz.

Ao aparecer, Argo, estranhamente, sentiu uma onda de calafrio percorrer o corpo cansado pelo tempo, e Madame Nor-r-a sentiu o mesmo, recuando. Astoria estava com uma aparência deveras macabra: a pele estava muito pálida, debaixo de seus olhos verdes estavam olheiras enegrecidas pelo lápis de olho e o cabelo loiro caía-lhe pelas costas, ainda sedoso, mas totalmente sem brilho algum.

– A senhorita não... Não deveria estar aqui! – O zelador falou, mantendo o tom (falho) de autoridade.

– Desculpe, mas se isso é regra, ela fora feita para ser quebrada. – Com isto, Astoria sacou a varinha apontando para Madame Nor-r-a. – _Estupefaça!_

O animal voou até a parede próxima, e soltando um miado longo e lamentado, escorreu para o chão. Filch ficou irado, mas não deu tempo de ao menos se virar.

– Acha que pode me impedir? _Imperio! _– Ele sentiu uma onda de choque invadir seu corpo, e não conseguia mais controlar-se.

– O que... Está... Fazendo, sua...?

– Ah, ah, ah, zelador, vire-se. – Prontamente Filch obedeceu, mesmo não querendo. – Parado.

Astoria tirou do bolso das vestes um pequeno frasco, daqueles que se usa em Poções, para tirar uma amostra da poção feita em aula. E lá, tinha a Vitrovita.

– Sua... Insolente!

– Calado, AGORA! – Berrou, e o zelador estava desesperado. – Abra a boca, mas sem nenhum pio, _aborto_.

Não pôde fazer nada senão obedecer, e queria tanto estrangular Astoria com as próprias mãos! _"Eu vou me livrar disso, ah se..."_ Seus pensamentos fora interrompidos, já que abria a própria boca.

– Isso, Filch, é o meu agradecimento por ter dormido naquele dia. – Falou, derrubando o líquido todo na boca do zelador, que tentava berrar e saíam apenas sons guturais. – Engula.

Conforme ele bebia o líquido rosa-cereja, sentia algo estranho, como se seu corpo quisesse expelir alguma coisa. Então olhou para a garota sonserina a sua frente: os orbes verdes dela brilhavam intensamente. Sentiu uma dor lancinante, e algo saía de si.

– Grite, zelador idiota. – A menina falou, no tom sinistramente doce.

– AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Berrava, e sentia todas as forças se esvaírem, e cair na escuridão.

* * *

Mariana estava conversando com Ginny quando sentiu sua marca queimar muito, e pensou que saía sangue dela, de tanto que doía. A ruiva percebeu, pelo tom do seu cabelo, o qual tomava um aspecto estranho.

– Mary, Mary! O que foi?

Ela instintivamente levou a mão até a marca. A menina começou a ouvir a voz de Annelise em sua cabeça, dando uma risada sinistra.

"_Menina, o tempo começou a correr, agora"._

– Gin... – Disse, e a dor intensificou-se mais.

Por sorte – ou pela falta de – a Weasley entendeu o recado, e rebocou Mariana para fora do Salão, chamando a atenção dos presentes.

– Mary nós estamos sozinhas agora.

– Alguém foi atacado, Ginny, eu... Eu preciso impedi-la já! – Falou, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade. – V-Venha!

– Mas você está... – Disse, mas desistiu.

As duas, com certo esforço conseguiram chegar no corredor certo, depois de muito rodar pelo andar. Ginevra e Mariana viram uma cena aterrorizante: Filch estava totalmente largado no chão, com os olhos abertos, mas brancos.

– Meu Merlin, Mary! – A ruiva exclama, horrorizada.

– Por ele mesmo, Ginny... – Replica, prestando atenção num lamurio chorado. – Está ouvindo?

– O que?

Ela parara de falar, e prestar mais atenção: realmente era um lamurio, parecendo um bebê. Quando olharam, o lamento vinha da parede, mais exatamente de Madame Nor-r-a, caída no chão.

– Nossa, a Greengrass não perdoa mesmo não é?

– Não, e o Filch está com os olhos abertos! – Mary diz, indo até o corpo inerte.

– E isso significa o quê? – A ruivinha perguntou.

– Annelise está ficando mais forte, ou seja, estamos ferradas e precisamos pará-la o mais rápido possível!

* * *

Dentro da sala, Astoria tirou todos os sentimentos dos potes e os deixou perto do livro, que os absorvia avidamente. A garota sorria ao ver que o livro recuperaria suas forças, e aproveitando, perguntou:

– E quando pretende querer atacar?

– _Dia dos Namorados, parece que a minha tataraneta vai visitar a sua mãe e lhe perguntar qual é a cura. É o momento perfeito!_

– Mas todos estarão em Hogsmeade! – A loira retruca, como se fosse algo óbvio.

– _Por isso mesmo!_

– Oh, eu entendo... – Astoria disse, sorrindo diabolicamente. No entanto, percebeu que a voz de Annelise saiu mais viva do que nunca. – Ah, agora você está bem, certo?

– _Certo, certo. Mas eu quero mais disso! – _Falou, autoritariamente.

* * *

Ginny a olhou atônita. _"Está cada vez mais forte?"_.

– Gin, tem que ir pra detenção! Já! – A corvinal sentencia, empurrando-a para o corredor. – Daqui a pouco, a diretora e talvez TODA a escola vão estar aqui!

– E você?

– VAI LOGO! – Falou, fazendo-a correr.

Ao sumir no final do corredor, Mary voltou à atenção para o zelador e a gata, os quais estavam prostrados no chão. Foi até Filch e fechou seus olhos. _"Ela deve ter visto que eu vou visitar a minha mãe!"_ Refletiu, tirando a varinha das vestes. Mas quando ia proferir um feitiço, observou um filete rosa sair da boca fina do zelador, e chegou mais perto. _"Nossa, se está saindo a Vitrovita... Então ele foi forçado a beber!"_ Raciocinara.

Conjurou um mini-frasco e sugou todo aquele filete. _"Preciso mostrar isso pra eles, rápido!"_. Saiu correndo, ao mesmo tempo em que um monitor virara o corredor e viu o corpo inerte no chão.

– PARE! – Gritou, mas Mary sequer ouvira.

* * *

Logo depois de chegar na sala da McGonagall, Ginny viu Draco sentado ali, escrevendo concentrado, e dois livros abertos. Fez silêncio para chegar até ele, mas o loiro surpreendeu-a.

– Ginny, por favor, chegue mais cedo!

– Espera, quem disse a você para usar o meu _primeiro_ nome? – A ruiva rebate.

– Tudo bem, _Weasley_. Pode ficar aí. – Falou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

A grifinória ainda estranhou o tom do garoto, parecia que ele estava... Triste. Sentou-se ao seu lado, e percebeu que o pergaminho estava maior do que ontem.

– Sabe, hoje ocorreu mais um ataque. – Comentou.

– E quem foi o aluno dessa vez?

– O Filch. – Disse.

Nesse momento, o loiro parou de escrever e olhou-a.

– Ela está querendo atacar a escola inteira? – Insinuara, levantando a sobrancelha.

– Provavelmente. – Replicou calma. – Malfoy, naquele dia... Que o meu irmão e a Mione foram atacados, sua aliança brilhou vermelha?

– Sim. Mas eu não podia, ou melhor, eu e Blaise não podíamos ir com vocês. A Pansy havia ficado lá nas masmorras, e prometemos voltar lá.

– Oras, mas ela não...? – A ruivinha não continuou.

– Não, ultimamente ela tem me evitado muito. Eu perguntei para ela o porquê de Astoria ter feito aquilo, mas ela disse para deixá-la em paz.

Ginevra bufou, depois deu um sorrisinho de escárnio.

– Claro que ela não ia te responder, você foi muito direto, Draco.

– Do que me chamou? – O loiro estava com uma cara muito, mas MUITO divertida.

– De Malfoy, oras! – A ruiva diz, irritada.

– Não, você me chamou pelo primeiro nome, Weasley. – Ele aponta, e começa a rir.

Ginny prestava atenção nas risadas da doninha, e elas tinham exatamente o som de cantos de pássaros. Só que voltou para a realidade antes mesmo de ter saído dela.

– Olha só, _Malfoy_, eu sei o que eu falo, e tenho certeza absoluta de que falei o seu sobrenome.

– Eu deixo, minha ruiva, eu deixo. – Draco respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

– C-Como assim você deixa?

– Deixando, ué! Agora pode me chamar de Draco, e eu vou te chamar de Ruiva. – Ele fala, voltando a atenção para o pergaminho.

"_Ah, seu idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota!"_ Pensou, mas um lado seu adorou o apelido.

* * *

Astoria viu que o Vindicare estava com uma aparência mais nova, e havia uma aura lilás em volta dele. O desejo de vingança aumentava a cada dia, como se precisasse viver para isso.

– Logo, logo eu vou conseguir o que eu quero! – Murmurou.

A única janela da sala estava entreaberta, e bateu um vento por instantes no livro, e apareceu a terceira frase.

"_A pessoa cega é aquela que não quer ver"_.

Porém a garota nem prestou atenção nesse detalhe, saindo em seguida da sala. Após fechar a porta, o livro brilhou, e saiu de lá uma risada macabra.

– _Eu vou fazer todas essas pessoas pagarem pela minha querida pupila... E depois, a matarei junto com a minha tataraneta!_

Pansy andava para as cozinhas, já que não havia ido jantar. Evitava encontrar-se com um certo loiro, crente de que estaria fazendo o certo. _"Por mais que eu não queira, ele não pode saber... Simplesmente não pode!"_ Refletia, decepcionada consigo mesma.

Nem percebeu, mas estava em frente ao quadro de frutas. Fez cócegas na pêra central, e imediatamente abriu-se uma porta, e por ela entrou.

– O que querer, senhorita? – Disse um elfo, indo até Pansy.

– Comida, e o mais rápido possível. Não posso atrasar-me para a ronda. – Respondeu enfaticamente.

– Traga para ela sanduíches, Elky. – Uma voz grave disse atrás dela. – E para mim também, por favor.

Após o elfo sair, a morena virou-se para o dono da voz, e levou um susto ao se deparar com aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda fitando-a.

– Potter. O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, atordoada por ele estar tão perto.

– O que você acha, Parkinson? – Responde educadamente. – Você não apareceu para jantar. E eu também não.

– Eu _sei_ o que eu vim fazer, e por acaso eu pedi a sua ajuda para lidar com aquele elfo?

– Aquele elfo tem nome. – Disse, estreitando os olhos. – Além do mais, você aparece e some. Anda evitando alguém?

– N-Não. – Respondeu.

– Sua voz tremeu. – Harry diz. – Bom, apesar de não estar andando mais com o Zabini e o Malfoy... Anda evitando-os?

– Claro que não! – Pansy falou, rápido demais. Virou para ver Elky trazer alguns sanduíches e mais dois outros elfos trazer copos de suco.

– É, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. – O moreno disse, divertido. – Olhe só, eu não vou querer discutir com você, tá legal?

– Aff. – Ela replica, pegando um dos sanduíches e começando a comer.

* * *

Enquanto Ginny escrevia a sua parte, o sonserino olhava-a curioso. Não conseguia acreditar (até agora) como uma ruiva brigona, estressada, Weasley e baixinha podia ser tão pavio curto e ficar tão fofa quando brava.

– Vai ficar assim? – Ouviu-a dizer, levantando a cabeça. – Até mesmo porque você já terminou sua parte.

– Ah, ruiva. Se conseguirmos, completaremos um metro hoje. – Draco responde, passando a mão pelo pulso direito. – Devia ter escrito com a mão esquerda.

– Você escreve com as duas? – A Weasley diz, curiosa.

– Escrevo. – Responde, dando de ombros. – Mas claro nada que não queira saber.

– Terminei. – Disse, tampando o tinteiro.

– JÁ? Você é meio lerda pra escrever, ruivinha. – Draco replica, irônico.

– Então venha escrever no meu lugar, sabichão!

A professora McGonagall entrou na sala pouco segundo depois de Ginevra ter falado aquilo, mas não se prendeu ao que os dois estavam falando. Pediu, como sempre, o pergaminho, e mediu-o através de sua varinha.

– Um metro e dois centímetros, senhores. Estamos progredindo aqui. Dispensados. – Minerva disse, guardando-o.

Eles saíram de sua sala, estranhando o aparente tom tranqüilo da diretora. Após fecharem a porta de carvalho, a ruiva foi à frente dele.

– Hei! – O sonserino disse, alcançando-a. – Onde está indo?

– Tecnicamente, onde você está me levando. Tem que me levar até a Torre da Grifinória, tá? Você é monitor, Malfoy. – Redargúi a menina, confiante.

– Ah, bom, bom. E sabe que horas são? – Perguntou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Sei lá, talvez umas dez. – Arrisca.

– Na verdade, são onze e quinze. – Draco soltou, tirando das vestes um relógio de bolso muito parecido com aqueles do século dezenove. – Já passou do toque, _querida_.

– AI! Droga, eu tenho que chegar logo antes que a Mulher Gorda me deixe para fora! – A ruivinha fala, desesperada. – E ficou muito estranho você me chamar de "querida".

– Não te chamo mais assim... Se eu te levar até lá. – O loiro falou, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Tá, tá, tudo bem. Leva-me então. – Objeta, muito preocupada para chegar até o sétimo andar.

E mal sabia o que a doninha saltitante, opa, o Malfoy estava querendo com aquilo.

* * *

Harry tomou o último gole do suco de laranja, e Pansy esperava-o terminar para ir embora. Aquilo sequer fora produtivo, já que simplesmente ficaram em silêncio absolutos...

– Olha só, acho que tenho mais assuntos com uma múmia do que com você. – Ouviu-se dizer.

– Se vai bancar o sarcástico, vê se eu to lá nos quintos dos infernos, Potter! – Pansy responde, virando-se.

– Sabe, a minha namorada não me desafia desse jeito não. – Ele falou, chegando mais perto da morena.

– Talvez porque o namorado dela mais bancava o santinho e quieto do que... – A garota parou de súbito, já que Harry a observava tão fixamente que sentiu um frio na espinha.

– E ela _não quer_ que eu seja santo e quieto, não é?

– A-Acho que... Acho que não, seu idiota! – Sentiu a parede atrás de si. – Potter, eu preciso ir...

– Apenas avise-os de que se atrasou por outros motivos. – Responde, levantando o queixo dela com sua mão.

Aproximou o seu rosto do dela e timidamente tocou-lhe os lábios, aspirando o cheiro de maçãs frescas e limão. Um beijo tão simples que, quando Pansy realmente percebeu, não quis sair dali. Porém desvencilhou-se daquilo, pois sabia que não poderia se controlar.

– Adeus. – Respondeu, num fio de voz, e saiu correndo.

Nem viu o sorriso do moreno, que fora para a direção oposta.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, Ginny sentiu um alívio, porém se perguntava por que sentia um certo vazio.

– Entregue. – Draco falou, cruzando os braços. – Feliz?

– Ah, claro! – Replica, risonha.

– Agora quero a minha recompensa. – Sorria, malicioso.

– E qual seria? – Arrependera-se em seguida, já que ele, de novo, a agarrou pela cintura.

– Talvez... _Isso_. – O loiro murmurou, antes de beijá-la avidamente.

A ruivinha não se controlava, isso era totalmente natural, mas o beijo era tão maravilhoso que até esqueceu-se de que tinha que entrar antes da Mulher Gorda trancá-la para fora. Só que, justo a dita cuja pigarreou alto, e se soltaram.

– Oras, no meu tempo, as garotas não eram tão atiradas assim! – Ela falou, emburrada por terem atrapalhado o sono dela.

– Pode ser porque, no seu tempo, as garotas _sequer_ reclamavam de alguma coisa. – Draco rebate, divertido e fazendo Ginny rir baixo.

A Mulher Gorda resmungava algo, mas eles não deram atenção. A ruivinha saiu do abraço protetor, e tentando _não_ enlouquecer com o maravilhoso cheiro de hortelã emanando dele.

– Caramelos cor-de-mel. – Sussurrou para o quadro, que abriu a passagem.

– Hei! – Ainda escutou a voz do loiro atrás de si e se virou.

– Oi?

– Boa noite, minha ruivinha. – Ele disse, e saiu de lá com pressa.

"_Boa ronda, meu loiro". _Pensou, dando risadas. Só que, como toda garota, ainda não entendia porque aquele sonserino idiota mexia tanto com ela.

* * *

No dormitório da Corvinal, enquanto Luna dormia tranqüilamente, a cama de Mary estava encoberta pelas cortinas. Na verdade, a metamorfomaga estava acordada e planejando a fuga delas.

"_Agora só é preciso falar com todos eles e vamos, no dia de Hogsmeade, ir para Londres!"_ Pensou, feliz. _"Mas bem que podia ser antes... o único problema é que eu não sei uma passagem daqui direto para lá. É bem possível que Annelise tenha visto isso, mas como ela diz: eu herdei a inteligência da avó Alexander!"_ Terminara, dando um sorriso.

Fechou os olhos, desejando que passasse tudo de um sonho, e acordasse com Luna no dia seguinte, para a primeira aula de Poções...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo Panic At The Disco - It's Time to Dance ::**

**Notinha:** Nhaaaa, eu amay esse capítulo, e no próximo, aguardem surpresinhas! Ah, claro, não se preocupem, meus amores, eu att o mais rápido possível mimimi *-*. Sobre o perfume da Pansy pro Harry? Acreditem, ou não, mas o mais próximo de maçãs e limão que pude combiná-la foi... _Martini_ de maçã, sem brinks XDDDD!

**Respostas das Reviews (Euamotudoisso n-nV):**

Manu Black: Nhaai, não se preocupe, não irá nadeeeca de nada acontecer ao Fred háhá. Seria morte pra nós duas, né? XD! Obrigada pela sua review, flor ;*

Gabiih Malfoy: HHUAHAUHAU. Juro que ri com sua review xD, o Roniquito/Herms taaava enchendo mesmo.. E a Astie não morre não, hein? /abafa :D! A pegada do Drakito é TUDODEBOM, _promtofaley._ HAUHAUAHAU XD. Brigada Gabiih ;)! Quanto ao Cedric... Hum, hum, o parzinho deli é surprise, surprise ;D/mentira. Pensei em colocar a filha da Cho**rona** Chang, mas não, eu achei a ideia revolucionária U-U, mas não sei... talvez mude de ideia...

- jaque masen lovegood . -: Geeeeeeeeeente! Eu juro, a Astoria é AMOR, jaqueee! O Draco tá em boas mãos (de Ginny, claro), e claro, mandou um beijo pra tu (que a Gin não me veja mandando isso O.O')... Nha, acredita que, sobre seu nome, o sobrenome "masen" mais exatamente, eu não percebi que era o do Edward???? O-O /lesada total... Brigada flor, por sua review ;*!

Denii Brandon Malfoy: Ah, sim, ah, sim, a Annelise é vaca cretina MAJOR \o/! Mimimi, a doninha tem uma pegada que conquistou todo mundo mimimi *-*. Nha, sobre minha nova fic, foi mal se não escrevi direito *bate a cabeça INÚMERAS vezes*, mas não vai ser Cedric/Pansy nonn.. Ela vai ser sempre do Draquinho ou do Harryzito, mimimi xD. O Ced vai ter parzinho original, e espero ter o mesmo sucesso da Mary (sério, inúmeras e inúmeras vezes tive dúvidas em quanto a planejá-la...). Brigada por seu coment, beeeijos =*!

Drik Phelton: Tá louca de curiosidade? Caramba, quando você descobrir... E realmente o Draco é um belo pedacinho de _trevas_ *-*, e a ruiva tá perdida nas mãos dele, HOHOHOHOHO \o/. E agora a Annelise vai querer FERRAR com todo mundo, kukukuku lol! Brigada pelo seu comment, flor, beeeijos ;**!

**Nhaa, mimimi 47 reviews! ainda nem to acreditando! mimimi *-***

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Disclaimer:** O Draco é da Ginny e ponto. E eles são da titia Jô. HÁ!

**Notinha:** Eu aki Postando a 02:01 da manhã e vendo o quarto filme da saga na Warner (leia-se: só quando o Ceddie aparece, e tá LEGENDADO! *-* Sotaque britânico é MARA =D, e nem me lembrava mais do 4º filme, juro por Merlin xD), e hiperventilando também porque recebi 53 REVIEWS! MIMIMIMI *.*

**Well, Well, chega de papo. Boaaa Leitura =D**

**

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti.**

_Capítulo Dezesseis._

**Uma semana (e meia) depois...**

– Dois metros, senhores. Pela rapidez e escassas reclamações de vocês, estou pensando em diminuir trinta centímetros... – Minerva disse, olhando para o pergaminho (enorme) que Draco e Ginevra terminaram de escrever.

"_Só trinta?"_ A ruiva pensou, desapontada, e como se a diretora tivesse lido seu pensamento, continuou:

– Ou aumentar em trinta centímetros. – Termina, olhando sugestivamente para a ruiva.

– Não, não, diretora. – O loiro apressou-se em dizer.

– Tudo bem. Dispensados. – Falou, e quando Ginny passou pela porta, finaliza. – E chegue no horário, senhorita Weasley.

– C-Claro! – Dissera, corando, e fechou a porta.

Do lado de fora, o sonserino atravessou o corredor, seguido pela garota.

– Agora te levarei até o castelo, _princesa_.– Ele falou ironicamente, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

A ruivinha começou a rir com aquilo. Depois de uma semana com Draco Malfoy, sentia-se mais viva, e o outro lado dele era completamente o oposto: apesar de ter uma parte de humor ácido, o loiro sabia fazê-la se divertir no meio daquilo. Parecia que havia _dois_ dele: um ficava de dia, importunando-a e rindo dos outros, e de noite, o outro assumia, rindo _com_ ela. Só que ainda uma parte de si a aconselhava a não se apaixonar por ele.

– Aqui está. – Draco falou, em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer.

– Obrigada. – Murmurou timidamente.

Quando foi para perto do quadro, o loiro a puxou pelo pulso, e abraçou-a ternamente. Ela ficou completamente sem ação.

– Eu que tenho que agradecer. – Ouviu-o murmurar, em seu ouvido.

Mas assim que disse, soltou-a, e Ginevra sentiu falta daqueles braços abraçarem-na. Viu Draco murmurar alguma coisa, e ele desceu rapidamente as escadas, sumindo na virada do corredor.

– Menina? Menina! Não vai dizer a senha? – A Mulher Gorda perguntou, impaciente.

Ao ouvi-la, abriu passagem, e a ruivinha entrou. _"Eu que tenho que agradecer"_. Essa frase ainda estava em sua cabeça, sendo processada. Correra para uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal, sentando-se folgadamente.

Dentro de si, corriam várias emoções diferentes, além da adrenalina em suas veias. Sentiu uma satisfação e felicidade inigualável ao senti-lo tão perto, e um buraco ao tê-lo visto se distanciar.

"_Ai meu Merlin, será que me apaixonei por Draco?"_ Pensou, assustada.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry, após visitar Ron e Hermione na Ala, correra direto para a sala de Feitiços: era sua primeira aula do dia. Conseguiu chegar até antes mesmo do professor Flitwick, o qual, depois de cinco minutos, apareceu na sala, entrando pela porta lateral, ao lado de sua mesa.

Sua aula seria conjunta com a da Corvinal, e ficou do lado de Luna e Mariana.

– Você se atrasou, Harry. – Mary comentou, neutra.

– Fui na Ala. – Respondera, olhando para frente.

– E como vai o relacionamento com a Pansy? – Perguntou, divertida.

Nessa hora, ele tossiu um pouco, e deixou a pena cair no chão.

– Pelo jeito, vai bem. – A corvinal disse, risonha. – Vamos, discutiremos isso depois.

– Como assim, _discutiremos_ isso depois?

– Nós teremos outra reunião. Depois da detenção da Ginny. – Luna responde no lugar da amiga. – Harry, tem um zonzóbulo em cima de sua cabeça. Ah, agora ele voou!

O moreno achou o tom de Mary estranho. O comentário da Luna? Ah, normal.

* * *

Quando acabou a aula de Astronomia, Draco foi para as masmorras. Pansy não fora para o Salão Principal e sequer falou com ele ontem, quando chegou.

"_Vou resolver isso agora!"_ Refletiu, entrando na passagem. A garota estava descendo as escadas, com mochila e tudo, para ir para as aulas.

– Draco? O que faz aqui?

– Sério o que tá acontecendo com você?

– Nada. – Responde a garota, descendo as escadas e passando por ele.

– Não terminei de falar com você, Parkinson. – Falara, com tom duro e frio.

– Mas eu sim, Malfoy. – Rebate, indo para a porta, mas Draco segura firmemente o seu pulso.

– Olhe, eu não te vejo mais nem aqui! Diz-me agora o que ta acontecendo com você!

– Ah, quer saber mesmo não é? – Pansy inquirira, virando-se para ele. Tinha uma expressão de raiva em seu rosto. – Você nunca se preocupou comigo, sabia? Se fosse mesmo, não teria conhecido Astoria naquele dia!

– E o que ela tem a ver com isso, hein? Porque eu não me lembro de nada! – Soltou, irritado.

– N-Não se lembra? – Pansy ousou até crispar sua boca em um sorriso muito, muito fraco.

– NÃO! Oras, desde aquele dia, você ficou sendo escrava dela, e até apoiou eu ficar com ela! – Rebate. – Eu havia gostado de Astoria, mas eu não a amei, entende?

– E aquelas demonstrações de amor? Por acaso era tudo encenação?

– É. Por mais que eu gostasse dela, eu sequer achei alguma coisa que tivéssemos em comum, além de nossos pais serem sócios. E por alguma razão, naquele dia da festa, só me lembro de alguns borrões.

"_Que bom, que bom, que bom!"_ Refletiu, mesmo triste. Embora soubesse que era melhor ele não se lembrar.

– Eu tenho que ir embora. – Murmurou, soltando seu pulso da mão dele. – Adeus, Draco.

Saiu porta afora, correndo e chorando.

* * *

Mariana estava voltando do Corujal, já que mandou as cartas chamando os outros garotos quando ouviu uma voz ao longe.

– Você! – O monitor, que era da Lufa-Lufa, chamou-a.

– Sim?

– Você é Mariana Jacob?

– Ahan. – Respondeu naturalmente.

– Venha comigo. – Disse, e foram para a passagem.

Ao chegar na sala com a estátua de fênix, ela fora levada por um sentimento de surpresa: a diretora ia falar com ela. Virou-se, e o monitor havia já saído.

– Senhorita Jacob, sente-se. – Minerva sentenciara, enfática.

Foi até a cadeira que lhe foi designada, e sentou. Os professores ficaram ao seu redor, e observando a ação da diretora.

– Bom, senhorita, lembra-se da nossa conversa?

– Ah, ééé... Sim? – Aquilo parecia mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmativa.

– Creio que sim. Bom, já que o zelador Filch fora atacado, há _mais_ motivos para me preocupar. – Minerva falou, em tom pesaroso. – Senhorita Jacob, você quer o livro Vindicare, não é?

A garota ficou estática. Como a diretora sabia daquilo? Não havia contado para ninguém!

– S-Sim diretora McGonagall. Só que, eu não entendo! Naquele dia, a senhora mesmo disse que...

– Eu disse que te dei o benefício da dúvida, senhorita. Eu não havia ligado o seu sobrenome com o da Família Jacob, que busca um Objeto do Tempo há duzentos anos... – A bruxa falou sabiamente.

– Oh... – Mary diz. – Teoricamente, estaria acostumada, mas ultimamente as _quase-mortes_ dos alunos estão...

– Nos deixando preocupados. Eles todos estão com aparências de zumbis! E agora, sem o zelador para vigiar a escola, a pessoa tem toda a liberdade para atacar a escola inteira e...

Só que Mariana não estava mais escutando a diretora. Como um lampejo de raio, ela juntou todos os fatos. _"LÓGICO! A Greengrass atacou o Filch para que não tivesse mais ninguém para impedi-la, e aí... AI MEU MERLIN!"_ Pensou, aterrorizada. _"Meu Merlin, eu preciso fazê-los todos ir comigo JÁ!"_.

– Senhorita?

– AH! Oh, diretora, eu, ah, já que ainda tenho o benefício da dúvida, eu preciso de um pequeno favor da senhora... – Disse. Ao terminar de contar, a bruxa arregalou os olhos.

– Não posso fazer isso, senhorita Jacob! Essa escola já se envolveu muito em perigos, não pode ser que simplesmente eu os deixe sair de Hogsmeade!

– Diretora, não se trata de _fazer_, mas sim de _salvar_ pessoas... Tudo bem que eu não sou a Garota que Sobreviveu, muito menos faço animagia ou Patronos, mas acredite quando digo que isso é pior do que o Quem Nós Sabemos. – Mary replica, suplicando em cada palavra a sua ajuda. – E ainda vou tê-los ao meu lado! Por favor, diretora...

– Não poderei fazer isso. Ponto final. – Minerva respondeu, para encerrar a conversa.

– Ah é? Diretora, se eu fosse o Harry Potter, a senhora ia recusar meu pedido? – Dito isso, mudou seu rosto e seus olhos exatamente para as de Harry, e o cabelo preto ficou curto e revolto. – Desculpe, mas se não der, eu terei de quebrar as regras mesmo. O perigo aqui é até mais complexo do que o da Cobra-Ambulante.

– Senhorita Jacob, mantenha os modos aqui dentro! – McGonagall repreendeu-a.

– OK, perdão. Só que agora sabe que eu não irei sozinha, e além do mais acabei de provar que sou uma boa corvinal. – Mary responde, sorridente, além de voltar a aparência normal.

A bruxa mais velha ficou pensativa. Embora o quadro de Dumbledore olhou fixamente para Mariana e mudou sua expressão.

– Minerva, deixe-a ir.

– Alvo!? Por que? – Ela pergunta, surpresa.

– Ela não estará sozinha. Essa garota quer salvar seus amigos, e quebrar a maldição de sua família... Somente isso será possível se você permitir, querida. – O quadro responde, filosofando.

– Mas...

– Diretora, eu gosto muito daqui. – A menina disse, fazendo-a virar-se. – E eu senti falta. E não só eu, mas Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron e Hermione também, além de todos os outros. Entende? Depois da Guerra, o lugar que queríamos voltar, claro, além de nossas casas, era aqui. Ela ameaçou ser fechada até! Então, se alguém quer tirar isso da gente, nós revidamos! Me deixe ir até a minha mãe, por Hogwarts pelo menos.

A bruxa olhou do quadro para a corvinal, e desta para o quadro. Sentou-se consignada na cadeira, com as mãos no rosto, pensando. Mariana até achou que havia exagerado no pequeno discurso, temendo pelo pior. Então Minerva tirou o chapéu e o pôs na mesa.

– Senhorita, eu espero que _não _saiba que vocês estarão em Londres.– Falou, casualmente.

Mary sorriu radiante com a permissão (que eu acho até exagerado, se formos ver por um ponto de vista crítico... Mas aí, é a estória da Mary, da Ginny e da Loonie).

– Obrigada diretora! Obrigada! – A corvinal dissera, e quando Minerva percebeu, ela a abraçava ternamente. – Eu irei planejar isto o mais rápido que puder, sim?

– Certamente. – Replica, com tom de voz mais brando.

A garota correu até a saída com um largo sorriso no rosto, e com o cabelo bem dourado, e os olhos da mesma cor. Logo após fê-los voltar à cor normal, além dos orbes.

– Ah, diretora...

Minerva olhou-a.

– O Harry salvou esse Mundo. Por que eu não poderia? – Indagou divertida, e fechou a porta sem esperar resposta.

Só que já sabia que a professora/diretora guardava um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

À noite, mais ou menos as nove e meia Draco e Ginny conseguiram terminar – até que eles foram rápidos, uma semana e quatro dias escrevendo! – o grande pergaminho. A diretora correu os olhos por eles e disfarçou seu orgulho.

Dispensou-os, e quando estava fora – literalmente – da detenção...

– Não acredito! Saímos dessa tortura! – A ruiva exclamou, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

– É, é...

– O que foi, Draco? – Não tremeu ao chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Isso era um bom sinal.

– Nada. Vamos logo praquele chá-em-grupo da Jacob. – Respondeu, totalmente seco.

Ginevra achou estranha a atitude dele, mas resolveu não ligar. Afinal, todo mundo sabe que geminianos são bem... Instáveis. _"Ele deve estar com estresse... Ou com frescura"_. Pensou, dando risadinhas.

Após chegarem na tapeçaria, no final do corredor aparecia a porta para a Sala Precisa, com suas linhas negras desenhadas nas pedras do castelo. Quando viram a Sala, esta só tinha uma mesinha para sete pessoas, um tapete felpudo, e a jarra com o estranho suco avermelhado com as bolinhas rosa-chiclete.

– Oi Malfoy, Ginny. – Harry disse, educadamente. Pansy estava ao lado de Blaise, e sequer olhava na cara do moreno.

– Olá, Harry! – A ruiva responde, sorrindo. O sonserino loiro (e lindo) não gostou nada.

– Aí, desculpe os casais passando por crise, DR, estresse, raiva ou qualquer coisa parecida... – Mariana começou, gesticulando com os presentes. – Só que preciso _de todos_, e creio que minhas suspeitas aumentaram.

– Como assim, aumentaram? – Os outros seis perguntaram, em uníssono.

– Astoria atacou seis estudantes e o Filch. – Respondeu. – Por que?

– Seis? – Pansy perguntou involuntariamente. Draco também prestou atenção e não entendeu.

– É. Samantha Lancaster foi a última aluna antes do Filch.

Os dois se entreolharam, mas a morena quebrou contato ao ver que Harry também fazia o mesmo.

– O que acontece, Parkinson, é que, pelo menos os McDonald e a Trotski tem ligação com você... – Ginny fala, como se traduzisse alguma coisa para a morena.

– Mas o restinho não. – Mary termina. – O Ron e a Mione eram os monitores, e a Parvati... Só que nós não temos que preocuparmos com eles, não agora, mas sim com o Filch.

– Por que? – Draco perguntou, descrente.

– Raciocinem: a Greengrass atacou os estudantes em corredores desertos, certos? – Mary relevou, pensativa. – E quem vigia os corredores?

– O Filch, que coisa mais óbvia! – Blaise responde. – Mas o que ele tem a ver com todos eles?

Então Luna, que estava quieta até agora, mudou sua expressão de sonhadora para uma preocupada em questão de segundos.

– É ISSO! – Gritou, para a surpresa de todos. – Como o Filch é o único que vigia todos os corredores e passagens, sem ele os alunos podem ficar perambulando pelos corredores depois da meia noite!

– Mas ainda tem os monitores, Loonie! – Ginny disse, olhando de canto para Draco.

– Só que, de monitores, sem contar os monitores-chefe, são apenas seis. E eles fazem a ronda até a meia-noite, depois que a McGonagall instaurou que o toque seria às nove e meia... – Pansy comenta, casualmente.

– Por isso mesmo. E agora que chegamos à primeira parte, se o Filch não tiver no dia de Hogsmeade, o que acontece com os alunos? – Mariana perguntou de novo, e seu cabelo mudou para um tom azeitonado.

– Eles ficam na escola e não podem sair... – Harry e Blaise dizem, ao mesmo tempo.

– Isso mesmo. E a Greengrass atacou por que? – A corvinal inquiriu.

Então veio o silêncio. Mas então uma voz, sendo a de Ginny, cortou o ar.

– ELA VAI ATACAR A ESCOLA INTEIRA!

– Exatamente. E ela quer atacar todos os estudantes no Dia dos Namorados porque todos eles estão no clima do amor... É prato cheio pra Annelise! – Disse, pesarosa. – Dentro de Hogwarts, será mais fácil do que lá em Hogsmeade... E é bem capaz dela ter ativado já três da Cinco Conseqüências.

– Cinco... Conseqüências? – Pansy perguntou, ainda digerindo a notícia.

– Sim. São cinco frases, mas elas têm o poder de prender a magia total de Annelise dentro do livro, só que elas são facas de dois gumes: a cada ativação, um lacre é aberto. Ou seja, se pelas minhas contas a Astoria conseguiu abrir três sentenças em menos de seis meses... – Ela continuou. – E-Eu não tenho muito tempo.

– Mary, você não disse que _se não pegá-la_ isso... Ia acontecer? – Ginny murmurou, ao ser lembrado que a amiga corria risco.

– Sim, e estou certa. Porque a vaca da Greengrass vai ativar todas as Cinco, e se ela concretizar o que ela quer... Eu morro. – Falou, tristemente. – Antes se a Annelise não resolver matá-la primeiro.

– Aquele livro vai matá-la? – Draco questiona, surpreso.

– É. O Vindicare não suga somente as emoções dos outros, mas de quem o usa também. De início, ela nem percebe, mas depois a pele vai ficando mais pálida, fica com olheiras, sorri fracamente...

– Exatamente do mesmo jeito dos que foram atacados. – Harry termina.

– É. Ah, eu acho que tem muito mais coisas nessa história do que parece. – A garota fala. – Só que, agora que nós descobrimos, eu preciso que vocês venham comigo, com Ginny e Loonie falar com a minha mãe.

– Para quê? – O negro pergunta, descrente.

– Bom, para começar, a Annelise _manda_ a Greengrass fazer uma poção chamada Vitrovita. – Mariana começa, mostrando o pequeno frasco com a poção rosa-cereja. – Ela que é responsável por tirar os sentimentos dominantes da pessoa.

Passou o frasquinho para o sonserino, o qual passou para Luna, e assim por diante. Mary continuou falando.

– E, claro, os sentimentos se expressam para fora como jóias, pois eles são o tesouro mais precioso da alma. Existe uma cura, embora eu precise dos corpos, dos sentimentos e de uma magia interior muito grande. Como é a primeira vez que verão esse feitiço ser executado, nem mesmo minha própria família sabe o que vai acontecer comigo. Há várias hipóteses, e nenhuma delas é boa.

– Nem me diga quais hipóteses são essas, Mary! – Luna replica, preocupada.

– Ah, obviamente eu sei quais são... Por essa razão eu tenho que encontrar minha mãe. – Disse, fazendo os cabelos ficarem negros. – Todavia, nós temos de ir a Hogsmeade antes do Dia dos Namorados, porque ela vai estar lá, e todos temos que entrar na Casa dos Gritos.

– Na Casa dos Gritos? – Harry pergunta, desconfiado.

– A gente vai com a mãe dela Via Flú. A lareira de lá não é acesa há anos, e eles consideraram-na desativada. – A loira responde, deixando-o mais calmo.

– Nossa, se eu não soubesse, pensaria que são da Máfia... – Blaise comentou, fazendo-os todos rirem baixo. – Agora só precisamos saber _como_ sair de Hogwarts e ir para Hogsmeade.

– E isso que nos empaca. A diretora conversou comigo hoje... – A menina contou, vendo as expressões de todos, exceto Draco, mudarem. – Calma! Ela permitiu, mas temos de ir pra lá de qualquer jeito!

– Você pensou em aparatar? – Pansy insinua.

– Não se pode aparatar e usar os lareiras de Hogwarts, das Casas. Todas elas estão protegidas por magia. – Ginny profere, como se fosse Hermione.

O moreno de orbes verdes, que deu a volta na sala, parou de súbito e chegou perto a Mary.

– Tem um caminho sim, direto para a Casa dos Gritos.

– E qual é?

– Quando é dia quatorze? – O Potter questiona, deixando a menina curiosa.

– Cai num sábado. – Draco respondeu, sem emoção, logo após concentrar-se.

– Então, vamos à sexta-feira.

– Dia treze? – Loonie e Ginny repetem, juntas.

– Harry... Você é o cara! – Mary responde, dando um sorriso travesso.

O moreno queria que aquela frase não saísse dos lábios de Mariana, mas sim da morena de cabelos curtos, o qual sentia que ela o observava fixamente.

– Preparem-se! Nós iremos _fugir _de Hogwarts! – Ginevra, Luna e Mariana falaram, juntas e apertando as mãos.

E aquela seria a fuga do século.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notinha Dois:** Huuum, huuuum, tá MARA esse negócio né? Ah, e a Astie? Calma, calma, ela aparece no próximo (TAMBÉM)... Ela está planejando a chacina *cof cof* do ano! HAHAUHAUHAUHAU XD. Nhaaa, meus amores, eu adoraria responder as reviews, mas hoje tenho prova nas primeiras aulas (se eu não dormir, claro o-o') e num vai dar tempo. Entooonces, eu vou responder no PRÓXIMO cap todas as reviews que me mandarem, taaa legal?

OPA!OPA!OPA! Fica a dica: sorveteria, casa da Mary e ACTIOOOONS! De todos os casais, e eu tou falando sério meeeeeeeesmo mimimi *----*/

(PS: Ah, sim, alguém pode me dar um nome bem fofo (por assim dizer, rsrsrs) pra minha nova perso (nha, a menininha que vai fazer parzito com o titio Ceddie mimimi *-*)? A Gabiih já deu um nominho: Anne. é muito mimimi *-*! E vocês, meninas? Sugestões õ/)

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**Disclaimer:** A Tia Jô é um anjo. Nos deu a melhor série de livros para a gente ler.

**Boaa Leitura :D**

_PS: Leiam a N/A no final desse capítulo._

_

* * *

_

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti.**

_Capítulo Dezessete._

Astoria saiu do Salão Comunal da Sonserina com certa pressa. Precisava planejar tudo direito se quisesse a vingança perfeita. Os cabelos loiros já estavam opacos, os olhos verdes demonstravam certa ansiedade e cada vez mais pálida, a garota só queria se vingar, de todos, literalmente falando.

Entrou na sala escura, sua sala, e trancou a porta com um feitiço.

– Agora, vamos as poções. – Murmurou, e pegou todos os frascos cheios de Vitrovita.

– _Astoria? Está aí? – _O livro, com a voz de Annelise, perguntou.

– Lógico! – Respondeu, abrindo todos os vidros.

A garota sonserina tirou do bolso das vestes um frasco completamente diferente: pequeno por causa do feitiço de redução, não se via muito bem sua forma, mas ele era equivalente a uma garrafa de vinho. Fê-lo voltar ao normal, e verteu todo os conteúdos de Vitrovita na garrafa.

– _Ah, colocando a Vitrovita na garrafa..._

– Sim, sim, para espalhar no Salão Principal, certo? – Disse, ainda não tendo muita certeza.

– _Isso, isso mesmo. Mas acha que essa ínfima garrafa vai guardar toda essa poção?_

– Eu a enfeiticei justamente por isso.

Logo, o próprio livro parou numa página, a qual tinha uma imagem ocupando a página inteira. A garota foi até esta, e seus olhos brilharam.

– Exatamente o que eu estava procurando.

– _Mas querida, como vai atrair toda a sua escola para o Salão Principal?_

– Isso? Ah, na hora do jantar, é óbvio. – Replica. – Farei com que tranquem as portas, ficando todos lá dentro, inclusive a babaca da Parkinson e seus _novos amiguinhos_.

– _Novos?_

– Ela ultimamente está muito feliz... E nas aulas conjuntas com a Grifinória, sempre fica perto daquele Potter.

– _Não acha que ela esteja sendo protegida?_

– Por que? – Astoria perguntou, curiosa e desconfiada.

– _Quando você atacou aquele Weasley e a Granger, eles tinham duas alianças idênticas?_

– Bem... Sim.

– _Se a senhorita não se lembra, faça o favor de observá-la, e observar esse Potter também._

Astoria assentiu, e voltou sua atenção na imagem e na descrição embaixo dela.

* * *

Na quinta-feira, Hogwarts havia mudado drasticamente: o antes clima tranqüilo e agradável se tornou tenso, e os alunos passavam a desconfiar uns dos outros. Eles tinham certeza absoluta de que o _Ladrão Sentimental_ ainda estava solto, e qualquer um achava que seria o próximo.

– Draco, o que aconteceu com a Pansy? Ela ta claramente nos evitando! – Blaise disse, olhando de esguelha para a menina, do outro lado da mesa e do lado dos terceiranistas.

– Eu também não sei... Desde o ano passado a Pansy mudou. – O loiro replica, sem emoção.

– Até lembro da festa de seus pais...

– Lembra? No máximo vejo borrões. – Disse, tomando um gole do suco de abóbora.

– Eita! Não se lembra? Nossa, a Greengrass ficou maravilhosa de vestido azul-marinho. Além do mais, a Pansy te puxou e... – Blaise parou abruptamente ao ver a expressão de Malfoy.

– Ela me puxou? Pra onde? – Ele indaga, ignorando o comentário do sonserino de orbes escuros.

– Eu não sei, Drake! Ela me disse que precisava falar algo com você, e aí depois nem te vi mais.

"_Precisava falar comigo?"_ Pensou, e tentou, sem sucesso, lembrar-se daquela noite.

– Acho que, para você não se lembrar, pode ser porque você bebeu muito uísque de fogo. – Blaise comentou, terminando de comer suas torradas com geléia.

Draco estacou com aquilo. Logicamente que não ia se lembrar, no dia estava tão entediado por causa da festa que, para não receber broncas dos pais, resolveu tomar uns bons goles de Whisky de Fogo para alegrar-se um pouco... E só se lembra de alguns borrões e a enorme dor de cabeça no dia seguinte.

No dia em que confrontou a morena, ela subitamente, ao dizer que não se lembrava, vacilou um sorriso. _"Ela nem reparou que eu provavelmente estava bêbado aquele dia..."_ Refletiu.

– Draco? Draco? A gente precisa ir AGORA para a aula de Herbologia. – O negro falou, cutucando-o.

– Hei, desde quando se interessa tanto por Herbologia? – Malfoy insinuara, sarcástico.

– Desde quando eu descobri que as joaninhas-douradas-do-Paraguai que acabavam com as hortênsias da minha mãe. – Ele responde, levantando-se rápido.

– Essa Di-Lua está embaralhando sua cabeça, hein? – Draco comenta, divertido.

– É. Mas ela é a minha Di-Lua. – Blaise rebate, subitamente ciumento.

O sonserino de orbes azul-acinzentado ficou surpreso e divertido diante da reação do outro. Depois sorriu torto. _"É, minhas suspeitas estavam confirmadas..."_ Falara para si, em pensamento, mas quando olhou para frente viu Astoria olhando fixamente para ele.

Passou reto, porém não viu que a menina deu uma rápida olhada em sua mão direita e sorriu de forma macabra.

* * *

–... E o Feitiço Fidelis é quebrado quando a Fiel conta a alguém onde está escondido a pessoa, ou o lugar que se quer ocultar. – Flitwick termina, vendo seus alunos escreverem a informação em seus pergaminhos.

Mary e Ginny escreviam rapidamente em seus cadernos, até que subitamente o cabelo de Mariana ficou azul e os olhos ficaram pretos como carvão.

– Mary? – A ruiva sussurrou, preocupada.

– Oi? – A menina olhava, sem saber.

– Seu cabelo ta azul.

– Não, não, ele... – Ao ver seu cabelo, fez uma expressão muito parecida com a de que ia gritar. _"Ah, droga!"_.

– Senhorita Jacob? – Filius pergunta, olhando curiosamente para a corvinal. – Algum problema?

– Não, professor, continue. – Disse apressadamente, ouvindo os risinhos dos outros alunos atrás dela. Fez voltar seus cabelos ao normal.

– O que foi aquilo? – Ginevra questionara baixinho.

– Não sei também. Estranhamente meu cabelo mudou, mas eu estou normal! – Replica no mesmo tom.

Deram a conversa por encerrada, e voltaram a sua atenção no professor, que começou a explicar os efeitos de certos feitiços complexos.

– Alguém sabe o que acontece se eu não estiver no foco do meu alvo ao lançar um encantamento? – Vendo o silêncio dos alunos, continuou. – Ele não acontece, porém se ele voltar-se para mim, os efeitos colaterais vão desde bolas cheias de pus até mesmo perda de um membro do corpo ou morte.

Elas prestaram atenção, e depois de todo o conteúdo passado, acabou a aula e saíram rapidamente, encontrando-se com Luna pouco tempo depois.

* * *

À tarde, as aulas foram normais, sem nenhum ataque ou vozes dentro de cabeças, exceto pelo cabelo de Mary mudar para um vermelho-sangue muito brilhante, e os olhos ficarem lilás. No Salão Comunal da Corvinal, escrevia no pergaminho que ia mandar a sua mãe, Liliana.

– Espero que leia, mãe. – Disse, passando os olhos pelo pequeno pergaminho.

Pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo e fê-lo mudar de novo para negros, e foi até um espelho, e voltou à cor original, castanho-claro, dos olhos. _"Como é que eu mudo meu cabelo se eu SEQUER percebo?"_ Mentalizava, pensativa. Saiu de lá e, depois de um tempo, chegou ao seu destino: Corujal.

– Cookie! – Falou, e uma coruja bege com manchas marrons veio ao seu encontro. – Oi, fofa.

Ela pigarreou.

– Preciso que entregue isso pra mamãe, tá bom? – Pediu com voz manhosa. – Aí quando voltar, um rato morto lhe espera, meu amor!

A ave balançou as asas e pigarreou mais alto ainda, de felicidade. Com o pergaminho amarrado à pata, Mariana levou-a até a janela de pedra e deixou Cookie voar. _"Espero que isso chegue logo..."_ Pensava, direcionando-se a saída.

* * *

Ginny andava pelo corredor, correndo para a biblioteca, para devolver um livro que o prazo ia estourar. Chegou a tempo de Madame Pince se levantar para colocar na estante.

– Madame Pince!

– Ah, resolveu entregá-lo... Espero que isso **não se repita**, ouviu senhorita? – A bibliotecária disse, mal humorada.

A ruivinha queria até responder, mas se controlou. Foi para uma das estantes pegar um livro de Adivinhação para o seu trabalho da semana que vem. _"Ah, ótimo, me lembro desse trabalho HOJE!"_ Refletia, procurando. Até que viu um par de orbes azul-acinzentados fitando-a do outro lado.

– Você.

– Eu. – O loiro responde, com um sorriso torto.

– Desde aquele dia, não falou mais comigo... Que estranho da sua parte, Malfoy! – Ela comentou, casualmente.

– Ruiva, me chame de Draco.

– Tá, _doninha fofinha_. Imagino suas explicações, e todas elas eu não acredito. – Ginny disse, desviando o olhar.

E se direcionando ao final do corredor, virou-se, lá estando o sonserino com uma expressão de dúvida em seus olhos.

– Hei, por que a hostilidade?

– Você foi seco. Todo o tempo. – A grifinória responde, irritada. – Desde aquele dia você não falou mais comigo, e vem agora com gracinha? Ah me poupe!

O loiro puxou Ginny, só que não a beijou e nem abraçou: ficou de frente para ela, analisando, observando.

– Se contar que Pansy não fala mais comigo, estou ficando preocupado com isso e que tem uma ex-namorada louca atrás de mim e da minha garota, e ficar frustrado por não saber resolver... É, não tenho nenhum motivo para ficar desse jeito. – Soltou, irônico.

– Ah, claro, como se _só _esses motivos eu considerasse – Ele agarrou-a pelo pulso e a beijou. Mas não foi um beijo avassalador, porém um bem calmo.

Quando se separaram – estavam precisando de oxigênio – Ginny quase esqueceu da sua raiva. _Quase_. Deu um soco no braço dele, o qual soltou um muxoxo.

– Então não desconte em mim. E não sou sua garota. – Murmura, sorrindo.

* * *

Numa casa em Londres, na parte trouxa, uma mulher estava na janela, olhando o sol se pôr timidamente. Seus sogros vieram logo em seguida.

– O que está vendo aí, querida? – A primeira senhora perguntou, curiosa.

– Está anoitecendo. Lembram-se do que falei? – Ela disse, virando-se. – Mary corre grande perigo, Ariel!

– Acalme-se Liliana, temos certeza de que ela não estará sozinha. – O senhor, um pouco mais alto que a moça, replica, se pondo ao lado desta. – Ela virá aqui amanhã, certa?

– Bem, sim.

– Viu só? Enquanto estivermos aqui, a Mary será a pessoa mais segura do mundo. – Ariel responde, confortando-a.

Liliana olhou de volta para a janela. Agora o sol se posicionava mais abaixo, e entre dois prédios de Londres.

– Espero que estejam certos. – Murmurou, ainda observando.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo In The Dark - DJ Tiësto ::**

**Notinha da Autora:** Espeeeerem! Antes que me apedrejem, eu falei que teria actions, certo? CERTO! Maaas tenho uma boa notícia para dar pra vocês: o capítulo dezessete, apesar de parecer pequeno, tem, somando tudo, 31 páginas de Word O-O. Só que eu o dividi em três partes: esta, o próximo capítulo e o capítulo dezenove, minhas flores da manhã *-*

Uou, uou uou, acalmem-se, vou postar o próximo cap rapidinho! E como uma boa ficwriter que eu sou, preciso daquele incentivo pra postar, mimimi *carinha de cachorro pidão*. O botãozinho verde aqui embaixo não morde nem envenena, haha lol;

Nhaa, e vou responder as reviews no dezenove!

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**Disclaimer:** A Tia Jô é um anjo. Nos deu a melhor série de livros para a gente ler. (2)

**Boaa Leitura :D**

_PS: Leiam a N/A no final desse capítulo. (2)_

**

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti.**

_Capítulo Dezoito._

**Sexta-feira 13.**

De manhã, Mariana acordou sobressaltada e olhou para o relógio – o qual marcava seis e quarenta e cinco. Levantara-se apressada, tomou banho, e pôs o uniforme. _"Até poderia fugir agora, mas não. Tenho que ver pelo menos as aulas da manhã!"_ Pensava, pondo os sapatos.

Percebera que Luna havia acordado antes, e nem via seu material ali perto. Então resolveu descer, encontrando-a escrevendo num pergaminho.

– O que é isso, Loonie? Temos trabalhos para entregar? – Pergunta.

– De Adivinhação e de Poções. – Falou, terminando de escrever e enrolando-o. – Eu terminei agora de fazer o do Slughorn, mas os zonzóbulos me atrapalharam!

– Ah... Eu fiz, mas o de Adivinhação não era pra semana que vem? – Disse, sorrindo amarelo. – É sobre os bruxos videntes da Idade Média certa?

– Sim. Mas é pra hoje. – Falou.

Mary então verificou seus trabalhos, e constatou que não havia terminado o de Adivinhação, faltando vinte centímetros! _"Uau, agora mesmo to encrencada!"_ Pensou.

– Erm... Luna me empresta o seu?

* * *

Logo após o café, Ginny e as outras duas garotas saíram pelo corredor, para a primeira aula do dia: Herbologia – já que ia ser Grifinória e Corvinal. Todavia, a conversa das três garotas foi para a outra conhecida vertente.

– Hei, olha só, eu estava pensando... Como a gente vai sair daqui? – Mary pergunta.

– Bem, o Harry tinha me dito que há uma passagem daqui direto até a Casa dos Gritos. – Ginevra replica, pensativa.

– É, e eu já enviei uma carta para minha mãe e disse pra ela me esperar lá fora. – Continua a metamorfomaga, sorrindo. – E levaremos os garotos a tiracolo! Não é demais?

– Lógico que é! – A ruiva responde, ironicamente.

– Ah, meninas... Escutem isso. – Luna falava baixo, apontando discretamente para duas sonserinas.

Ginevra, Mariana e Luna começaram a prestar atenção nas duas garotas.

– _Hei, você já soube? A Greengrass sumiu!_

– _Nossa, ela sumiu? Será que foi pega pelo maníaco?_

– _Aff, se for assim, até eu sumirei do mapa!_

Elas três continuaram com seu caminho para as estufas, mas com muitas dúvidas. _"A Greengrass some e a McGonagall não percebe? Uau!"_ Refletiu.

* * *

Bom, logo após as aulas, exatamente na hora do almoço, os seis garotos comeram e foram para suas respectivas casas. Marcaram de se encontrar no corredor que levava aos jardins, e de lá para o Salgueiro Lutador. Conseguiram chegar sem atrair a atenção de ninguém, por duas coisas: a primeira é que se trocaram, e só estavam com a capa do uniforme, e segundo que estranhariam naquele dia, o qual estava com ventos consideráveis a capa destes não estarem se mexendo, devido ao feitiço de não mexer as capas.

– Já estão todos aqui? – Harry perguntou.

– Só falta a Pansy, o Zabini e o Malfoy... Ah! Olha eles ali! – Mary responde, e o moreno direciona seu olhar para o alto da colina.

Além dele, estavam Ginny, Luna e Mariana, e Pansy viera acompanhada de Blaise e Draco. O moreno rapidamente desviou o olhar, mas sorriu travesso. Blaise ficou ao lado de Luna, e o loiro ficou do lado de Ginevra, que dava um risinho irônico.

– E agora? Como faremos? – A corvinal metamorfomaga indaga.

– Tem um certo jeito de ir para a Casa dos Gritos. – Começou o garoto de orbes verdes. – Tem um nó no Salgueiro Lutador que o faz parar por instantes.

– Só que tem um detalhe, Potter: é o _Salgueiro Lutador_, e ele é inquieto! – O Malfoy comenta.

– Malfoy, só temos de ser rápidos. Além do mais tive uma idéia.

O moreno começou a correr para a enorme árvore, sendo seguido pelos outros cinco. O Salgueiro percebeu a chegada deste, e por sorte Harry pulou para trás para evitar o safanão da árvore.

– Tá, Harry, qual é o plano? – Ginny pergunta, com medo.

– Alguém vai ter que servir de isca. – O moreno diz. – E todos os outros vão correr para o outro lado, já que o nódulo da árvore é pra direção do sol, ficando do outro lado do Salgueiro!

– E quem é o felizardo? – Draco perguntou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Então todos exceto a ruiva direcionaram seu olhar para o mesmo. O sonserino desmanchou o sorriso.

– Olha, você não fez nada até agora... – Mariana começou. – Então eu acho que é uma forma de pagar pelo seu ócio.

– Espera, vocês vão MANDÁ-LO como isca? – A ruivinha diz, surpresa.

– Imagina, o Draco grita feito uma menininha, Ginevra, você vai adorar! – Blaise comenta, zombeteiro.

– E é uma oportunidade _única_. – Pansy termina como se estivesse assobiando.

– Não acredito que vocês vão mesmo usar Draco Malfoy como isca! Escutem bem, Malfoy's não... – Foi interrompido com um empurrão dos quatro.

– VAI LOGO! – Eles disseram juntos, e lá se foi à doninha... Ops, o sonserino distrair a árvore grandalhona.

Ginny, Harry e Pansy correram de um lado, e Luna e Blaise correram do outro. Localizaram o nó enorme da árvore, mas um grito fez a ruiva parar no lugar.

– DRACO! – Berrou, vendo o "namorado" pendurado num dos galhos do Salgueiro. Gargalhou ao ouvi-lo berrar. – VOCÊ GRITA COMO UMA CRIANCINHA!

– RETIRE O QUE DISSE, GINEVRAAAAAAAHHHH! – A árvore balançou-se mais uma vez, querendo lançá-lo longe.

– FICA PARADO AÍ! – Berrava mais uma vez, e tirou a varinha do bolso. Agora a coisa havia ficado séria. – SOLTA DO GALHO!

– SOLTAR DO GALHO? FICOU LOUCA?

– FAZ LOGO ISSO!

– TÁ! – Com isso, Draco soltou-se do galho, mas justo perto de um barranco.

Ginny, voltando-se para Harry pergunta:

– Me diz um feitiço que faz a pessoa ficar flutuando no ar!

– _Levicorpus_! – O grifinório responde.

– LEVICORPUS! – Ela grita bem no momento que o loiro quase lhe some da vista.

E só se via Draco Malfoy de cabeça para baixo e sendo trazido de volta à terra firme. Nesse meio tempo, Harry apertou o nó do Salgueiro, o qual parou instantaneamente. O moreno disse para a ruivinha o contra-feitiço, e fê-lo cair na grama úmida.

– AI! – Ele fala, irritado.

– Não reclama, pelo menos eu te salvei! – Ginevra diz, ainda entre risos.

– Há. Mas ninguém quis se preocupar comigo quando quase morri...

Draco, ao voltar-se para Mary, jurou ter visto Blaise passando uns galeões para ela e Luna. _"Esse bando de loucos"_ Pensara, levantando-se com dificuldade.

Eles voltaram para frente, e vendo uma grande passagem por entre as raízes, entraram antes do Salgueiro voltar ao normal. Viram um corredor enorme negro, e Harry reviveu suas lembranças no 3º ano, quando veio com Hermione tentar capturar seu padrinho.

– É aqui. – Pronunciou-se, abrindo um alçapão, dando de cara com a sala desgasta e mofada da Casa dos Gritos.

Os seis garotos vasculharam a casa, e viram que estava abandonada há muito tempo. Mary foi para uma das janelas da cozinha, e viu uma imagem alta lá fora. Limpou com a mão a poeira e descobriu ser sua mãe.

– Gente, a minha mãe ta aqui! E agora, como fazemos para trazê-la para cá?

– Chame-a. Ela está no alto daquela colina, e ninguém vai vê-la vir para cá. – Pansy aconselha.

Só que Mariana preferiu abrir a fechadura da porta da cozinha, toda enferrujada, e chamou por sua mãe. Harry, Blaise e Draco, além das meninas, ficaram surpresos ao vê-la.

Liliana tem os cabelos iguais aos de Mariana, mas são castanhos, mais longos e são lisos, e tem os mesmos olhos castanho-claros da filha, porém a pele é um pouco mais escura que a da menina, e tinha um sorriso pausado no rosto. Usava uma blusa florida azul e uma calça de moletom preta. Ela aparentava ter apenas uns trinta anos.

– Gente, esta é minha mãe, Liliana Jacob. Mãe, estes são Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley e Pansy Parkinson.

– Oh, este é o Harry Potter? – A moça perguntou, maravilhada. – Meu Merlin, eu agradeço-lhe eternamente por ter salvado todos nós!

Vendo que Harry ficou sem jeito, Mary deu umas leves cutucadas com o cotovelo na mãe. Liliana, notando aquilo, desculpou-se imediatamente.

– Ah, n-não tem problema. Já estou... Hum, acostumado. – Na verdade, aquilo era contraditório devido ao tom que usou. Pansy deu risada.

– É, tipo, a gente não vai não? – Blaise comenta.

– Sim, sim. Mary, onde é a lareira? – A moça pergunta.

– Por aqui. – Disse, e ela foi seguindo a filha e os outros garotos.

Ao chegar, Liliana ficou pensativa.

– Não tem madeira para queimar aqui, não?

– Ah, gente, pode trazer alguma coisa de madeira? – Ginny pergunta para os garotos, e os três correm pela casa.

Depois de um tempo, Draco trouxe um monte de pedaços de madeira velha, Blaise e Harry trouxeram banquinhos e, incrivelmente, brinquedos de madeira. Colocaram ali na lareira empoeirada, e Liliana posicionou-se à frente dos seis e tirou sua varinha, que era de madeira clara.

– _Incendio!_ – Proferiu, e todas as coisas começaram a pegar fogo. Tirou um saquinho vermelho e o abriu: estava cheio de Pó de Flú. Jogou todo o conteúdo lá. – CASA DE ARIEL HEINRICH!

As chamas se avivaram e se tornaram verdes. As sete pessoas presentes atravessaram o fogo, saindo justo numa sala ricamente ornamentada, com três sofás vermelhos, um tapete felpudo com um símbolo de ursos polares e com quadros de pessoas da família de Mary. Os avós dela, Ariel e Klaus Heinrich a esperavam.

Ariel estava apenas com um vestido de verão floral, e com um xale de crochê cobrindo os ombros, e Klaus estava com uma camisa branca e casaco social, e calça.

– Mariana, minha neta! – Disse a senhora, abraçando-a.

– Vovó! Vovô! – Responde, abraçando de volta cada um. – Estamos todos sujos! Pessoal, melhor tirarmos as capas!

Todos eles tiraram, e apenas estavam poucas fuligens na roupa. Ginny, ao lado de Pansy e Harry, ouviu uma voz muito conhecida dizer baixinho "eu odeio viagens de Flú" e riu. A ruiva estava de jeans e com uma blusa ¾ rosa-claro. Draco usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa azul-celeste, e tênis azuis.

Blaise usava uma camisa cinza e por cima desta, um suéter preto, e calças jeans azul-marinho, e Luna estava adorável com uma blusa verde-oliva e uma calça cáqui preta, destacando a pele pálida. Pansy usava um mini-casaco vinho, e por baixo uma baby-look branca, além de calças da mesma cor de Luna. Harry estava com uma camiseta preta e jeans claro, e tênis pretos.

– Ora, ora, que maravilha! – Ariel comenta, satisfeita. – Venham, venham! Como foi a viagem? Longa ou rápida, chata ou boa?

– Ariel querida, melhor deixarmos Liliana e eles a sós. Tem muito que conversar. – Klaus disse, levando a esposa para o andar de cima.

Após isso Liliana pediu-os para sentarem.

– Mamãe, onde está o papai? – Mary pergunta inesperadamente.

– Na Irlanda ainda.

– Mãe, não precisa. Eu vou conseguir! – Disse.

– Desculpa perguntar, mas porque lá? – Ginny insinua, timidamente.

– Bom, Ginevra, os Jacob nasceram na Irlanda, no século dezoito. Foi lá que aconteceu toda a história, o que provavelmente minha filha deve ter contado. – Liliana responde, casual. – Bem, filha, são somente eles?

– Tem o irmão de Ginny e a Mione, mas eles foram atacados.

– Oh... Estão com o anel? – Perguntou, e todos o mostraram.

– Mãe, não adianta mais. Quando vimos eles lá, os anéis estavam cortados... – Falou, desanimada.

– Como assim? Mariana, isso só significa que ela está ficando mais forte, e o Mestre já chegou na terceira frase! Além do mais, não quero que troque de lugar com aquele maldito fantasma!

Nessa hora todos olharam para ela incrédulos. Aí entenderam o termo _morrer_ para ela: Annelise ia assumir seu corpo e Mariana ficaria presa no livro!

– Mãe! – Mary repreendeu-a, mas sorriu tristemente.

– Mary, você não contou isso. – Luna diz, chocada.

– É, mas de que adianta? – Falava, rindo sem um pingo de humor. – Mas o Encantamento Supremo precisa de muita energia. E dos corpos já sem sentimentos, além de todos os alunos de Hogwarts...

– E como é esse feitiço? – Harry pergunta.

– Bem, esperem aqui. – Mariana responde, e correu para o corredor, voltando rapidamente com um livro de aparência bem antiga.

Liliana fez a pequena mesa da sala transfigurar-se em uma mesa de tampo inclinado. A menina pôs o livro com a imagem, e ela era formada por um grande circulo com inscritos em latim, e havia uma rosa enorme atrás deste, e uma estrela de sete pontas completava o desenho.

– Esse é o Encantamento Supremo. Ele necessita de que a pessoa esteja em um nível de vingança muito alto, mas o problema é que ele mesmo mata a pessoa. – Liliana explicou para os presentes. – Todos os guardiões do Vindicare têm essa rosa marcada no braço porque é o símbolo desse Encantamento.

– E como ela vai fazer para levar todos eles para o Salão Principal? – Ginny pergunta. – Porque não tem modo algum de executá-lo.

– Tem sim. No dia, já que todos não poderão ir, ficarão com tempo livre, e é só a Greengrass atraí-los para a emboscada. – Mary diz, séria.

– Qual é o nome do novo Mestre de Annelise? – Liliana insinua.

– Astoria Greengrass. – Blaise e Luna respondem.

– Greengrass? Acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar... – A mãe de Mary diz, pensativa.

– Mãe, mas e o contra-feitiço que é cantado?

– Ah, sim, este aqui. – A mulher de cabelos castanhos e lisos vira a página, e eles vêem uma imagem de uma pessoa suspensa e saindo algo dela. – É o _Indulgeo Animus_, mas eu proíbo de você se matar, Mariana!

– Olha, senhorita Jacob, com esse feitiço ela pode trazer todos eles de volta... – Luna argumenta.

– Mas eu vou perder a minha filha! Ela tem que sacrificar o seu bem maior: o amor!

– Por isso! – Ginny dissera, atraindo a atenção deles. – Mary, seus antepassados não se apaixonavam porque era _justo_ o ingrediente para o contra-feitiço! Só não entendo porque não deu certo...

– Ginny, o que acontece é que, o amor tem de ser _puro_ e de coração, e entregue por vontade da pessoa. E, apesar deles todos terem fracassado justo por causa dele, eles amaram sim, só não... Entregaram-se de corpo e alma.

– Entendo... – Ela responde.

Após aquilo, Mary mudou de assunto, para não ficarem mais naquele marasmo. Conversaram com Ariel e Klaus, avós por parte de pai da garota, e Ginny e Luna os adoraram. Para melhorar o dia, Liliana topou levá-los para o parque central.

Ao chegarem lá, Luna se encantou com as lindas laranjeiras que agora estavam em flores; Pansy sorrira ao ver um campo cheio de amores-perfeitos, e só a ruivinha e a corvinal metamorfomaga ficaram ali, junto com a mãe desta e Draco.

– Olha só, se quiserem, podem ir lá ver, tenho certeza de que irão adorar esse parque. – A garota diz, sorrindo.

Claro que nem quiseram esperar ela terminar. Luna e Blaise, direto para a maior laranjeira dali, e Pansy foi para o campo de flores, seguida por Harry. Quem via de fora parecia ser uma cena linda...

– Gin, pode ir lá!

– Mas Mary, você vai ficar aqui? – A ruiva pergunta.

Nesse momento, Draco, que olhava distraído o pequeno lago, olhou para a garota de orbes chocolates.

– Vou. Mamãe está... – Ao se virar, Liliana tinha ido a uma barraquinha de sorvete ali perto.

– Ah, Mary...

– Hei! Ruiva, quero te mostrar algo. – O loiro fala, de súbito.

As duas o olharam curiosas. E o sonserino fez a coisa mais absurda: pegou Ginevra pela cintura e a colocou em seu ombro, segurando-a fortemente.

– ME SOLTA, MALFOY! – Ela gritava, dando risada e com raiva ao mesmo tempo.

– Jacob, já volto. – O garoto replica, levando uma ruiva que se debatia para a pequena ponte acima do lago.

* * *

No Beco Diagonal, mais exatamente numa certa loja, um ruivo bem alto colocou um suéter preto. Usava calças claras e de moletom branco, e se preparava para sair quando outro idêntico a ele o parou.

– Aonde vai, Fred?

– Num parque aqui perto. Preciso respirar um pouco, sabe como é... – Ele responde, dando um sorriso travesso. – Libera as idéias...

– Credo, falando assim parece até aqueles fracassados! – George responde, brincalhão.

– Então por que você não aproveita e vê a sua querida _esposa_?

– Namorada-noiva. Eu vou fazer o pedido hoje! – Responde o ruivo, abrindo um largo sorriso.

– Com que aliança?

– Por isso mesmo. Vou comprar... – George diz, convicto. – E a sua noiva?

– Sabe que eu vou me casar com a Kim só quando ela voltar. Ela adora dragões! – Fred replica, revirando os olhos. – Tô indo. Hoje a Gemialidades não abre.

E ele saiu, se direcionando ao começo do Beco, para sair no Caldeirão Furado. Passou pelo balcão e cumprimentou Tom, o qual sempre bem-humorado, retribuíra.

Na verdade, Fred havia "descoberto" aquele parque fazia tempos. Sempre teve uma curiosidade grande sobre os trouxas, e os observava com atenção. Já havia visto um escutar alguma coisa numa caixinha minúscula branca, ligada a suas orelhas por um par de coisas da mesma cor. Também viu trouxas que respondiam em quadradinhos coloridos, e o mais engraçado era que eles sempre diziam algo e esperavam... _"O que será que essas caixinhas têm de tão engraçado?"_ Pensou, maravilhado.

Andando, nem percebeu que havia chegado. Olhou para os lados, e jurou ter visto uma mancha ruiva e um cara alto e loiro na pequena ponte do parque. _"Devo estar sonhando..."_ Refletiu, divertido.

* * *

Luna e Blaise estavam debaixo da maior laranjeira, que deixava cair às pequenas flores de sua grande copa. O negro apenas olhava a garota, a qual observava com muito interesse as florzinhas flutuando no ar e caindo no chão suavemente.

– Hei, Di-lua.

– Oi? – Ela virou-se no instante que o sonserino a olhava fixamente. – O que foi, _Blas_?

– Blas? Meu novo apelido?

– É. – Respondeu, sonhadora.

Silêncio. A loira virou e viu uma florzinha cair e cair, parando no seu cabelo.

– Hei, Luna. – Agora ele não a chamava pelo apelido.

– Sim? Olha, tem várias estrelinhas nos seus olhos! – Ela fala, olhando bem fundo para os orbes negros de Blaise.

– E tem várias luas nos seus. – Disse, sentindo o rosto corar.

Apesar da corvinal ser "de Lua", ele adorava o jeito meio alienado dela. Apesar de ser de uma casa _totalmente_ contrária a dela. E o mais estranho foi que Luna aproximou seu rosto alvo, e encostou seus lábios nos de Blaise. O garoto sentiu o rosto arder com aquele gesto, e o gosto da menina era totalmente exótico: um delicioso gosto de amoras e o cheiro de rosas dos cabelos loiros.

– Blaise... – Murmurou, separando-os. – Eu... Amo suas estrelinhas.

– Eu também amo... Suas luas. – Responde, sorrindo bobo.

Aquela era uma língua que somente _eles _poderiam entender. Ele pegou em sua mão e ficou a observar as florzinhas.

* * *

Pansy pegou um amor-perfeito amarelo e até quis pô-lo no cabelo, mas desistira. Sorria tristemente, já que um certo moreno não saía de sua mente.

– Pelo jeito parece que adora flores. – A voz dele, tão próxima a assustou.

– _Parece_, mas eu não gosto. – Responde, se contradizendo.

Harry olhou em volta: só havia amores-perfeitos. Roxos, amarelos, vermelhos, azuis, brancos... Até que viu um lindo amor-perfeito cor-de-rosa entre os brancos e dos amores-perfeitos vermelhos. Pansy direcionou seus orbes castanhos para lá e o vira, tão singelo e delicado.

– Pansy... Seu nome é dessa flor, não é? Por isso gosta tanto deles? – Ele pergunta, curioso.

– É... – Disse.

Sentia-se tão à vontade com o garoto que esquecia que era de casas rivais. Ela podia olhar naqueles olhos verdes que ninguém a julgaria. Acordara de seu transe quando viu o grifinório tão perto de si.

– O-O que está fazendo? – Indaga, receosa.

– Toma. – Ele falou, colocando o amor-perfeito raro em seu cabelo. – Você ficou bonita.

Pansy não respondeu. Ficou observando-o, intrigada.

– Por... Que?

– Por que o que? – Questiona, confuso.

– Por que está sendo tão legal comigo, Potter? – Rebate, de uma vez. – Eu provoquei todos seus amigos, sou amiga do seu pior inimigo, xinguei tantas vezes a Granger e o Weasley de sangue-ruim e traidor do sangue... – Percebeu que o semblante dele havia mudado ao ouvir a palavra. – Por que?

– Porque... Eu enxergo você agora de outro jeito, Pansy. – Harry responde, serenamente. – Você é tão fácil de ler, mas ao mesmo tempo me... _Nos _esconde as coisas. Por mais que tenha acontecido toda aquela coisa, eu te vejo claramente agora.

– E o que você vê? – Perguntou, chegando mais perto dele. Aquele odor de amêndoas era excessivamente vicioso.

– Eu... Vejo... _Você_. – Responde rouco, aproximando seus rostos.

Agora a morena não mais cedia porque simplesmente _desistiu_ de ceder àquilo.

* * *

Liliana havia voltado, sem nada, e Mary estranhou.

– Mãe, a senhora não ia comprar sorvete?

– _Ia_, mas pelo jeito, parece que seus amigos estão em um entrosamento maior. – A mulher replica, rindo.

Mariana olhou para a ponte: Ginny e Draco pareciam velhos amigos, conversando como se nada estivesse acontecendo. _"E onde estão a Loonie e o Zabini? E a Parkinson e o Harry?"_ Reflete, curiosa.

– Olhe, eu sei que falei para não gostar de alguém, filha, mas parece que não funcionou minha proibição. – Ela diz.

– C-Claro que funcionou! Eu não gosto de ninguém de lá da escola! – Mary apressou-se em dizer.

– Porém isso não quer dizer que não esteja gostando... Pense nisso. – Liliana responde, sorrindo. – Aproveite e vá passear pelo parque. Eu fico.

Ela assentiu, e foi para uma das árvores dali, e longe da visão dos outros. Ao chegar lá, sentou-se nas raízes e começou a observar o céu, que estava tomando uma bela coloração alaranjada. Sentiu os olhos pesados, e acabou dormindo.

* * *

Fred andava pelas árvores sem um rumo certo quando a encontrou bem ali, olhando para o céu com um interesse bem fora do normal. _"O que a amiga da minha irmãzinha está fazendo aqui?"_ Pensa, intrigado.

Chegou bem mais perto, e descobriu: ela dormia tranqüilamente, e seu cabelo havia mudado sutilmente para um vermelho-escuro devido aos raios de sol. Alguma coisa mexeu ali dentro, e sentiu o rosto corar. _"Tá, agora eu fiquei MUITO louco... Você tem noiva, você vai se casar" _Refletiu, assustado.

– _Ah, não... Faça isso_. – Ela murmurava, dormindo.

O ruivo olhou para Mary com uma aguda curiosidade. Ao mesmo tempo, o seu coração acelerava, esperando uma resposta. Obviamente descartou a possibilidade de estar _amando_ a amiga de Ginny, já que tinha uma noiva estonteante que fazia uma viagem e voltaria logo.

– Hei, garota... Você tá dormindo? – Perguntou brincalhão, balançando a mão na frente do rosto dela.

– _Não faça... Isso, Fred_. – Ficou surpreso ao ouvir seu nome. – _Você... É um idiota_.

– Como assim, idiota, Mariana? – Indagou, fingindo raiva. Sabia que ela não ia responder.

Mary continuava dormindo, e o irmão de Ginny ficou do seu lado, admirando-a dormir serenamente. O rapaz, inconscientemente, achava graça como ela dormia, mas algo nele (outra vez) despertou, e pela primeira vez, Fred achou _lindo_ aquele jeito de ela dormir tão pesadamente que nem ouvia os passarinhos cantando. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que ele sentia isso de alguém: nem de Kim sentiu algo parecido.

– Você me faz ficar desse jeito, sua tonta. – Murmurou, acariciando o rosto dela. – O que fez para fazer isso?

– _Fred..._ – Ela responde, e acaba deitando a cabeça no ombro do ruivo. – _Não... Morre_.

Estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo: Mariana se preocupava _até demais_ com ele! E seu coração falhou uma batida. Nem mesmo seu irmão gêmeo saberia explicar o que estava acontecendo, apesar de se conhecerem tão bem. Por outro lado, Fred se sentiu até mesmo aliviado e feliz com os dizeres da pequena garota.

– Hum? – Mary acordou, e encontrou aqueles orbes azuis. – Fred...

– Oi. – Responde.

– FRED? AI MEU DEUS! – Berrava, pulando da raiz e caindo pra trás. – AI! QUE DROGA!

Massageou as costas. Estavam doendo.

– Olha, não sei você, mas deveria se controlar mais... – O ruivo diz, estendendo a mão. – Vão achar que é doida.

– DOIDA? – Grita, mas depois baixa o tom de voz. – Doida, eu? Na verdade, quem é o louco aqui é você. O que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu que pergunto: o que _você_ está fazendo aqui, quando deveria estar em Hogwarts, cuidando da minha irmãzinha. – Fred falava, andando na frente.

E a corvinal se lembrou: Ginny e os outros também estavam lá, no mundo trouxa, enquanto uma louca loira psicopata arranjava um jeito de trazer todo mundo para a armadilha dela e roubar os sentimentos de todos, e o irmão dela achando que ela estava lá em Hogwarts. _"PUTA MERDA! A GINNY TÁ AQUI COM O MALFOY!"_ Mentaliza, desesperada. _"E o irmão dela também! Se eu deixar, vai ocorrer um assassinato!"_ Pensava, correndo subitamente na frente do ruivo, o qual estranhou.

– O que foi?

– Ah, é... Acho que devia conhecer a minha mãe. – Disse, se arrependendo logo depois.

* * *

Na ponte, a ruivinha (ainda não encrencada) e o loiro sonserino observavam o pôr-do-sol em silêncio e sorrindo.

Havia descoberto muitas coisas sobre Draco Malfoy que nem sabia que existiam, como por exemplo, ele tinha uma coleção enorme de mini-carros antigos e adorava sorvete de limão. A infância em Paris, como conheceu Pansy ainda criança e sobre a mãe, Narcisa.

Agora não eram mais dois _sobrenomes_, eram apenas duas pessoas normais com duas famílias inimigas, ou seja, apenas eles mesmos.

– Hei, Draco... – Ginny diz, se virando para ele.

– Sim, ruiva?

– Como conheceu a Astoria? – Além de falar pela primeira vez dela, sentiu uma náusea invadir-lhe o estômago.

– Não vai querer saber... – Ele responde, virando-se de volta para o pôr-do-sol.

– Foi numa daquelas _grandes _festas de seu pai e sua mãe? – Perguntou, ignorando a resposta dele.

Draco suspirou, derrotado, e começou a contar.

– Me lembro pouco disso, mas foi no meu verão, após a Guerra, na Grécia. O Blaise e a Pansy foram, mas não me lembro deles na festa.

_Estava em seu grande quarto, que dava para a vista do Mar Egeu, olhando-se no espelho. Usando um terno preto e camisa social branca, e calças da mesma cor que o terno, considerava-se médio. O cabelo, sem gel, caía-lhe pelos olhos azul-acinzentados, e quis deixá-los assim mesmo. Logo deram duas batidas na porta, e ela se abriu._

– _**Querido? Está pronto?**__ – Narcísea disse, tranqüilamente._

_Ela trajava um lindíssimo vestido verde-escuro e com mangas bordadas a formar desenhos de rosas. O cabelo estava preso em um coque bem-feito e Narcísea adornava um par de brincos de pérola e colar da mesma pedra. Lindamente aristocrática._

– _**Sim. Quando conhecerei minha noiva?**_

– _**Draco, não acha que é a filha dos Parkinson?**_

_O loiro sentou-se em sua cama impecavelmente arrumada._

– _**Seria muito óbvio. Pansy é minha amiga, e por mais que eu goste dela, não vai passar como um sentimento de irmãos.**_

– _**Entendo... – **__Narcísea responde, sorrindo. __**– Vamos?**_

– _**Vamos.**_

_Saíram de lá, e alcançaram a escada. Draco e Narcísea desceram, e ele sentiu um alívio ao ver que não teria uma grande festa. Foram para a sala de estar, e lá se encontravam os pais de Astoria, e seus amigos Pansy e Blaise.  
_

– _**Narcisa! – **__A mulher, loira e de densos olhos verdes a abraçou._

– _**Olá, Charlotte, Pierre. – **__A mãe do loiro responde polidamente. __**– Onde está Astoria?**_

– _**Oh, querida, espere. Astoria! – **__Charlotte diz, em um profundo sotaque francês._

_Astoria vestia um belíssimo vestido azul-marinho que ia até acima do joelho, e seus cabelos ondulados caíam pelas costas, tornando-a uma lindíssima princesa. Os orbes verdes da mãe contrastavam magnificamente com a pele acetinada, e pousava um sorriso comedido no rosto alvo._

– _**Boa-noite. –**__ Disse, em francês fluente.__** – Sou Astoria Greengrass.**_

– _**Boa-noite, Astoria querida. – **__Narcisa fala, dando outro sorriso e na mesma língua. __**– Por que não vai conversar com meu filho, Draco?**_

– _**Claro. – **__Responde, olhando-o de cima a baixo. O loiro reconheceu na hora o sorriso travesso que se formava nos lábios da garota._

_Era linda, mas por alguma razão sentia algo bem... Sonserino nela. Foram para os jardins, e conversaram o mais raso possível, e Draco podia ver claramente nas suas expressões que não estava nada satisfeita. Ele não era de falar tudo abertamente, e notou que Astoria se irritou com aquilo._

_Logo ao voltar, os pais de Astoria e sua mãe tinham sorrisos bem largos no rosto. Contaram a eles que a menina ia ser transferida de Beauxbatons para Hogwarts, para passar mais tempo com ela. Draco realmente percebera que, para ninguém descobrir que não gostava __daquele jeito__ de Astoria, teria que atuar – e muito._

– Nossa... – Ginny responde, impressionada. Ela até esqueceu de sua náusea.

– Para você ver. Depois, Pansy veio falar comigo, só que mal me lembro disso, tomei muito uísque de fogo naquele dia... – O loiro fala. – E depois, lembro-me de que Pansy estava muito mudada. Achei estranho, e logo esqueci.

– Caramba. – A ruiva replica, olhando para onde deveria estar Mariana.

Levou um susto ao constatar que não era só a corvinal ali, além de sua mãe e seus amigos, mas também seu irmão Fred, o qual olhava-a fixamente.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo So What - P!nk ::**

**Notinha: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! 62 REVIEWS? MIMIMI *----*! Não me matem! Claro, claro, a gent está prestes a descobrir o que a titia Pansy taaanto esconde do Draquinho, mas não é no próximo... E a Astie? sempre imaginei ela com ar francês, saca? Tipo, ela é AMOR *-*

Logo logo a terceira (e última parte) vai ser colocada akee, HAHA =D.

**Beeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, o Voldemort morreria enforcado pela Nagini, e o Harry fugiria com a Pansy pra Itália 8D.

**Notinha:** Uou, uou e uou, 65 reviews até agora? MELDELS, morri. REVIEWS serão respondidas no final desse capítulo, mimimi *-*

**Boaa Leitura =D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti.**

_Capítulo Dezenove._

_Momentos antes._

– Acho que devia conhecer a minha mãe. – Fala, se arrependendo logo depois.

Mariana se sentia naqueles momentos que ia apresentar o namorado à mãe. Só que ele não era e estava com medo de ele encontrar sua irmãzinha com o cara mais odiado da família dele.

Obviamente, não só a corvinal, mas o mundo bruxo inteiro sabia da rixa entre os Malfoy e os Weasley, e por um lado, Mary achava igual a Romeu e Julieta, só que a Julieta era ruiva e o Romeu era filho de um Comensal da Morte. _"Isso é um completo ABSURDO!"_ Refletia, irritada.

Logo viu Liliana sentada no banco do parque, olhando o céu. Nessa hora, o ruivo viu que Mary e sua mãe eram muito parecidas, até no jeito de olhar a imensidão alaranjada.

– Mariana! – A moça era um tanto mais alta que a filha, mas não chegava a sua altura, sendo bem alto. Ao ver o rapaz, sua expressão se tornou de surpresa. – Querida quem é este?

– Ah, mãe... É o irmão da Ginny, o Fred. – Mary diz, sem olhá-lo.

– Oi, senhora... Jacob. – Responde, logo após buscar o sobrenome dela em sua memória.

– Pode apenas me chamar de Liliana, Fred. Você e Ginevra são tão parecidos! – Liliana diz, sorrindo docemente. – E pelo que parece, minha filha gostou de você.

"_Pelo amor de Morgan, minha mãe NÃO DISSE ISSO!"_ Pensou, com uma expressão de nítida confusão e susto. Seu cabelo mudou para um branco e seus olhos ficaram da mesma cor.

– Ela _gostou_ de mim? – O ruivo repete, observando de esguelha a metamorfomaga. – Hum, isso é interessante.

– Ah querida... Os seus amigos ainda não voltaram... – Liliana continua, pensativa.

– Claro, porque eles estão _lá em Hogwarts_, sabe... – Mary diz, subentendo-se: não fale para ele que Ginny está aqui!

– Oras, querida, já se esqueceu? – Não, a mãe dela não entendeu. – Seus amigos Luna e Blaise estão perto da laranjeira e Harry e Pansy foram para os jardins de amores-perfeitos!

"_Obrigada mãe. A senhora é a mãe que todo mundo quer ter..."_ Mentaliza, derrotada.

E logo a confusão aumenta: Fred vê nitidamente um casal incomum vindo das grandes árvores: Luna e Blaise Zabini.

– O que esse _sonserino_ está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta, desconfiado.

Porém, sua pergunta não tem resposta, e Harry e Pansy vieram, e surpresos com a aparição do ruivo.

– Ou melhor, o que _todos vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?

– Oi Fred. – Harry cumprimenta-o, sorrindo. Mentiu na cara dura. – A gente acabou de chegar.

– Como...? – Nem terminou a frase, já que Luna o interrompeu.

– Oi Fred. Como está a Gemialidades?

– Nós fechamos... – Ao ver os olhares de espanto de Harry, Luna e Mariana, ele continuou em tom de deboche. – Por hoje, demo-nos folga. Amanhã trabalharemos em dobro, já que é Dia dos Namorados!

– Ah, sim... Mary, cadê a Ginny? – A loira pergunta, e Mariana dá um tapa na testa.

Ela não saberia agradecer ou ao Harry ou ao Blaise ou a Pansy, mas eles três entenderam o recado, e mudaram de assunto. Pena que isto não deu certo.

– Mariana, como assim _cadê a Ginny_? – Fred questiona. – Quer dizer que todos vocês estão cabulando aulas?

– É. – Blaise responde, desinteressado, como disfarce.

– Uau, nem eu e George fomos tão longe! – O ruivo responde, rindo. – Sério, cadê a Ginny?

– Olha só, já que todos nós estamos aqui, porque não tomamos sorvete? – Liliana falava. – Você pode tomar também se quiser, Fred.

– Ah, não. Quero encontrar a minha irmãzinha... – Diz, olhando para os lados.

"_Não olhe para o lago! Não olhe!"_ Refletia a corvinal, mas não só ela como Harry, Luna, Pansy e Blaise. E então aconteceu.

Sabe aqueles momentos que a pessoa simplesmente congela no lugar e fixa um ponto? Então, o irmão de George estava exatamente assim: olhando para o lago, precisamente para a ponte. _"Eu não estou ficando louco..."_ Disse a si, mentalmente. _"Mas bem que queria"_.

A mancha ruiva e o cara alto e loiro. _Os cabelos ruivos_ e o cara alto e loiro. Reconheceu na hora Ginny... E o cara também. Draco e Ginny conversavam animadamente, até que a ruiva olhou para ele e congelou. A doninha também.

– Minha irmã... Com aquela doninha _idiota_? – O ruivo profere, furioso.

– Fred... – Mariana tentou argumentar, mas o garoto virou-se furiosamente contra ela.

– Você. Eu falei para você cuidar da minha irmãzinha. – Responde. – Sabe, há quanto tempo ela está com ele?

– Mary. – Liliana fala, mas a menina sinaliza com a mão, dizendo a ela claramente para não defendê-la. A mesma coisa fez para os outros quatro.

– Sete meses... Pelas minhas contas. – Replica, sem emoção alguma na voz.

Logo a ruivinha e o loiro vieram ao seu encontro, e Ginny ficou atônita ao ver o irmão tão zangado. Nunca o havia visto daquele jeito antes.

– Fred, eu posso explicar... – A ruiva tentou, mas já era tarde.

O ruivo partiu para cima do loiro, que tratou, incrivelmente, de sair correndo pelo parque. E somente se via nove pessoas correndo uma atrás da outra, e Fred conseguia ser bem rápido.

Só que isso não durou muito, já que repentinamente Draco parou de correr, fazendo com que o ruivo o alcançasse.

– FRED! DRACO! – Ginny gritou, ao ver que seu irmão e seu namorado começaram a se bater sem dó. Tinha medo de acontecer algo aos dois.

– AH, DROGA! – Mary berrava, aterrorizada.

Blaise e Harry entraram na briga, e de um lado, o negro segurava um Draco Malfoy com um olho roxo e a boca cortada, e Harry segurava um Fred Weasley com alguns arranhões e cortes, e parte do rosto inchado.

– OLHA AQUI, SUA DONINHA MAL-FORMADA, NÃO VAI NAMORAR A MINHA IRMÃ NÃO! – O ruivinho gritava, em cólera.

– HÁ, COMO SE ESSA AMEAÇA ME AFETASSE, WEASLEY! – Responde.

Apesar de Fred ser alguns centímetros mais altos, Draco não ia ficar parado enquanto o outro batia nele. Ah, não ia mesmo. Só que Fred repentinamente começou a ficar tonto.

– Ai... – Murmura.

– Fred? Fred! – Ginny corre até ele, o qual é deitado no chão do parque.

– Temos que levá-lo ao St. Mungus! – Liliana fala, preocupada.

– Ginny... – O ruivo murmurava, cada vez mais fraco.

A ruiva tateou os bolsos do irmão, e o achou. Fê-lo beber toda a poção azul, e o ruivo apesar de recuperar as forças, entrou na inconsciência logo em seguida.

* * *

Acordou zonzo, e quando abriu os olhos, uma luz o cegou. Piscou várias e várias vezes, até ver que estava num quarto totalmente diferente do St. Mungus ou até do seu quarto: ele era todo em azul-claro e só havia a grande janela, um armário, um grande espelho e um lustre.

– Ainda bem que acordou, Fred. – Uma voz que ele reconheceu ser da sua irmã.

– Eu... Estou chateado... Com você. – Rebate, fracamente.

– Desculpa. – Ao vê-lo com uma expressão mista de incredulidade e sono, ela prossegue. – Sei que não é o suficiente, mas entenda que não é o que está pensando.

– O que... Não estou pensando? Ginny... Ninguém precisa... Ninguém precisa ver que... Você e aquela doninha estão se dando bem demais. – Diz, quase sem fôlego.

– Olha só, Fred, o Draco é só... Só... – Nem conseguiu terminar a frase, pois nem pensava nele como sendo namorado, só como o cara que teve a vida mais atribulada que conhecia.

– Amigo? Acho que não, Gin. Tem muito mais aí que nós dois sabemos. Estão até usando _alianças_ iguais! Acha que não notei? – Disse, um pouco melhor.

Foi então que levantou sua mão direita: ali estava a mesma aliança, mas era com um propósito totalmente diferente do que o irmão estava pensando.

– Ginny, eu sou seu irmão, e reconheço que eu fiz foi errado... Mas se estiver _namorando_ aquela doninha idiota, eu não vou impedir. – Responde, contrariado e conformado, e até um pouco melhor.

A ruiva nada respondeu, ao invés disso sorriu. E o irmão retribuiu-lhe.

– Mudando de assunto cadê o Ron e a Mione? Quero ver quando eles souberem!

– Eles... Eles ainda estão na escola. – O que dizia era verdade, mas Fred desconfiou.

– E deixaram o Harry sozinho? Eu duvido. – Disse, divertido. – Vai, Gin, onde eles estão?

Não queria contar a ele que foram "mortos" por um espírito de mais de duzentos anos! Nessa hora Mariana entrou com os outros, e o ruivo instantaneamente fechou a cara ao ver o loiro, que tinha um bife no rosto.

– Harry, cadê meu irmão? – Fred perguntou, mais sério.

– Ele está em Hogwarts... E a Mione também.

– NÃO ENTENDO! – O ruivo grita, chamando a atenção de todos. – Você e Ginny dizem que o Ron e a Mione estão lá em Hogwarts, mas estão dizendo isso como se fosse algo pesaroso. O que aconteceu com eles?

Tecnicamente, ninguém tinha coragem de responder a pergunta, nem mesmo Luna. Eles estavam muito envolvidos para colocar outra pessoa no meio. E se o irmão da ruiva se machucasse? Ou pior, e se tivesse seu sentimento maior roubado?

– Fred... Sabe por que eu tenho essa aliança? E todos eles também? – Ginny pergunta a ele, e todos os outros mostram-nas.

– Talvez porque estão namorando em conjunto? – Aquilo era uma piada, mas totalmente fora da situação.

– Não. É para se proteger de uma poção chamada Vitrovita. – O loiro responde. – Ela vem de um Objeto do Tempo.

– Objeto do Tempo?

– É. – Harry continua. – E ele está em Hogwarts. E atacou Ron e Hermione.

O Weasley ficou estático.

– Olhe, melhor me deixarem a sós com ele. Ginny... – Mariana murmura, e todos eles saem do quarto.

Silêncio. Ele olhava para Mary, e ela olhava de volta. Os cabelos e olhos dela ficaram lilases, e sua face expressava tristeza.

– O que... Aconteceu com Ron e Hermione... – Foi bruscamente interrompida.

– Olha aqui, garota, o que você quer? Que eu por acaso volte a falar com você depois daquilo? Que simplesmente esqueça o que aconteceu? – Disse, irritado.

– Não. Só que você me deixar explicar, vou agradecer. – Replica. – Eles realmente foram atacados pela Vitrovita, e o Objeto do Tempo vem da minha família. O que acontece é que, não deixei a Ginny se envolver com o Malfoy, _aconteceu_ com eles, Blaise e Luna e Harry e Pansy!

– E agora você vai me dizer que eles fazem parte de uma profecia e que estão marcados para morrer?

Mariana olhou para ele.

– Na verdade, é uma forma de protegê-los, Fred, principalmente Ginny, e eles não estão fazendo parte da minha maldição. – Responde, sem tom algum na voz.

– Ron e Hermione também estavam usando as tais alianças? – O ruivo questiona.

– Usavam. Elas podem ser cortadas por _diffindo_.

– Então eles não estão seguros. – Diz, com raiva. – Mariana, por que os colocou nisso? Por que colocou minha irmã nisso?

– Porque quem quer atacá-los, quer atacar também a Ginny.

– E quem quer atacá-la?

– Astoria Greengrass, mas ela está sendo controlada pelo espírito da minha tia-avó Annelise. – Fala rapidamente. – O Objeto do Tempo se chama _Vindicare_ e de lá que saiu a poção Vitrovita, que tira o seu sentimento dominante.

O ruivo continuava a olhar para ela totalmente indiferente.

– Droga, Fred! Pára de fazer essa cara de mosca-morta! O Ron e a Hermione estão temporariamente mortos. – Prosseguiu, irritada. – E os outros vão acabar assim se eu não impedi-la.

– Ah, tá, como se eu aceitasse isso fácil! – Ele agravou o tom de voz, para um tom seco e frio. – _Jacob,_ você aceita as coisas tão _na lata_! Perdi meu irmão e agora você mesma me diz que eu vou perder a minha irmã Ginny? Já fiquei furioso pelo fato de ela namorar a doninha!

– Isso prova que está jogando a culpa EM MIM! – Berrou a última parte, exasperada. – Não se manda no coração, Fred! Eu confesso: pedi sim para eles se juntarem, mas foi por outro motivo!

– Viu só? – O ruivo rebate, orgulhoso. – Você é tão contraditória, Jacob! Acabou de me falar que não se manda no coração, mas pediu para eles se juntarem. Olha só que ironia!

Mary começou a chorar. E ele continuou, ignorando totalmente a ação da corvinal.

– MINHA IRMÃ CORRE PERIGO POR SUA CAUSA!

– E EU VOU MORRER POR CAUSA DELA! – Rebateu gritando, vendo a expressão do ruivo ficar indescritível. – Eu vou morrer amanhã por causa dela, de todos eles, Fred. Que ironia, você diz. Ironia é que amanhã é meu aniversário, e vou morrer fazendo dezoito anos! Olha só! Sabia que a cura do seu irmão depende da minha morte? Não só a dele, mas de Hermione, de Helen Trotski, dos McDonald, da Lancaster, da Parvati... E de TODA HOGWARTS!

– Eu... – Murmurou, impressionado.

– Mas não se preocupe... – Disse. – A Ginny vai estar a salvo, e só preciso executar o feitiço que tudo, tudo voltará ao normal. Annelise descansará em paz, e eu ficarei presa no livro.

– Trocarão de lugar?

– É, isso mesmo. Mas Astoria está na terceira sentença, e o meu... Final está próximo. – Murmura, sem emoção.

O ruivinho ainda estava digerindo aquela notícia. Ela ia morrer._ Mariana ia morrer._

– Mary... O feitiço precisa de algum...? – Nem percebera que a chamou pelo primeiro nome.

– A entrega total do amor da pessoa, o amor da alma, de boa vontade. – Respondeu, mecanicamente. – Vou morrer de qualquer jeito, Fred, e aproveite e desconte em mim toda a sua raiva.

"_Eu..."_ Sua mente registrava, e seus orbes azuis e vazios fitaram a garota escorregar na porta e chorar compulsivamente. Os cabelos dela ficaram opacos e sem vida, e Mary fungava e soluçava muito.

– D-Desconte e-em m-mim! D-Desconte, d-dro-droga! – Falou, entre soluços.

Só a via chorar e chorar, mas não falou nada. Levantou-se da cama e foi até Mariana. Abraçou-a ternamente e afagou seus cabelos opacos, os quais foram tomando coloração escura e voltavam a ficarem sedosos.

– Não devia ter falado daquele jeito... Desculpa. – Murmurou em seu ouvido.

– I-Isso vai... I-Isso v-vai acabar, Fred, e-eu prometo. – Redargüia, gaguejando menos.

– Fica quietinha, sua tonta.

Ficaram ali, abraçados, até que Mariana adormeceu. Colocara-a na cama, e o ruivo se sentia melhor. Olhou para ela, e a corvinal dormia tranqüilamente, e sorria. Na hora de abrir a porta, todos os outros caíram, exceto Draco, olhando com um sorriso amarelo.

– SHHHH! Ela tá dormindo. – Falou, mais baixo. – Ginny, eu posso conversar com você?

– Pode. – A ruivinha replica, meneando a cabeça.

Fred fechou a porta, e todos eles desceram. Enquanto Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Luna e Draco iam para a sala, os dois irmãos ficaram no corredor.

– Gin, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– O que?

– Você, ah, gosta do Malfoy? – Perguntou.

Ginevra corou violentamente com aquilo. Apesar dos beijos e amassos, ela, no meio de tudo isso, sentia-se completa com o loiro. Será que isso que chamavam de amor?

– Bem, ah, eu acho que me ocorre coisa parecida comigo e sua amiga. – Respondeu, corando do mesmo jeito que a irmã caçula.

– E a Kim, Fred? – A Weasley questiona, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Eu sei, isso é errado. Mas incrivelmente a Mary... Ela me faz sentir coisas que nem eu sei! – Diz apressadamente e contorcendo os nós dos dedos.

– Uau, vocês dois parecem muito nesse assunto de errado e certo. – Replica sarcasticamente. – Termina o noivado e fica com a Mary.

– GINNY! Acha isso tão fácil? Tudo bem, a Kim é minha noiva há um mês apenas, mas estamos organizando já as coisas para o casamento! Não é de assim, terminar e pronto!

Então a ruiva olhou no relógio: eram cinco e meia da tarde.

– Fred, você e nós temos que ir! A McGonagall vai dar por nossa falta!

– Bom, de vocês tudo bem, mas o George com certeza vai dormir na casa da Angelina, e eu vou voltar sozinho!

– Queridos? – Ariel, que interrompeu a conversa, disse. Ela estava na porta da cozinha. – Vamos comer alguma coisa, e Ginevra, diga aos outros para se prepararem para a volta.

– Mas e Mary? – Os dois ruivos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Ela já vem. Vamos, vamos! – A avó da menina disse, empurrando-os para a sala para chamarem os outros.

* * *

Após todos comerem, eles já se prepararam para ir embora, puseram as capas e Liliana jogou o pó de Flú na lareira, que instantaneamente avivou as chamas. Eles ficaram preocupados com Mary, então decidiram esperá-la na Casa dos Gritos.

– Ginny dá um abraço aqui! – Fred fala, e é prontamente atendido.

– Sugiro você acordá-la. – A ruiva comentou no seu ouvido. – Diz para ela que a gente a está esperando na Casa.

Eles se soltaram do abraço, e Harry gritou bem alto: "CASA DOS GRITOS" e entrou nas chamas esverdeadas, ato que fora repetido por Draco, Blaise, Luna e Pansy.

Logo, apenas ficou Liliana e Ariel na sala. Fred não seguiu o conselho da irmã, e se seguia para a porta quando a mãe de Mary o chamou.

– Eu sei que gosta da minha filha assim como ela gosta de você. – Ela proferiu, e o ruivo se virou. – Por favor, se realmente a ama, faça-a enxergar isso dentro dela! Se Mary morrer, ela morrerá feliz.

Fred ficou balançado pelas palavras da mãe dela, e ficou confuso. Amava sua noiva, Kim, mas Mariana conseguia mexer até mesmo nas suas travessuras! E só percebeu que decidira acordá-la quando estava na frente do quarto onde estava anteriormente. _"Como fui parar aqui?"_ Pensava, mas entrou do mesmo jeito.

Mary não se mexia, mas sabia que havia o feito quando a viu abraçar o travesseiro fortemente. O rosto estava lavado pelas lágrimas, e o cabelo tinha mechas em cinza. Sorria tristemente, e isso o deixou atônito.

– Acorda, Mariana... – Falou suavemente, acariciando seu rosto.

– Ah, droga, mãe... – Ela murmura, e ao ver aqueles orbes azuis, ela levou um susto idêntico ao do parque. – FRED! QUE SUSTO!

– Eu ainda acho que vão te chamar de doida desse jeito. – O ruivo comenta, divertido.

– Cadê os outros? – Mary perguntou.

– Já foram. – Diz.

– MAS...?

– Calma, a Gin quis que eu te falasse que eles estão a esperando na Casa dos Gritos.

– Ah, OK. – Responde, e pula da cama. Põe os tênis e ao sair, nota que o ruivo está olhando fixamente para ela.

– Ahn... Estou com o cabelo desgrenhado?

– Não. – Fred diz. – Você esqueceu de algo.

– Esqueci? – Ela pergunta, desconfiada.

– É. – O ruivo continua, chegando mais perto. – O seu cabelo... Tá vermelho-escuro.

– Quando eu... Tô morrendo de vergonha, fica dessa cor. – Disse, sem pensar. – Eu preciso ir, Fred.

– Quero me despedir de você. _Não se esqueça... de mim_. – Murmurou, antes de colar seus lábios nos dela.

Sensações novas. Cores e harmonia, e eles se sentiam completos um com o outro. Mary entreabriu seus lábios, dando permissão para Fred explorar sua boca calmamente. Dentro dela explodia muitas e muitas coisas diferentes, e o ruivo a abraçou, conseqüentemente ela se apoiou em seus ombros. O beijo deles era totalmente diferente de qualquer outro que experimentaram: calmo, não se ouvia sons de sinos – como muitas garotas disseram a ela – e era mais _sensitivo_, interior.

Ao se separarem, se encararam longamente sem falar nada. Aquilo não precisava de palavras. Ele a abraçou mais forte, e só restou a ela fechar os olhos.

– Não vou me esquecer de você. – Mariana murmurou.

O rapaz de vinte e um anos sorriu sincero.

Saíram do quarto de mãos dadas, e desceram as escadas desse jeito. Na sala, Mary pôs a capa, e abraçou a mãe, que chorava muito. E fez o mesmo com a avó Ariel.

– Leva ele, Mary. Lá você terá tempo de estudar o _Indulgeo Animus_. – A moça diz, chorosa, dando o enorme livro para ela. – Boa sorte, minha filha.

– Vou ter, mãe. – Falou.

"_Aquele deve ser o feitiço de cura"_ Fred conclui, pensativo. Logo sentiu dois braços o abraçarem ternamente. Afagou os cabelos dela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Vai lá. eles estão te esperando. – Disse. Viu os olhos dela ficar cor-de-mel e o cabelo ficar negro, liso e longo. – E eu adoro _as cores_ dos seus olhos.

– Palhaço. – Redargúi, dando um soco muito leve no peito dele.

Liliana jogou o Pó de Flú, e Mary fez o mesmo que Harry.

– Adeus, minha querida! – Sua mãe falou, emocionada.

– Na verdade, até logo. – Responde, sorrindo. – Fred, se eu voltar, você vai me ensinar como pregar peças nos outros?

– Pode ter certeza disso, _garota_. – O ruivo diz, travesso.

Então ela entrou nas chamas, com a imagem de sua mãe e do irmão de Ginevra sumir pelas chamas. Logo saiu na lareira da Casa dos Gritos, com todos eles a esperando.

Sabia que ia viver. Tinha plena certeza disso. _Tinha que ter._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo McFly - Transylvania ::**

**Notinha:** MELDELS, o primeiro beijo. Tá, lindo né? Mas vocês vão ver no próximo, hahahahahaha =D. Mary não acredita mesmo que não tem chance de sobreviver, uau =O. O cap 20 tá pronto, e ele é mesmo curtinho. Mesmo, mesmo, mas guarda surpresinha básica. hahaha. Ah é, foi d

ifícil descrever o primeiro (_talvez_ último) beijo Fred/Mariana... Imagina, quase morrendo na frente do _Octopus_ (é, o nome do meu PC, nome esquisito, sô xD) e consegui fazer o parto! HEHEHEHE lol.

Vamos às REVIEWS:

**Julie M. Grint:** Leitora nova, MIMIMI *-*! Bem-vinda, flor! O capítulo Tá aki, postadinho! Uma das melhores fanfics que você já leu? OUUUUN, que coisa mais fofa *----*! Brigadinha pela review, flore! Beijo beijo! =**

**Gabiih Malfoy:** Qué mais? Uau, tá aki, e de quebra, o vinte. Está curiosa? Adoro fazer as pessoas se sentirem assim, hahaha lol. Brigada pela review flor! Beijo Beijo =**! Adorei o "Anne" saca? Amei mesmo. Brigadinha de novo!

**Manu Black:** Tenho certeza de que quer me matar, Manuuu! XD. Calma, calma, antes que me desça a clava na cabeça, digamos que, certamente, você irá gostar dos próximos capítulos, hahahaha. Brigada pela review, flor! Beijos! =***

**Denii Brandon Malfoy: **Ah, foi fofis né? Eu bem que podia ter postado tudo, maaaasss não deu... Bem, o Freddie com a Mary? Lindo, lindo, mas como eu disse, pode acontecer algo pros dois não ficarem juntos, hehehehe \o/. Brigada pela review, flor! Beijo beijo! Anne Marie? AMEI! HAHAHAH! Brigada, flore, de novo!

** - jaque masen lovegood . **: OMG, o cabelo dela mudar de cor do nada DEU MEDO mesmo O.o... A Gineca é a garota do Draquito e ponto. Fikdik. Brigada pela review, fofa! Beijo beijo!

**Drik Phelton: **Curiosa? Huuuum, isso é beeeem estimulante! Mas claro, isso vai ser explicado. Não, a Astie não gosta mesmo da Pansy, e todos vão saber porque, hahahaha. Brigada pela review, flor! Beijos ;**

**Well, well, vamos para o próximo capítulo!**

**Beeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**Disclaimer:** Ah, se o Draco fosse meu... Faria casá-lo com a Ginny em Las Vegas, HEHEHE.

**Notinha:** Capítulo Vinte pra vocês, e realmente, ele é BEM curto (se compararmos com os capítulos **(quilométricos, COF COF)** que estou escrevendo). Mas não se preocupem, o Vinte e Um é MARA (to com a ideia na cabecinha, provavel que ele seja grande e talz...)!

**Boaa Leitura =D**

**

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Vinte._

Logo após terem voltado, eles seguiram para o Salão Comunal das respectivas casas, e Mary e Luna foram direto ao seu dormitório. Tomaram banho e trocaram de roupa, para não parecer que "fugiram" o dia inteiro, mas a corvinal ficou no quarto.

– Não vai descer? – A loira indagou, sonhadora.

– Pode ir, Loonie, eu vou ficar aqui. – Disse, feliz. – E você está bem mais feliz que o normal!

– Hum, você lê muito fácil minhas emoções. – Luna respondera. E sumiu nas escadas.

Mary deitou-se em sua cama, e tirando o livro de seu bolso, fê-lo voltar ao normal, e o abrira na página. Novamente viu a imagem de uma pessoa sendo levantada no ar e algo brilhando em seu peito. Leu os escritos abaixo desta.

**Indulgeo Animus**

_É a cura para a poção Vitrovita, mas a pessoa que o profere deve sacrificar-se em troca da salvar as pessoas atingidas por essa poção e, conseqüentemente, pelo livro Vindicare. É extremamente perigosa, e só deve ser usada quando o espírito estiver em sua força total. _

_Apesar de todos da família Jacob saberem como executá-lo, nenhum fora capaz de ir até o fim. Ou sequer chegou a fazê-lo.  
_

– Novidade... – Murmura, tristonha. Porém, sorriu. – Repentinamente a morte não é tão ruim assim.

Lembrou-se do beijo que Fred deu. Apesar de aquilo ser a primeira – e última – vez que ia vê-lo, sorrira. Ia morrer feliz.

* * *

No Salão Principal, já era costumeiro de se comentar que Luna Lovegood e Pansy Parkinson estivessem com seus respectivos namorados – já que eles não eram tão lerdos assim em assumir seus sentimentos, diferente de outro casal.

– Ginny, eu acho que não é hora pra isso. – O loiro falou, no meio do corredor.

– Tecnicamente, o que nós fazemos _não tem hora_. – Ela respondera, sarcástica.

– Tudo bem, senhorita. O que quer de mim?

A ruiva pensou e pensou se não deveria ser direta com ele. Decidiu não ser tanto assim.

– Diga o que eu quero ouvir.

Draco empalidecera com aquilo. Aquela ruivinha sabia ser direta quando queria, e ele notou que ela não foi tanto, mas mesmo assim ficou pesado. Ficou mudo diante de Ginevra, e uma coisa que ele _odeia_ é ficar sem palavras para um assunto tão gravemente importante.

– Não posso fazer isso. – Foi sua única resposta antes de ir para o Salão.

* * *

Astoria voltou para o Salão Comunal com parte da poção rosa dentro de um mini-pingente de estrela. Mas ali dentro tinha uma quantidade suficiente para tirar a maior preciosidade da pessoa.

Olhou para algumas meninas que a observavam, assustadas com sua aparência. Foi para o dormitório diretamente para o banheiro. _"Não devo estar tão mal assim"_ Pensou, ao olhar-se.

– O-O que? – Pergunta-se, totalmente surpresa com sua aparência.

Sua aparência era horrível: os cabelos loiros e sem vida, além de sujos e mal-tratados, o rosto com enormes olheiras e a pele mais pálida, quase amarelada. Os olhos verde-escuros estavam mais fundos e emitiam um brilho estranho.

"_Vou tomar banho"_ Refletiu, fechando a porta e indo para o Box. Após ter lavado todo o cabelo, secou-os com magia, e executou um feitiço de disfarce. Estava nova como folha.

– Vamos para o Salão Principal. – Disse a si.

* * *

Mariana se sentara em sua cama, e pegou um pequeno espelho. Viu que seu cabelo estava normal, mas de repente ele mudou de rosa para roxo e depois, para azul.

– Espera. – Murmurou, e passou os olhos pelas páginas do livro. Até que um feitiço lhe chamou a atenção.

**Encantamento Supremo.**

_O Encantamento Supremo é como o Indulgeo Animus, exige-se uma magia muito grande, porém este feitiço criado por Annelise Jacob, tem efeitos muito piores. Ele precisa que se crie o Grande Círculo de Magia Negra, e ele pode ter a magnitude de danificar o equilíbrio mágico do mundo inteiro!_

_Por pouco, o espírito de Annelise quase conseguiu isto, porém algo a impede: a marca da rosa no guardião. Ela é uma forma de __**atrasar**__ o espírito de conseguir, graças ao erro de Matthew Jacob, que ao morrer, surgiu uma marca de rosa com a letra V. Porém, Annelise conseguiu achar uma forma de impedir isto: invadir a mente da pessoa, e matá-la quando pegar o livro. Para muitos guardiões, sendo metamorfomagos, uma forma de identificar quando Annelise quer invadir sua mente é ver que alguma parte de seu corpo, por exemplo, o cabelo, mude de cor sem que a pessoa esteja com os sentimentos alarmados._

– Por isso... Ela não consegue invadir quando não usa o Vindicare. – Falara a si. Mary fechou o livro e o pôs embaixo da cama.

Repentinamente, sentiu uma dor muito grande em sua cabeça, e tudo o que viu fora escuro.

* * *

Astoria, ao chegar ao Salão, causou muitos comentários, já que estava _bem mais_ bonita do que antes. Sentou-se ao lado de Draco, como sempre fazia. O loiro não lhe disse nada, e ela até estranhou.

– Hei? Você está bem? – Pergunta casualmente.

– Acho que não é da sua conta. – O loiro disse, irritado.

– Ora, querido, não acha que sei? – Murmurou maliciosa.

O sonserino virou-se para ela, e a garota sorria zombeteira.

– O que você sabe?

– _Tudo_, se quer saber. Não acha que percebi que o Zabini e a Parkinson saem com a Lovegood e o Potter? – Disse, no tom baixo. – E aposto que está saindo com a irmãzinha do Weasley. Que feio, Draco, _traindo sua noiva_ desse jeito.

– Você sabe muito bem que não é nada minha Astoria. – Sibila, furioso.

– Eu sou sua sim, e você sabe que nossos pais não nos apresentariam por acaso. – Replica, sádica. – Ou acha que a Parkinson era a favor?

– Como assim? – Ele diz, estreitando os olhos.

– Ela era contra, meu querido Draco. – Murmurou, sorrindo sinistramente. – E _eu_ sei o porque.

Levantou-se da cadeira, e foi se direcionando a porta de saída do Salão Principal, deixando um loiro com dúvidas. Ia arranjar _Veritaserum_ o mais rápido possível.

* * *

_Ela abriu os olhos, e viu que estava tudo escuro. Não havia nada, além disso, e ela olhou para baixo – se é que havia um. __**"O que é isso?"**__ Pensa, desesperada._

– _**Mariana. – **__Ouviu uma voz totalmente diferente das que conhecia... Embora ela fosse totalmente familiar para ela._

– _**Quem é? – **__Perguntou, e até tentou pegar a varinha, mas notou que estava com o uniforme e sem a capa._

_Um feixe de luz branca começou a brilhar, e Mary fechou os olhos. Ao abrir, viu-se numa sala completamente irradiada pela luz, e com um espelho. Ao ver-se ficou pasma: os cabelos eram negros e ondulados, e seus olhos eram castanho-claros, e estava com o uniforme. Tentou mudar, mas não conseguiu._

– _**Mariana, não se force. – **__A voz responde, e a garota virara-se._

_Ficou totalmente sem palavras ao ver, exatamente á sua frente, sua tataravó: os mesmos cabelos negros e ondulados, até metade das costas, e a mesma pele pouco bronzeada e os olhos castanho-claros. Idênticas.  
_

– _**Vovó Alexander? – **__Pergunta debilmente._

– _**Sim, sou eu, Mariana. Durante esse tempo todo, vigiei todos vocês e por muitas vezes os salvei das garras de minha irmã, Annelise. Devo dizer que, de todos, você é que tem mais chances de vencê-la. – **__Alexander respondeu, tranqüilamente._

– _**Como eu, vovó? Nós todos éramos proibidos de nos apaixonar, e veja: Annelise ainda está solta, querendo sugar mais um sentimento alheio! – **__Disse, frustrada._

– _**Apaixonar, minha querida, não **_**amar**._** – **__Alex rebate, complacente. __**– Vocês todos podem vencê-la. Ela precisa ser perdoada, e a sua marca desaparecerá do seu braço.**_

– _**Mas vovó, eu vou morrer! – **__Fala, exasperada. __**– O Indulgeo Animus precisa que, quem o profira, faça o sacrifício de dar seu amor por boa vontade.**_

– _**O que é mais importante para você, Mariana? – **__Alexander questionou-a seriamente. __**– Sua própria vida? Ou quem você ama?**_

_Então apareceram os outros: Ron, Hermione, Samantha, Wallace, Victoria e a garota que reconhecera imediatamente como Jane Curtis, além de Helen Trotski._

– _**Mariana, eles estão aqui. Não morreram ainda, mas estão vendo tudo o que está acontecendo. – **__Alexander começou. __**– Eles sabem que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Annelise pode acabar vencendo, mas eles acreditam em vocês.**_

– _**E se...? – **__Ia perguntar, mas se calara._

– _**A garota, Pansy Parkinson, ela não quer que o outro sinta raiva dela. – **__Alexander falou. __**– Precisam saber o segredo dela. É a porta para a salvação de todos.**_

– _**E qual é? – **__Pergunta, tentando tocá-la, mas sua tataravó se afasta._

– _**Precisa saber primeiro qual é o mais importante. Sua vida ou quem você quer salvar e amar. – **__Ela murmura, em tom de conselho._

_Então todos eles se viraram para a luz, e Mariana tentou alcançá-los, mas sentiu-se puxada para baixo._

– Mary! – Luna chamava-a, sacudindo a menina pelos ombros.

Ela despertara de supetão, e viu a amiga loira olhá-la com olhos aflitos. Então a abraçou ternamente.

– Mary? O que aconteceu? – A garota perguntou, preocupada.

– Loonie! Vamos até o Corujal. – Proferira, puxando a corvinal avoada.

* * *

Pansy estava no Salão Comunal, ouvindo a lareira crepitar ruidosamente. Estava perdida em pensamentos, pensando se deveria contar ou não a Draco o que _realmente_ aconteceu naquela festa. Outra coisa que a incomodava era que Astoria estava muito quieta, e não usou de chantagens contra ela desde então.

Só que, ao se levantar para ir ao dormitório, sentiu uma ponta gelada de uma varinha em sua nuca, e ouviu a temida voz da loira.

– Eu lhe disse que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia me pagar. _Venha comigo, e sem fazer nenhum pio._

**Continua...**

* * *

**:: Ouvindo I Hate This Part - Pussycat Doll ::**

**Notinha dois:** Sabem que amo vocês, néah? Eu também amo vocês, minhas fofas leitoras, e claro, só pra avisar que a fic está chegando em seu fim mimimi T.T! Nhaa, o próximo capítulo, bem, promete muitas (e muitas) supresas, hahaha.

**Até lá e beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos!  
**

_Hinata Weasley._


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um

**Disclaimer:** O filho do James não me pertence.

**Boaaa Leitura :D**

**

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**

_Capítulo Vinte e Um._

Ao voltarem do Corujão, Luna e Mary tiveram a súbita sensação de que alguém estava em perigo. Olharam simultaneamente para seus anéis, e eles ficaram com as linhas azuis subitamente vermelhas. Mas do outro lado, dois grifinórios e dois sonserinos também viram que seus anéis ficaram com a coloração avermelhada.

– Loonie, nós temos que ir a Sala Precisa... Rápido! – A corvinal diz, puxando a amiga pela grande escada de pedras.

* * *

– Ora, ora, Pansy. Você é minha maior peça. O Draco não se lembra daquela _fatídica_ noite, certo? – Astoria sibilou, ainda com a varinha em punho.

– E ele não precisa se lembrar, sua... – Parara, ao sentir o objeto pinicar mais em sua pele alva.

– Não, não, não, querida. Você não quer morrer agora e deixar o Pottie sozinho, não é?

A morena se calou. Podia até não saber o que sentia por Harry, mas naquela hora sentiu o que seria se o perdesse.

– Vamos para o estádio de Quadribol. – A loira fala, autoritária.

* * *

Ao chegarem todos na Sala Precisa, Mary notou que Ginny e Draco estavam distantes um do outro. Quando ela e Ginevra foram às últimas a entrarem, murmurou em seu ouvido.

– O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

– Ele é um cabeça-dura. – Responde no mesmo tom, adentrando a Sala.

Agora ela era apenas uma mesa para seis pessoas, e a porta fechara-se.

– Gente, as nossas alianças mudaram de cor... Cadê a Pansy? – Mariana pergunta, e todos mudam suas expressões. – DROGA! A Greengrass a pegou!

– Temos que impedir aquela vaca agora! – A ruiva profere, determinada.

– Espere, eu tenho que contar algo... – Mary diz. – Alexander falou comigo.

E contou seu sonho em mínimos detalhes.

* * *

Pansy, amarrada com cordas conjuradas, foi levada até o estádio pela loira, a qual segurada o Vindicare nas mãos. Então a voz de Annelise se fez presente.

– _O que está fazendo, sua insolente? Não seria amanhã, no aniversário de minha tataraneta?_

– Quanto antes, melhor. Até mesmo porque pretendo fazer uma grandiosa surpresa. – Astoria respondeu.

"_Droga, o que ela vai fazer?"_ Pensou a morena, aflita. Não podia falar, a sonserina de orbes verdes lançou-lhe um feitiço de voz.

– _E o que pretende? – _A voz de Annelise perguntou, desconfiada.

– Contar a todos o grande segredo de Pansy Parkinson! –Astoria terminou, olhando significativamente para ela, que fez uma expressão de pavor.

Entraram no estádio vazio, e ao chegarem ao campo, Pansy reconheceu imediatamente o desenho do círculo do livro de Mary, e ficou apavorada.

– Bom, agora, vamos chamar os alunos. – Astoria falou, e apontando para o próprio pescoço, disse. – _Sonorus!_

_

* * *

_

– E agora, Jacob? O que você vai fazer? – Blaise pergunta.

– Vou fazer o que é certo. – Replica, pensativa. – Mesmo que este certo signifique a minha morte, ainda sim.

– Mary... Sabe que a gente pode atrasá-la! – Luna arrisca. – É só usarmos nossos feitiços e...

Então uma voz aguda dez vezes mais alta que o normal ecoou na escola inteira.

_Olá, alunos de Hogwarts. Sou eu, Astoria Greengrass. Peço humildemente que apareçam no estádio de Quadribol daqui a vinte minutos, mas se não aparecerem, uma de suas alunas vai sofrer conseqüências terríveis!_

– Pansy. – Harry diz, inconscientemente.

– Temos que ir, agora! – Mariana sentenciou, saindo da Sala. – Se ela usar o Encantamento Supremo, ela pode mexer com o equilíbrio mágico do mundo inteiro!

– O MUNDO INTEIRO? – Eles gritaram, enquanto adentravam o corredor.

– É. Isso me lembra... – Falou Mary. – Vão à frente. Eu tenho que ir a Torre da Corvinal!

– Mas...? – Ginny disse, e Luna olhou para trás.

– Atrasem-na os quantos puder, preciso pegar meu livro já! – Disse, cruzando um corredor para o sétimo andar.

E eles seguiram para o estádio, enquanto Mary foi para a entrada da Torre. Disse a senha e passou correndo pelo Salão Comunal vazio. Subiu até o dormitório e foi até embaixo de sua cama, pegando-o. Ao fazer isso, viu os dois potes dos sentimentos de Ron e Hermione rolarem para fora, e os colocou nas vestes.

A voz de Alexander ecoou em sua cabeça. _"Salvar quem amo..."_ Pensava, descendo as escadas com pesar. Seus cabelos e olhos ficaram em um tom opaco, porém sorriu.

* * *

Minerva e os professores, além dos alunos, que estavam no Salão Principal ao ouvirem a voz da aluna, ficaram assustados, mas os alunos gritavam e esperneavam.

– SILÊNCIO! – Gritou de uma vez só, fazendo-os se calarem. – Nós todos iremos para o estádio.

– Mas, Minerva... – Sprout tentou argumentar, mas a diretora continuou.

– Pomona, nós iremos proteger nossos alunos de qualquer ameaça. – Diz, em tom de compreensão.

Logo a voz de Astoria ecoou de novo.

_Faltam dez minutos._

Então cada diretor de cada Casa guiou seus alunos para fora. Flitwick guiava os corvinais, Sprout, os alunos lufa-lufas, Slughorn levava os sonserinos e McGonagall levara os grifinórios.

* * *

Ginevra, Draco, Blaise, Luna e Harry chegaram no estádio, e se assustaram ao ver que Pansy estava amarrada no chão, com parte das roupas rasgadas, com o cabelo preto e curto desgrenhado e chorando.

– Pansy...! – O moreno tentou chegar perto, mas uma rajada de raio vermelho o impediu.

– Fiquem exatamente aí. – Sentenciou a voz das sombras, que revelava ser Astoria.

O estado dela estava pior do que o normal: os cabelos estavam completamente sem vida, as olheiras mais fundas e a pele mais amarelada. Parecia que ia morrer a qualquer momento.

– Você. O QUE FEZ COM ELA? – Draco berrava, furioso.

– Oras, meu amor, você deveria perguntar para ela. – Falou, sorrindo macabramente. – Tudo bem que eu não consegui a Veritaserum, mas claro, nada demais. Acho que Pansy quer contar.

– Greengrass... – Harry sibila.

– Potter, Potter, suas ameaças e as de Draco não me atingem. – Astoria proferiu, indiferente. Apontou a varinha para a morena. – Pansy, _Imperius!_

– NÃO! – Eles gritaram e viram a sonserina ficar com as íris brancas.

Ouviram vozes vindas do lado de fora, e Astoria, aproveitando-se disso, apontou a varinha para uma tenda azul velha e Ginny a viu subir, mostrando os corpos das pessoas com os sentimentos roubados, principalmente de seu irmão e de Hermione.

– RON! – Gritou, mas a loira foi mais rápida.

– _LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!_ – A ruivinha sentiu suas pernas perderem a força e ficarem paralisadas.

– Ora, sua... – Draco ameaça de novo, mas Ginny o parou. – Ginevra...?

– Não. Deixe-a falar. – Disse.

– Que bom que essa sua _namoradinha_ tem bom senso. Larguem suas varinhas, agora. – Astoria proferiu. Após todos eles soltarem-nas, apontou a sua em Pansy. – Pegue-as.

Ela obedeceu prontamente, pegando todas as varinhas contra a sua vontade. Depois que as largara aos pés da loira, ela continuou.

– _Finite Incantatem_. – As íris de Pansy voltaram a ser ônix, mas Astoria amarrou-a outra vez. – Draco querido, acha mesmo que conhece tão bem a sua amiga?

– O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Harry pergunta.

– Não falei com você, _sangue-ruim_! – Astoria rebateu, furiosa. Voltando ao loiro, prosseguiu. – Sabe, acho que você não sabe o que ela fez no dia em que nós conhecemos um ao outro.

– A-Astoria... – Pansy tentou argumentar, mas a loira secou suas lágrimas de forma bruta.

– Ora, minha amiga, não quer que eu conte ao Draco que ele receberia uma ótima surpresa? _Daqui a nove meses_?

– O-O que? – Ginny disse, atordoada.

– Isso mesmo, Weasley. Seu namorado, Draco Malfoy, _ia_ ser pai. Mas o filho _ia_ ser meu. – Astoria soltou, causando a maior surpresa de todas no loiro. – Eu fiquei muito furiosa ao saber que o meu futuro marido ia ter um filho bastardo! Parece enredo daquelas novelas trouxas mexicanas...

Nessa hora, o sonserino caiu no chão de joelhos, completamente perturbado com aquilo. Pansy ia ter um filho dele? Harry ficou olhando para ele e para Astoria. Luna e Ginevra seguiam chocadas com aquela notícia. A morena chorava descontroladamente, chegando até a tremer de tão frágil.

Mariana chegou nessa hora, ouvindo toda a conversa. _"Esse era o segredo?"_ Pensou, completamente pasma.

– Mary! – Luna chamara-a.

– Ah, a outra idiota já chegou? – Astoria sibilou, doce e irônica. Viu que os alunos sentavam-se nas arquibancadas, e sorria. Pôs a varinha no pescoço, e continuou. – _Bem-vindos alunos de Hogwarts! Querem saber por que eu os chamei aqui? Pois bem, eu vou dizer: FUI EU! EU QUE MATEI SETE ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS!_

Eles ficaram assustados com tamanha revelação, e Minerva se levantara do lugar.

– Senhorita Greengrass, posso saber o que está acontecendo?

– _SUA VELHA! É tão óbvio! – _Respondeu, ainda pelo efeito dos Sonorus. – _Eu que mandei todos aqueles bilhetes, eu que fiz Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger estarem daquele jeito! FUI EU! EU E MAIS NINGUÉM!_

– E Helen Trotski? E os irmãos McDonald? E Samantha Lancaster e Parvati Patil? E Jane Curtis? – Mariana questionou-a, corajosamente.

– Tão simples e fácil. Provavelmente aquela imbecil deve ter falado sobre eles, e Samantha, a Curtis e a Patil foram somente por diversão! – Astoria falou, dando risadas. Voltara a ficar séria. – Mas a Helen... Oh, que coisa! Ela havia me desafiado.

– Como assim... Desafiado-te? – Blaise indagara, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Ora, Zabini, sabe muito que Helen Trotski era a melhor amiga de Pansy até ela querer a minha ajuda para conquistar o Paul Meyer, do sexto ano. Incrível como aquela garota pode acreditar em tudo o que falam! – Astoria responde, como se fosse algo natural. – Também, não quis ouvir a _melhor_ amiga... Agora está daquele jeito, prostrada. Imbecil.

– Sua IDIOTA! – Ginny berra, furiosa. – NÃO QUER QUE NINGUÉM FIQUE BEM AQUI! POR QUE SIMPLESMENTE SE DÓI O FATO DE QUE SIMPLESMENTE O SEU EX ESTÁ COM ALGUÉM QUE VOCÊ ACHA INFERIOR A SI!

– Ah, inveja? – A loira responde. – Ginevra, Ginevra, não sabe de nada. E isso me lembra, Draco, sabe o que a Pansy fez?

– O-O que fez, Pansy? – Ele inquiriu, debilmente.

– Oras, ela abortou. Eu _a fiz _abortar. – Disse, natural. – Mas é claro, eu a ameacei, se ela contasse, jurei que a mataria! Além do mais a cachorra seria minha espiã contra vocês!

– Espiã? – Mary perguntou, olhando para Pansy.

– Mas não se preocupe, ela não quis contar nada. E claro, preferi assim. É bem mais cômico! – E Astoria começou a rir loucamente.

Então, ela finalizara o feitiço de Ginny, libertando-a. O céu escureceu de repente, trazendo raios e trovões. O livro brilhava, e abriu na página do Encantamento Supremo. Astoria derramou todo o conteúdo da garrafa no campo, e proferiu.

– _MUTATIS MUTANDIS!_

Com isso os raios se intensificaram, e um raio desceu em cima do livro, e a loira o soltou. O círculo de magia negra foi-se formando, e Mary começou a sentir uma dor terrivelmente absurda no braço esquerdo.

– MARY! O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO? – Ginevra grita, tentando cobrir seus olhos dos clarões enormes.

– O ENCANTAMENTO SUPREMO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Falou, querendo arrancar o braço. – LUNA, TRAGA A PANSY PARA CÁ!

A loira seguiu o conselho da amiga, mas um raio desceu a quatro passos dela.

– NÃO DÁ! ESTAMOS SEM NOSSAS VARINHAS! – Blaise berra, despertando do torpor. – JACOB, USE A SUA! ELAS ESTÃO AOS PÉS DE ASTORIA!

– AAAH... – Mariana ainda diz, morrendo de dor, mas empunha a varinha para os pés da loira. – ACCIO VARINHAS!

– O QUE? – A loira de orbes verdes percebe, mas já era tarde.

Eles pegaram as suas, porém Draco ainda estava traumatizado com aquilo. Ginevra foi até ele, e tentou acordá-lo.

– DRACO! – Gritava, pelos sons dos trovões. Ela olhou para a arquibancada, e viu a cena mais aterrorizante de sua vida.

Todos estavam com várias jóias brilhando acima de si, e todas elas estavam sendo sugadas pela tamanha força do próprio Vindicare.

– Draco, por favor, me escuta. – Diz, abraçando-o. – Eu te amo, mesmo que a Parkinson tivesse um filho seu, mesmo que você me encha o saco, mesmo que você às vezes nem fala comigo direito! Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco, reaja!

– Ginny... – Murmurou. – Vou acabar... Com essa louca assassina.

Eles se olharam e sorriram. A ruiva ajudou-o a levantar-se, mas foi para trás ao ver que havia caído um raio a poucos metros deles.

– Toma. – Diz, dando a varinha para ele. – Vamos precisar disso.

– VENHAM RÁPIDO! – Harry gritou para os dois. – TEMOS QUE AJUDAR A LUNA!

Nessa hora, viram que a garota avoada estava trazendo Pansy no ombro, que estava desmaiada. A terra começou a tremer, e o estádio também. Então uma figura saía do livro, e imediatamente Mariana reconheceu os cabelos longos até as costas, os olhos castanho-claros e o sorriso falso. Harry, Luna, Blaise, Draco e Ginny ficaram impressionados com a tamanha semelhança das duas, até que a ruiva lembrou-se de algo.

– MARY, VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE ELA SÓ PODERIA SAIR DO LIVRO SE AS CINCO CONSEQÜÊNCIAS FOSSEM ATIVADAS?

– COM O ENCANTAMENTO SUPREMO, ELA PODE ATÉ SAIR NA PRIMEIRA CONSEQUÊNCIA! – Gritou de volta.

– _Então é você que é minha tataraneta. Hum imaginava você menos parecida com Alexander, agora que te vejo. – _A voz pausada e calma de Annelise fazia um bizarro contraste com a catástrofe causada pelo feitiço. – _Agora que me libertei, posso matar-te apenas com o olhar._

– ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADA! VOCÊ PODE ATÉ TER CONSEGUIDO OS SENTIMENTOS DE TODOS... – Mariana gritava a plenos pulmões. – MAS EU VOU TE LIBERTAR DISSO!

– _E quem disse que eu quero? – _Annelise perguntou, perversa. – _Pena que esses anéis protegem seus amigos de meus poderes, porque senão eu ia... Pegá-los também._

– MARY! – Luna gritou.

– FIQUEM FORA DISSO! – E voltando-se ao espírito, continuou. – COMO VEIO PARAR AQUI?

– _Depois que o último guardião, Benjamim Jacob, não conseguiu me conter, boiei até um duende me encontrar. Ele me limpou e pediu a bibliotecária dessa escola me guardar. É claro, o diretor descobriu uma energia enorme em mim, e me colocou dentro de um armário antifeitiços._

"_Por isso demorou-se tanto para encontrá-la!"_ Pensou Ginny, vendo a conversa das duas.

– Agora pretende matar-me, certo? – Mariana perguntou, corajosa.

– _Não. – _Annelise responde, e a última frase do Vindicare ela sentencia. – _Tudo o que vai, volta em dobro._

Então tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Annelise entrou no corpo de Astoria, levitando-a, e a garota loira sentiu uma dor muito parecida com a da metamorfomaga, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo atravessado por um milhão de lâminas cortantes. Os sete garotos viam aquilo como se fosse um tremendo exorcismo. Começou a subir um ciclone prateado em volta do corpo da menina.

– Viu só? Eu disse que existia exorcismo de bruxos! – Blaise gritou, orgulhoso.

– BLAISE! – Os outros cinco berraram, em uníssono.

Nessa hora, Pansy acordou zonza. Harry ficou aliviado ao olhar as íris ônix da namorada.

– O que... O que aconteceu?

– Se... Contarmos que estamos no meio de um desequilíbrio parecendo a 3ª Guerra, você acreditaria? – O moreno perguntou, com risinhos.

– Ai meu... Merlin, eu... – Pansy logo foi calada pelos lábios dele.

Repentinamente, algo começou a brilhar, e eles viram que eram as auras dos dois que ficou dourada. Annelise soltou um grito gutural.

– ISSO! – Ela fala. – O amor de vocês está enfraquecendo-a, e com isso eu posso fazer o feitiço de cura.

– Mariana, isso vai te matar! – Ginny e Luna disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

– Se eu não o fizer, quem sofrerá é a Greengrass. – Disse, virando-se para cima. – Por mais que ela tenha feito todos sofrerem, ela não merece suportar a dor de todos e de um espírito de mais de duzentos e setenta anos!

– A gente ainda vai te ver? – Harry pergunta, e Pansy olha na mesma direção que ele.

– Olhem... Vocês me deram os melhores anos da minha vida, e o sétimo ano também. Se eu morrer, eu irei feliz. Entendo vocês, mas tenho que salvar aqueles que eu amo.

Uma aura rosa-claro brilhou em Mariana, e seus olhos ficaram tão castanho-claros que chegavam ao chocolate, e seu cabelo ficou negro e ondulado. A ruivinha e a corvinal loira sorriram chorando.

– Tenho que ir. – Mary falou. E virando-se para o ciclone que crescia, e ela tirou dos bolsos os potes e deu para as duas. – Eu quero salvar as pessoas que amo, então fiquem juntos.

Blaise entrelaçou a sua mão com a de Luna, que sorriu, e suas auras apareceram douradas. Pansy e Harry se abraçaram, e Draco e Ginny ficaram olhando-se.

– Vocês sabem o que fazer. – A metamorfomaga falou para os dois.

– _Mariaaaaaana! – _A voz de Astoria estava se transformando, e o ciclone cresceu três vezes.

A garota de orbes castanho-claros correu até o ciclone, abrindo os braços. Algo exatamente igual a uma jóia saiu de seu corpo, e ela parara no meio do caminho.

Enquanto isso, os dois se olhavam intensamente. Então Draco aproximou-se mais de Ginevra, e murmurou em seu ouvido.

– Se nós todos morrermos, saiba que eu te amo.

Ela ficou emocionada pelas palavras dele, e o abraçou fortemente chorando. A aura deles brilhou dourada, e nessa hora Mariana gritou.

– INDULGEO ANIMUS! – A jóia em seu peito brilhou mais, e ela foi envolvida pelo ciclone.

No meio daquilo, Mariana encarou o corpo de Astoria, e de lá, saiu à alma de Annelise.

– _Você está disposta a morrer por eles? – _Perguntou o espírito, em tom de ultraje.

– _Por todas as pessoas que eu amo, Annelise. – _Mary responde, e sua voz fica idêntica à de Alexander. _– Eu entendo você, porque nunca teve seu amor correspondido, enquanto eu o tive. Por isso, eu lhe dou, como prova da sua liberdade eterna._

Ela tira a própria jóia do peito, e entrega ao espírito. Dentro do ciclone, tudo fica emanado por uma luz branca, e Mariana chora de felicidade. Annelise, não agüentando aquele ato de boa vontade, dá um último grito e desaparece, deixando a jóia flutuando no ar. Mas a metamorfomaga sabia que não teria mais tempo. Não mais. Fechou os olhos.

– _Eu te amo, Fred. Adeus. – _Mary murmura chorando, feliz, e desaparece.

* * *

Liliana sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, e só significou uma coisa.

Mariana executou com êxito o feitiço.

– ARIEL! ARIEL! ARIEL! – Gritava, chorando.

A avó de Mary chegou perto de Liliana, e a abraçou.

– Você sabia que ia ser desse jeito, meu amor. – Ariel disse, afagando os cabelos de Liliana.

– Não, não, não, minha filhinha, não... – Murmurou.

* * *

Na Gemialidades, Fred sente uma dor enorme tomar conta de si, e deixara cair a caixa com as mercadorias da loja. Ele percebe um movimento do lado de fora, e sai à rua do Beco.

– Olhem aquilo! – Um bruxo falou, apontando para o céu.

Ao ver o pilar de luz, o ruivo entendeu: ela havia salvado o mundo inteiro, e seus irmãos. Ela conseguiu.

– Mariana... – Murmurou, debilmente.

Pela primeira vez, ele começou a chorar. E não tinha quem o consolasse daquela dor enorme.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo My Immortal - Evanescence ::**

**Nota:** Bem que eu podia ser bem malvada e terminar a fanfic desse jeito, neah? É. Mas eu não sou, hehehe lol. Geeente, eu chorei com esse capítulo, sério mesmo. Acalmem-se, acalmem-se, tá no finalzinho. Deu uma dó da mãe dela que vocês não tem noção i.i... Ah, sim, ela morreu mesmo, mas depois tem surprise!

**Weeee, 77 reviews! MIMIMIMI *-*, vocês me deixam muito feliz desse jeito! Nhaaai, vamos às REVIEWS!**

_Manu Black:_ Nhaa, Manuzinha do meu coração, acredite, escrever a morte de alguém é phuoda. Sério. Espero ter dado uma GRANDE surpresa, hahaha! Brigada pela review, flor ;**! Beijo beijo!

_Karla Kollynew:_ OUUUUN *-*! Não acredito! A que devo a honra xD? Putz, fiquei muito feliz ao ver você por aqui! E digo mais: foi até meio difícil fazer a fanfic assim, maaas com um pouquinho de criatividade... Nhaai, boa leitura e brigada pela review! Beijo beijo ;***!

_Gabiih Malfoy:_ Ouuuh, provavelmente, você ficou tipo OMG quando viu qual era o segredinho da Pansy... É, até pensei em pôr outra coisa, maaas nah, esse era mais legal mimimi *.*! Brigada pela review, flore! Beijo Beijo =**

_Denii Brandon Malfoy:_ Nhaa, não me mata, plizz o-o! Bom, claro, claro, a Pansy teve salvação, mas agora a Astie e a Mary... Sei não. Eu matei mesmo ela, mas depois com o próximo capítulo, todos vão entender o porque foi preciso. Achou o beijo deles fofo? MELDELS, e achei a parte mais difícil de escrever '-'... Brigada pela review, flore! Beijo Beijo =***!

_Julie M. Grint: _Mais actions D/G? WoWs, nah sei se esses mini-actions (e foi mini mesmo '-') ficaram bons, maaas... Weeee! O Draquinho é da Gineca, fica-a-dica. HAHA. Brigadinha pela review, flore! Beijo Beijo =***!

_- jaque masen lovegood . :_ Ouuun! QUE COISA FOFA *-*! O beijo F/M foi lindo, e foi o mais difícil de se escrever o.O'! Tem medinho da Astie! Putz, depois desse capítulo, ela CAI no conceito. Prontofalei. Mas ela é uma vilã amor. Brigada pela review, flore! Beijo Beijo =***

_Drik Phelton:_ Parei na melhor parte? Então me diz o que achou deste capítulo. Well, eu achei ele curtinho (tá, pra quem escreveu 10 páginas de Word, e da otra vez escreveu 31... É n.n') A chavinha de tudo é aquilo lá, HAHA. Mas como sempre, o segredo-bomba vira arma de contra-ataque! hehehe lol! Brigada pela review, flor! Beijo Beijo =***

**Well, agora to indo pke amanhã tenho curso de inglês, hehehe.**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos!**

_Hinata Weasley_


	23. Epílogo: Um Novo Começo

**Disclaimer (o último):** Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Boa-Leitura, meus amores n-n. **

**PS: Recomendo escutar **_Flightless Bird, American Mouth_**, do Iron&Wine.** Terminei a minha fanfic escutando-a, e acreditem, combinou MUITO com esse capitulo. Agradecimentos no final do fic!

**

* * *

**

**Suco de Morango Com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti.**

_Epílogo: Um Novo Começo._

_**2008**_

Luna terminou de escrever seu livro, e guardou todos os papéis numa pasta. Sentiu duas mãozinhas puxarem a barra de sua longa saia amarelo-canária.

– Oi, Lysander. – Ela falou, pegando a criança de quatro anos no colo.

Ela e Blaise se casaram, e um ano depois, tiveram Lorcan e Lysander Zabini, gêmeos idênticos. A loira se tornou uma bela escritora de contos, e havia terminado de escrever sua mais nova aventura para crianças, _Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti_. E ele havia se tornado advomago e era sócio de Draco nos negócios.

Descera as escadas, encontrando o marido carregando Lorcan. Achava engraçado como às vezes ele confundia os dois, e raramente ele os confundia.

– Querida, acho que o Lysander puxou o seu jeito. – Ele falou, meio brincalhão, para o garoto no colo da esposa.

– Não peguei não! – O garotinho no colo de Luna disse, bufando.

Sabia que ele havia pegado, pois por vezes via Lysander olhar para o céu com tamanha felicidade, e tentava pegar algo no ar. Só que era teimoso, chegando a lembrar ele mesmo quando era pequeno.

– Hei, vamos visitar Draco e Ginevra? – Luna sugere, sonhadoramente. – Tenho que contar as novidades.

Blaise aceitou, e por precaução, foram via Flú para lá, e a mulher loira levou a pasta nas vestes, depois de encolhê-la.

* * *

Nos jardins da mansão Malfoy, acontecia uma pequena festa, onde crianças corriam afoitas por ali.

– Hei! – Um garotinho loiro gritou, correndo atrás de uma garota de cabelos negros. – Volta aqui, Ellie!

– Não mesmo, Scorpius! – Ela falou, risonha.

Michele Potter era uma garota muito parecida com a mãe, Pansy Parkinson, mas tinha os expressivos olhos verdes de seu pai. Ria demais quando Scorpius Malfoy, filho de Draco e Ginevra, ficava todo vermelho quando corria atrás dela. Ele era bem parecido com o pai, tanto nos cabelos quanto no jeito, mas era pavio-curto como sua mãe.

– Ellie! – Uma garota ruiva, com os cabelos em cachos e de olhos castanhos chamou-a.

– Rose! – Ela falou, se escondendo atrás dela. – O Scorpius quer...

– Não quero não! – O loirinho se apressou em dizer. – Não acredite nela, Rose!

– Acreditar? Em quê? – A ruiva perguntou, desconfiada.

Na hora em que Michele ia responder, uma voz de mulher chamou-os, e Scorpius imediatamente reconheceu por ser a mãe de Rose, Hermione.

Logo as três crianças viram Hugo, irmão de Rose. Michele viu seu pai e sua mãe conversando amigavelmente, e foi até eles.

– Papai... – Chamou-o, e Harry carregou-a.

– Filha, o que há? – Pansy perguntou.

– Quando vou entrar pra Hogwarts? – Ellie fala, em dúvida.

– Daqui a dois anos, meu amor. – Harry responde, sereno. – Não se apresse, Ellie.

– Ah, mas tá chegando! – Ela falou, sem se conter. – Tô ansiosa!

– Querida, calma, ainda sua magia não se manifestou... – Pansy diz, pegando a filha do colo do marido. – Além do mais, eu sei que você vai entrar.

– E será uma bela grifinória. – O moreno termina, divertido. A morena fez um sorriso em desafio.

Michele riu com a atitude da mãe. Sabia bem como funcionava a escola, mas não tinha certeza se queria ir para a Sonserina ou para a Grifinória.

Harry se tornou chefe da seção de aurores no Ministério da Magia e Pansy seguiu um caminho bem incomum: tornou-se uma excelente estilista de moda e a mais conhecida da alta-roda bruxa.

Do outro lado, Scorpius se sentia inseguro. Dava algumas olhadas em Rose, e não evitava corar. Então a voz arrastada e grave de seu pai se fez presente atrás dele.

– Você gosta dela, não? – Draco perguntou, fazendo-o se virar para encará-lo.

– Não, pai! Ela é... – Parou, ao ver que o patriarca estreitou os olhos.

– Scorpius, por acaso você ia dizer _sangue-ruim_? – Ele questionou o filho, sereno, mas com os olhos azuis sérios. – Sabe que eu e sua mãe dissemos sobre esse preconceito?

– S-Sim. Desculpe. – Respondeu, envergonhado. – É que o quadro do vovô Lucio disse que...

– Ah! Sabia que tinha que me desfazer de alguma coisa – Draco falou, batendo de leve na testa. E voltando-se ao filho, continua. – Scorpius, não o ouça. Ele é totalmente antiquado e não sabe o que fala. Estamos entendidos?

– Sim! – O loirinho responde. Então ele se vira na direção da escada. – Mamãe!

O pai de Scorpius olhou para a mesma direção do filho, e viu sua esposa descer num lindo vestido florido que ia até os joelhos e sapatilhas vermelho-sangue, fazendo um degrade até o bordô. Os cabelos estavam presos por uma presilha prateada, e as pontas faziam ondulações.

Ginevra e Draco, depois que terminaram Hogwarts, entraram para a faculdade. Agora o loiro era presidente de uma empresa de advomagia, e a ruiva era medibruxa no Hospital St. Mungus. Casaram-se no último ano da faculdade, e quando ela descobriu estar grávida de Scorpius.

– Filho! – Ginny disse, abraçando-o, quando ele corre até ela. E a moça acaricia os cabelos sedosos dele.

– Oi ruiva! – Draco murmura, dando um longo selinho na esposa. – Demorou muito para se arrumar...

– Ah, impressão sua. – Ela fala, irônica e divertida.

Logo eles três viram Ron e Hermione conversando com Rose e Hugo. A castanha vestia uma bata rosa-bebê, que destacava a barriga proeminente, e o ruivo, uma blusa de gola alta bege-escuro, e calça jeans marrom-escura. Ginny sempre achou que o seu irmão e a amiga formavam um belo casal.

Ron trabalhava junto com Harry, e era um dos melhores aurores práticos do Ministério, e Hermione era chefe da Seção de Controle de Uso Indevido da Magia.

Então a lareira da sala, que crepitava suavemente, teve as chamas avivadas e esverdeadas, e saíram de lá um negro de social e jeans, e uma loira de cabelos bem compridos, que vestia uma blusa azul-celeste e a saia em amarelo-canária. Os dois carregavam dois meninos de pele bronzeada, cabelos escuros e com orbes em uns incríveis azul-escuros, que brilhavam feitas duas bolinhas de gude.

– Olá! – Luna cumprimenta-os, sonhadoramente, sendo retribuída.

Ela colocou seu filho no chão, e o marido fizera o mesmo. Lorcan e Lysander correram até Hugo, Rose, Scorpius e Michele, que se juntou a eles logo após Pansy pô-la no chão.

– Queridos, vão brincar lá fora, tudo bem? – Ginny diz, amável.

As crianças assentiram, e foram para os jardins, ficando apenas os oitos adultos na sala. Luna tirou das vestes a pasta encolhida, e fê-la voltar ao normal.

– Terminei o livro em homenagem à Mary! – A loira falou, sorridente. – Fred me contou o que aconteceu naquele dia que ela voltou depois, só precisei fazer as adaptações necessárias.

– O que... Aconteceu naquele dia? E que o Fred tem a ver com isso? – Ron pergunta.

– Só vão ver o que aconteceu ao lerem. Além do mais, vocês podem ler para os seus filhos! – Luna responde risonha. – Agora só temos que levar a editora, e todos conhecerão a história da Mary!

– Ou como ela diria... A _nossa_ história, Loonie. – Ginny falou, sorrindo docemente.

A loira retribuiu o sorriso. Mary foi a melhor amiga das duas, e com certeza ia adorar essa homenagem.

– Hei, e como está o Fred? – Luna pergunta, curiosa.

E como se tivesse passado um flash em sua cabeça, Ginevra fez uma expressão de surpresa.

– Que foi, meu amor? – Draco pergunta, segurando delicadamente seus ombros.

– Hoje que vai ser o parto da Halley! – Respondeu, fazendo todos ficarem do mesmo jeito que ela. – A sorte é que tenho uma chave de Portal para lá.

– Mas e quem vai ficar com as crianças? – Harry perguntou.

– VINNY! – Gritou o loiro, e um elfo vestido com um avental florido veio correndo.

– S-Sim, mestre Malfoy? – Ele disse, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

– Cuide de Scorpius e dos outros, sim? Temos que ir até o St. Mungus! – Ginny responde. – E pode me trazer a minha caneta vermelha?

– Vinny vai trazer! – Ele falou, e com um estalo ele sumiu no ar.

– Por que não usamos Flú? – Blaise pergunta, visivelmente pensativo.

– Não, é mais demorado. Com a minha chave de portal, nós podemos parar já na recepção. – A ruiva diz, vendo o elfo trazer uma pequena caneta.

Ao entregar o objeto, todos eles colocaram suas mãos, e sentiram a sala girar e girar. Soltaram dela, e no hall todo branco diferentes bruxos andando desesperados, e um balcão onde se encontravam as enfermeiras. Logo Ginny reconheceu os cabelos vermelho-fogo do irmão, que agora estava com os cabelos mais longos, mas não chegando aos de Bill.

– Fred! – Ela chamou-o, e ele levantou-se de supetão. Abraçaram-se.

– Não me deixaram entrar, Gin! Eu to desesperado! – O ruivo falou, e a irmã sentiu as mãos dele suadas.

– Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ela entrelaçou as suas mãos com as mãos do irmão, acalmando-o.

Mas logo o nervosismo passou, tão logo a enfermeira, uma senhora baixinha e com os cabelos pretos presos num coque, anunciou o nome do ruivo.

– Fred Weasley? – A enfermeira questiona-o, e ele afirma com a cabeça. – Sou Ivy. Venha comigo.

– Podemos ir com ele? – Ginny pergunta. Ela meneia a cabeça, significando um sim.

– Cuidado para não perturbarem a mãe e o bebê. – Ivy fala, suavemente, abrindo a porta.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy e Luna entraram no quarto, que era todo rosa e tinha vários ursinhos e coisas de bebê no pequeno sofá bordado de rosas brancas. Halley Weasley estava olhando para o pequeno embrulho rosa, emocionada.

– Querida? – O ruivo chegou mais perto, beijando os cabelos castanhos da mulher.

– É uma menina. Olha... – Halley murmurou, cansada e feliz.

Fred até ficou inseguro quando a segurou pela primeira vez, e quando olhou a pequena garotinha dormindo, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos azuis. Ela tinha um pouco de cabelo na cabeça, e o tom era em acaju.

– Ela é linda. – Falou, sorrindo bobo. – Eu tenho uma linda princesinha!

Os outros chegaram mais perto, e concordaram plenamente com o irmão de Ginny e Ronald. Realmente, o bebê tinha a pele alva de Halley e as poucas sardinhas do ruivo, e ela abriu os olhinhos para Fred, que se revelaram amendoados. Ela sorriu.

– Amor, nós... Não demos um nome para ela. – Halley murmurou, pegando a criança no colo.

– Hum... – O ruivo começou a pensar. – Que tal Janis?

– Não, não combina com ela... – A mulher respondeu. Então ela prestou mais atenção no pequeno ser, e ficou curiosa. – Fred...

– Sim? – Ele perguntou, temeroso.

– Os olhos dela... Estão azulados... – Halley diz, um pouco surpresa.

Ginny e Luna ficaram maravilhadas com isso.

– Azulados? – O ruivo falou, confuso. – Eu acabei de ver cor-de-amêndoa...!

– Olha, não querendo me intrometer... – A ruiva fala, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

– Mas nós temos o nome perfeito para ela. – Luna terminou, sorrindo sonhadoramente.

* * *

**Dedicatória.**

_Na verdade, posso dizer e terminar aqui que simplesmente seguimos com nossas vidas. Na verdade, poderia dizer tanta coisa, mas o principal:_

_Nós não nos esquecemos dela._

_Nossos filhos ouviram a nossa história, e ficaram impressionados como passamos tudo isso. E Mary nos dava motivos para continuar, mesmo sabendo seu fim. Assim, eles contariam para seus filhos, e a história dela, a __**nossa**__ história, nunca ia se perder no Tempo._

_No dia que terminou tudo, isto é, no dia em que Mary morreu, fechei os olhos com força, tentando não chorar. Blaise me abraçou, e apesar disso, fiquei feliz, apesar de não ter segurado as lágrimas._

_Sabe por que eu fiquei? Porque ela fazia, isto é, **fez** isso por amor. Por amor a alguém que tinha a plena certeza de que ela ia voltar, e que poderia ensinar suas travessuras e artimanhas a ela._

_E ela voltou._

**Dedico este livro à Mariana Alexander Jacob. **

_Por que tudo começou com um copo de líquido vermelho com bolinhas rosa-chiclete na Sala Precisa. E sem esse começo, o nosso último ano não teria sido o mais importante de nossas vidas._

_**14/02/08**  
_

* * *

_**Mariana Isabelle Weasley**__ nasceu __**às dezesseis horas e quinze minutos**__ do dia __**quatorze (14) de Fevereiro de 2008.**_

_Descobriu-se, logo depois, que ela era metamorfomaga, e que era muito parecida com Fred no jeito de falar e de lidar com as situações, sempre com muito bom humor. Adorava as artimanhas do pai, e tem até hoje, uma ligação muito forte com ele._

_O livro de Luna, **Suco de Morango com Bolinhas de Tutti Frutti**, foi o segundo livro mais vendido da Grã-Bretanha, e o terceiro livro mais lido em toda a Europa e até Estados Unidos, chegando a ter mais de cinqüenta traduções.  
_

_E Astoria Greengrass?_

_Ela desapareceu em 2000, e nunca mais fora vista, ou sequer lembrada._

**FIM.**

**

* * *

**

**::  
**

**Nota:** PUTAQUEOSPARIU! Eu terminei, e to chorando litros aqui... Mesmo

Sabe, eu confesso que essa idéia surgiu, literalmente, do nada, e até agora não consegui engolir o final. Mas era preciso T-T. Por que, sou sincera, não ia revivê-la mesmo, e nem dar uma de autora boa e revivê-la do nada... Eu a amei do começo ao fim, assim como **"Sobre Frases e Cores"**. Foi a melhor DxG que eu já escrevi, porque... Bem, depois de um ano inteiro sem escrever... É preciso extravasar as novas idéias! E usar menos clichês! A Mariana foi o melhor PO que eu já planejei, e se não fosse por ela, a fic não teria um propósito (e nem o Drake e nem a Gineca iam ficar juntos, fikdik).

**Agradecimentos:**

**_Manu Black, Gabiih Malfoy, Drik Phelton, - jaque masen lovegood ., Denii Brandon Malfoy, Karla Kollynew, Julie M. Grint, camila townes, Miss Tr., LaraQueiroz, Lepi-chan e Kaitlin-B._**

Ouuun! Obrigada, muito obrigada, meninas! Sem vocês, não sei se continuaria essa linda fanfic, mimimi *-*. Agradeço intensamente o apoio de vocês, e as reviews!

**BEIJOS E MUITOS, MUITOS OVOS DE PÁSCOA PARA VOCÊS TODAS (E TODOS xD)!**

**Beeeeeeeeeijos! E até a próxima fanfic!**

_Hinata Weasley._


End file.
